


Serpents & Songbirds

by IchorBride



Series: Serpents & Songbirds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Multi, Violence, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 125,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchorBride/pseuds/IchorBride
Summary: Draco Malfoy X OCFred Weasley X OCGeorge Weasley X OCNO TWINCESTPerspective switches for emphasis in some chapters. Most chapters are in OC's point of view. Starts out as Draco Malfoy X OC but then she meets the twins and it shifts to a Fred and George Weasley X OC.This is a FANFICTION and IS NOT CANNON.I did my best to stick to the books and follow all of the cannon lore I could find on the Wizarding World.Draco is VERY TOXIC and ABUSIVE, he fixates and becomes OBSESSIVE.This book contains:BloodViolenceSexual ViolenceAlcohol AbuseSex/Adult ContentRapeSlurs/ Curse WordsI do not own any of the Harry Potter Character's, this is all for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy and continue with caution.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Fred & George Weasley/ OC, Fred Weasley/OC, George Weasley/OC
Series: Serpents & Songbirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Books of Serpents & Songbirds





	1. Prolgue

The castles enchantments were, like always, unremarkable. Every year Draco expected more from Professor Dumbledore, _one of the greatest Wizards of his time_ , and every year he was disappointed. "What a waste." He sighed and leant forward on his arms, gripping his wand tightly. _His mother could manage more impressive enchantments._ In fact, she had on many occasions, at least her stars moved. He decided not to listen the droning's of his Headmaster, or pay attention to the sorting, he simply stared a the night sky above and let himself be caught in his memories. Draco remembered when his mother would summon galaxies in his bedroom, the constellations coming alive, and he would watch them bound around his room happily. Shimmering silver lines would bleed from one star to the next and finally, when each one was connected, the room would fill with a warm light. The constellations materializing like a Patronus charm and pulled from the night sky that his mother had pulled into the room. His favorite, obviously, was Draco, his mother had perfected the dragon constellation. She would often send him smaller versions of the creature that, on days when his father was particularity strict with him, would almost burst the seams of his room in an effort to offer him comfort. His father had made her stop on his ninth birthday, _"-he is too old for this childish nonsense Narsissa."_ By then his mother had already thought Draco how to summon the stars himself, though she often send him minature dragons to this day she sends him miniature dragons when she suspects he's in need to see them. She had sent him one on the train; his mother was a kind woman.  
Gregory Goyle was at his side and nudged Draco roughly rousing a groan as he tore his eyes from the enchanted ceiling.; the stars were dim and the color s were off. His mother's was better. Goyle nodded towards the Headmaster and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. From the corner of his eyes he saw Harry as he strode into the room. Potter held a bloodied rag to his nose and Draco laughed smugly as he sat straighter to listen to his Headmaster when he stood from his throne-like chair, "Pardon my intrusion on your desert course." Draco rolled his eyes and loosed his grip on his wand. "This year my dear students, we have been given a great indulgence" continued Dumbledore, Draco shifted and scratched his forearm absentmindedly, "Our youngest students have been sorted respectively and I have just been given word that our guest have arrived." Draco scowled as the Sorting Hat was brought back towards the front of the room and set on a stool. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to two very unique students." He smiled towards the large doors had opened. Professor Snape strode steadily through the hall with two students on his heels. The boy and girl who stood just down the stairs as Snape instructed. "As you very well may be aware. No aspiring Witch or Wizard has ever been invited to Hogwarts who's name had not been first written in The Book of Admittance. These wonderful students have come a long way," The old Wizard smiled broadly, "They have arrive here from America, where they have studied under brilliant Professors at their highly esteemed school. Ilvermorny." There were some whispers as the young man was told to sit on the stool, Snape retreated to his chair amongst the other faculty, and Dumbledore rose his arm to place the Sorting Hat on top of his head. The hat hadn't even reached his hair and it shouted "Gryffindor" proudly into the room.  
"Of course the American is a Gryffindor. Proud and stupid. Sounds right to me." Crabbe laughed along with Goyle but Draco couldn't tear his eyes from the girl. She was small compared to the man who was sorted before her and Dumbledore offered her his hand to help her up the few stairs to be sorted. She lifted her cloak slightly to climb the few step as Dumbledore helped her to sit on the stool. Draco studied the back of her robes as she turned and realized that neither of the new students wore Hogwarts uniforms. Rather, they were adorned in deep blue robes with a cranberry inlay and trim. "Are you ready my dear?" The girl nodded happily as he placed the hat on her head. Draco tore his eyes from her and brought them to the man who had taken a seat next to *The Chosen One* and was introducing himself happily.   
The girl shifted on the chair and was frowned, she adjusted her large collar that draped across her chest and over her shoulders nervously. The light caught her large broach that sat between the swooped fabric and secured her robes closed, a large golden bird shone brilliantly in the candle lit hall. The students sat quiet for six minutes while the girl's face grew redder as the time stretched on, she glanced at Dumbledore who simply nodded and then her eyes stared heavily at the man who wore identical robes. It was nearing a record when the Sorting Hat's voice echoed through the hall, "Slytherin!" The girl seemed to deflate slightly and glanced towards the table where her companion sat; he was clapping enthusiastically.   
Draco watched Potter and the rest of Slytherin's eyes as they followed the girl who strode gracefully to the table adorned in green and silver. A few students attempted to slide closer to others in attempts to make room for her; she strode past them, indifferent to their efforts and slumped, with a huff, onto the vacant bench across from Draco. "Did I get sorted into the worst house?" She frowned and looked over her shoulder to study the faces of the other students, "Why are they staring like that?" She frowned and turned back to face him and Draco's mouth dried. "Unfortunate,"she raked her eyes over him and he repressed a shiver and a squashed a sick feeling he had failed her appraisal, "I'm not particularly fond of green. Tends to wash me out." She chuckled and glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, "Oh, I'm sorry was this seat taken?" She glanced at the trio and flushed, "I just assumed, there was no one here and-" her face fell as they stared at her, "I'll just go then." She stood and craned her neck to see if there were any other seats open. "Pleasure meeting you." The girl's tone suggested the opposite. Her cloak fluttered behind her when she left and Draco stared after her, inspecting the large golden Gordian Knot that was embelished onto the back of her cranberry collar. He watched her smile down at a Slytherin girl as she moved to room next to her. "A pleasant bunch," the American nodded over her shoulder as the large girl made room at their side. "Who pee'd in their cereal?" Millicent Bulstrode laughed and introduced herself and before she could say much else Dumbledore stood and the Hall quieted.  
"Is she bloody dim?" Draco wasn't listening to Dumbledore or either boy at his side.  
"Bold of her to just-" Goyle's protests and ramblings faded away as Draco focused on the new girl.   
"... and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Announced Dumbledore and the girl's pale face scrunched.   
"What's a Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" She leant forward across the table and another girl whispered an explanation. Her mousey hair was streaked with grey and silver that caught the light like tinsel as she shook her head and laughed. She waved her hands as she talked and he found himself fixated on the corner of her mouth. Draco nodded along with what Crabbe and Goyle were saying when he heard it. Her name.   
"Lyra Piers." He rolled her name over his tongue and his stomach swooped when he heard her laugh again.   
"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The girl frowned in the defending silence the Hall fell into. She turned her head slightly to watch their Headmaster as he spoke, and Draco leaned toward on his arms to stare up at her. "I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."  
She smiled slowly and Draco's heart seemed to stop when her shoulders shuddered as she tried to suppress a chuckle and bite her lip to stop herself from actually laughing. A wave of possessiveness shot through him when her eyes brushed her over him as she turned and smiled at the Gryffindor table, the boy in blue inclined his chin and she shook her head and tried to repress and other chuckle.   
"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!" With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. She was among the first on her feet and Draco stared as the two navy clad students smiled at each other as they strode from the Great Hall. He moved slowly, watching her smile falter and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Draco couldn't understand what possessed him to hover near her as they spoke, but he realized quickly he was jealous that that man was permitted to touch her.   
"What are you going to do without you big sister giving you all the answers to your homework?" The boy laughed.   
"I suppose I'll have to start studying." _Brother_. Draco smirked to himself as he walked slowly towards the Dungeons.   
As he laid in his bed thought of the constellation his mother would use to play a lullaby for him when he was a child. Without much effort the night sky was pulled into his secret bedroom and he listened to the soft sounds the small Harp constellation played. His lips pulled into a smile as he wondered if the American knew her name was written in the stars. He stared above him and watched the large dragon constellation as it pulled the Harp closer whit his tail, coiling around it as it played a familiar song.


	2. Chapter 1- Welcoming Committee

"Hermione." Ban smiled widely and Lyra turned in the winged back chair to greet the girl as she stepped into the Headmaster's office.   
"Ms. Granger will show you to your common room Mr. Piers." Lyra watched her brother walk after the girl and disappear down the swirling stairs.   
"Excuse me?" She turned back to the Headmaster who chewed a hard candy loudly, "I'm still not sure why we had to come here." Lyra straightened, "I'm sure that it wouldn't matter where my Uncle's are doing their business. I'm not even entirely sure they are in England at the moment." Lyra tucked a stray hair back into her braid that wrapped her head like a halo. "Surely we would have been able to remain at Ilvermorny."  
"Naturally you are curious. As am I." Lyra blinked at the old wizard as he stared down his nose at her, "In all my years we have never had a transfer student."  
"Never?"  
"No my dear. Thuban and yourself happen to be the first I am aware of."  
"Do you know why?" Something in his stare told her that he did, "How does this work anyways. It doesn't make sense."  
"Not all magic has to." There was a slight knock and he smiled, "Please enter."  
"Again sir, it doesn't make sense. We weren't even given proper time." Lyra frowned as the door opened, "We arrived at Ilvermorny and were briefly told of our circumstances." She shook her head, "They said you would tell us more, but you're saying you don't even know."  
"Precisely." The Headmaster stood and Lyra imitated him. "Good Evening Ms. Parkinson."  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir."   
"Ms. Piers if you would please follow Ms. Parkinson she will show you the way to the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories." Lyra frowned, "Your things have already been brought to your room, and we have provided you with Hogwarts robes." Her frown deepened as she stared down at her robes.   
"Sir what about my-"  
"Yours' and your brothers' Owls have arrived as well as your pets, though I am surprised by yours. Now if you would Ms. Parkinson."   
"Come on then." The girl said briskly and spun on her heels When they were what the girl considered an appropriate distance from the Head master's office she spoke again. "How's it work? You being an American and all."  
"Oh, I don't really know really. It doesn't make mush sense to me."  
"Well," the girl squared her shoulders, "you have been sorted into the most prestigious house at Hogwarts. So congratulations." she smiled and lead her down flights of stares. "I'm Pansy."  
"Lyra." She stared at all of the moving portraits as they descended.  
"Watch it!" Pansy pulled Lyra back roughly and she held the banister to steady herself as the staircase began to move. "They like to change."  
"Wow." Lyra glanced over the banister and frowned at how many more floors they had to go. "Where is the Common Room then?"  
"Dungeons. You're going to love it." Lyra groaned inwardly.  
❧  
The Slytherin girls weren't as dismissive as the first group of boys she encountered. Millicent Bulstrode was kind, a harsh contrast to her looks and demeanor, and reminded her dearly of her friend Gwen from Ilvermorny. Lyra was thankful she shared a room with a friendly face. As it turned out Pansy also shared their room along with two others who introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They huddled near Lyra's bed as she undid her robe piece by piece and laid them out on the bed. "Easy." She reached forward and pulled her cat from the bed when Tracey tried to touch the golden broach that secured her robes. "He's territorial."  
"That thing's massive." Lyra chuckled and brushed the hair from her ropes when she hung them in the wardrobe.   
"I guess he is rather large." Lyra secured the broach back between the collar and brushed her fingers over it gently. "His name's Ladon." Her cat twirled between her legs as she stepped towards the bed. "he shouldn't be a problem right. You have a cat." She nodded to Millicent who nodded.   
"Yeah a cat," Daphne laughed, "Not a baby cheetah."  
"He's a Savannah not a cheetah. He's done growing and it quite tame." She ran her hand along Ladon's tail, "And surprisingly lazy for his breed."   
"Do all Ilvermorny students do things the Muggle way?" Tracey asked as she moved towards her bed, obviously bored, "Seems so tedious when you could just-" she waved her finger in the air as if it were a wand and chuckled.   
"Muggle?"  
"You know, the non magic types." Millicent spoke softly as she stroked Ladon.  
"Oh, a No-Maj?" She shook her head, "Just a habit of mine, I guess. Years of practice."  
"So you are a Mudblood?"  
"Come again?" Lyra flushed.   
"Your parents aren't Wizards?" Tracey gasped.   
"Well, no." She shook her head, "Is that bad here?" Lyra was undoing the layers of her Ilvormony uniform. "I've never really had to consider it before now."   
"And to think," Daphne spat, "She made it into Slytherin."  
"It's not unheard of Daph." Tracey shrugged, "Though it is extremely rare."  
"I don't know why I have to be burdened with the Mudblood." Pansy 's face had soured and spat the word like it should have made Lyra wince. "There are plenty of other dorms that don't have any Purebloods-"  
"And to think," Lyra chucked and pulled the bottoms to her sleeping set on, "I thought we were hitting it off." She excused herself and her large cat sauntered after her.   
"Do you have to be so rude?" Millicent followed Lyra to the Common Room. "Hey, to most people your blood status doesn't matter." She shrugged and stared out into the Great Lake, the Moon shone brightly through the waters and she watched blurry creatures stir in the haunting shadows cast into the waters.  
"Are all houses like this? Are the Gryffindors' going to bully my brother because our parents aren't Wizards?" Millicent laughed and pet Ladon when he brushed against her leg.   
"That house is full of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors." Lyra winced visibly, "Sorry. It's just how I was raised." There was a long silence and Ladon's purrs filled the room.  
"He was a gift from my Uncle when I was selected at Ilvermorny." She leant forward and adjusted his collar, offering Millicent the charm. "I was chosen by the Thunderbird. My Uncle's didn't really get it, because well they're not Wizards, but they were so proud when my brother and I were chosen by the same house. I got Ladon and my brother got a toad." She chuckled. "I think that's when Ban realized I was the favorite. Not that he wanted a cat, he was happy with his toad." She smiled shyly when Ladon purred.  
"Did your parents get you a gift."  
"Oh, no." Lyra shook her head slowly, "No, they died when I was a baby."  
"Well," Millicent stood awkwardly, "goodnight Lyra."  
"Oh," she smiled dimly at her roommate, "Goodnight Millicent."  
❧  
Draco hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he was on his way back from the Prefect's Bath when her melodic voice stopped him in his tracks. He leant against the wall by the bullion in the shadows and reasoned that if she wanted to speak privately she would have done so in her dorm. He watched her stare out the window for what felt like hours, her pale arms reaching to undo her braid and he almost gasped when she ran her hair through her long hair. His head reeling as he tried to come to his senses, he had heard her clearly. "You could have just told the Hat you didn't want to be here." Draco scoffed and watched her wipe her face. "You're making a bigger fool of yourself for crying over your sorting."  
"You're so kind." Lyra sighed and turned from him, rubbing Ladon's ears gently. "How was I supposed to know about the stupid Hat or that this House is the worst?" She was mumbling to herself rather than speaking to Draco and it irritated him. She wouldn't even look at him. "I just figured my brother and I would be sorted together again."   
"You truly are stupid." Lyra frowned and somthing snapped inside of him when he looked at her. She looked even smaller without the thick Ilvermorny robes- Draco shook his head to try and shake her from him, he chuckled and let his voice harden. "Shouldn't expect anything else coming from *your* kind." She glared at him, "Filthy little Mudblood crying over being a Slytherin." he scoffed and swelled his instant regret when she stood in anger. She glanced at her feet, at her large cat that nudged her and he took the moment to slink away.   
He hit head head against the stone wall, "Fuck you" he heard her snap frown where he was concealed behind a secret passageway, "And should learn to mind your own business." Draco tried to slow his racing heart and force the image of her bare legs and small shorts from him. "Oh." She sighed and Draco swallowed the lumps in his throat.  
❧  
Millicent waved to Lyra when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast but her eyes found Pansy and Daphne. The girls snarled at her and suddenly, Lyra didn't feel like eating. "What you hanging around in the doorway for?" Her brother slung his arm over her shoulder, "I see. What's a Mudblood?" She shrugged her brother off as he lead her to the Gryffindor table.   
"Some type of slur for people with No-Maj parents." His brows knitted together.   
"That doesn't make sense." Lyra was extremely aware of all the eyes on her from all four of the tables.   
"I'm not sure I'm supposed to be here."  
"There's no rules on where you can sit." Her brother was scolding her when others joined them.   
"Oh. Hello." Lyra smiled at the girl who showed her brother around; Hermione introduced the others who gave her a weak smile. "Thuban was telling us last night that you two were in the same House in Ilvermorny." She scratched her head, "Do you think there is a correlation between the houses?" The twins shrugged and Ban pushed a plate towards his sister.   
"She can stay right?" He whispered to his friends, "They weren't the most welcoming when they found out our parents aren't Wizards."  
"You were sorted into Slytherin and you're a Mu-" Ron cleared his throat, "Muggleborn?" Lyra felt like dissolving into the floor when she glanced at the rest of the students who wore green and silver. They glanced at her often and talked quickly, but over the dull roar of the other students who looked far more happy, she couldn't hear them even if she tried. Lyra did her best not to wince when she noticed the blond boy glaring at her. Ron assured her Malfoy, as he was called him, was directing his daggers towards Harry, who sat beside her. Lyra wasn't so sure.  
She found herself lost just two classes into the day and completely unsure how to get to the Alchemy classroom. She had stopped to talk ask one of the ghosts but second guessed it when she noticed he was rearranging a suit of armor and figured it was best not to risk it. "Hello?" She jogged after a student and frowned when they didn't answer, "Hey can you help me? I'm not used to the castle yet and-" she stopped next to him and shook her head. "Actually I'm good, never mind."   
"Where are you meant to be?" Malfoy glared down at her.   
"Nowhere. It's fine. I can find it."   
He grabbed her elbow when she turned away from him. "Why are you wondering the halls?"   
"I'm familiarizing myself with the castle. It's not like there's a map and my guide bailed on me."  
"Where are you going?" Lyra stared at where he held her and frowned.   
"Could you let go of me?" She tried to jerk her arm from him and he held her tighter. "I don't like being touched." She jerked harder away from Malfoy's hand and he took a step towards her.  
"Does it look like I care of your preferences?" Draco chuckled as she reddened. "Do you think for a moment someone of my stature would even spare a second to cater to your preferences?" He was so close she had to take a step back, and then another and another as he stalked her across the hall. Lyra gripped her wand inside the pocket of her robes and yelped when she hit the wall.   
"What is your problem?" Malfoy was steps from her and his grey eyes were wild. "I was just asking for help."  
"Again." He shook his head, "The likes of you has the nerve to ask me for help?" he chuckled and took another step closer, his hands shoved deep in his pockets arrogantly. "A disgusting disgrace to the Wizarding World dares to ask a PureBlood for help?" His lips pulled into a snarl and he took another step, "You Mudblood scum-" his breath caught in his throat when Lyra pushed her wand into the soft flesh under his chin. "Look at you tremble." Draco smirked down at her and pressed closer, pushing her wand harder against his throat and pushing Lyra tighter to the wall. "Have at it then. Take your best shot Mudblood." Lyra blinked up at him, her pants mingling with his steady breaths, "How pathetic." He stepped away from her and Lyra's hand fell limp at her side. "I could have you expelled for raising your wand to me girl." Lyra paled as Malfoy laughed at her.  
"There you are!" Ban shouted happily down the hall.  
Malfoy groaned. "I thought I could smell another Mudblood." Lyra stared at her brother as he strode towards them, she turned back to look back at Malfoy, but he was gone.   
"Who was that?" Ban frowned, "Malfoy?"  
"Stay out of my head Thuban." Her brother hummed indifferently.  
"Alchemy is this way." He nodded her down the corridor and she followed, still dazed by her encounter with Malfoy.   
❧  
Hermione compared their schedules as they ate lunch and vowed to show the siblings around the castle their next free period and then frowned when their schedules didn't give them the chance. They left early from the Great Hall so Hermione could explain the way the castle was set up. "The number is the floor, so 6A127 would be on the sixth floor." Lyra frowned, "A would mean the right side when you're coming from the main staircase but I usually just ignore that, 127 is the class number but doesn't always coincide with the classroom number. There usually isn't any numbers posted on the door. It's easier to just remember where each Professor teaches, they don't move rooms."  
"Okay."  
"Potions is this way," she pointed to the parchment, "D is for dungeons, the numbers don't matter." Ban patted her on her shoulder to offer reassurance, Lyra simply missed Ilvermorny. "Have you gotten your textbooks?"  
"No, we were only told about going here hours before we were sorted so-"  
"That's fine. I'm sure our professor has a few extras." Professor Slughorn was startled by their extremely early appearance, but smiled widely and offered them his extra copies of the text from a cabinet along with scales and an old potion kit.  
"Oi, Lyra!" Pansy called when she strode into the room, "Over here."Lyra frowned and watched the Slytherin girl nod to the empty stool beside her.  
"I guess I should-" Hermoine was frowning and Ban stared at the girls "Thanks for your help." She made her way to the other table and offered Pansy a smile that was not returned. The three other Slytherins followed after Harry and Ron into the room and took the stools at their table. Her and Ban seemed to make their tables odd and she shifted uncomfortably as the others stared at her, Pansy did not notice.   
"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors that the bubbling cauldrons were creating.. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."  
"Sir?" said Harry, Lyra watched the Slytherin boys room their eyes excepted for Malfoy who's only interested seemed to be her.   
"Harry, m'boy?"  
"I haven't got a book or scales or anything--nor's Ron--we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"  
"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."  
Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard where he had retrieved books for her and her brother just moments before. After a few moments he emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making, Lyra was thankful she Hermione had gotten to to the class early.   
"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"  
He indicated the cauldron nearest the her table and she turned her head to stare at the potion. It simply looked like plain water boiling away inside it, she hesitated when her eyes bet Malfoy who ground his teeth slowly. Hermione's hand shot through the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.  
"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion thar forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.  
"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can--?"  
Hermione's hand was fastest once more. Lyra turned her eyes towards her brother who turned to her instantly and shook his head with a shrug.   
"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," said Hermione.  
"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one her... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.  
"It's Amortentia!"  
"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"  
"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.  
"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Lyra shifted and stared at the gold courted that held the potion.  
"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and--" Lyra watched Ban smirk, Hermione she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.  
"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.  
"Hermione Granger, sir."  
"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"  
"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."  
Malfoy lean close to one of the boys at his side and whisper something that made both of them sniggered. Ban scowled and stared towards their table. Slughorn seemed not to notice; he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.  
"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"  
"Yes, sir," said Harry.  
"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.Malfoy's face fell and his eyebrows knitted together in an expression of both confusion and disgust.  
Professor Slughorn continued,"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and the other Slytherin boys who were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love..." Lyra frowned at how Pansy stared after the cauldron longingly."And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."  
"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said a boy, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.  
"Oho," said Slughorn rather dramatically. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"  
"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"  
The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Malfoy turned towards the potion of the desk and sat straighter finally giving his undivided attention to something other than Lyra.  
"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off."  
"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.  
"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."  
"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked a boy who leant forward with great interest.  
"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. "And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." Lyra groaned inwardly and Ban stared at it indifferently. "Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!" The students stirred eagerly. "So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"  
There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Lyra watched Malfoy flip feverishly through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Pansy sighed, obviously wishing it was the love potion that was the reward.   
Malfoy set to cutting up Valerian roots as fast as he could. Lyra frowned and watched her brother rod a bit in his seat as he rubbed both of his ears with hie eyes painfully shut. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam and Ban had barely cut up his roots. Lyra stared down at the smooth blackish potion that signified the halfway stage.   
Pansy huffed loudly and Lyra did her best to ignore what she was mumbling under her breath. Her brother's hands were shaking and his head ticked slightly; one of her sopophorous beans shot back against her and slid across the floor.   
"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Lyra looked up and watched Slughorn pass their table. Lyra tried another bean and groaned when it also shot into her lap and rolled under the table.   
"Yes," said Slughorn, Lyra dipped her head and let out an exasperated breath as they sat between two of the Slytherin boys. "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age... " Malfoy seemed annoyed as Slughorn left their table and Lyra slipped off her stool to retrieve her lost beans. Ban tensed, holding the silver knife firmly and she watched his knuckled turn white.   
"Sorry I just." She murmured and knelt to grab the ingredient from under one of they boy's stools. She frowned, "Could you move your foot?" She whispered and neither boy looked at her, "Malfoy." The blond boy's eyes snapped down to her. "I really just want-" she moved to grab it but he squished it under his shoe. It squelched as Malfoy ground the ball of his foot into the stone, it made her blood boil. "What's your fucking problem?" She growled and glared up at him. Draco stared down at her and she blinked up at him, "Fucking asshole." She whispered and stood slowly to return to her seat. Ban's face was red as he stirred his potion, his mouth twitched and closed his eyes abruptly. Lyra sat and stared at her knife before using the edge to crush it open, it split and squelch and she added the juice to the cauldron. She was seething, but at least he was ahead of Malfoy who craned his neck to watch her potion turn lilac. His was set in a deep purple and Lyra chuckled to herself.   
She stirred counterclockwise as the book directed and then looked towards her brother who nodded a bit. "Are you sure?" She mumbled and her head ached as her brother nodded. Lyra added a clockwise stir and watched her potion lighten to a pale pink.   
"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"  
Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He chucked and clapped a hand on her shoulder before moving to the other side of the table. Pansy looked into her cauldron and frowned at the light pink potion hers, along with the rest of the Slytherin boy's, was still a deep purple. Slughorn made no comment, but occasionally gave the other student's potions a stir or a sniff. He stood beside Ban who was looking sicker with each passing second and then moved towards Harry after giving Hermione an approving nod, a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.  
"The winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are--one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!" Lyra collected her things quickly and then stood beside her brother ands sorted his supplies together.   
"Come on." She nudged him. "Focus on me." Thuban was staring at her, his expression shifted from sad, to shocked and then settled on disgust when he looked from her to Slytherin table. "My mind Ban." She whispered. "Focus on me." He stood shakily and they were the first to leave the room. "Do you need a Healer?" He shook his head and sat in a cold sweat on the dungeon stairs.   
"Some were just really loud." He rubbed his temples and Lyra tensed when Thuban leant close whisper in his sister's ear, "Don't let them act." He pointed to Pansy as she left the room, "She thinks you're prettier than her. And they-" He pointed to the group of Slytherin boys that were snarling at Harry as he walked with Ron and Hermione. "-were all thinking some absolutely disgusting things about you when you were on your knees." He laughed dryly, "Well most of them. He-." Ban paled at the sight of Malfoy, "Couldn't read him but I could feel him." Hermione stopped next to them on the stairs, "I wouldn't wish the pain on anyone." her brother smiled weakly up at Hermione, "Divination?" He stood quickly and before Hermione could answer, "Thanks, you don't have to show us." He groaned and pulled Lyra after him. The three friends stared after them as he dragged her up the stairs.   
"You didn't tell them yet?" Ban winced as they passed a group of first years. "They're going to think you're nuts." Lyra laughed and followed him up an ungodly amount of stairs.   
"Hermione's not too keen on Divination, thinks its not real magic." He chuckled as they reached the top of the stairs.   
"Ban you can't just read her like that. They don't even know you can yet, it's an invasion of privacy."   
"Well if people did think so fucking loud." He laughed and Lyra pushed him forward.  
"Really, people's thoughts are private. Just try and tue them out."  
Ban froze when the reached the ladder that lead to Advanced Divination, "It harder than you think," he let out a tense laugh, "Feelings are even tougher, for instance." Ban stared past his sister, unwilling to look at her and his eyes narrowed as his anger spiked. He leant closer and lowered his voice to something less than a whisper, "Draco here thinks you have a nice ass, is disgusted with himself for thinking of you." he shook his head, "I can't be this close." His breath hitched and pulled himself quickly up the ladder. Lyra turned hesitantly and came face to face with Malfoy, who raked his eyes up her body slowly and frowned as he stared at her hair.   
"You can go first." Lyra could feel the heat spread over her cheeks and smother her hand over her skirt. Malfoy said nothing to her as he pushed past her to climb into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 2- Let's Get Lost

"Lyra!" Her brother called for her as she dragged her feet towards the dorm at the end of the day. "I've just met the most perfect girl, maybe ever-" he sighed, "You haven't even eaten. Why are you heading to bed?" He blinked and frowned, "How do you know they're not already there?"  
"Stay out of my head Ban." she warned.  
"Easier said than done when you're all mopey like this." He grabbed her sleeve, "I left her over here. She's amazing Lyra, her mind. Wow!" Her brother was practically skipping when he pulled her into the courtyard. There was a small, blond girl starring up the tree. "Luna!" She turned hesitantly and then glanced back at the tree before sighing and turning back to Ban. "This is my sister Lyra." He smiled wide. "Lyra, _this_ is Luna."  
"A pleasure." The girls dreamy voice gave Lyra goosebumps.  
"My brother thought you and I would like each other," Lyra ran her hand over her tight braid that looped around the back of her head and tucked stay hairs back into place.  
"You do seem lovely." Luna smiled, "Shall we eat then?" Lyra noticed the young witch was barefoot and frowned.  
"Bit cold for that." Luna nodded and smiled when Ban passed her her shoes. Lyra shrugged and followed her into the castle with Ban beaming beside her.  
"I'm in love." She couldn't understand her brother, earlier he was fixated on Hermione and now he was 'in love' with Luna.  
❧  
Ladon pounced on the bed and sat as Lyra changed into her pajamas. "Where have you been?" The large feline yowled and Lyra noticed a small room of parchment tied to his collar. "To see Ban?" She ran her hand down Ladon's back and laughed, "I bet you miss him." said Lyra as she unrolled the parchment. "What's he want?" A thin crystal pendant fell from the roll and she held it gently.  
"From Luna. Will help you not get lost. Swing by Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione wont help me with Alchemy. She doesn't respect that class either." Lyra groaned as she grabbed her Slytherin robe and her work for Ban.  
"Where are you going?" Pansy turned to look at her from the long dark green leather sofa.  
"Why?"  
"You have ten minutes until curfew." Lyra frowned, "I'll be quick then. Don't be such a narc." She rolled her eyes and Pansy stiffened.  
"Should I remind you I'm Head Girl?" Lyra watched as Malfoy sat up from Pansy's lap and ran pushed his hair from his face.  
"I'll be quick." She turned and strode from the room before wither of them could say anything. The pendant on her neck rose and pulled her through the castle and she found pan sitting on a landing in front of a portrait he was arguing with. "Ban?"  
"See, told you just a few more minutes." He winked at the portrait and stood. "She didn't believe me that you were coming. Said you wouldn't break curfew but I knew better." he smiled as she got to the top of the stairs and the pendant dropped.  
"Here. You owe me by the way. Pansy said she was Head Girl like that's supposed to mean something to me but I'm pretty sure she wasn't happy with. me coming out here."  
"Damn." Ban took the papers she held out.  
"It's not much but it's all the notes from the lecture and like half the essay so it should help you. If you copy it verbatim I will skin you alive."  
"I believe you."  
"So why not just ask me to send it through Ladon? Why'd I have to come all the way up here."  
"Oh." he bent and pulled up a book form the floor, "He can't carry books and you left your Herbology book in the Greenhouse. Neville gave it to me."  
"Oh, that was sweet."  
"He think's you're pretty."  
"You really need to stop prying into peoples' heads."  
"No, no he told me. Well he asked if we were dating, and after swallowing my vomit I told him I was you twin and he looked as if he would explode."  
"Yeah, okay whatever." She glanced at the portrait who reminded them that it was past curfew. "Okay, I'm going. Goodnight."  
"Why you have to be so mean?" Ban stared at the lady who scolded him again and demanded the password.  
Lyra sat in front of the fire and watched the embers in the dim common room as her quill scratched a letter to her Uncles beside her. She touched her grade and sighed, taking a long drink of her tea.  
"Detention." Malfoy had startled her, she flinched at his harsh tone and tore her eyes away from the dying fire.  
"Funny." Draco's jaw clenched as she laughed, "Why? For sitting in the common room?"  
"For staying out past curfew."  
"I was giving my brother notes."  
"You're not supposed to roam the Castle." Draco growled, "Detention." He repeated.  
"You're joking right? I was gone for five minutes. Ive been sitting here longer than I was gone." She was on her feet, setting her mug on the table in a huff and gathered her books. "You fucking people are unbelievable." Her hair was coming undone as her anger seeped from her into the room. "Fuck you." Lyra ground her teeth, "And fuck your detention, you can't-"  
He cocked his head and tapped a pin on his robe, "Prefect. So I _can_ you filthy little Mudblood." His eyes followed her book as it fell from her arms. "Where are your robes?"  
"Does that even matter? I was going to bed and then Ban asked me to come get a book-" Draco stared at her bare legs, and her shorts. Lyra flushed as he looked at her, "My eyes are up here." The hair on the back of her neck prickled as Draco raked his eyes over her slowly, rom the hem of her shorts to her stomach, his eys flashed at the sight of the smooth skin on her hip that jsut peaked out from under her shirt. His gaze swallowed her whole and she crossed her arms over she chest when she realized she had changed out of her bra.  
He licked his lips and then stared past her, through the window and out into the lake. "You should get to bed."  
"Fuck you." She stormed off down the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory.  
Lyra avidly avoided Draco the following day, choosing to sit in with the Gryffindor's. She arrived purposefully late for Divination and left as soon as they were dismissed. Lyra flopped into her seat in her Charms class when a bird fluttered onto her lap. She laughed and went to stroke the small white canary as it sang and gasped when it caught on fire. It started at the tips of the wings until the whole bird was alight like a miniature Phoenix. She smiled lightly at the piece of parchment that floated slowly into her hand, she opened it quickly let out a dry laugh. "Detention. Potions Room. 9pm." Lyra crumpled the paper roughly and shoved it deep into her bag.  
❧  
"You alright there, Lala?" Ban was staring at his sister who was chewing her salad angrily, "Can he even give you detention."  
"Damn it Ban!" She snapped and a few heads turned her way. "Can you just-," she tossed her fork roughly against her bowl, "-just not. For one fucking day?"  
"Twin telepathy?" Ron laughed and slid closer on the bench, "My brothers always joked about it but I didn't think it was a real thing."  
"It's not a real thing." Lyra sighed and held her head in her hands. "He's just an obnoxiously skilled Legilimens."  
"Ah." Ron nodded, "A what?"  
"I can basically read minds. Like a total empath but crank it to a million." Ron stared at the siblings.   
"He can feel what others are feeling and see memories and hear what they're thinking." Lyra sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ban can even toss his thoughts at me which is extremely uncomfortable." Her head was splitting and Ban winced, "He's also extremely in tune to my thoughts and _that_ ," she frowned, "is because we're twins. I mean even with my wards up this prick-"  
"Rough day?" Luna sat across from Lyra and Ban sat straighter next to her.  
"Easier with this." Lyra pulled at the thin chain she wore and smiled. "I'm going to go hide now." She sighed, "Apparently, you're being nosy today and will probably know where to find me. But do me a favor and please don't." She breezed out of the room through the doors at the back of the room just as Draco sauntered through the large main doors.  
❧  
"Lost?" Dean Thomas smiled down at Lyra as she circled a boar statue for the second time. They had met in Herbology along with Neville, apparently they got along with her brother and figured they'd introduce themselves. He was sitting in an arch that was carved into the stone wall.  
"Trying to be." Lyra blushed.  
"You're trying to be lost?" He chuckled.  
"Would prefer not to lie when I'm asked why I didn't show for detention.  
Dean closed the small book he was reading and shoved it in his back pocket. "I think I could help you." He offered her his hand and she stared at it for a while until he held it up submissively and laughed, "No tricks."  
They wandered the castle slowly and Dean toured her through corridor after corridor. Their wandering brought lead her to the Owlery as the sun set over the Great Lake. Dean smiled proudly, but after seeing her stroke her small screech owl and her brother's significantly larger great horned owl he let out a disappointed sigh. "You could have told me you've been here before."  
"I like to send my family letters often, so this was the first place we had Hermione show us. It's good to know they're together," Lyra ran her finger over her bird's small head, "Ban and I chose each others owl as a gift for getting our letters from Ilvermorny." Lyra laughed, "I always wanted an owl growing up but I preferred smaller birds. I have a pair of conures back home. I have a few larger birds too," she smiled, "But Ban knew I was partial to the smaller ones, so he chose her."  
"He's a nice lad." Lyra snorted.  
"He's an ass who can read minds." She gave her owl one last affectionate scratch and then turned back towards Dean. "So where to next?"  
"So," said Dean, leading Lyra across an old wooded, covered bridge. She was a few steps behind him, walking slowly to take in the views. "American?"  
"Huh?" Lyra looked at Dean and smiled, "Yeah, a good ole red blooded United States Citizen. Had a white fence at one of our houses and everything." Lyra stared out into the Forbidden Forest and frowned when Dean turned them towards the Great Lake.  
"California?" Asked Dean, and Lyra snorted.  
"I was actually born in Bulgaria, believe it or not, my mom was born there too." Lyra smiled weakly, "But I wasn't exactly alive long enough to to call it home, or even remember what it looks like to be honest." Dean nodded, "New York raised after my parents passed away. We were sent to live with my Uncles; my father's brothers. They're pretty cool." She smiled and her chest twisted, she missed her home terribly. "I mean, that was until I got my letter. Then Ban and I were Massachusetts bound." She laughed to herself, "You know what's funny? In our school, the one we went to before Ilvermorny, we were taught for years about the Salem Witch trials. Turns out they hung the wrong Witches, the survivors never even left the state."  
"Do you miss your school?"  
"Oh of course, the food was Devine and the security there were amazing conversationalists, that is if you found the right one. Pukwudgie are notorious for not liking humans, magical or otherwise. But Martin was funny."  
"Pukwudgie?"  
"Kind of like a goblin, only not a goblin; obviously." She looked up from her feet after watching the rock she kicked fall into the lake, "Where are we?"  
"Lost." Dean laughed and it was contagious. "You had Houses in America?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm a Thunderbird through and through. Headmaster Pope said he's never seen the statue flap his wings harder than when my brother and I had been selected my our House." They found a boat house along the shoreline and Dean lead her inside. "And then I received my wand. Well that chose me as well."  
"I've never been to the States." She shrugged, "Not all that its cracked up to be, prettier over here." She sighed, "Do you know if I can switch Houses?"  
Dean chuckled, "Don't want to go back to the Slytherins?" She frowned and leant against the stack of boats.  
"I figured I wouldn't be able to switch." She sighed, "Everyone in that House seems to something to say about the one thing I can't control."  
"Your parents." He stated, his voice soft and caring.  
"It's not their fault you know, this type of thing just happens. I'm sure my father would have loved to be a Wizard."  
"My mother is a Muggle." Dean smiled as Lyra visibly relaxed. "I get it, I grew up thinking I was a Muggle-born." He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "My father never told my mother he was a Wizard. It wasn't until year four?" His voice raised as he strained to remember, "Five perhaps, when I found out he was murdered when he refused to become a Death Eater. Haven't had the heart to tell my mum though."  
"I'm so sorry."   
"I barely knew him."  
"That somehow makes it even sadder." She stared out at the darkening sky's and sighed, "You know, if we get caught you could get detention." Dean shrugged.  
"Worse things have happened then detention." He crossed the room, walking slowly towards the opening to the lake and squatted in the corner. Dean clicked his tongue happily and pulled a half empty bottle from an old boot.  
"Magic." Lyra smiled when he offered it to her and she took it greedily. "Hufflepuffs throw parties down here. Last year Summerby stashed this after one almost got busted by Malfoy." Lyra winced, unsure if it was from the burning alcohol or the name, but the involuntary action made her feel small and she warmed as anger stirred in her chest.  
"What's that kids deal?"  
"Malfoy?" Dean chuckled and sank next to her, leaning against the canoes. "Git is too nice of a word." Lyra laughed and stared into the lake as the waves slapped the dock. "His whole family is the same," he shook his head, "Death Eaters, Dark Wizards. Scum." He gulped vigorously, "Murderers."  
"He walks around like he's better than everyone. He's the one who gave me detention. 'I'm a Prefect'" Lyra mocked him in a poor British accent and Dean laughed as he passed her the bottle.  
"That's Malfoy. He was raised to think he was better than everyone by his Pureblood, aristocratic, asshole of a father." Lyra laughed along with Dean.  
"He should be knocked down a few pegs. Like, he doesn't even know the stock my family comes from. Honestly I could probably buy his whole family out of their home, without help from my Uncle's."  
"That so? Some American Royalty then? The Malfoy's are old money and pride themselves on their Pureblood Lineage." Dean shook his head and Lyra laughed.  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is I was raised with more money than I know what to do with, and I'm not an asshole." Lyra took another drink and rested her head on her knee, "Well, I mean not all the time. And I certainly don't discriminate against people for things they can't control. Or jump to conclusions based on gossip."


	4. Chapter 3- The Seventh Floor

Sometime in the night Dean had conjured a blanket and wrapped it around them. Lyra blinked lazily and then peeled herself from Dean's lap where she had been sleeping comfortably on his thigh. "Hope it was more comfortable than these canoes." He winced as he stretched lazily and Lyra tried to straighten herself, and moved awkwardly away from him. "It's okay, I'm not mad."  
"I'm sorry I- what time is it?" He shrugged.  
"Probably around noon, want to go get something to eat?" Her head was pulsing and she could feel herself reddening. "Hey Lyra, its okay we just fell asleep, you know. It happens." He stood and held his hand out for her, "Some porridge maybe?" He laughed, "Oat meal." He mimicked an American accent and Lyra laughed.  
"What is with this place and all the stairs?" She held her stomach and panted as they entered the hall, "You would think they'd have perfected the elevator or like portals or something. Ilvormoney had portals." Dean laughed at her and lead her to the Gryffindor table.  
"I like your hair like that, considering it came out in your sleep its not as messy as I would have assumed." She stiffened and raked her hands through it, pulling it into a tight bun atop her head.  
"Thank you, but it is bothersome."  
"I get it." He settled across from her and slid a hot bowl of oatmeal towards her "Should settle your stomach."  
"Wow, you look like hell!" Ban flopped beside his sister and raised his eyebrow at Dean, who shifted awkwardly in his seat. "You weren't in class. I could swear I heard that blond boy break several quills waiting for you. Could hear him all morning, wouldn't shut his stupid mind up. Droning on and on about you." Dean smirked and popped a grape in his mouth. "What's he want with you anyways?"  
"Skipped the detention he gave me. Didn't go back to the dorms last night." he glanced at Dean who was finding his lunch overly interesting.  
"And where, might I ask, were you all night?"  
"Boat house."  
"This school has a boat house?" Ban reached and grabbed a piece of melon from Dean's bowl. "Fancy place. You just now getting in?" Lyra sat quietly and Thuban laughed, "I'm not doing anything Lyra. I am not being a jerk. Shut up, I can't even read him right now, he clammed up. Stop yelling at me." Ginny slid next to Dean and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Oh fuck." He glared at Dean and followed his sister from the Hall. "Lyra. Come on wait. They're not that serious, he really likes you." he called after her as she rushed up the Grand Staircase. "Damn it, Dean." He growled.  
❧  
Lyra was crying but couldn't understand why, nothing happened, and she wasn't even sure he saw her that way. Or that she saw him that way, he was just being friendly. But they had connected last night and if she tried hard enough she could picture them together. "I'm so stupid. Stop crying." The charm Luna gave her tugged against her neck and she pulled it from the front of her shirt. "Fine." She walked aimlessly, following the charm as it gave her directions, until it pointed to a solid wall. "Great." She wiped her face and turned left but halted as the charm pulled her back the wall. "There's nothing here." She tried to pull the chain but it stayed there, suspended in the air and pointing at nothing. "Awesome. How did I manage to break you?" She tugged at it again and froze to stare at the wall while the stone started to crumble. She watched as the door appeared, splitting the wall with a large, ornate stone door that pushed open silently. "Woah." She heard the doorway seal behind her and admired the room as her necklace lead her through towers of random things. There were desks, brooms and books stacked to the ceiling. She turned left and then right and then another left, the mountains seemed to grow taller the further she went. There was chirping somewhere and her necklace turned right and Lyra follow it, it pointed her left and then fell slack on her chest. "What the-"  
"Expelliarmus!" Her wand fell from her hand and clattering on the old floorboards as it flipped awkwardly away from her.  
"Wait I-" But she was hit with another spell. This one was more unfriendly than the last, knocking the wind out of her and dislocating her shoulder. "Fuck." She stumbled and another spell knocked backwards her into one of the heaps of miscellaneous items. Lyra sank uncomfortably and held her shoulder to try and suppress the pain. A large leather bound book and a kettle tumbled over her and striking her head painfully and landed on her feet.  
Her eyes met his as she cursed. Malfoy stood with his wand drawn and panting, he flourished his wand again and she groaned as invisible ropes coiled around her, she twisted in them, grinding her ankles together in an attempt to get free. Lyra groaned when the ropes pushed her hand harder into her shoulder, her hair elastic snapped and her anger swelled in her chest. Her hair fell over her face and she jerked her head to toss it from her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He crossed the floor and held his wand to her throat, his eyes were wild as he stared down at her.  
"How did you get in here?" His breathing was ragged and the tip of his wand was hot on her neck, "Potter send you?" He laughed, "Does he think I wouldn't kill you because we're in the same house?" His eyes were cold bent to bring their faces closer, Malfoy gripped her throat and shifted all his weight to push her deeper into the pile of things. "You filthy Mudblood. Lowering yourself further to work with those Blood Traitors." he smirked down at her and forced her chin higher with his wand. "Potter thinks I would loose sleep over you?"  
"I didn't mean to-" She croaked when Malfoy's hand grasped tighter on her throat, "I was just following my charm. It-" her knees ground into each other and she winced, "it brought me here. I don't know why."  
"What charm?" He demanded, scalding her with his wand. He moved his hand and his eyes followed the thin gold chain that was tucked into the front of her shirt. Malfoy stepped back and the ropes slacked around her and she scrambled out of them, pulling the necklace from her shirt and tossing it at Draco's feet.  
"Luna gave it to me to navigate the Castle." Lyra massaged her shoulder and bit her lip to prevent her from crying out, "For when I get lost, it brings me where I need to be."  
"And just where did you need to be," he forced her to look at him from where she now knelt on the floor.  
"Alone." He laughed, she was shaking and her breathing was ragged. "I just wanted to be alone."  
"Great job that did." He kicked the charm from him, the gold chair rattling as it skid across the floorboards to the left of Lyra. She sat back on her heels and his eyes shot to the space above her head, he cleared his throat. "Your top." He whispered.  
"What?"  
"Your top." He growled and she glanced down to find the white fabric torn under her breast and the flesh of her stomach and rib cage was showing.  
"You're threatening to kill me and you're concerned about my shirt?" She frowned and shot her hand out to her side. She held her wand firmly when it shot into her hand. "Stupify!" Draco was knocked backwards, "Expelliarmus!" and Lyra scrambled to grab her necklace and his wand before clamoring to her feet. She ran through the tall stacks, trying to find the door. Malfoy had caught up to her when she had taken the wrong turn.  
He growled as he gripped her hair and Lyra screamed as he threw her to the ground. "You stupid bitch. Accio wand." She cast another spell but he countered, stalking after her as she crawled away from him. "Best you got little Mudblood." He ran his hand through his platinum hair, "Stupify."  
Lyra's vision was hazy as Draco circled her, he kicked her wand from her hand and tsked. "Please," she whimpered, willing herself to stay conscious. She tried to get her arms to move or her legs. "Don't."  
"So you could go back to Potter?" He spat, squatting beside her and brushing her long strands of whitening hair from her face.  
"I wont."  
"No," he cooed, trailing the back of his knuckles down her face, "You wont."  
"Please. I don't know them. They're not my friends." She was crying and he was shushing her, "I wont tell them anything." Her voice cracked as he stood. "I'll do anything Malfoy. Please." His face twisted when she said his name. Lyra swallowed hard, her head spun as she watched him, "Don't hurt me. I wont tell them anything." She heard something crack as her head snapped to the side, Malfoy had kicked her, her face pulsed with pain as her eyes lulled shut.  
❧  
She woke up in the Hospital wing, confused and in substantial pain. "We just reset your jaw, Dear." Madam Pomfrey pushed lightly on her chest to keep Lyra laying down. "Do you know what happened to you?" She closed her eyes and let a tear fall and it pooled in her ear, "Are you in pain, Dear? You need to tell me where."  
"I fell." She shifted painfully. "I didn't know the staircases moved." Lyra didn't know why she was lying. She wanted to tell the old Witch the truth but her mouth moved on its own. "No, I was-" her mouth snapped shut and she groaned.  
"It's a good thing Mr. Malfoy found you." Madam Pomfrey nodded to the boy sleeping in the chair at her side. "They really should inform all new students about those stairs." Madam Pomfrey made her drink something vile and her ribs snapped back into place loudly. "There, rest now." Lyra let her heavy lids close. She whimpered as what had happened to her replayed in her mind. She couldn't make any sense of it. Lyra could feel him staring at her, his grey eyes boring into her. Draco was above her, his warm breath fanning her face with the faint smell of apples and tea. His hand was on the flat of her chest and trailed slowly to her throat as he leaned closer. His cologne was suffocating and the heat he radiated made her insides squirm. Draco held her throat tightly and lulled her head from side to side.  
"What an obedient little Mudblood." He tossed her head aside roughly and leant closer so his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, "You owe me your life now. Best you continue to do as you're told." She listened to his footsteps fade. When the large door shut she let herself cry. A strangle sob filled the room and Madam Pomfrey was at her side with another disgusting potion for the pain and a small vial of Dreamless Sleep.  
❧  
Days went by without any interaction with Malfoy, Lyra spent the week attempting to convince herself that it was all just a dream. Only to have the pain that ached into stiff jaw tell her otherwise. Malfoy ignored her any chance he got, more so than before- if that was even possible. There were a few moments where Lyra had caught him staring at in Divination. She had watched Draco watch her, as he stared at her back, and when her hands moved she watched his eyes follow them in the reflection of the glass ball. Lyra caught her brother shooting menacing looks over her shoulder as they ate dinner, Lyra turned and rolled her eyes when she realized he was glaring at Malfoy who returned the hateful looks. "Stay in Gryffindor tonight." Ban tore his eyes from the Slytherin boy and nodded as if it was already decided. "I'll talk to McGonagall." She shook her head slowly.  
"I'd prefer my own bed tonight actually. Beside's I'm not even allowed in there, you've been making me sleep outside the door for three nights now.." She glanced towards Dean and Ginny who's legs were intertwined as they faced one another, laughing to themselves. "Besides. I miss Ladon."  
"Bring him."  
"Ban I'm fine. Really, I'd like to sleep in a bed. My back is killing me."  
"Your potion is wearing off and I'm not comfortable not being around you and-"  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Ban groaned and Lyra laughed to herself, "Goodnight little brother." She chuckled to herself when his friends started teasing Ban and smiled when the Slytherin girls joined her on her walk to the dorms.  
Lyra nursed a large cup of tea in front of the ornate fireplace in the Slytherin common room when a small bird fluttered into her lap. She jumped, shooing it away but at her lightest touch it transformed into a piece of parchment. Ladon pawed at it as it floated from the floor to hover in front of Lyra's eyes. "Detention. Midnight. Astronomy tower." The paper burst into flames and she jumped.  
"What was that?" Millicent joined her friend, bringing a try of cookies with her.  
"Nothing really." She groaned and then flashed the girl a smile, "My brother hoping I didn't fall down anymore staircases."  
"Did you know your hair is mostly white now." Millicent asked innocently as she chewed her deserts. "Suits you I think, you look like those mascots for that Quidditch team."  
Lyra shrugged and watched the time tick slowly on the small clock sat on the short book shelves. Millicent had left and hour ago to sleep, and Lyra was staring at to bulletin that listed their new password when the clock tolled for midnight. Her stomach flopped as she walked swiftly through the castle, she ran into Filtch who seemed all to happy to report her to her Head of House, but when she told him she had to serve detention in the Astronomy Tower he let her pass, mumbling under his breath about missing the days they actually used the Dungeon.  
"You're late." Draco sighed from where he leant against the railing, looking out across the grounds.  
"Yeah, I got turned around." Lyra watched Malfoy's head snap in the direction of students. He watched the as they laughed while they set up on a flat part of a far off tower's battlement.  
"I expect you to come when you're called." He was circling the room towards her and she backed away from him until they had changed positions. Malfoy now stranding in front of the entrance and Lyra gripping the railing.  
"The equipment needs to be cleaned. By hand." Lyra nodded silently and moved as quickly as she could towards the things she needed to clean. Malfoy smirked and stepped towards her, which only made her move faster, circling the large metal armillary sphere in the center of the tower. Lyra lifted an alidade and jumped when she felt Malfoy behind her. "You'll need this." She could feel his breath and how warm he was just a few inches from her. He offered her a rag, her hand trembled as she took it, and when he lowered his arm, he purposefully brushed his fingers against her. Malfoy lifted his wand and Lyra whimpered when he tapped her tightly braided hair. The braid unwound itself and her hair fell down her back and over her shoulder, gracing her hips as it swung loose.  
"Malfoy, I don't-"  
"No." He sighed and her grip slipped on the tool as she polished it. "You going to get that?" She squatted slowly, and cursed when she brushed against his legs. He stepped away from her when she stood and sat on a platform. Lyra was careful to clean the tools fully, adjusting and resetting their angles while Malfoy watched her methodical movements.  
His breathing was soft when she finished, Lyra turned hesitantly and chuckled when she realized he was sleeping. "Malfoy?" She cleared her throat and he continued to dose. She scowled and crossed the room, nudging him slightly. "I'm done can I leave now?" He wobbled lightly and Lyra blushed when he let out a soft moan. "You're not as intimidating when you're sleeping." She squatted in front of him and watched his chest rise and fall slowly. Malfoy stretched in his sleep and moaned again, Lyra felt the heat creep into her face and before she could top herself she brushed his fallen hair out of his face. His platinum hair was softer than she would have thought, she trailed her finger lightly over his forehead and then used her uncles to touch this cheek.  
Malfoy moaned at her touch and she smiled to herself, his skin was surprisingly soft. He shifted and cupped her hand against his cheek, Lyra froze as he nuzzled his face against her palm. She smiled to herself and tried to pull away from him lightly. He held her hand firmly and she stared at when his hand stroked hers, and then glanced at his arm when his unbuttoned sleeve fell. Lyra frowned and tugged his sleeve lower to see more of his tattoo. Malfoy was awake in an instant when her finger brushed against his arm. In one swift motion he dropped her hand from his face and hit her and she stared up at him from where she fell. Malfoy stood above her and adjusted his shirt, fixing his cuffs and tugging on his jacket. Lyra touched the tips of her fingers to her split lip and she laughed, "I'm done cleaning."  
"Why were you- what did you-" Lyra stood slowly and Malfoy rushed her. Pulling her long hair roughly to make her stare up at him.  
"I was trying to wake you." She smirked, "You grabbed my hand and made me touch you." She stared up at him as his eyes burned into hers, "You were moaning so I assumed you liked it." Malfoy's eyes flicked to her mouth and she ran her tongue over her bleeding bottom lip. "Ah." Lyra sucked in a breath when he pulled harder and craned her neck even hard. "You going to beat me again Malfoy?" Lyra groaned when he shook her head roughly, "How many times can a girl fall down those stairs?" He was closing the space between then and Lyra let her eyes flutter closed. Malfoy was gone in a heartbeat and Lyra was left cold and alone into Astronomy tower. Lyra paced the long hallway that held the Slytherin secret door and contemplated sleeping in the corridor for what felt like hours, "Pureblood," she ground her teeth together and stomped through the stone wall.


	5. Chapter 4- Fist Trip To Hogsmead

"Why were you up so late last night?" Tracey yawned as she watched Lyra pull her boots on, "And how do you walk in those?"  
"Practice." She shrugged, "Students on average were much taller back in Ilvermorny. " Lyra huffed when she looked in the mirror, "But I'm still short here, obviously. Hence the boots." She huffed.  
"Boys don't like tall girls." Daphne was behind her in the mirror and Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"Good thing I'm here to learn magic and not get boys to like me. Besides I'm not even taller than you." Lyra lifted her wand and her hair braided itself, tucking around her head in an almost completely white halo.  
"You should wear it down. It's pretty." Lyra shook her head and grabbed her bag from the bed, "What potion are you using to get it so white?"  
"I'm not using to to make it white, the potion is actually wearing off." Tracey was leading her up the stairs and through the common room, "You use a potion to make it brown? How boring."  
"The side effects are pretty bad, so I usually wait the month or so it takes to stop working. But apparently it wares off quicker now." She glanced at the bulletin as they rushed through the wall, the password was the same, and left her mouth sour. "You think Slughorn will let me brew a batch?"  
"Probably, he's much more lenient than Snape was last year."  
"Professor Snape taught Potions?"  
"Mhm," Tracey was looking into the hall, fishing for a familiar face and frowned when Pansy wasn't there. "Bloody Hell. Would you mind sitting with me today?"  
"I usually-"  
"I know, the Gryffindors. But no one else is here and if I sit alone I'm sure Crabbe will try hitting on me and I'm not in the mood." She smoothed her short black hair and stared down at Lyra. "Come on, one meal with your roommate."  
Lyra mouthed an apology to her brother as Tracey lead the way to her usual spot. Ban was shaking his head furiously and went to stand when Hermione pulled his sleeve back to the table.  
If Tracey thought Lyra was going to be good Crabbe repellant she was beyond wrong. He slid next to her slickly and pretended Lyra didn't exist, asking if she had distant Holliday plans and if she was aware that their fathers knew one another.  
"I don't think she fancy's you Crabbe." Goyle slid on the other side of Tracey and her face started to redden.   
Tracey cleared her throat, "So you're going to Hogsmead tomorrow right?" She smiled at Lyra, "Should I show you around then? Should be fun." The Slytherin boys noticed her for the first time and sneered at her.  
"Sorry but I had plans." Lyra smiled and looked to the Gryfindor table, they were staring.  
Tracey deflated, "You make it hard to like you." Malfoy was behind her and brushed her shoulder with his chest when he leant over her to grab an apple. He settled widely on the bench beside her, lounging across it and nudged her lightly with his shoe. Lyra stared at him and he draped his arm across his knee. "I'm going with a group of friends." Malfoy ran a hand through his damp hair and Lyra snapped her head back to Tracey. "Maybe next time."  
"I thought _we_ were friends." The boys at Tracey's side scoffed.  
"You want to be associated with a disgusting little Mudblood?" Malfoy bit into his apple, chewing thoughtfully. "The only thing they're good for is servitude. Obeying us Purebloods." Crabbe and Goyle nodded along with his words. "They're beneath us. Beneath even you, Half-blood." He nodded towards Tracey who fluffed a bit acknowledging her superiority.  
"Well this was fun." Lyra growled, "I want to catch Slughorn before class." She flashed a smile to Tracey as she left, Ban was on his feet and quickly followed his sister.  
"Odd pair." Crabbe wasn't the only one watching them go, the whole room basically turned to watch the siblings stride away.  
"He's a Legilimens." Tracey whispered. "She talks to him all day," she tapped her temple, "In here. Bit mad isn't it."  
❧  
In the free period after Divination, Lyra was back in the Potions room, her small cauldron bubbled as a viscous red liquid swirled. She plucked a strand of her hair and added it to the potion, watching as it disintegrated with a loud hiss. She made enough to last a few months couldn't help but swell with pride, she really had gotten good at it, she didn't even need the recipe. "Your poison done?" Ban's arms were crossed in the doorway and he scowled at his sister.  
"I would dye my hair normally if any dye would even hold, which you already know. And it's not the color of my hair that matters anyway. And I'd prefer not to repeat what happened over the summer." She sighed. "It wasn't really his fault-"  
Ban watched his sister carefully stir a strand of his hair into the potion, "I was itching to beat Tod's ass, even before he-" Ban sighed, "You can sleep it off in Gryffindor Tower. I explained everything to McGonagall," she nodded, "I mean everything, Lyra."  
"Makes sense."  
"She didn't even bat an eye really. Told me about a place we can go for you to choke that down." He scowled at the potion, "And she said afterwards you are welcome to ride out the side effects in the dorm. She even permitted me to host you in my room, the other boys were compensated so don't feel too down."  
Lyra ladled the batch into five smaller vials, one dose each and smiled as the noxious red goo swirled ominously. "Done."  
"Great." he groaned and lead her with his arm around her shoulder out of the dungeons and into the tower. Hermione frowned when she watched Ban lead Lyra into the boys dorms, later followed by McGonagall. She half expected to hear shouting or find Lyra being escorted out, but a few moments later McGonagall returned and strode gracefully from the room.  
"You ready?" Ban pulled his cloak on and Lyra frowned. "We have to hurry, before anyone sees you." Lyra's complexion was lightening and she frowned; it prickled. "Let's go Lala." Lyra nodded and let Ban lead the way.  
"Ban?" Her voice was a song as she spoke and Ban scowled, pulling her behind a tapestry and down a dark hall. "Ban, we should have left earlier."  
"It's fine. I'm fine Lyra, it doesn't work on me remember." Lyra nodded even though her brother couldn't see her, and let Ban lead her through the dark corridor and down stairs.  
"Where are we going?"  
"McGonagall told me about this secret passage, she said we should use it to go to the Shrieking Shack."  
"Isn't that place haunted?" Ban laughed at his sister and pulled her through a wall and into the brisk night.  
"The castle is haunted Lyra. Hurry up will you? _You're_ starting to look like a ghost." He pulled her quickly across the grounds until she stared up at the Womping Willow. "Crookshanks." Ban hissed and Lyra frowned, "Ladon." The fluffy orange cat sat on one of the large roots of the tree and his hair stood on end when Ladon, who was much bigger than Crookshanks, appeared beside the twins. "Quickly." Lyra looked from her brother to the cats and frowned.  
"What are you-" The large tree stopped moving when Crookshanks pawed a knot on its trunk and Lyra laughed. "Fucking magic. Never gets old."  
"It was a teaching moment. Good boy Ladon." Her Savannah purred and pressed into her as they passed. He followed quickly, trotting along behind them. She frowned but followed Ban through the cramped tunnel, "Should be close." He groaned, ducking his head to dodge a root that Lyra smacked into. "Idiot." Ban laughed and pushed a hatch open and helped Lyra into the cold and dusty house. "Have at it."  
"Homey." She frowned and brushed dust and dirt from her cloak.  
"McGonagall told me they had a werewolf student, years ago. That's why its called the Shrieking Shack, because he would come here to turn. Seemed fitting considering-"  
"Could have just spelled your room."  
"True. But this is more fun."  
"For you maybe." Lyra fished in her cloak pocket and retrieved the small vial that swirled with the thick red potion. "Maybe I could just not?" Ban frowned and flopped in a dusty old chair that he had used his wand to clean.  
"Up to you, I mean I'm down to beat a few students here honestly. Got my eye on about three, four if you count Ron but I hit him daily." Ban sighed, "And Tod _was_ a No-Maj so it could be different with Wizards, oh wait-" Lyra glared at her brother, "Parker was it? Or maybe Kai, oh no it was Elliot and Ava."  
"Ava just turned out to be an actual stalker. And those boys weren't nearly as bad as Tod," Lyra groaned and hopped a little to convince herself to drink the potion. "And those others were like three years ago, I'm much better at defending myself now." She uncorked the bottle and waited a moment. "Bottoms up." The potion was vial and she did her best to keep it down, groaning as her body burned.  
"Just breathe through it."  
"You think I don't know that?" Lyra snapped and braced herself on an old bookshelf. "Does it always hurts this much?"  
"Seem to be taking it really well this time usually-" Lyra fell to her knees and screamed, her body felt as if it was being split open. Every inch of her stung and she undid her hair and stared at the silver strands, "-spoke to soon."  
Ban watched uncomfortably as her complexion warmed slightly and her hair darkened from root to tip. Her hair seemed to stand on end as it changed shades to match his. She was holding her mouth and clutching her stomach. "I'm so glad I don't have to go through _that_."  
"Lucky," she choked back some bile, "you." The transformation had taken hours as her body shifted and the potion suppressed her genes. Ban pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and tossed it to her. "Thanks." She slid on the floor and sat with her knees to her chest. "How is it every time I have to do this you manage to tune me out." Ban ignored her.  
"We can pick up some more when we go into town tomorrow." She nodded and nibbled on the chocolate bar, groaning as it calmed her prickling skin.  
"You can go Ban." Lyra smiled lightly up at her brother, who she had caught in the middle of a yawn. Ladon curled into her lap and she kissed between his ears. "I'm sure Ladon could guide me home."  
"No, its okay I can wait and then you can come back to Gryffindor."  
"I'll be alright. Let your friend's have their beds." She rolled her eyes, "I'll be right behind you, I just still feel a little queasy. Shouldn't have eaten so much." Ban didn't move until he yawned again, "Just go. I'm good here."  
"Be good." Ladon yowled and Lyra chuckled and watched her brother disappear into the hatch.  
"He's too much some times." Lyra winced and ran her hands through her brown hair. "Wish this lasted longer."  
Lyra had dozed of and woke up in the musty and cold room. It was still dark when she ducked out of the tunnel. Ladon bounced up to the trunk and pawed the knot that settled the Whomping Willow before it could hit Lyra. "Thanks boy." Ladon stretched lazily and followed her back to the castle, he trotted in front of her and sat in front of the wall and waited for Lyra to push through it.  
"You." She froze in the archway to the girls dorms as Malfoy stepped into the common room. "Bit early to be coming back isn't it?" She moved to the side to let a group of girls rush past her on their way for an early breakfast, the girls muttered enthusiastically about a gag shop. "You forgot the password?" He sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "It's posted on the bulletin, changed every fortnight." He shook his head. "Don't let it happen again." Lyra laughed to herself as she opened the door to her shared room.  
He was surprisingly kind, if you could use that word to describe their encounter, especially compared to their previous meetings when he either hit her or called her a slur. "Where have you been-" Millicent hissed when Lyra shut the door. "Oh wow, you look different."  
"Bad?"  
"Pretty." She added and Lyra smiled.  
After her shower Lyra used her wand to dry her hair. She wore it down, save for the two braids that held her hair from her face, and the others were watching her intently as she tugged her socks up her leg. "You alright?"  
"You've never wore your hair like that before." Daphne frowned. "You look nice."  
"You look ordinary." Tracey frowned, "And tanner, it's mid September how did you tan?"  
"It's the potion. It kind of just matches my complexion and hair to my brothers."  
"He's that tan? I never realized, is he sin-" Daphne frowned when Pansy talked over her.  
"You dress so American." Lyra raised an eyebrow at Pansy's remark.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Tight." Lyra laughed, her dress was a bit form fitting on her top but she wouldn't call it tight. Lyra pulled her cloak over her shoulders and fastened it over her neck.  
"I'll see you later?" Millicent was nodding as Lyra breezed happily from the room.  
Like this people didn't openly stare at her, they barely noticed her until she was next to her brother. "Feeling better?" She was humming happily as they walked slowly down a path to Hogsmead. Lyra frowned at the dark green inlay on her cloak and her brother nudged her. "It suits you. Compliments your dress nicely. Green always has been your color."  
"No it hasn't." Lyra scoffed but hated her Houses' colors a little less as they stepped into the town and he lead her to a small pub called The Three Broomsticks.  
Hermione waved them over happily, "Lovely color." She smiled at Lyra and slid a drink closer to the siblings.  
"I preferred it white." Ron groaned when Ban elbowed him roughly, but Lyra hadn't even heard him. She was too busy talking to Hermione about the Charms homework.  
"-it truly is a shame you were sorted into Slytherin. Ban told us you were in the same House back in the States?" She nodded, sipping her drink and being pleasantly surprised.  
"Can't imagine they're nice to you." Ron leant forward to look past Ban, "Considering." Ban was glaring at his friend and Lyra shrugged.  
"They're not all bad, some of the girls have their moments."  
"And I'm sure Malfoy is the worst of them." Hermione whispered as the group of Slytherin's entered the tavern and sauntered past their table to sit at a corner table in the back. Lyra watched Malfoy as he shrugged off his robes, his mouth pulled up in a smirk when Blaise whispered something to him.  
"You could say that." She shrugged, "But he did bring me to the hospital wing after he-" she was rubbing her thumb along the glass mug, "-when I fell off the moving staircase." She shook her head. "He can't be all bad right? If he brought me to the hospital wing when I was hurt?"  
"You should stay away from him." Harry tore his eyes from his potions textbook. "His whole family is bad, Dark Wizards the lot of them." She never saw Harry have so much hate for someone.  
"Draco broke his nose when they arrived on the train." Ban whispered and Lyra found herself staring at Malfoy. "His father is a Death Eater." She gasped and Malfoy's eyes found hers, she shrugged her brother away.  
"You have to stop that." She shooed her brother away, "It's impolite." She hissed.  
"Hey we're heading for Honeydukes. What to come?" Lyra licked the foam from her lips and glanced at the Slytherin table out of habit. Malfoy was tense as he stared at them and Lyra squirmed in her seat and tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest.  
"Sorry, there's Quidditch tryouts. We would love to have gone with you sooner." Hermione smiled widely and lead the group from the table, "You should stop by the pitch after."  
"If we make it." She nodded and followed her brother when the group of three split off towards the Castle.  
The sweet shop was filled with students and hard to navigate, the difficulty increased when she realized that she didn't know where anything was. Her brother joined her with his arms full of Chocolate Frogs and Honeduke's Fudge while she browsed the shelves; exploding bonbons and peppermint imps sounded fun. She added two boxes of toffee and smiled at her brother. "That's it." She shifted her weight as they waited inline. "Oh, where did you find those?" A young boy pointed her towards the back room and she smiled, "Be right back Ban." She brushed passed the curtain separating the rooms and frowned at the strange candies, blood-flavored lollipops, cockroach clusters, acid pops. She walked on until she spotted the soft blue package for gum, Lyra smiled happily and grabbed two boxes. Her breath hitched, "What-"  
Malfoy had his wand pressed firmly into the small of her back. "Why must you and your Blood- traitor friends insist on talking about my family?"  
"We weren't, we-" He turned her and shoved her back into the display shelves roughly.  
"You're not exactly quiet." Malfoy stared down at her and she shook her head. "It wasn't me. Harry he-"  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" The tip of his wand was glowing, "What have you told them?"  
"Nothing." She shook her head and blocked her face when Malfoy moved too quickly. "We don't talk about you."  
She pushed her hair from her face and he combed through it with his wand lifting some strands and frowned. "It was you this morning?" Lyra nodded, and studied his hurt expression. "Change it back. You look like everyone else now." He growled.  
"The point _is_ to look like everyone else." She snapped. "And even if I could I wouldn't. Why would I listen to you?" The back of his hand stung her face.  
"Because you owe me your life." He was hovering over her and mumbled a curse. Lyra dropped to the floor and her body writhed, she opened her mouth to scream. "Silencio." Lyra was screaming, she could feel it in her throat, but all she could hear were the people chatting and laughing on the other side of the curtain. Her arm twisted and popped as it tore itself from the socket. Draco waved his wand and her body relaxed, she could hear her ragged breathing.  
"Fuck you."  
"Don't disrespect me," he spat at her, "or my family again. You hear me?" Malfoy's eyes swirled devilishly and pushed her to sit upright, "Now, be quiet." he grunted and forced her shoulder back into place. "There." He patted her head when she bit back her scream and buried her face into his shoulder. "Not so hard is it. If you would would only obey me, and stop talking back," Draco pushed her slowly off of him and smirked, "I wouldn't have to hurt you like this." He wiped her tear with his thumb, "Oh, _my_ pathetic little Mudblood, you will learn to show me the respect I deserve." Draco left her. Lyra's body was hot with anger and embarrassment, how could she let him do this to her? How could she still want to forgive him as soon as he touches her gently. Lyra took deep breaths and groaned as she massaged her shoulder.  
Ban glanced over his shoulder for Lyra, he was nearing the head of the checkout line and his smile dropped when she stepped from the curtained room. Her eyes were red, she brushed her hair from her face and she smiled up at him. "Found it." Lyra added a box to his arms.  
"Lala are you-." He sighed but didn't continue while she wondered aloud if the exploding bonbons actually exploded when you ate them. She obviously didn't want him to know, he couldn't even feel her emotions and those were always the hardest for Lyra to suppress.


	6. Chapter 5- Songbird Messengers

"Check." Draco smiled when his Queen destroyed Blaise's Rook. Lyra cursed after running into the corner of one of the tables in the Common Room and groaned when bit into her hip. Her face reddened and Draco sat back in his chair and appraised her slowly.  
"Pathetic." Blaise groaned and ordered his Knight to shield his king.  
"Sorry." She mumbled and tucked her hair behind her ear before jogging out of the room.  
Draco glanced at the clock and scowled, "It's almost ten." He couldn't stop himself after he had beaten Blaise, twice, Lyra still hadn't returned. His friend was cursing and grumbling as he retired into the dorms and Draco found himself wandering the corridors to find her. He scowled when he rounded a corner and saw two fourth years kissing, "Detention." The students groaned and trotted off, presumably to a better hiding place. He was beginning to loose hope, he wanted to catch Lyra out past curfew and craved to give her yet another detention. Draco scowled and pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly towards the stairs, settling on waiting in the Common Room for her return.  
"He doesn't even talk to me. Are you sure?" Draco froze on the staircase and leant over the banister. The siblings sat in front of the Gryffindor common room, Ban was nodding and petting her cat who pushed against his touch.  
Draco smirked and leant closer in attempts to hear them better. "Of course I'm sure. He's been asking about you ever since you changed your hair." His smirk quickly faded, "Actually it was since he returned your Herbology textbook."  
"So, he likes my hair like this." Lyra blushed and stroked it absentmindedly.  
"He likes _you_." Ban chuckled. "He's been thinking about asking you out. To the Quidditch match. And before you yell at me for _invading his privacy_ "Lyra nodded in agreement, "He actually asked me if it was okay. I gave my blessing." Lyra sorted and shrugged.  
"Like I'd need that." Her brother laughed, "I don't follow Quidditch you know that." She giggled, "But he really likes me? And not because I'm-"  
"Nope. For you, brunette and all." Draco rolled his eyes, Lyra was ordinary when she changed her hair. The pale sliver stands suited her better and made her look- Draco chuckled to himself. This man was an idiot if he liked her better this way. "He's very proud of his team." Ban leant back on his elbows and sighed, "You should _see_ the Common Room." Ron stuck his head from the portrait and whistled.  
"Oi, Ban. The prefects are nagging that I'm showing favorites." He smiled down at the pair, "I told them to sod off and that little one threatened me with McGonagall." He frowned, "Right bold. But I can't be kicked from the team, I just made Keeper."  
"Be right in Ron."  
"Thanks mate." The Weasley disappeared back inside the room.  
"Sorry Lala." She chuckled at her childhood nickname, "Try to sleep well alright. Some of your dreams are-" he trailed off as he stood and shook his head, "Not the most pleasant to share."  
"Oh. I'll strengthen my wards before bed."  
"Just stay away from that kid alright." Lyra nodded, "He's got it out for you and its giving you nightmares." Draco smirked as they said their good nights. He watched as his parchment morphed into a bird and circled Lyra as she crossed a landing to another flight of stairs. She shooed it away calmly, but when her finger brushed its wing it transformed into the piece of parchment. "Oh." She sighed and held it tentatively, and then picked up her pace.  
❧  
Lyra stood in front of the bare wall next to the bulletin and groaned loudly at the paper in her hand. "Unicorn Hair?" And she stepped through the wall into a long corridor with a door fit neatly at the end. She frowned when the door wouldn't budge. "Unicorn hair." She repeated but the door remained locked. She knocked softly but there was no answer, "Whatever." She turned to leave and was a few steps away from the exit when Malfoy pushed through the stone.  
The parchment heated between her fingers and she dropped it with a hiss, "Ow." Draco stalked her backwards until her back hit the door and she squealed. She tried the knob again, not daring to take her eyes from Malfoy and groaned when it didn't budge. His wand was held tightly in his hand and she closed her eyes when he stepped closer. She half expected him to hit her again, and a small part of her wanted him to just touch her face gently. There was no pain, Draco didn't even touch her, Lyra opened her eyes at the sound of the lock clicking on the door.  
"There's a password."  
"I thought-"  
"That I would give _you_ the password to get into my room?" He chuckled and reached around her, using her hand that was still gripping the knob tightly to open the door. "You Mudbloods' really are inferior in every way." He smirked down at her, "How stupid could you be? I didn't even give you the password needed to leave."  
"I just-" He was too close, leaning over her, pressing into her and she stared up at him as he blinked slowly. Malfoy pushed the door slowly and Lyra stumbled back against it as it swung open. He pushed past her into his room and watched as she took it all in; the domed roof and the windows that could see both the sky and under the peaceful waves of the Great Lake. Her eyes were wide, his room was much larger than the one she shared with four other girls. "The Head of House used to live near the students." Draco approached his desk and lifted a bottle high on a shelf, "Somewhere between then and now the quarters were forgotten. By most."  
"Why am I here Malfoy?" He clenched his fist and watched her shift awkwardly from where he perched on the windowsill. "Sorry, I'm-."  
"The house elves don't even remember this place, or if they do they neglect it." She shivered as his eyes raked over her body, lingering on her thighs and then again on her chest before he scowled at her face. "Clean it."  
"I don't underst-"  
"You're to be my house elf." He picked at his nails and turned to the window.  
"You want me to clean?" She glanced around, his room was pretty tidy already. His books could be sorted and some clothes could be put away but other than that. She shrugged and rose her wand, "Come on." She groaned when if flicked from her hand and Draco caught it. "Will you stop fucking doing that?"  
"What a mouth on you." Malfoy smirked and twirled her wand.  
"How am I supposed to clean if you have my wand?" Lyra raked her hands through her hair, "Come on. Give it back." She crossed the room quickly but Malfoy seized her wrist before she could snatch her wand back. "Stop." Lyra groaned as he twisted her wrist, her body leaning to alleviate the pain. "Stop it Malfoy, that hurts." He tossed her hand away and she rubbed her wrist to stop it from stinging. "What is wrong with you."  
"You're the only one with something wrong with them." Malfoy gnashed his teeth and Lyra's temper was making her blood boil.  
"Keep it then." She turned form him and heard him chuckle when she grabbed the doorknob and jerked it roughly, twisting and then pounding on the door. "Let me out Malfoy."  
"Did you not hear me?" He stood and somehow made the massive room feel small under his presence. "You are here to clean-"  
"You have my wand, idiot." Malfoy's jaw ticked in frustration.  
"Like a Muggle. You should be used to that, Mudblood." A fire burned inside her as he neared her.  
"I don't even clean my own house." Lyra rolled her eyes, "And stop calling me that." She warned, "You know what, how about you just let me out and you can leaving me alone. I wont tell anyone that you're insane, so you don't have to keep doing this."  
"I know." He was hovering above her, swaying slightly as he stared down at her. Malfoy's eyes flashed devilishly and he couldn't help but smirk when she refused to shrink under him. "I want to." He leant down their faces almost touching and Lyra took a step back into the door. Malfoy followed her, pressing her into the cold wood and then moved to whisper in her ear, "I've always enjoyed breaking in my new toys." His lips brushed against her ear and Lyra tried to pushed him away. Malfoy's shoulders barely moved when she hit him, he chuckled. "We getting violent?" He fisted his hand in her hair and pinned her into the door, "Fine." He growled. "Do as I say. Or I'll kill you."  
"You won't" she groaned, her head pounded and she held his wrist as he tugged her head. "You couldn't then and you can't now." He pulled her hair harder, craning her neck to force her to look up at him. "You're a coward."  
Malfoy's breath fanned her face as he laughed. "I'll hurt you Lyra." She rolled her eyes, "You will obey me." He pulled her away from the door and into the into the middle of the room. Lyra stumbled forward and she steadied herself less than gracefully. "Do as I say!" He bellowed.  
"Or what Malfoy?" Lyra laughed, "You'll beat me again? Torture me?"  
"Yes." She hadn't expected him to answer, or to raise his wand.  
"Stop alright. Fine." She held her hands up surrendering. "I'll clean okay, where should I start?" She shook her head and stepped closer, "It's okay, I'll clean. You don't have to-" She touched his wrist and lowered his wand. "Just tell me where to start." Lyra nodded and stared up at him, Malfoy reached for her with his other hand and she winced and then hummed against his hand as he stroked her face tenderly.  
"Oh my stupid little Mudblood." His eyes softened, and he pushed his hand into her hair, combing through it affectionately. He smiled when he saw a white strip of hair, and realized her hair was already peppered with her naturally silver strands.  
"Malfoy," He shook his head, "where do you want me to start?" He stared at her for a few moments and then groaned.  
"You think you get to defy me without punishment?" He swirled his wand and Lyra fell away from his hand. "You think its that easy?" He growled as he circled her body. Malfoy combed his hand through his hair and watched Lyra coil into herself, she took a deep breath and screamed; he laughed, "Go ahead, no one can hear you. Salazar Slytherin enchanted this room himself." Malfoy waved his wand again and Lyra's body slacked, she rolled on her back and hugged herself. Malfoy watched her pant, her chest raising and falling quickly. He closed his eyes to savor her sounds, her light groans and gasps as she strained to move. Lyra's forehead was damp and she huffed the stray strands of hair from her face as she rolled on her side.  
"I'm sorry." Lyra panted, "I'm sorry Malfoy." Lyra lulled stared up at him and winced when she tried to move, "I wont do it again. I'll listen, I'm sorry." He rolled his wrist indifferently and Lyra screamed again, "Please." She screamed, "Stop!" She was struggling against the curse and Malfoy's head ticked to the side to watch her as she turned. Lyra gaped when something cracked and when another scream ripped through her, she could taste blood as her lungs were pinched. She was coughing, gasping as she tried to claw her way away from Malfoy. He stepped over her and squatted in front of her, watching her gurgle and spit blood onto the cold stone floor, Malfoy crossed his arms and held his head in his hand.  
Lyra groaned and he tapped his forearm with his wand before he stood. "I think you learned your lesson." Lyra was sobbing, blood and spit pooled from her mouth when she tried to speak and she choked on it. Malfoy rolled her onto her back and stood over her, "So helpless. Like a little bird." Lyra coughed again and her blood splattered from her mouth onto her face. She let her head lull to the side and more blood poured from her mouth, her chest heaved faster as she struggled to breathe. With every shuttering breath more blood spilled form her when she exhaled. "Ossium Emendo." Her ribs snapped back and she screamed, "I fixed it, now stop your screaming." Malfoy perched on the windowsill and watched Lyra shake. Her face was flushed and speckled with blood, her hair was sticking the the deep red pool beneath her. "Now," He cleared his throat, "Clean up your mess." He shot another healing charm at her and she spat more blood on the floor.  
He remained quiet as Lyra moaned and took a shaky breath, she winced at the tenderness of her newly healed lung and held her rib cage tenderly. She was on her hands and knees, trying to gather herself as she sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry." Malfoy stood above her and she stared at his shoes as he stood in the small pool of her blood.  
"Open your mouth." He growled and Lyra looked up at him. "I don't like repeating myself. Malfoy tipped her chin higher and she opened her mouth slowly, poured the potion into her mouth slowly and ran his finger over the small amount that spilled down the side of her mouth."Not so hard now, is it?" He smoothed her hair and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Again." She couldn't look at his smirk as tipped her head back more and held the bottle higher. "Good girl." Lyra whined when he closed her mouth for her and glared after him as him as he strode away from her. Malfoy plucked a book from his shelves and leant against the windowsill. He pulled his wand from his pocket and Lyra took a sharp inhale, he didn't even look up from his book. "Have you done something wrong, little bird?" He chuckled and set his wand at his side.  
"No." She whimpered and he looked at her over the edge of his book.  
"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." He swished his wand and she waited for the pain, only to feel her uniform. She opened her eyes and watched the blood vanish from her dress and felt it be cleansed form her skin. "Get to work." He turned a page and tilted his head slightly. "I wont ask again, Mudblood."  
Lyra didn't know what he wanted her to do, there was nothing she could use to clean up the blood, or things to use for cleaning in general. She stared at the thickening pool and wobbled slightly, "Malfoy?" Her voice was barely a whisper, "Could I have my wand, for a moment." He groaned and turned the page roughly, "Just for the blood." She added quickly. "To clean the floor." He held her wand out for her and she crossed the room slowly, stumbling and light headed. Her hands were shaking from fear, or blood loss, she didn't know. "Thank you." The light wood hummed at her touch and she turned back to the room, she stepped forwards and Malfoy cleared his throat.  
"Tergeo." She breathed and watched her wand siphon her blood from the floor. She moved her wand, tracing an _S_ in the air, "Scourgify." Lyra repeated the spell until she was sure the floor was clean. She ran her finger along her wand slowly, and glanced at Malfoy who licked the tip of his finger and turned a page in his book. Lyra sighed and then held it out to him.  
"Such a good girl." He praised and sat her wand in his lap. Malfoy's breathing was slow as she straightened his things, Lyra assumed he had fallen asleep like in the Astronomy Tower but when she turned to look at him, goosebumps broke across her body. She watched him undo his tie and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt, he glanced up at her and smirked. Malfoy slid off the windowsill and untucked his shirt, finished unbuttoning it and began to undo his belt. Lyra's eyes moved slowly over his toned, pale torso as he moved closer. He was more toned than she would have guessed, with birthmarks freckling his smooth skin.  
She cleared her throat and turned to make the bed, Lyra jumped at the sound of his belt hitting the cold stone floor. She smoothed his sheets and pulled his blankets back to turn down the bed. "That's enough for tonight." He was behind her, his hand was on her back and he squeezed her waist gently.  
"I can leave?" His hand dropped to his side when she straightened.  
"If that's what you want." Draco brushed past her and splayed on the bed, his shirt fully open and his pants undone. "What _do_ you want?" He held her wand out for her and she took it slowly, brushing his hand with hers. "My name is the password to leave." The door clicked and she stared at it.  
"I can go?" He straightened, and slid to the edge of the bed so Lyra was standing between his legs.  
"If that's what you _need_ to do." Malfoy smirked when Lyra leant into his touch, his warm hands gripped her waist and Lyra stepped closer to him. She stared down at him and he jerked her closer. He held the back of her neck as he kissed her, pulling her body to his, Lyra moaned into his mouth when he rolled on top of her and began to undo her shirt.  
"What the fuck?" Lyra pushed Malfoy's chest and he rolled off of her, groaning in frustration. She held her wand to her chest, and staggered from the bed, "Why-" Malfoy propped himself on his elbows and smirked as Lyra rushed from the room.  
"Fuck." Lyra tripped over her own feet as she rushed down the hall, "Malfoy." Lyra groaned and hit the stone wall. "Draco." Lyra growled and stepped through the wall.  
❧  
The moment Lyra set foot in the Great Hall for breakfast she was being pulled to the Slytherin table by Pansy. "It worked." Her roommate beamed and Lyra huffed when Pansy pushed her down next to her.  
"That's great." Lyra scratched behind her ear, "What worked?"  
"In Potions the other day, you told me to send the guy I like something he'd know was from me. It worked. I woke up to this," Pansy waved an envelope in front of Lyra's face happily. "-I'm too nervous to read it." Pansy pushed it into Lyra's arms and stared at her hopefully. "Well, tell me if its good okay. If its not just-" Lyra nodded and greeted Tracey when she sat next beside Pansy who eagerly told their other roommate about the letter.  
She pulled the folded parchment from the envelope and read slowly,"Apparenlty he wasn't aware you had his ring." Lyra cleared her throat and Pansy tensed, "He's too busy for anything and said-" Lyra shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well go on." Pansy turned towards Lyra again.  
"He'd be down for a quick fuck." Lyra cleared her throat and pushed the letter towards Pansy who shook her head.  
"Fucking prick." Pansy laughed, and held the letter tightly.  
"Whoring yourself out, Mudblood?" Malfoy sat in front of her, pulled her plate towards him and picked at her food, Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him and snickered.  
"I'll see you later then." Pansy popped up, her face flushed and rushed from the Hall.  
"She's gone to write him another letter." Tracey whispered and Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, guy's a loser." She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, "That's actually mine." Lyra leant over the table and grabbed her peach from the plate. Malfoy caught her wrist and she hissed when he squeezed.  
"Is it now?" He pulled her arm forward slowly and and sank his teeth into the tender skinned fruit. She jerked from him and let it drop on the table, he licked his lips slowly and his cronies laughed.  
"Do you have to be a jerk to her all the time?" Millicent was at her side, sitting and fixing herself a plate.  
"Blood Traitor." Millicent stiffened at Crabbe's words.  
"Not being an asshole doesn't make you a Blood Traitor." She retorted. Malfoy wasn't paying attention to anyone but Lyra, who watched him suck the juice from the tip of his thumb and forefinger.  
"Fuck you." Lyra spat and pushed the plate onto Malfoy's lap before she strode away from him towards her morning class.

  
Lyra skipped her lunch hour and escaped to the library, until a small bird landed on her hand and burst into flames. "Potions. Now." She groaned and collected her things to rush into the Dungeon. "At least I don't have to worry about being late to class." Lyra tried the doorknob and frowned when the door wouldn't open. She knocked and it still didn't budge, "Malfoy?" There was no response, "Draco." Lyra rolled he eyes when the door creaked open and stepped into the dark classroom. "Am I supposed to clean the cauldrons as punishment?"  
"No." His voice startled her, "Come here." She walked slowly to the back of the room to their regular table, her bag caught on the edge of one of the tables and groaned when she tripped. "I don't like to be kept waiting."  
"If this is about this morning, I-" Malfoy set up his station slowly as she approached.  
"I had to change." Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"You could have just-"  
"You'll clean them later." He turned on his stool and she tensed as he stared at her.  
"So why am I here?" He pulled her hand from the table top and pulled her mouth to his. "Malfoy, stop-" he didn't listen and groaned into her mouth. "What if someone comes in."  
Draco laughed, "We have time." His hand was under her skirt, brushing up her thigh and gripping her ass tightly as he pulled her closer. "Tell me to stop."  
"St-" but his mouth was on hers again and she moaned when his hand moved from holding her to petting her between her thighs. "Why are you-" She whined when he pulled away from her. Lyra opened her eyes slowly and rolled her eyes at the smug look Malfoy gave her.  
"On your knees." She shook her head and pulled her to kiss him again, his mouth moving slowly against hers. She held hi shoulder when he jerked her closer to him. He moved her hand lower and she smirked at how hard he was from just their kiss.  
"Malfoy-"  
"I'm not asking." He pushed her shoulder and she dropped to her knees, "Good girl." She stared up at him and sucked in a breath when he pulled himself from his pants and began stroking his length. "Open your mouth." Malfoy's thumb parted her lips and she stared up at him. He pressed on her tongue and her mouth hung open, he cupped the side of her face and led her mouth around him. Lyra hummed when his hand moved to the back of her head and Malfoy helped her move to the pace he wanted. "Fuck." he groaned and Lyra opened her eyes to stared up at him. "You're pretty when you cry." Draco brushed a tear from her cheek with a smirk, he pushed himself into her throat and held her down until she gagged. He pulled her head up by her hair and Lyra coughed. She was barely able to catch her breath when he stood to thrust into her mouth again. Lyra sucked as he pulled from her and Draco moaned, "You've done this before." Lyra gagged when he pushed into her throat, "Answer me." He growled and ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth to catch her drool.  
"No." She panted and watched him stroke himself with her spit, Malfoy smiled and noticed how flushed her cheeks were.  
She leant forward and bobbed her head on her own, "Liar." Lyra hummed, and pulled from him when she heard voices in the hall. "Ignore them." Draco pushed her head back down and held his thigh to steady herself, "Easy." He hissed when her teeth scraped against him. "Wider." Her jaw strained as he used her mouth to stroke himself. Malfoy's head fell back and the voices were getting louder as students moved to their next classes. He pulled from her and moved quickly, rubbing his head with his thumb and stroking wildly. "Open."He moaned loudly and Lyra stared up at him, her mouth open and waiting, she flinched when he came on her face.  
"What the fu-" Malfoy wiped his semen off of his head and pressed his thumb into her mouth.  
"That mouth of yours is going to get you in more trouble." Lyra sucked his finger and he hummed. "Clean yourself up." He smirked and wiped her cheek then dipped his finger into her mouth again, Lyra moaned and licked his thumb clean. "Good girl." Lyra used cleaning charms to remove any trace of what she had just done from the room.  
Malfoy had left before she even stood and lit the room as he left, Pansy shook her head when she entered. "I wouldn't mess with Draco's things," Pansy sat in her usual seat and laughed, "He's still got it out for you from this morning."


	7. Chapter 6- Gryffindor Sweater And An Emerald Bracelet

Lyra fell into a routine, following the directions given to her by the tiny bird messengers. Malfoy had made it a point to avoid her, even when the parchment told her to clean his room, she would use the passwords on the parchment and learned quickly that they only worked to let her in. He would come back to his room hours after dark and ignore her, heading straight into his private bathroom and leaving the door open for her to leave.  
He spent extra time with Pansy, letting her hang over him or comb her fingers through his hair in the common room. Malfoy barely looked at her after the potion's room. Lyra would use her wand to clean since Malfoy no longer bothered to be in the room to tell her what to do anymore. She was left alone in his room for longer and longer hours and would use his desk to finish her work while she waited for him to let her out of her cage. Lyra did her best for the first few days not to snoop, but the longer she was stuck alone the more she wanted to know about her captor; he owned many suits. Lyra laughed, to herself, "I think he has more clothes than I do." She opened his draws and inspected his many rings and watches. Lyra moved lower and pulled roughly on the locked drawers, she raised her wand and then decided against it. He would probably hurt her again if she messed with his stuff too much.  
She groaned and waved her wand to put the room back together. With a flick of her wand it was sparkling but she instantly regretted it when Draco pulled her head back, craning her neck to look at him as he fisted his hand in her hair.  
"I thought I told you no magic." She whimpered as his eyes searched hers and then he sighed, "I don't have the patience for you today." He shoved her away. "Draw me a bath." She rose her wand and then stopped herself, turning to place it in his outstretched hand. "Good girl." He sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed and kicked his shoes aside as he watched Lyra tested the temperature of the water. "Your hair is turning white." She touched her thick braid and frowned; it wasn't supposed to be changing already. "Why do you change it?"  
"Because I don't like light hair." Draco laughed and unbuttoned his shirt slowly.  
"That so." He was rummaging in his side table drawer, then turned to produce the necklace Luna had given her. "And I am no exception?"  
Lyra scoffed staring at the massive tub as it filled and tensed when his fingers brushed the back of her neck while he fastened her necklace. "No." She turned to scowl at her captor. Malfoy leant against the large vanity and cocked his head when she trailed her eyes over his exposed chest.  
He chuckled and she turned the water off. "There's a gift for you. On the bed." He nodded to a small velvet box, "For being such an obedient pet." Draco left the door open and watched her stare at the box.  
"And if I don't want it?" Her cheeks flushed when she saw his naked body skink into the soapy water.  
"Don't take it." He sighed, "You have my permission to go, unless you fancy a bath with me." His head hung over the edge of the sunken tub and Lyra shook her head quickly as she swiped her wand from the bed. "Can you let me out. Please." Lyra closed her eyes when she heard the water slosh in the tub and his wet footsteps. Malfoy stood behind her, naked and dripping, and opened the door easily. "I meant." His hand was on her waist and Lyra gasped when he turned her and pressed her into the door, she lowered her head and squeezed her eyes tighter. "Can I go. Please."  
"Because you asked so nicely." His breath fanned her face and smelled lightly of tea. Malfoy pulled the door open a crack and she waited until the water moved again to open her eyes.  
❧  
Lyra had figured out if she didn't touch the birds they would never transform into parchment, she held a melting ice cube to her swollen lip and read this mornings paper. There was a pale canary circling her as she ate her breakfast and her brother stared at it as it hopped on the newspaper. "You going to get that?" She shook her head, her brother caught the bird who chirped happily in his large hands. Lyra lifted the lid on the small box at her side. "We heading into town today?" Ban frowned and added another bird to the box.  
"Honestly? I think I'm just going to go back to bed."  
"And that?" He nodded to the ornate wooden box she shrugged.  
"You can take it if you want." Another bird landed on the table and Ban's eyebrows shot up.  
"Nope. I'm good with all that crazy." She lifted the box and carefully lead the small bird inside it with lid, Ban shook his head. "See you around?"  
"Yeah I'm going to head to the library."  
Lyra was still angry over the last time she was alone with Malfoy. He was having a bad day and took it out on her, using the Cruciatus Curse until she passed out. Lyra woke up to him on top of her, kissing her neck and grinding against her. Lyra flushed, remembering how he kissed her, how his fingertips burned trails against her skin when he snaked his way under her shirt. Lyra traced her finger over the spine of some books, she pulled at the collar of her sweater and tried to stop her heart from racing. She hummed to herself and remembered how his hands felt on her breasts, and if he hadn't just tortured her to the point of passing out she might have enjoyed it in the moment. Lyra leant her forehead against the bookcase and tried to will the butterflies that were trailing lower than her stomach to disappear. "Lyra." She jumped at the sound of her name, cursing loudly as they snapped her out of her memory. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Neville chuckled and placed a stack of books down on a desk. "You're not going into Hogsmead today?" She shook her head shyly and pulled a book from the shelf. "Your brother around?" She cleared her throat and tried to hide her flushed face.  
"No, thankfully. It's just me." She turned the book over in her hand, "I needed some alone time you know." Neville deflated slightly, "I meant from my brother."  
Neville smiled, "So you wouldn't mind if I sat with you?"  
"Be my guest. I'm not that great of company though." He was pulling a chair out for her and laughed.  
"I'm sure that's a lie." They sat quietly and she stared at the same page for over an hour until she heard a chirp at her side. The small white canary sang happily as it perched on the small lamp. Neville watched as Lyra scooped it into a small box and sighed, finally turning her page.  
"Neville I-"  
"Would you like to go out with me?" She blinked at his abruptness, "I mean," he cleared his throat. "There's a Quidditch match, not too much later." He scratched his face, "And I mean you should know right, you're probably going to be supporting your own house."  
"I don't really know anyone on the team." She shook her head. "Well, I'm not friendly with anyone anyways. I don't really know much of the sport either." Neville was nodding and stacking his books. "But I'd love to have you explain what's happening, while we watch."  
❧  
Draco ground his teeth in the next stack of books, Lyra dared to ignore him but flirted with _him_ so casually in the middle of the Library. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers, she so openly defied him and made plans with Longbottom. Draco's blood boiled as he listened to the two of them talk more about their _date_ "I have a spare jumper you could wear." Neville cleared his throat and Draco's cheek twitched.  
"I'd like that." Lyra laughed, "Would probably stand out if I were to wear the opposing teams colors in a sea of red and gold." Neville pulled a sweater from his bag and Lyra took it gently. "I'll go get changed then?" She closed her book and stood.  
"Do you know your way to the Pitch? I can wait for you."  
"I'll be fine. I have this." She pulled her charm from her shirt and smiled.  
Draco's vision was darkening as he followed Lyra to the Slytherin Common Room. She didn't even hesitate to say the password and breeze into her empty dorm. He pushed the door before it clicked closed and watched Lyra pull a small box from her bag and set it beside her bed before stepping out of her dress and tugging a pair of jeans up her legs. He admired her round ass and small waist as she jumped slightly to pull them on. "So this is where you've been?" Draco leant against one of the other girls beds and scowled.  
"How did you-" She snatched Nevilles sweater from the bed and used it to cover herself, "Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms. How did you get past the-"  
"Prefect." Draco sighed and stepped closer. "Is there a reason you haven't responded to my birds?" She stepped away from him and fell onto her bed as he stepped closer. She pulled her top on slowly, holding it to her as she slid one arm in and then the other. "You're asking to be punished."  
"I just wanted a day," she was shaking and tried to steady herself, "Just one to myself, I deserve that much." Her voice was growing quieter as he stepped closer. "After what you put me through."  
His hand was on her throat, forcing her eyes towards his. Draco was visibly angry, the hatred in his eyes terrified Lyra, "I do no more than what you deserve." He growled and pulled her to stand, "Or what I want." He licked his lips as his grip tightened. "If you didn't stroke my temper I wouldn't have to hurt you." He let her fall to the bed.  
"Sto-"  
He broke her voice with a backhand, his rings scraping across her already swollen mouth, "Disobedient bitch." She held her cheek and blinked up at Draco. "You're mine Lyra." He spat, "Or have you forgotten you owe me your life?" She was shaking her head and fighting back tears.  
"You almost killed me. And since then you've only-"  
"But I let you live." His wand pushed her chin upwards and she whimpered, "You're mine to do with as I please." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to suck her tender and bleeding skin. "You deserve to be punished." Draco stared at Lyra's swelling mouth and felt an extreme sense of possession. "You've given me no choice Lyra." He closed his eyes and tried to quell his temper, Lyra whimpered and he broke. "Imperio," Draco whispered and held his wand in front of her face. Lyra's stiff body relaxed and her eyes fluttered before she stared up at him.  
❧  
Her mind felt fuzzy, engulfed in what seemed like a cloud, he gripped her throat and Lyra's body moaned against his touch. Malfoy smirked, "I deserve to be punished." Lyra heard herself purr, she felt as if she were watching a movie. She could hear everything, feel everything but her words weren't her own, a wave of calmness rushed over her and she watched as her hand stretched towards Malfoy's face.  
He snatched it away, and he watched Lyra's eyes lull due to the tight drip on her throat. His muscles flexed as he released her, "Punish me." She stood, the sweater fell slightly from her shoulder. Malfoy stared at her as she let if fall fully to the floor. He gulped, and Lyra watched his knuckles turn white as if he was fighting against himself. Lyra wanted to fight the pull she had towards him, but she felt too good under his spell. She no longer anxious or unsure and Malfoy didn't scare her anymore. His hands were on her hips and traced the curve of her waist, "Touch me." She hummed and kissed his neck, "Tell me what you want."  
The though had only just crossed his mind and Lyra just knew what he wanted her to do. She strained against the curse, fighting with herself as she watched her arms fall and begin to undo Draco's pants. He sucked in a breath when she dropped and took him into her mouth. Lyra was fully under his control form the curse and hummed as the new wave of euphoria coursed through her and coaxed her into submission. "Stop." He stepped from her and she stood, wiping her lips slowly. Before she could try and stop herself, she was stripping in front of him. Malfoy rose his wand and Lyra chuckled as her hair fell around her.  
"Touch me. Please." She pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply, pulling him with her towards the bed.  
"You don't mean- fuck." Lyra bent over the bed and he drank in the sight greedily when she spread her legs for him. He was behind her, petting her slowly. "This is wrong." He pulled his wand from his pocket. "Fuck this." Lyra whimpered when her cloud was pulled from her. "Tell me to stop, Lyra." He whispered, and wrapped Lyra's hair around his wrist, she arched her back and pushed towards him. Rocking against him as he teased her with his head. She was crying, her fear of Malfoy crashed back into her in waves but wasn't the reason she whimpered. Lyra ached for the euphoric calm that Malfoy had given her and then tore her out of. The high had com crashing around her and she craved anything could could give her that feeling. "Beg me to stop Lyra." He pushed himself against her, thrusting slowly as he rubbed himself over her clit. Lyra was embarrassed and exposed as he pulled harder on her hair, forcing her upright on her knees. "Answer me." he growled, she stared in front of her in the mirror and marveled at how hungry Malfoy looked. His eyes hooded and his breathing uneven as he groped her breast and kissed her neck, he was desperate for this.  
"Fuck me." She whimpered and her head fell onto his shoulder when he dipped his fingers into her "Draco."  
"You don't deserve me inside you." She leant into his chest as he moved against her, cupping her and flexing his fingers as she mewed softly. "Do you want me?"  
"Yes." Lyra moaned and Malfoy laughed. "Please, I need this."  
"Say my name again."  
"Mal-"  
"That's not my name Lyra." He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she screamed. "Say _my_ name."  
"Draco." She panted, "I want you. Please, Draco." He dipped his hips and when he pulled his fingers from her to hold her stomach, he filled her with something _much_ bigger. Lyra moaned loudly and fell forward onto the bed.  
Draco kissed down her back as he straightened and rocked her back towards him. "Good girl." She glanced in the mirror and watch Draco as he stared towards where they met. He moaned and watched himself slide into her, Lyra groaned and fisted her sheets when he pushed his full length into her. "This is all your kind is good for." He spat, Draco moved faster and Lyra gasped every time their body's collided. "Letting the true Wizards use you like this." She could feel it building, the euphoric cloud from the Imperious Curse returning and she wondered if he had cursed her again. His one hand was pulled her head back and the other spanked her roughly. She could see his wand, laying next to hers at the foot of the bed, Lyra moaned loudly and pushed back against him in search of her release. "You disgust me." He pushed between her shoulder blades to arch her back higher, and pounded away at her as she screamed. Her orgasm threatened to crash into her and Draco pulled from her. Lyra hadn't realized she was crying until he wiped the tears from her eyes."Tell me to stop then." He pressed harder on her back and she whimpered at the strain.  
"I'm sorry." She cried and Draco groaned at the sound.  
"You've been a bad girl." He grunted, "So disobedient." Draco sunk back into her and brought his chest to her back. He moved her hair from her neck, "You want to be punished?" She was nodding, begging him to continue but he pulled from her again and she whimpered. Lyra panted and her breath hitched when he reached for his wand, "Hold the post." He ordered, "Bend over." She obeyed, "Lower." Draco pushed her her eyes were to the floor and massaged her ass roughly before giving it a light slap. Lyra whimpered and watched him walk away from her and became fully aware of how much of her he could see. "You've done this before?" His grip tightened on his wand, he could have snapped it in half. Lyra screamed when a whip cracked across her ass. Once. Twice. Marking her with an X, "Answer me."  
"Yes." She screamed when he whipped her again. "But not like-" she couldn't finish, Lyra pressed her mouth into her arm as Draco cracked his wand ferociously.  
"Filthy." he grunted as he whipped her. "Mudblood." Crack. "Whore." The final crack broke the skin. She was crying and Draco forced himself into her, pressing her face roughly against the post she clung to. He wrapped an arm under her and straightened her against the post. Lyra was whimpering as Draco nipped her back, grunting as he used her to stroke him. "On your knees, slut." He pulled from her and she turned to drop in front of him. Draco's top was undone and he was stroking himself quickly as she sank painfully knees. "Clean your mess." he growled and pulled her to him. "How do you taste?" Lyra moaned around him as he forced her head lower. "Should I curse you again?" He fisted her hair and forced himself into Lyra's throat. "You were better before." He thrust himself into her mouth furiously and she gagged against him. She licked her lips when he pulled form her, "Open." He cranked her head back and spit into her mouth before pulling her around him again. "Fucking slut." He was thrusting quicker and she swallowed around him, "Fuck." He forced himself deeper and moaned as she gagged around him.  
Draco ran his hands through his hair as she wrapped her hand around him to hold him still. She sucked lightly and licked him greedily, "Enough." She groaned when he stepped away from her. Her body was flushed and she was panting and squirming with need.  
"That's it? But I didn't-"  
Draco chuckled and tucked himself away, he buttoned his shirt slowly and watched Lyra pant and squirm naked in front of him. He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and tossed it on the bed. "Wear it."  
"You're just going to-" Lyra groaned when the door slammed shut behind him, "-leave."  
❧  
Draco's face was still flushed when he made his way to the stands to watch the Quidditch match. "Where have you been its halfway through." Pansy leant forward to speak to him as he sat in front of her, the wind ripped past them as students on brooms flew in formation.  
"Busy." Draco grunted and focused his eyes on the white haired witch across the pitch she moved through the crowded stands and settled next to Neville. She was shaking her head when he offered her food, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and groaned when Gryffindor blocked another goal.  
"Why did you ever stop playing Draco? Our team is shit without you."  
He squeezed his forearm and scowled when Neville embrace Lyra when Gryffindor scored the winning goal. "Busy." He growled, and stormed off before the others even stood. He could hear the cheers from the Gryffindors as they moved through the castle in celebration echoing though the corridors. Draco pushed his way through the crowd and into an empty corridor, he waited for the door to appear and found solace in the stillness of the room. He produced a small canary and cradled it tenderly as he pulled the heavy drapes from the tall cabinet.  
❧  
Lyra shifted uncomfortably where she leant on the banister. Her healing charms were nothing compared to any potion she could brew, but she didn't have the time or permission to do so. "You want to join us?" Neville smiled, nodding up the staircase to the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.  
"You know, I'm a little beat." He held her hand and she smiled softly. Guilt choked her as she thought back to what had happened with Draco. "What is up with this place and all the walking everywhere? It really takes it out of me." Neville took a step closer as their hands swung gently. "And I've been letting my homework pile up lately, Snape and his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that's due on Monday." She smiled shyly. "I have so much to do and I have to clean-" she frowned and shook her head while Neville smiled down at her. "I wish I could just, not, you know. But I have to." Neville's lips were soft and warm and when he kissed her Lyra's heart fluttered. And then sank when flashes of what had happened hours before flooded her mind. She stared at the floor as she broke the kiss and licked her lips, "Neville-"  
"I'm sorry." He sighed, "Truly, I don't know what came over me." He ducked slightly to catch her attention and she chuckled, "It's fine, no hurt feelings."  
"I just have a lot on my plate right now and a boyfriend would just make everything- muddy," she sighed and stared at his goofy smile, "Are you okay?"  
"You want me as a boyfriend?" Neville held her hand tighter and rubbed her knuckles gently.  
"Well no-" but he was laughing already.  
"Lyra it's fine, really." He took a step back, "I'm a patient guy. I can wait."  
"I don't want to lead you on Neville, and I don't even know how long I'll be here. My Uncles could be moved back to America at any moment."  
"Then you should come and celebrate with us. Live it up while you are here." He tugged her lightly but didn't force her to move, "I wont wait for you then." He added and she smiled. "But I'll be here." Neville squeezed her hand before letting it drop, "Not many girls find me as charming as you do." He winked and stepped backwards up the stairs. "Goodnight Lyra." She gave him a small wave as he disappeared behind the portrait.  
❧  
Lyra was finished cleaning for what felt like hours, so she watched the stars from the top Draco's window. She watched some fish swim past and smiled sleepily when she saw a mermaid, they looked different than the ones she saw when she was younger. _Maybe there was a difference between saltwater and freshwater merpeople,_ she fiddled with her bracelet and groaned when she tried to take it off. Draco's gift was beautiful, a single emerald surrounded by diamonds lay horizontally on her wrist and she turned her arm over and touched the small bird that served as the clasp. "You don't like it." Draco tossed his bag on his bed and Lyra jumped.  
"Oh, no, it's beautiful." She pulled her sweater down and fisted the sleeves, "I don't deserve it. It looks expensive."  
"It was." Draco agreed and kicked off his shoes loudly. She rubbed her forehead and groaned when she shifted in her seat.  
"Can I go now?" She glanced at Draco and turned back to the window, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to take a bath." His belt jingled as he kicked his trousers near the end of the bed, he laughed when he saw her head snap towards the window. "Shy now?"  
"You used the Imperious Curse on me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "You used me."  
Draco was swishing the water in the overlarge tub, "To get you naked." She could hear the smile in his voice, " _You_ were the one who pushed back into me." Lyra groaned and buried her face in her hands, "And I do recall you naked and panting, practically begging for me after you swallowed my-"  
"Stop." Lyra groaned and pressed her hot cheek to the cold glass.  
"Come here."  
"No." She held her arm as it exploded in pain, "What the-" she grabbed the bracelet and shook it, trying to pry it off. "You hexed me?"  
"I put a shock collar on my disobedient pet." He whispered, leaning over her. "Or would you have preferred an actual collar?" She winced as he held her throat. "Get in the bath." He sighed and crossed into the bathroom, she heard the water shut off and slosh around as he sank into the massive tub. "If I have to repeat myself I wont be as friendly."  
She walked hesitantly into the bathroom. "You often bathe in your clothes?"  
"Yes." Her arm jolted and she massaged her sore bicep.  
"You are trying my temper, and I haven't had the greatest day." The water moved as he raked his hand through his hair. "Best not push me."  
She took her clothes off slowly and Draco didn't turn to watch her. Lyra folded her clothes and set them next to the sink. His head hung back and smirked when she sunk into the tub, "Come here."  
"Malfoy, please."  
"I won't hurt you." She pushed herself closer to him and gasped when he grabbed her wrist to pull her between his legs. "I wont even touch you unless you beg me, all you have to do is say my name." Draco groaned and shifted behind her, "I thought I told you," his hands were gentle as he pushed her bra straps over her shoulders, trailing his hands lightly over her shoulder blades to dip below the water and unclasp her bra. She crossed her arms over her chest and Draco's fingers trailed further down her back, "to take your clothes off." He rubbed the band of her underwear and she wiggled out of them, letting them sink deeper in the tub when she kicked them off.  
Draco pulled Lyra against his chest and she closed her eyes to try to ignore the pressure growing near the small of her back. His hands were in her hair and she reached to stop him. "Leave it."  
" _You_ don't get to tell _me_ what to do." Her grip on his wrist didn't lesson as he worked her braid loose. She dropped her hand, defeated, as he raked his wet hands through her hair. Her head felt heavy, "Leave it this time." Lyra frowned, "When your stupid potion runs out."  
"I can't." Lyra leant forward and wrapped her arms around her knees as Draco combed his fingers through her wet hair. She sucked in a breath when he tugged her head back.  
"I don't care." Draco snaked his arm around her and pulled her back to his chest. Lyra leant into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder gently.  
She sat quietly as he washed her slowly with a cloth, he was humming and she relaxed under his tender touches. She opened her eyes and gasped as the night sky was pulled into the room. Lyra watched the two celestial bears dozed together and as the centaur Sagittarius knocked an arrow as he galloped across the faux sky. She closed her eyes again and listened to the harp play delicately as Draco hummed along tp the tune as he rubbed her shoulders.  
❧  
"You didn't have to do that." She was watching Draco dress as she toweled her hair dry.  
"No, I didn't." He tugged a pair of silk pants up his legs, "Though apparently you were incapable of healing yourself." She hadn't noticed that her backside wasn't stinging anymore, Lyra had assumed she just got used to the pain.  
"You can wear these." He placed a pair of pajamas on his trunk and then flopped on his bed.  
She grabbed them quickly and turned, groaning when the bathroom door slammed shut and locked with an audible click. "Do you mind."  
"No." Draco laid with his arms tucked behind his head, and moved his left over his stomach when he watched her eyes flicker to his tattoo. He sat up and pulled the silk top over his arms and adjust the collar, but left it undone. Lyra pulled on the too large bottoms ungracefully, holding the towel tight to her chest as she squirmed into them.  
"Fucking kidding me?" She groaned and turned away from the bed when Draco swished his wand to make the towel fly across the room. "Can I get my clothes please." She held the handle of the door firmly. "So I can finally go to bed?" The door swung open and she frowned at her lone pair of pants. "Where's my sweater?" She growled. "I have to return it, it's-" Lyra cleared her throat, "-not mine."  
"I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind you losing a sweater." Draco watched her carefully and waited for the lie. But it never came.  
"It's not my brother's." He raised an eyebrow, "It's Neville's."  
"Longbottom." He spat.  
"You leave him alone." He smirked at her fire and then scowled because she defended Neville. "He's sweet and smart and he's a decent man." Lyra was stoking his temper and the more she spoke of Neville the worse her wrist ached, her arm twitched as her bracelet sent small waves through her arm.  
"You like him, don't you?" She winced as her bracelet shocked her, Lyra's arm was numb and Draco was seething.  
"It doesn't matter." She rubbed her wrist, "After you- after what you did to me I couldn't even look him in the eye." She shouted, and then shrunk when Draco stood, "And when he ki-" his eyes were burning her, or perhaps it was the shackle Draco gave her.  
"When he what." He leered over her and she was shrinking by the second. He raised his arm to smack her, but balled his fist in a fit of anger. Draco hit her harder than he intended and she she fell to the floor. Lyra laughed to herself and when her giggles filled the room Draco stared down at her in disbelief.  
"They warned me about you, you know." She wiped her lip and smiled at the blood. "All of them." She shook her head and laughed, "About your family. What your revolting tattoo means." He hit her again when she tried to stand, Lyra's laughter continued as she sat and stared up at him. "They said I should be scared of you."  
"You should be." His wand was in his hand and she shook her head.  
"Like I could be afraid of a spoiled brat who exhausts himself with the delusion that he's evil. You're an asshole Draco, not a Death Eater." The tip of his wand pointed at her face and she held her arm as her bracelet set stronger jolts through her, "You're just a bully and a pervert." He stepped forward and struck her to the floor again. Lyra groaned and rolled to her back, licking her bloodied lips. "Put some effort in it. You've done worse already." He waved his wand and he watched her eyes glaze over.  
"I came home and you left." He muttered, kneeling beside her, "You love the gift." He sat her up and tapped her bracelet with his wand, "Just forget tonight happened and go to bed.' He helped her stand and watched as she glided through the room, "Wait." She was at the door but stopped when he spoke. He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, watching as her lip knit itself together and her bruise on her jaw faded away. "You like your silver hair, and-" he twisted it around his fingers, " you don't want to wear it up anymore." He watched her walk down his private corridor and phase through the wall.


	8. Chapter 7- FireWhiskey Chocolates On The Seventh Floor

Thuban watched his sister as she munched happily on a piece of toast and read her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. "What do you mean you're not doing it."  
"I don't wanna." She sipped her orange juice and shrugged, she was blushing and he closed her book for her.  
"You've been doing it well, since birth."  
"Because I was _told_ to. I decided I'm not going to do anything _anyone_ tells me to anymore, unless I want to." She sucked her teeth and dipped her toast in her eggs runny yolk. "Besides it makes me sick and I'm kind of digging the silver."  
"Since when?" Ban protested.  
"Since I decided I liked it." She crunched her toast and wiped the crumbs from her hands before opening her book again, "I don't know why you're being like this Ban." She stood. "I'm tired of the way I'm being treated, I don't know what its such a big deal. Scared I'm going to bewitch your boyfriend?" Lyra rolled her eyes and left her brother alone in the Great Hall.  
❧  
Lyra stared out onto the lake, frowning when her eyes glazed over towards the boathouse. She scanned the shoreline for a smooth stone and plucked it when she found the perfect one. She sang to herself as she skipped stones and hadn't realized she attracted an audience until one of them began to clap. She stiffened and scurried away without acknowledging the group. She sat beneath the tree in the courtyard and smiled as a boy handed her a gift, "I'm sorry. I'm not interested." Tracey looped her arm around Lyra and laughed, snatching the box of candy from the hopeful boy.  
"Scram kid." She hissed and Lyra chuckled. "What's with you today?" She popped a chocolate covered caramel into her mouth, "Pretty sure that's like the third, fifth-year that confessed to you." She gave Lyra a worrying glance as she tugged her to her feet, "Are you sick? You're looking pale."  
"No, the bronzing potion is just wearing off." Tracey was skipping alongside Lyra as she wandered.  
"Oh, well if that's the case you're skin looks really dewy." She groaned when Lyra turned towards the library and dragged her feet as she followed her. "I for one am enjoying all your reject gifts." Tracey held Lyra's hand and waved it in front of her face. "Who's the lucky one you accepted?  
"Cut it out." Lyra laughed and browsed the stacks from a new potions book.  
"Come on, is he cute?" Lyra blushed and scoffed. "Rich, obviously." Tracey gasped and slammed a book back into its place on the shelf. "Pureblood?"  
"Can it Tracey." Lyra laughed.  
"At least your kids would be Halfbloods." Lyra rolled her eyes as she checked out the three books she wanted.  
Tracey asked questions all the way to the Dungeon where there was a Ravenclaw boy sitting against the wall and staring hopefully towards the hidden door. "What do you want?" Tracey grunted and the boy shot to his feet.  
"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead sometime." Lyra smiled uncomfortably, "Or I mean we could study together, I always see you in the library." The boy shuffled and Tracey scoffed.  
"Not gunna happen lover boy." She pulled Lyra past him and stood in front of the wall, leaning close and whispering the password so the boy couldn't hear it. "Get lost." Tracey glared.  
"I'm sorry!" Lyra called back to him before Tracey pulled her through the wall. "You make me need a drink." Lyra sighed as she flopped into one of the leather armchairs by the fire.  
"Then you've come to the right girl." Tracey beamed and nodded at Pansy when she emerged from the dorms. "Wanna come to a party tonight?"  
"Really." Pansy groaned and held her head as she laid on the couch. "I'm still bent from last night."  
"I prefer to drink alone actually." Lyra ran her fingers over her new books.  
"Suit yourself." Tracey blew a raspberry and Pansy stole a candy from the box.  
"Where did you get these." She moaned and chewed thoughtfully.  
"A gift from one of Lyra's many suitors." Tracey chuckled and offered the box to Daphne and Millicent when she sat beside Pansy, forcing her to sit upright.  
"Why don't boys chase me?" Daphne sighed and Pansy groaned.  
"Because you're terrifying." Millicent laughed and stole a chocolate bon bon, "And Lyra looks like a Hufflepuff."  
"Dazed and confused." Pansy laid across the girl's laps and Daphne rubbed her friend's forehead, Lyra snorted.  
"You know, sweet and approachable. Little less now that she went all Crone on us." Tracey tugged Lyra's arm towards the girls and she groaned again, perching on the edge of her chair to show the others her bracelet. "And look at this." Lyra let the girls look at it for a moment and then pulled her arm back when she noticed Draco scolding some second-years.  
"Damn, are those real." Millicent whistled.  
"What he do, rob Gringotts?" Daphne lent forward and rolled her arm over, "Who's it from?"  
Lyra shrugged, "There was a box on my bed." Pansy rose her wand and circled it lightly and sucked a breath when she was shocked.  
"What the hell." She blew on her fingers and frowned as she flopped bac into her friend's lap.  
"Tried that already." Lyra smiled and glanced up as Draco slipped into his room. She pulled her sleeve into her fist, "I wanted to return it." She sighed, "It is pretty though, a part of me is glad I can't." Tracey had disappeared and when Lyra noticed, she was plopping back into the chair giggling. She handed Lyra a small purse.  
"Oh, do I count as one of your suitors now?" Lyra scrunched her face, "Not sure Mum's going to like that. Be a bit of a double whammy, lesbian _and_ a Blood Traitor." She sat back in her chair and shook her head when Lyra inspected the small purse. "Right. It's stocked. Knock yourself out." She nodded to the bag, "Careful though there are some things in there that very well may knock you out. None of that muggle stuff though." Lyra frowned, "Sorry. There is wine though." Lyra stood and grabbed the chocolate box as she left which left the girls groaning. "Read the labels!" Tracey shouted as Lyra phased through the wall.  
❧  
She was back in the room where Draco had almost killed her, and smiled when she pulled a bottle of Lobe Blaster from the petite bag. Lyra wasn't even sure if it was made outside of the States but she thanked Tracey for including it. She swayed through the isles, humming a tune to herself and stopping to admire a few pieces of jewelry and one particularly lewd portrait that she covered completely with the sheet that had fallen from it. Lyra stumbled over a broomstick and chuckled when she regained her balance. "You're kidding me right?" Draco turned into the isle with his wand dawn.  
"Wow, deja-vu." Lyra raised the bottle and pouted when he tugged it from her. "Buzzkill."  
"Why are you here?" He glanced past her. "How did you get past Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"Walked apparently, and don't worry. All the Gryffindors hate me since I blew off Neville," she chuckled, "To clean your stupid room." She brushed past him and turned down another path. Lyra popped the bag open and fished around for a chocolate and was pleasantly surprised when it was filled with liquor. She hummed happily when she found a deep green velvet chaise. Lyra held her skirt as she climbed on it and sighed as she sprawled across it. She bit into another chocolate, disappointed at the lack of alcohol but closed her eyes to savor the taste and smooth texture.  
"I don't understand how you keep getting in here."  
"Maybe you should lock your secret room better. This time I just walked through a random wooden door." Lyra licked the chocolate from her thumb and frowned, "Stone didn't crack or anything. Was an accident really." She pulled at the collar of her chunky knit sweater and popped another chocolate in her mouth. This one was different from the others, filled with alcohol like the first but burned her throat and made her body hot. "You want one?" Lyra offered Draco a chocolate, waving it slightly, "Might take that stick out of your ass." He stared down at her as she popped it in her mouth and fanned herself when it was filled with more Firewhiskey. "You really are no fun. So buttoned up and starchy." Her next chocolate the same as the last, and it melted in her mouth beautifully.  
"I think that's enough." Draco pulled the bag from her lap and she frowned.  
"Boo."  
"You should leave. Go sleep this off."  
"Why? So you could be mean to me when somebody flirts with me. No thank you, I still feel phantom pains on my ass." Draco smirked, "This thing we have going. I don't like it."  
"I don't care."  
Lyra shrugged, "Sure you do, or you wouldn't have sent Neville his sweater back, torn and smelling like well- not me and not him." Her head lulled to the side so she could look at him better, "I remember by the way. You should really work on your memory charms, they're quite shit." She stared past him at the large cabinet and rolled her eyes, "This all happened because I busted you playing with your little bird. Is that his cage? Must be dark in there." Draco sat in a chair she hadn't noticed was there. "Would you have done this to anyone else?  
"No."  
"Then why me."  
"Because you made the perfect distraction, and I knew I could break you."  
"You haven't broken me." She shifted to sit higher on the lounger, and perched her head on her hands. "I mean I'm obviously stupid, right. Have a bit of a death wish, but you haven't broken me." She shrugged, "You can hurt me all you want, I don't think I care anymore." She was on her feet and grabbing the bag from him before he could blink. "You're just mean, I get it." her voice carried through the large room, "Is it a family thing?" Draco was following her as she spun happily through the isles. "Harry told me all about your dad. Not the nicest man." She unscrewed the bottle cap and flicked it away, it rolled across the floor and settled next to other lost things.  
"You should slow down." He groaned, "Stop drinking, Lyra." She raised the bottle away from him, and he frowned down at her, "Before you say something you regret."  
"You make my life so hard." She groaned, "I can't do so many things because I'm afraid of how you'll react. Did you know that?" She fluffed her hair, "I even gave up my freedom. You told me to, I remember you know, and now I have boys following me around everywhere and it's so exhausting." He had lost her after she pulled the bottle out of his reach, but was following her melodic voice as she scolded him. "And this," she shook her bracelet as she twirled, "I can't even take it off." She frowned, "I hate you." He was beside her, in an instant. Draco's arm snaked around her waist while the other took the bottle from her. She turned into him, their faces inches from one another. "I hate you." She smelled like chocolate and FireWhiskey. "You beat me, use me, and for what?" She grabbed his forearm and pushed him away, "Filthy Mudblood?" She laughed and pointed to herself and then raked a swaying finger over him, "Filthy Death Eater." Lyra was challenging him and he simply took a long drink from her bottle. "You're following in your father's footsteps. Becoming a spineless, cowardly shit of a person." Lyra watched his jaw clench when he finished the bottle and tossed it aside. "Your blood status means nothing now that you've had me." Her arms were wide as she backed away from him, "You're a Blood Traitor," Lyra laughed, "just like those Gryffindors you despise. The irony." Lyra had managed to find her way back to the cabinet and backed into it as Draco stalked after her. He held her throat tightly and she smiled.  
"Will you shut up?" Lyra giggled.  
"There he is." She was panting as his hand closed around her throat, "Draco Malfoy," she moaned, "The Death Eater." She smiled while her head pounded and her ears filled with the sound of her heart. "You disgust me. What you stand for, who you follow." Her hand caressed his face, "But god you're pretty." She snaked her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him to her.  
He tore away from her and she laughed, "You'll cum in my mouth but wont let me kiss you?" Lyra raked her nails over the back of his suit jacket, snaking around him and she untucked his shirt. "You hate me. My _kind_." Her breath behind his ear made him shiver, "But you're so hard." He groaned as her cold hand wrapped around him. "For me."  
"Don't." His head fell back as she stroked him, "You should stop before-"  
"Before you fuck me?" She kissed the back of his neck, "Before you use me again." She purred. "Go ahead." She nipped his ear and squealed when he turned.  
"You'll regret this." He growled and pulled hair and she winced at the strain, his mouth was on her throat, then kissed around her neck to under her ear.  
"Good." His hand softened in her hair and he moaned when she dipped her hand back into his pants. "So soon?" She teased and ran her thumb over his tip, Lyra swirled his pre-cum over his head and he let out a throaty moan. "I've barely touched you." She lead him to the chaise and pushed him onto it. He sat reluctantly, tossing his jacket past her to the chair, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Lyra tore her sweater over her head and let it fall to the floor along with her skirt that she stepped out of.  
Draco sucked in a breath as he drank her in, her pale hair and even paler skin. "You asked for this." Draco palmed his erection and raised an eyebrow as she stalked towards him. She wore a black lace bra and thong that left little to the imagination. Her heels clicked on the old wood floors and she put her hands on his knees as she lowered herself before him.  
"I want you." She was between his legs and his dick twitched when she pulled his erection from his pants. Her mouth closed around him and Draco gasped as her soft tongue stroked him. He supported himself on his elbow and brushed her hair from her face before he gripped it roughly and followed her movements. She pulled away from him and stoked him slowly, dragging her tongue along his length and kissing the tip as he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. "Tell me to stop." He let out another moan when she circled his head with her tongue and then pushed him into her throat.  
"Fuck." Lyra let out a moan when he held her to him before pulling himself from her and forcing her to stand with him.  
"Ah." Lyra gasped when Draco jerked her head and smirked at her blushed cheeks. He tossed her towards the lounger and she moved to face him.  
"No." He growled and pushed her onto her knees and watched her arch her back. She spread her legs slightly and it made her stockings stretch over her ass, he spanked her roughly and Lyra rocked back into his touch. Draco rubbed her through the thin fabric and she moaned his name. She leant forward, sinking her chest further into the chaise and rocked into his touch. He spanked her again and she giggled at the sudden sting. He groped her roughly, massaging her round ass before spanking her again, she squealed at the contact.  
Draco fisted the sheer fabric and split it effortlessly and brushed his fingers over her. "Draco." She whined and he hooked his thumb under the strip of her underwear and pulled them to the side. His free arm hooked around her thighs and held her to him when she pulled away from his mouth.  
"I thought you wanted me to kiss you." She moaned as his tongue parted her and he hummed at her taste. Lyra gasped when he sucked on her clit, and pushed his fingers slowly inside her. Lyra was moaning his name and he kissed her lightly when she tightened around his fingers. "God girl." Draco spit over her and moved his fingers faster until she begged him to stop. He ignored her pleas, sucking and swallowing her loudly, moaning he tasted her climax. "You're so fucking wet for me." He straightened and teased her opening with his tip.  
"Fuck me Draco." She tried to push against him but he held her forward as teased her. "I need you." Lyra whined. "Please."  
"What a needy little songbird." He pushed his tip into her and Lyra moaned loudly, she tried to push back against him but he held her still and pulled away from her. "Beg me."  
Lyra whined and begged him, calling his name and trying to push back against him as he teased her. "Please, Draco." He hit her clit with his dick and she whined, "Fucking fill me. Please."  
Draco sank into her and she moaned loudly at her new fullness, "You're so fucking tight." He growled and pulled himself from her. He spread her and Lyra flushed at how exposed she was. His mouth was on her again, licking and sucking as she moaned against his touch, he moved from her and groaned when her thong slipped back into place.  
"I'll take it off." But Draco had already torn it and thrust himself into her.  
"Easy." Draco smirked and brought her hands behind her back. He seized her wrists with one hand as he thrust faster into her, she moaned his name and he spanked her, the underside of his ring bit into her tender fresh and she lurched away from his touch only to have his grip on her wrists pull her back to him harder.  
He let his spit drip over he, "No." she moaned as he pressed his thumb against her asshole.  
"Quiet." She pushed her face into the chaise and cried out when he pushed it inside, and matched the strokes of his finger to his hips. "What a good little whore." He savored her moans and mews as he took her.  
"Fuck right there." Lyra growled when he pulled out of her. "Draco, please." She whined and he grabbed her elbow to move her.  
There was a dresser and he swiped the items to the floor before lifting her onto it. Lyra held the back of his neck as he teased her again. "Beg for me." And she did, panting his name and groaning when he only pushed his tip inside of her. "Louder." Her head fell back as he pushed his full length into her slowly and rubbed circles on her throbbing clit. He moaned as she flexed around him, she was yelling for him to fuck her as he barely moved.  
"Draco please. This is torture." He pulled himself from her, spit into his his hand and stoked himself. Draco's eyes shone as he tore them from between her thighs and stared down at her.  
"Torture? You want me to torture you." He wet his bottom lip and smirked, snaking his hand up to choke her.  
"I want you to fuck me. Please." he kissed her and used his fingers to make her beg for him again. "Fuck me Draco. Please." He was pressing his tip against her ass and Lyra protested. "You're too big Draco." Lyra whined and bucked her hips. "Stop"  
"No." He moaned when he slipped into her tight hole. "You asked me to fuck you." he moaned and pressed his forehead to hers, "Fuck." She was squirming and trying to push his chest away from her. "Relax." His mouth was on her neck as he moaned, "Relax Lyra." He sighed, "Or it will hurt more than necessary."  
He held her legs around his waist and she squeezed to prevent him from moving, he laughed at her feeble attempts and when she opened her mouth breathlessly he gagged her with his fingers. He pushed her tongue down and forced her jaw open as he twirled his hips into her. Lyra blinked the hot tears from her eyes and moaned as Draco raked his tongue along her jaw to collect them and then spit into her open mouth. "What a fucking slut." She whimpered when he began moving faster, "Such sweet sounds." Lyra screamed as he pounded away at her. "Sing for me," He grunted, "My little songbird." He wiped her cheeks and she moved her head to suck the tears from his fingers. "Torture." Draco hummed, smirking, and he held her tightly onto him and stepped away from the dresser and flopped onto the chaise. She moaned at the new angle, Draco made her straddle him and she rose slowly to adjust herself. Draco pulled her down roughly and bucked into her quickly, Lyra screamed.  
"Stop." She punished against his chest but he held her to him firmly., rubbing her clit and holding her thigh tightly. "Draco." She gasped and her head fell back and her eyes closed as she rode him, "Fuck, Draco I'm going to cum." She hadn't known when he got his wand or realized that he laid back. He pushed her stomach and she braced herself against his knees as she leant back, he thrust into her as she bounced and both of their moans filled the room.  
"Don't stop." He growled and she screamed. Draco drew his signature in the air with his wand, and Lyra screamed as it branded into her skin. She slowed and he bucked his hips into her harder. "What did I say?"  
He watched her skin raise and redden as the D appeared on her pale skin. Another scream ripped through the room as the M seared into her skin. He was blind with lust as she whimpered and shook on top of him. "Beg for it whore."  
"Fill me Draco. Please." She fell onto his chest when he sat up and thrust into her, "Fuck it hurts. Please Draco." She groaned, "Cum for me. Fucking cum in my ass." She rode him slowly and he moaned with his release. He rolled them over and held her thigh to keep her close to him as his movements slowed. He couldn't help himself, she looked so perfect, flushed and panting his name as stray hairs clung to her face he thrust fully into her, filling her, and brought his mouth to hers. She tensed and he bit her lip as he found his release.  
"Fuck." He was panting into her mouth and Lyra drank in his every breath, fully consumed by him. She followed him as he moved away from her and kissed him deeply, gasping when he slowly pulled out of her but kept their mouths together. "Lyra." He groaned and she shook her head, holding him captive by his neck. She needed this and groaned as she sucked his bottom lip softly. "Lyra," he was scolding her.  
But she _needed_ this, him, "More." She whimpered and winced when she tried to sit up. "Please." He was tugging on his pants and laughed.  
"What a needy little Mudblood." She nodded as she watched him pull his shirt on and button it slowly.  
"I'll do anything." She growled when Draco pressed his thumb on his initials. Her eyes rolled at the pain and Draco chuckled.  
"I believe you saying that is what lead to this." He traced her jawline and tipped her chin towards him. "Go do what I've instructed in the bird." She licked her lips and they parted, expecting. "Don't be greedy." She pouted and watched his back flex as he pulled his jacket on and fixed the collar. "You're still here?"  
"I can't-" her face flushed with embarrassment. "You-" she sat straighter and groaned, "My underwear."  
"Are you blaming me now?" He raised an eyebrow and tossed her her clothes. Lyra pulled her sweater over her head and he nodded, pleased. "Good girl." He helped her step into her skirt and spanked her when she turned to leave. She grabbed her bag from the chair and stumbled from the room while Draco returned his attention back to the cabinet.  
Lyra's body ached and she leant against the Tapestry across form the now empty stone wall and fought her breath. She smiled weakly at a young girl who held her scales tightly, "Shouldn't you be heading back to your Common Room?" The girl's hand was shaking and Lyra pushed from the wall. "I'm not going to get you in trouble." She bent and patted the girl's head, "Just don't get caught my someone less friendly. Okay?" The girl was bright red and Lyra laughed. "Goodnight then." She slowly moved around the castle wincing slightly when she took the stairs and frowned when she was halfway down the stairs towards her Common Room.  
"What are you doing?" Ban was yelling and hammering on the stone wall way past where the door was hidden. "You're going to wake the whole castle." He snapped his head towards his sister and rushed her. Pulling her into a hard embrace, "I heard you." Lyra blinked.  
"You were screaming." He was shaking, "I felt your pain and nearly passed out."  
"Ban I'm fine I don't-"  
"Lyra." He whistled. "Oh, I didn't know. Fuck." He shut his eyes and shook his head, "Oh god gross."  
"Stop it. Get out of my head, Ban." She pushed him away, "It's pervy and really gross that you can-"  
"Like I wanna know you just got some in the Room of Requirement."  
"The what?" She frowned, "You saw?" Her eyes narrowed on her brother, "What did you see Ban?"  
"I don't want to relive it." He held his stomach and sunk to the floor. "A bottle of Lobe-Blaster? Damn it Lyra, everything's fuzzy. Thank god. But everything hurt. Why does it hurt."  
Lyra was red and tugging her brother away from the wall, "Shut up!"  
"Obliviate me, I don't want this." She checked her waistband and the pockets in her skirt and smacked her forehead.  
"I must of left it, I'm so stupid." She was pushing Ban around the corner and directly into Draco as he scolded her.  
"Watch it Mudblood." Sneered Draco.  
"What are you doing slinking around? Up to no good."  
"I'm a Prefect. It doesn't matter what _I'm_ doing. It's _you_ who has to explain yourself."  
"Like I'd tell you anything. Malfoy." Ban spat his name and Lyra patted his shoulder.  
"Ban," Draco let his eyes fall onto Lyra as she spoke, "Let's just go I have to get my wand." Draco laughed and wiggled it between his thumb and forefinger. She groaned and snatched it from him."Thank you." Ban looked from his sister to Draco in disbelief.  
"You're fucking kidding me."  
"Ban I can ex-"  
"Nope." He lifted Lyra's hand and tapped his temple with her wand. "Want it gone Lala." She sighed and Draco snickered, "Shut your fucking mouth you Death Eater scum." He glared at his sister, "You can't be serious. Those fanatics are the reason we were raised by our Uncles." Lyra glanced at Draco, his face fell and she bounced on the balls of her feet nervously, "Lyra if you don't do this. I will hate you, and I _will_ tell Harry about-"  
Lyra didn't give him a chance to finish. "Obliviate." She erased the whole night from his mind, unsure when he had started hearing her. "You hit your head, might have a concussion. You should go to the hospital wing." She sighed and added, "Stop calling Draco a Death Eater, you don't even have proof, harry just assumes." She glared at Draco as he waved to her brother. "You've gone insane. I must have fucked you stupid."  
He held her hand and lead her back down the stairs. "I thought you wanted more."  
"Yeah like, more sex and for you to kiss me." She laughed "Not you basically telling my brother we're fucking."  
"You still want to fuck me?" He was at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her with his striking eyes and a devilish smirk.  
"I mean fifteen minutes ago while I was boozed out of my mind and hor-,"his hand was traveling up her skirt and she swatted him away. "I need to shower."  
"Take one with me then."  
"Why are you acting like this?" She pulled her hand from him and he frowned.  
"I'm giving you what you want right?" He shifted his weight, "Connection?"  
"You think I want you to pretend to like me?" She laughed, "I thought you were supposed to be smart." Lyra smoothed her skirt and then pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're giving me whiplash." She brushed past him, "Pureblood." She growled and vanished behind the stone, Draco followed after her.  
"Unicorn hair," he pulled her into his corridor and frowned, "Don't you want this?"  
"To get fucked occasionally?" She nodded, "Yeah, you're not the worst I've had. But did you think I wanted you to pity like me?" She frowned, "That I want you to ostracize me from my friends completely? Like the stunt you pulled with the sweater?" Lyra sighed heavily, "Tell me what you want Draco, obviously I can't say no to you."  
"I don't think you understand what you agreed to when you begged me to spare your life." The fuse to his temper was burning quickly and Lyra could tell.  
"That you would beat me for fun." The remnants of the Fire Whiskey made her bold. "Too bad for you, turns out I prefer a rougher hand than the ones in my past," his jaw tensed and she noticed, "and I've had quite a few." He ticked his head to the side, "Fucking you is great, but what I do outside of this." She gestured between them, "Doesn't concern you."  
"I don't like repeating myself." He walked her down the hall and pinned her to the door. "I told you Lyra. I _own_ you."  
"No." Her breathing got harder as he brought his face closer to hers, his voice was carnal and she saw his fuse fizzle out.  
"No?" Draco growled and let the door swing open so Lyra stumbled backwards into the room.  
She jumped when the water turned on in the bathroom, "Get naked." She watched him kick his shoes aside and toss his jacket onto the bed, he moved past her to the bathroom, tearing his clothes from him as he moved. "I won't repeat myself." He shouted and she jumped as her skirt was torn off of her. Lyra moved swiftly, pulling her shoes off and then her torn stockings and underwear. She unclasped her bra and tossed it aside before stepping into the bathroom. She frowned at the empty tub and directed her attention to an extremely naked Draco Malfoy washing the soap from his hair as the room filled with steam. "Come." She stood beside him and he smirked when he turned to look at her.  
"That was my favorite skirt." She whined when he pulled her under the water.  
"I'll buy you more skirts." She jumped when the baths kicked on and Draco chuckled low in his throat. He ran a poof over her, sudsing and rinsing her thoughtfully. "I'll buy you anything and everything you could ever want." He kissed a trail from her neck to her shoulder and then back over her neck.  
"Yeah right." she sighed and Draco decided to ignore her, to kiss her instead, holding her to him tenderly and smiling when she kissed him back and held his hips.  
"Wait for me in the tub." He dragged his finger down her back, and sighed when she didn't move. "Stop testing my patience." He spanked he when she finally walked away from him to sit in the bath.  
Lyra watched him as he finished washing, "Staring is rude, little bird." Draco turned, and she sank further in the tub. He dropped into the tub beside her, rolling his shoulders as he stretched his arms along the rim. Draco sighed and let his head hang back and tried to relax. Lyra moved closer and he hummed at her touch, her light fingers grazed his skin and trailed up his arm, and then over his shoulder and Lyra splayed her hands across his chest as she straddled him. Draco moaned when she shifted and rubbed her naked body into him. "Is this your way of apologizing?" Lyra twirled her hips and Draco's tongue shot across his bottom lip. "I don't mind. But you'll have to work harder than this."  
"Why would I apologize to you?" His head lulled to the side and he watched her as she ran her hands lower, beneath the water and then brought her warm and wet hands back over his chest. "Did I make you mad?" She pouted mockingly. "Get over yourself."  
"Are you goading me on purpose?" Draco sat straighter and pulled her up onto her knees so he could nip just above her breast. "You want me to hit you?" She moaned as he lowered her onto him. "Because I will do more than just brand you Lyra."  
"Do your worst, Malfoy." He moved her hips slowly, helping her ride him.  
"Malfoy." He pulled her hair roughly to expose her throat. Draco nipped small red marks on her pale skin, he stared at her mouth and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, "I prefer it when you say my name." Lyra's back was arched and she was moaning as she rolled her hips against him at an agonizingly slow pace. "You should be punished." He kissed slowly down her chest, leaning her back over his arm, and swirled his tongue over her nipple sucking when she breathed his name.  
"I think you've punished me enough." Lyra rolled her hips forward and Draco moaned.  
"And I think I'm tired." He pulled her off of his lap slowly.  
"You're joking right?" She watched as he stood from the tub and wrapped his towel around his waist. "Draco, you're not serious."  
"You think you deserve to fuck me?" Her stomached twisted as he strode to his bed. "You talk about me like I'm nothin more than a fuck to you, and you just expect me to let you use me?"  
Lyra rolled her eyes, "Fine." She stood from the tub and padded towards the door. "Let me out then."  
"And you're just going to march nude through the common room?"  
"Maybe I'll be lucky and some other Slytherin would be able to satisfy me, since tonight you are," she stared at him as he shook his head, "Less than able."  
"What are you talking about?" He laughed, "Back in The Room-"  
"No. That was you." She laughed and pulled at the handle. "Let me out Draco, you can't keep me locked in here."  
"I told you I can do what I want with you," he laid in his bed, "And right now I want nothing more than to look at you."  
"And what about what I want?"  
"I don't care about what you want Lyra. I thought I made that clear."  
"Hazy at best." She crawled on his bed and straddled him, her nude body sinking onto his silk clad hips.  
"If you don't stop Lyra. I'm going to hurt you." He snatched her hand away from his face. "I _want_ to hurt you." She noticed then that hand that wasn't tucked behind his head, he was fisting his sheets.  
"To teach me a lesson?" She pressed her chest onto him and lifted her ass higher, he groaned and she laid flat on him. "You're boring."  
He tucked her hair behind her ear, "That just got you detention."  
"Stop teasing me."  
"That's all you ever do." Lyra was kissing his neck, Draco refused to touch her but let out a moan when she stroked him through his pants. "Lyra." He warned. "How about a deal?" She perked quickly and and Draco smirked.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Just deliver a package."  
"To who?" Draco rolled them over and trailed kisses over her body.  
"Why does it matter, are you jealous?" She flushed rolled his hips against her as he hovered over her, Lyra giggled as moved lower, kissing her stomach and her sides, and gasped when he slid a finger inside her.  
"No. I'm very pretty." She smiled when he hummed in agreed, "So you think I'm pretty?"  
"You think I just fuck anyone?" He kissed a wet trail down her body and tucked his shoulders under her thighs. "Is that why Pansy has been asking questions?" He sucked the inside of her thigh, "I thought she was just being clingy again."  
"Why are you talking about other girls when your mouth could be used for such better things." Her hand was in his hair and pulling him to her before she realized what she was doing. Draco didn't mind, he was dying to taste her. His hand brushed against her hip where he had branded her and she hissed. "Do you want me to fix it?" Their eyes met and flicked his tongue over her clit and then kissed her. Lyra moaned and Draco lent his head against her soft inner thigh. "I can heal you if-"  
"I'll keep it." He smirked and nipped her thigh before he resumed licking her until she shook, Draco brought his fingers to her mouth and Lyra sucked them moaning as his mouth brought her closer to an orgasm.  
"Good girl." He used his now wet fingers to fuck her while he sucked on her clit, Lyra squirmed and bucked her hips as she came. Her thighs squeezed his head and he continued licking and sucking, Lyra shook and called his name. "Go ahead, little bird, scream for me." As he moved up her body he brought her leg up with him and kissed her neck. Lyra moaned when he slid inside her, he moved slowly and she moved her leg from where he held in on his shoulder. She pulled Draco closer and into a kiss before he could protest, they were panting into each others mouths as she came again, "Ah," Draco gasped, "So fucking tight." He growled and kissed her again, swirling his tongue around hers as she came undone beneath him. Lyra could feel herself pulsing around him and she laughed as he kept pushing her further and further over the edge, "That's my girl."  
Draco thrust faster and Lyra bit Draco's chest to stop from screaming, "Fuck." She ground her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight. Draco panted as he found his release, twitching inside her while he stroked her face. Lyra's head lulled slightly and Draco stared at the small bead of blood that dripped from her lips and then to where she had bit him, the skin barely broken but sure enough it was his blood on her lips. He brushed her lip with his thumb and then sank it into her mouth. Lyra savored the metallic taste and whimpered when he pulled from inside her and popped his finger from her mouth. Draco's face twisted when she licked her lips, "It's just blood, Draco." He felt squeamish and shook away the chill that set in. He tossed her the shirt that went with the bottom he pulled on. "I should go." He pulled her back into the bed and pulled his silk sheets over them both. She was curled around him and Draco used his fingers to draw lightly on Lyra's thigh that draped across him.  
"Who's the best then?"  
"What?" Lyra giggled and watched the constellations dance through the room.  
"You said I wasn't the worst." He cleared his throat. "So who is the best?"  
"Out of _all_ the people I've slept with," his hand paused, hovering slightly over her leg, "I'd have to say you, though no one else has been nearly as rough." He nodded slowly and continued tracing shapes and words over her leg.  
"I just assumed-"  
"That you were my first?" She laughed, "Not even my second."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?" She placed her chin on his exposed chest, "You thought I was actually a virgin?"  
Draco's face was red and he coughed, "How many?" She snorted.  
"You first."  
"One." She tensed, "Two if you count getting a blowjob."  
"Well now I'm not going." He smacked her leg and she chuckled, "Fine." She groaned and whispered, "Six."  
"Six?" He raised his eyebrows and watched the dragon constellation curl in front of the fireplace and breath heat into the room.  
"Why'd you have to say it like that?" Lyra shifted in his arms and he squeezed her shoulder to pull her closer.  
"Six men?" He clarified.  
"Four men, two women." His head snapped towards her and she buried her face into his side. "Like it matters."  
"Anyone I'd know?"  
"All Americans, guess you're lucky number seven." She poked his chest, and then rubbed her hand over his soft skin. "You're my first foreigner."  
"You're the foreigner." She shrugged.  
She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers on a birthmark, "Do I-"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." She fidgeted and he spanked her lightly, "Who-"  
"The blowjob was from some Bulgarian Witch my father tried setting me up with after the Quidditch World Cup."  
"And the other?"  
"Pansy." Lyra groaned and rubbed her eyebrows, "You asked."  
"Yule ball?"  
"How'd you-"  
"She talks about this Bulgarian guy why she was messing with for-" she cleared her throat, "a whole year."  
"We were fifteen. And it was mainly me just using her to get off." Lyra shifted uncomfortably, "She's never been in here." He whispered. "Only you."  
"Can we stop talking about this?" Lyra gripped his hip and shook him lightly, "Ask me something else."  
"Who would you sleep with. If I never-"  
"Almost killed me and manipulated me into fucking you?" She felt him tense and she snorted, "Relax, I've surrendered to my Stockholm Syndrome."  
"What is Stockholm-"  
Lyra couldn't help but laugh, "No-Maj thing apparently." He nodded, "I'm not sure really if there is anyone though. You?"  
"No one."  
"Oh." Draco held her thigh and tapped his thumb as he hummed.  
"You have others? Let's hear them then, I enjoy a good laugh." Lyra could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Neville?"  
"I don't know. But I did want to date him, he was nice."  
"I see."  
"Dean was nice too, until I found out he was with Ginny. I think he told her about," She shrugged and brushed the hair from her face, "Well she doesn't talk to me much anymore, and gives me looks." She smiled, "Luna is pretty."  
"Lovegood?" He chuckled, "Got a thing for blonds then."  
"Apparently so. But Ban likes Luna." They laid quietly for a while, Draco traced circles and letters across her thigh and lower back and Lyra closed her eyes to listen to his soft hums. "Wait. How old are you?"  
"Sixteen." Lyra looked up at him and he frowned, "What."  
"I'm seventeen."  
"I missed your birthday?"  
"No. I'm turning eighteen in February." Draco chuckled, "I'm a fucking predator."  
"Didn't you say I manipulated you into this."  
"I'm going to jail." Lyra groaned and buried her face in his chest. "Draco?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's in the package."  
Draco's jaw clenched, and he sighed, "It's just a package."  
"But what is it?" Draco ignored her and closed his eyes when the celestial harp's delicate song filled the room. "Don't be a dick."  
"It's none of your business. I just need you to deliver it, get them alone I'll do the rest."  
"I don't understand, Draco, just tell me. You're roping me into this and wont explain anything-"  
"I said no." His arms slacked, "Will you for once just do as I say without being difficult?"  
"But I-"  
"I've controlled you before, Lyra. I'll do it again."  
"Asshole."  
"Stubborn bitch." She snorted and rolled to her other side. Draco shifted behind her and wrapped his arm around her. "Do as I say, Lyra." He brushed the hair was from her neck and kissed right below her ear. "Or this time I will punish you in a way I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy." Lyra sighed and nodded. She sat up and pulled the sheet from her.  
"I should-" but he pulled her back down to him.  
"Just lay with me a little while longer."  
❧  
When Draco woke, his bed was empty, and was unsure of how Lyra got passed his enchantments. He groaned and rolled to his side, the bed was cold but she lingered on the sheets. Lyra did that often, leaving before he stirred and ignoring him through the day, the only times he woke up to her were the mornings after he was too rough with her. Her hair would be fanned over her pillow and he would watch her sleep for hours. Draco had brought breakfast back to his room once and he watched her light up. She would breath warmth and comfort into the room and he would heal any bruise or mark he left on her and she would forgive him instantly.


	9. Chapter 8- Silver and Opals

Draco frowned when he saw the back of Lyra as she sat at the Gryffindor table for the lunch hour. He sat down across from Pansy and stared past her, Harry was the first to notice but Draco ignored his glare and when Lyra glanced over her shoulder and gave him a small smile; his mood shifted. "I've got work to do." He cleared his throat and nodded towards the door and glanced up at Lyra who inclined her chin and turned back around. He roamed the almost empty Library and read the spines of books while he waited, Lyra smiled and tucked her charm back into her shirt when Draco noticed her.  
"You could have just sent a bird. Harry-"  
"Don't talk about him." He kissed her and backed her up against the bookshelf. "Why'd you go this morning?"  
"To get dressed and eat breakfast so I wouldn't be late to Charms." Draco groaned. "Maybe you should go to more of your classes." he rolled his eyes and held her face as he kissed her. "Alright, enough." She batted his wandering hand from her skirt and Draco groaned, stepping back so he leant of the opposite bookshelf. "What has gotten into you lately."  
Draco shrugged and raked his hand through his hair and loosened his tie with a jerk. "I want to fuck you." Lyra pushed off the bookshelf and cupped her hand over his mouth.  
"Would you be quiet?" She hissed, lowering her voice and looking down the isles. Draco laughed and lead her other hand to his erection. "Stop. Someone will catch us." He pulled her hand from his mouth and smirked down at her.  
"Didn't stop us before." He pulled her into a kiss and she groaned when Draco sucked on her bottom lip. "Fuck you're beautiful." Lyra giggled as he nipped her neck. "And what you're wearing is sinful." Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"It's the uniform."  
"No one else wears it like you." His hands were wandering her body and she let him kiss her to stop from moaning. He pulled her to a dimmer part of the library, further from the windows, and closer to the restricted section.  
"Should I wear the trousers then?"  
"No." Draco pushed her against the end of the stack and she gasped. "These are easer to fuck you in." He fell to his knees and Lyra tried to push his head away from her. It took him no time to hike the front of her skirt and move her panties to the side. His mouth was on her and she bit her knuckle to suppress a moan.  
"Malfoy, stop." Lyra stared down the isle and watched for light and listened for any footsteps. "Fuck." She whispered when Draco slid two fingers into her. "Malfoy. She groaned and pushed his head again. "Draco." She whimpered and her breath shuttered.  
"Go ahead." He added a third finger and Lyra threw her head back against the bookshelf and fisted her hand in Draco's hair. "Say my name."  
Her legs shook and he fucked her faster, she could hear how wet she was as his fingers moved inside her. Her body was on fire, surly anyone that came close could hear her also, she was panting and Draco supported her as he stood. He sucked his fingers one by one and then licked his lips, "Let me fuck you."  
"Not here."  
"If we go somewhere else we'll be late for potions." Lyra gasped when he lifted her and pinned her to the cold wood end the library stack. "Let me fuck you." He pulled her higher and held her on one arm, pinning her between his body and the bookcase while he undid his belt. "Lyra?" She nodded and he kissed her, he pulled his hips back and Lyra wrapped her one arm around Draco's shoulder, with the other she reached between them and moved her underwear to the side. "What a good girl." He moaned as he sank into her.  
"Fuck, Draco." Lyra was breathless as he moved her, she held the shelf that he supported her on. Her hands rested on the shelves and she held the end of the stack to help move her.  
"Right there." He moaned and kissed her neck. "You're so fucking hot." Draco grunted, "Fuck. Lyra."  
"Shut up." she whispered and bit back a moan, "Fuck I'm-"  
"I'm close." Lyra locked her ankles around him and wrapped her around Draco's shoulders as she came. Draco chuckled as Lyra's body twitched around him, "Good girl." he groaned and gave a final push deep inside her. "Can you stand."  
Lyra nodded and held onto him for support as he let her legs fall, "How am I supposed to go to Potions like this." She laughed and sank to the floor, her face was flushed and her neck had fresh marks.  
"I guess you don't." Draco leant over her and kissed the top of her head before he left her there, hot and panting.  
"A jelly legs jinx?" Pansy frowned and Lyra nodded when she finally made it into the Potions classroom, Slughorn hadn't even noticed she came in late. But when she glanced up Draco he winked and Lyra could have sworn Harry saw it. "I hate first years." She groaned and Lyra tried to focus and take notes, but every now and then her quill would jerk and write on its own. Lyra blushed as it described what had just happened in the library, she crumpled the paper and pushed it deep into her bag along with the quill before anyone could see.  
❧

"Are you barking?" Ron hissed as he, Hermione and Ban rushed towards Lyra. "She's the only one who would be able to get close enough." Ban gestured to his sister and she stared over her book at the intrusion.  
"Maybe, just maybe, she's heard something."  
"I don't see where you're going with this Ban." Hermione frowned and Ban scowled down at her.  
"Lyra." He turned to his sister, "You hear things in the Slytherin dorms right?"  
"Oh yeah." she leant forward, "I heard Daphne and Blaise are-" she clicked twice and nodded her head. "But that's just a rumor, really. She's been in bed whenever I'm in the dorm. And one of the fifth years is trying to steal the exam answers from Professor Snape." She shrugged and returned her attention to her book, "Can't wait to see the aftermath." Lyra stared at the group as they explained what they wanted her to do. "You want me to spy on my Housemates?" Lyra scoffed in disbelief.  
"Simply put," Hermione sighed, "And well, we're not invited."  
"Speak for yourself." Ban grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm going."  
"Invited where?" Lyra shook her head.  
"I told you she wouldn't be much help." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"There's a party tonight Lala, The Green and Blue. And _we_ are going."  
"Why?" Lyra rubbed her brow, "I have better things to do than whatever you're trying to rope me into." Lyra rubbed her neck, "Besides I have plans tonight." She flushed and Ban raised an eyebrow, "I've fixed my wards you nosey prick. Nice try though."  
"Well, we figured since you've gone full Vee-" Ban smacked the back of Ron's head roughly.  
"Wow, so you just want me to get information right? The first time in weeks you two are even talking to me and you're asking me to interrogate the other Slytherin's." Lyra closed her book roughly and brushed past Ban. "I thought you were my friends, but apparently that's only when _you_ need something." She glared at her brother, "And you? Should I share all your secrets then?" He shifted his weight and took Lyra's seat on the windowsill.  
"We just need to know how many there are in the school." His eyes searched hers, "Fanatics."  
"I can't help you." Lyra shook her head, "I'm sorry," she looked to Hermione and Ron, "I wouldn't even know where to start."  
"Malfoy." Ron offered.  
"He wont even talk to Pansy when I'm around." She shook her head, "I really can't help you, and I haven't even been invited to any parties.."  
"Yet." Hermione was pleading, "I'm sure with, your particular skill, you cold charm a Slytherin or Ravenclaw into inviting you."  
"I can't I'm going into Hogsmead today."  
"So is half the school Lyra." She was shaking her head at her brother.  
"I really don't want to be a part of this Ban."  
"We became a part of this the moment we got the offer to go here." Lyra shook her head, "I don't think you understand how bad this is. If you would only listen to Harry."  
"Where is he then? I'm all ears." She glanced around as she backed away from the group, "Oh wait. He's not here to tell me anything. He can ask me himself if he likes." Her eyes softened towards Hermione, "I have loads of work to catch up on before I head down to Hogsmead. I'm sure he can manage to find me if he wants to explain everything."  
Lyra sat angrily on the bank of the Great Lake and listened to her quill scratch furiously onto the parchment. "I'm not sure-," Draco grunted as he joined her on a large flat rock that jutted away from the shoreline, "-that enchanted quills are allowed." She held her scarf to her chest as the wind threatened to bite through her and reddened her cheeks.  
"I think too fast, my hands can't keep up." She turned and frowned, "'What are you doing? Someone could see us." He pulled his hat from his lap and tugged it on.  
"Decent enchantments." He patted the warm rock they sat on and watched the thick grey clouds dump sleet around them in a perfect circle. "Could have done without the cold though." he pulled his jacket closed with a shiver, "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmead? I saw Filtch search you."  
"I took a detour. And my enchantments are more than decent, besides I happen to like the cold. It keeps me focused." Her quill stopped abruptly and she frowned out into the lake. "What do you want Draco?"  
"What makes you think I want anything?" He moved behind her and pulled her back into his chest, he was shivering.  
"You always want something." Lyra sighed and Draco pulled her scarf down to kiss her neck. "Besides if one person asked me to do something for them today then I'm bound to be asked by others. That's how it works." Lyra shrugged his wondering hands off and leant away from him. "I'm not in the mood."  
"Is that how it works?" Her quill picked up again and Draco watched as she focused on her book. "This is nice." He rubbed her back lightly and she ran her hand through her hair.  
"I suppose."  
"Katie Bell is going to Hogsmead this afternoon." Lyra hung her head and Draco set a package on her lap. "Don't open it." She ran her finger along the twine that bound the package and frowned.  
"This is for Katie?" It took him a while to answer. He sat forward with his arm over his knee.  
"No." Draco sighed and rubbed deep circles on her shoulders. "If it would make it easier I could-" Draco was whispering and Lyra couldn't hear him over the wind.  
"What do you mean, no? I don't understand." Lyra shook her head and pushed the package off of her, "Why can't you do it?"  
"Tell her to give it to Headmaster. As gift. I would, but I have detention with McGonagall and this _needs_ to be done today."  
"How am I supposed to convince her to do that Draco?" She tuned to look at him and found the answer in his eyes. They were cold and hard as he stared at her and she shook her head profusely. "Draco I can't do that. I'm not that kind of person." Draco brushed hair from her face and frowned.  
"Who else asked you to do something today?"  
"Ban." Draco groaned, "My brother wants me to go to this party tonight. I told him I have plans, because well, I do. Every night." Draco chuckled.  
"He's going to the Green and Blue?" Draco scooted forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, "It can be boring since its traditionally a dance. But its worth the go if you get the invitation."  
"Did you get invited?"  
"Why?" He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Want to be my date? We _would_ cause quite a stir." Draco's voice made her shiver and goosebumps covered her body.  
Lyra rolled her eyes. "As if you'd be seen with me in public." Draco pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. Lyra flushed and turned back to her work, "No, I just wanted to go." Her quill didn't move.  
"Why?" Draco snorted, "It's basically a dating pool. That's how it started anyway, now I suppose its not as big of a deal if you were to go alone. But not many people do." he hugged her from behind and she shifted uncomfortably. "Have your eyes on someone?"  
"No. Obviously. Thuban just wanted me to go." She pulled her parchment from the air and tucked it into her bag, her quill looped in the air and settled into her bag as well. "Draco," Lyra sighed, "how am I supposed to-"  
"Do you trust me?" She hesitated, and Draco squeezed her tenderly. "Lyra. Do you trust me?"  
"I-" Lyra shrugged.  
"I need your help with this Lyra. I didn't expect you to be able to do this on your own. But I can make you, you wont be you. Just like before." He pulled her scarf off and was undoing her jacket.  
"Draco." Lyra let her head fall onto his shoulder and Draco massaged her breast tenderly, his other hand popped the button on her jeans.  
"I do hate these." Draco grunted and pushed his hand into her underwear.  
"I'm not in the mood Draco."  
"Let me help you release some stress." His voice was hoarse as he slid his cold finger inside of her. "Just relax." Lyra sighed and closed her eyes.  
"You're insatiable."  
"Only for you." He hummed and Lyra moved so he could move easier. "God you feel so good." Lyra was panting and groaning against his touch. "You're going to help me." Lyra nodded and he flexed his fingers faster.  
"Fuck." Lyra whimpered and Draco chuckled. "I'm not comfortable," Lyra moaned again when he pushed his fingers deeper, "with this, just do it without me." Lyra licked her lips and panted in the cold. "You can do it without me." She stared up at the sky and he cupped her face affectionately as a shiver pulsed through her body.  
"Oh, my naïve little songbird." He helped her button her pants and close her jacked. "You don't have a choice." He rose his wand and she opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't manage to speak, "Imperio." He kissed neck and she turned in his arms. Lyra pinned him to the rock and was touching him desperately. "Enough." He cleared his throat and Lyra pouted as she sat up. "I should do this more often, maybe then you'd want me as much as I want you." Draco sat up and pulled her scarf around her, "Do whatever is necessary." He brushed her hair over her shoulder and gave her the package, "Give it to Katie Bell. Do _not_ open it." Lyra nodded, "She has to give this to Dumbledore." He kissed her again before she stood and walked away form him. Her enchanted bubble faded as Lyra strode away from him, the cold wind and sleet cut through his body. Without her he felt nothing but the cold.  
❧  
Lyra only felt calm as she walked alone through the slushy mess towards The Three Broomsticks.  
"Hey," Harry pulled her to a stop, "Lyra I was calling for you." He waved Ron and Hermione on as they passed. "Didn't you hear me?"  
"No," She blinked, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
"About earlier, they're just trying to help me."  
"I'm sorry I have to-" she turned to the Three Broomsticks and sighed when Harry pulled her arm to stop her.  
"It would mean a lot if you could help us. To figure out what we're up against." He cleared his throat when a Professor passed them. "Tell us who we should be concerned of."  
"Why?"  
"I'm sure your bother has explained everything to you. And despite what other Slytherins would have told you-"  
"We don't talk about much, besides who they think is cute." Lyra swayed slightly, "Ba, on the other hand, has been sending me letters for the past few months. Barely telling me anything."  
"Letters?" Harry tensed.  
"Through Ladon." She leant close, "His charm allows him to find us. Anywhere." She shrugged and continued swaying, "He comes when he's called," Lyra frowned, unsure why she was telling him this, "otherwise I'm not sure where he his. Would you like me to demonstrate?"  
"No." Harry swallowed, watched her twirl for a moment and then tore his eyes away. "So you know about-"  
"All the Dark Wizard stuff and the Death Eaters?" She nodded, " _Thoroughly_ versed in the Death Eaters." He flickered his eyes from the snowy rock he was studying and raised an eyebrow, "My parents were killed by the fanatics. Not sure if they were Death Eaters, but-" she trailed off as she watched Katie Bell enter the tavern. "I should be going Harry."  
"Wait." He held her hand, "You told them you wanted to know everything." Lyra shifted and pulled her scarf higher. "Will you help us." The door closed behind Katie.  
"Sure, if I manage to get an invite. Tell the group that they owe me." She pulled from him slowly and walked alongside him to the tavern. "What do I need to figure out then?"  
"If any of the students in Slytherin have become a Dark Wizard, if they have his mark."  
" _His_ mark? What mark?" She nodded and Harry held the door open for her, Lyra kicked the snow from her boots and searched for Katie.  
"The Dark Mark, Lyra." Harry whispered and she nodded, "A skull with a snake curling from its mouth." He held her arm and she glared down at his hand, "It'll be here. On their forearm."  
"Okay." She started to walk away from him and he tugged her back, "Do you know if-" He stared at her and cleared his throat before lowering his voice, "Does Malfoy-"  
"How would I know anything about Draco?"  
Harry stared at her, concern and frustration prominent on his face, "Did you want to join us?" He asked as they entered the small pub.  
"No. I'm fine. I'm not staying long." She watched Professor Slughorn teeter a little as he stood and approached the table Harry had just sat down at. Lyra sat alone, facing the door and smiled at her server. "A Butterbeer, please." She smiled at the man when he returned and placed the amber drink in front of her. He stumbled backwards a bit as he returned to the bar, Lyra appreciated the cream he put on top and the caramel drizzle. The foam jiggled lightly as she pulled it closer; Katie was talking happily to her friend a few tables over. The foam spilled over the side and she wiped it with her finger. Her eyes met the waiters as he bussed a table and she licked the cream from her finger slowly. He stared for a moment, bewitched, and fumbled away from the table.  
It took Katie a while to excuse herself to the bathroom and Lyra followed her quietly. She locked the door behind her and began washing her hands while Katie used the restroom. "You're hair looks really nice like that." Lyra smiled and Katie laughed, smoothing her hair appreciatively as she looked at her self in the mirror.  
"Thank you, my mother sent me a new potion." Lyra nodded and before Katie could start the sink Lyra grabbed her wand.  
"Imperio." Katie turned to her and Lyra told her all that Draco had instructed, "A gift for Dumbledore. You _have to_ deliver it." Katie nodded and accepted the package, Lyra left first and thanked the waiter for the drink that she barely touched.  
"On the house." The many blushed as she exited. She found herself in Honeydukes for more chocolate and smiled at the Slytherin boys as she passed.  
"Just these today?" The Store-man smiled and she nodded.  
"Yes, sir. I've been craving chocolate and strawberries." She hummed to herself, opening the box and popping a chocoball into her mouth. Lyra savored the strawberry mousse and walked happily home. As she meandered in the cold she felt her cheery attitude dampen when Draco's spell wore off. Her content demeanor was replaced with anger as she stomped towards the castle, the chocolate doing nothing to sooth her mood.  
Two girls were arguing, their voices carried in the wind and was growing louder as Lyra walked. There was a long silence and when Lyra turned the final corner to leave the small town, she stared as Katie was lifted in the air. The girls' arms were outstretched, as though she was about to fly. There was something wrong, something eerie and a vacuum pull all the sound from the world. Lyra stepped slowly towards the group who stared up at the girl. Katie's hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was empty of expression. Lyra stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katie's friend Leanne who were staring up at the girl.  
She hovered six feet above the ground and, without warning, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever the girl could see, or whatever she was feeling, was invisible to the crowd and clearly excruciating. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Lyra covered her ears and watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed forward to help. When they got a hold of Katie's legs, she fell onto them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold onto her. The boys lowered her to the ground, Lyra could barely breath as she watched Katie thrash and scream.  
Lyra stepped back when Harry looked around. "Stay there!" he shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"  
Lyra rushed past Harry as he ran back into Hogsmead, she touched Hermione's back and the Gryffindor jumped. "What happened?" The group was trying to to quiet her, reassuring her she was fine. Katie screamed relentlessly and twisted on the ground, Lyra held her stomach and just stared at the girl. It felt like hours before Harry returned with Hagrid, Katie just kept screaming and Lyra was trying to stop crying. Leanne buried her face into Lyra's shoulder and she covered her ears to try and muffle the sound.  
"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"  
"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what-" Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.  
Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her. "It's Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione was on her knees in the slush and stared up at the girl who cried into Lyra's jacket. The girl nodded. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"  
The girl hiccupped, "It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.  
"Don't touch it!" Shouted Harry.  
Lyra's throat was closing and she whined rubbed the girls back in an attempt to soothe her. Lyra pushed her gently towards Hermione and the girl collapsed. "What is it?" Lyra was beside Harry as he crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.  
"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"  
"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!" Leanne shook with renewed sobs, Hermione patted her shoulder gently.  
Lyra felt sick and tried to keep her balance as the world spun beneath her. "She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Lyra's head snapped from Harry to Leanne who shook her head.  
"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and- and-" Leanne let out a wail of despair and Lyra's breathing quickened.  
"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne, and pulled the trembling girl to her feet. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..." She glanced at Lyra who nodded and helped Hermione steady Leanne.  
Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.  
They had just entered the grounds when Harry spoke, Lyra could barely hear him over the wind, "Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"  
"I-I dunno, Harry," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burke... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"  
"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself-" Lyra couldn't keep it together, she rushed away and fell to her knees. She was sick, her stomach lurched and when she shut her eyes she could still see the girl's body curling and writing on the ground.  
"I'll be alright!" She shrugged off Harry's hand when he pat her back as her breakfast repeated on her. "Get her inside, I'll be okay."  
"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.  
Harry stepped away from her and Lyra looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them. "Just go. I'm alright."  
Lyra was soaked, freezing, and felt more guilt than anything, she stood slowly and pushed into the castle. Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor and when he waved it over her he prodded her a few times in her side. "The other's followed the Professor to her office." The man grunted and Lyra nodded, "Best you follow them." Lyra's legs trembled and passed Leanne who looked just as bad as Lyra felt. Lyra paused at Professor McGonagall's door and leant to listen as Harry shouted.  
"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.  
"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"  
Lyra held the door knob and there was a pause before Harry spoke again. "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."  
She felt another wave of nausea crash into her and held a hand over her mouth as she choked it down. "That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"  
"No," said Harry and Lyra sighed in relief, "but..." Harry told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.  
Lyra was shaking as she ran from the door, her throat burned and vision was blurry. Her charm pushed against her jacket and she tugged it out and followed its point, there was a small girl that stiffened when Lyra approached. "I think Professor Snape is looking for you." Lyra lied and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "You better go. He's not in the best mood." The girl stared up at her and Lyra was growing angry, her necklace tugged her towards the empty wall and she held the chain. "Go." Lyra shook her head, "Now!" The small girl squealed and dropped her scales as she ran away. Lyra waited until her quick footsteps vanished and the door appeared.  
Her body quaked, and sank against the bare wall when the room sealed itself. Lyra wrapped her arms around her legs and wailed into the room, her grip tightened on her arms and she gagged, coughing and sniffing until her voice gave out.  
"Lyra." Draco was kneeling in front of her and placed a light hand on her head and she screamed and recoiled.  
"How could you?" Lyra stood when he reached for her again and pressed into the wall. "Yo- you told me it was a package. You didn't tell me it was going to do _that_ " Her voice cracked ass he cried, "Don't touch me!" She screamed and smacked his arms away.  
"I'm sorry." He stepped towards her and she pushed him away from her, "Lyra, really, I warned you, didn't I? I told you not to open it, next time I'll make sure you tell them too and-"  
"Next time?" Lyra shook her head, "You're actually fucking crazy it you think for a _second_ I'm going to let you use me again." She waited for the wall to split, for her to hear or feel a door appear on her back. Draco stared at her and she winced when opened his arms, his wand gripped in his right hand.  
"You wouldn't think that I'd hurt you?" Lyra felt the wall and let a sob fall from her lips when it was still blank. "I'm doing what has to be done Lyra." He pulled her into a hug and her legs gave way; Draco held her as she cried. "Besides," he kissed the top of her head and tried to sooth her, "You proved yourself to _him_." Lyra's skin crawled. "When I succeed my family will be safe, and we can be together. It's all been planned." Lyra couldn't breathe.  
"I have to tell them what I did." Lyra nodded and stepped away from Draco who frowned down at her and held her hand, he shook his head. "Yes." She hissed, "I should be expelled."  
"Slow down Lyra. It's okay, you're okay." He squeezed her hand and she stared at it, she wiped her face and let out a long breath. "I don't have a choice Lyra. I have to do this, and when it's over we can be together. My mother-"  
"No," whispered Lyra and pulled her hand from him, "No." The shock subsided and anger was setting in. "Are you insane? You didn't have a choice? _I_ didn't have a choice." She pushed him and his face fell, "You _cursed_ me and _used_ me!" She was pushing him harder and harder and Draco stepped back with each shove. "I could have killed her!" Lyra screamed and her fist collided with his chin in a heartbeat. "I didn't have a choice, _you_ took that from me and Katie almost _died_!"  
"Lyra, you know it wasn't meant for Katie."  
"And that makes it better?" She laughed, he stared at her and rubbed his face. "And you think I'd want to be with you? After you tried to _kill_ someone?" Draco glared Lyra, her body burned and she rubbed the tips of her fingers together. "I thought you becoming a Death Eater was something forced on you. A punishment because Harry beat your stupid father." Draco was shaking his head and clenching his fists, "I'm delusional." She laughed, "I'm so fucking stupid."  
"Calm down Lyra." Draco grabbed her hand and hissed when his hand burned. "You have to calm down, its going to be okay. We can be together now." He pulled her by her scalding hand into a kiss and she melted. "Everything will be okay." He held her face in his hands and she giggled.  
"I've fucking lost my mind." Lyra pulled the roots of her hair and spun away from him, she bent over, laughing historically. "I can't do this."  
"You don't have to do anything anymore. It's okay." She swatted his hand away from her shoulder and straightened.  
"No Draco. This." She shook her head, "I can't do this anymore. You're so far gone that you're delusional. Convinced this is a good thing, because we can be together now*, whatever the fuck that means." He stepped closer and she held up her arms, "Don't come near me." Lyra pressed into the wall again and batted Draco's hand away. He was losing his patience. "Don't fucking touch me." Lyra growled. "Just stay away from me."  
"You just need to understand." He lifted his wand, "I can help you understand." Lyra gasped and before Draco realized she pressed her wand into his chest. "Lyra." She was crying and all Draco wanted to do was comfort her, make her understand what was going on. He wanted to tell her his plans, everything, he opened his mouth but all that came out was a strange led breath as he was flung away from her and into a mountain of forgotten things. "Stay away from me."  
Draco watched the door appear and Lyra fling it open, she disappeared behind it he waved his wand wildly and threw spells around the room. Draco screamed until his throat was raw.


	10. Chapter 9- The Blue and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter contains content that may disturb readers such as physical violence, sexual violence, abuse, slurs, alcohol abuse, and rape.

Lyra collapsed somewhere on the third floor, unable to breath and unwilling to keep moving, she grabbed at the wall as she sank to the floor. Her chest tightened as a wail tore out of her in the abandoned corridor of the castle. She cried until her head pounded and she was sucking in shaking breaths. Lyra coughed and wanted to curl into herself, she held her stomach as it lurched; there wasn't anything left to vomit. She shot to her feet when a hand laid on her shoulder, her wand pressed firmly into the soft flesh under their chin. "Are you okay?" Luna blinked at Lyra.  
"I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else." Lyra  
"It's all right. I heard you crying and thought you may have been a ghost I haven't met yet." Luna sunk next to Lyra, who desperately tired to wipe her face clean.  
"Luna I-"  
"You don't have to tell me." Her dreamy voice was soothing, "I was actually sent to find you. A bit hard since I gave you my necklace." There was a small tinkling and she held two small vials in her hand. "Harry told Madam Pomfrey that you might be in shock from seeing Katie. He asked me to give these to you."  
"Thanks." Lyra wiped her runny nose on her sleeve and Luna nodded as sat beside her. She stretched her legs out and tapped the toe of her shoes together.  
"I'd just like to sit with you for a bit. Until you're ready."  
"Ready?"  
"For the dance, Harry asked me to take you. He's very thoughtful." Lyra laughed dryly. "It is rather formal, I hope you plan on changing." Luna stared at the ceiling, "When you're feeling better I'll walk you home so you don't feel all alone."  
"That's kind of you but-"  
"You should take those. This one is for the shock, and this one is just some FireWhiskey." Lyra laughed, "Ban told Harry you'd appreciate a shot." Luna shrugged, "I hadn't planned on attending the Green and Blue, but Harry knew I had received an invitation and thought you deserved some fun after you saw what happened. You seem really shaken up, so I agree with Harry."  
"I don't think I have anything to wear, Luna." Lyra wiped her nose again and drank the foul potion and chased it with FireWhiskey.  
"I can help you mend something," Lyra chucked, "Or you could use a spell."  
"To change clothes?" Luna nodded.  
"I'm quite good at it." She gestured to her bold outfit and smiled, "Can you draw?"  
"Not well."  
"Me either. But as long as I have an idea it should be fine."  
Lyra laughed uncontrollably, "Why would I even go?" Luna blinked.  
"Do you not want to?"  
Lyra sighed, "I'd rather just get drunk."  
"You could get dressed up and come drink with me. We can dance." Luna reached forward and grabbed the tips of her shoes to stretch her back, "Food's supposed to be delicious too. Tons of deserts." Lyra smiled, Luna stood and helped Lyra to her feet. "Want to meet me near the Ravenclaw dorms?" Luna smiled, "Wear something I can transfigure." Luna finally let go of her hand near the top of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons, "You'll be okay. I can tell."  
❧  
"Haven't seen much of you." Pansy was rummaging in her wardrobe and frowning, "Thanks for gracing us with your presence. "  
"You're going tonight? You got an invitation?" Pansy smiled.  
"I'm a date actually, totally last minute. They must have forgotten to invite me this year." She blushed, "Or just assumed I'd have a date." She turned with a dress held to her slim figure, "You were invited?"  
"Date." She nodded and turned back to mirror.  
"Too booby?"  
"Work with what you have." Lyra flopped on her bed. There wasn't much to Pansy, she was tall and skinny and didn't have much of a curve. "Wish I could wear something with that deep of a neckline. I'd look like a pornstar."  
"Yeah but you look sexy in the uniform with your figure. When I wear the trousers I look like a boy from behind."  
"Goyle ask you?" Tracey frowned, "I didn't get an invite, and he didn't ask." she sighed when Pansy glared at her. Tracey sat next to Lyra and offered her a shot. "Let me live through you two." Lyra accepted it and before Tracey could knock hers, she accepted the second.  
"As if Goyle would even dare to ask me." She was beaming as she laid the dress across her bed, "Draco asked me." Lyra's stomach flopped. The other girls gasped happily as Lyra coughed wildly, "I didn't think he wanted to go, especially with me, we fell apart over the summer." Lyra moved to her wardrobe and frowned at her lack of formalwear. "And then his letter-"-  
"Tracey can I have another? I can still stand without the room spinning." Lyra pulled her deep blue velvet dress from her wardrobe and she shrugged. "God I love you." Lyra returned Tracey's smile and drank both shots she offered, "I'd marry you on the spot if you'd have me." Lyra kissed Tracey's cheek and the girl flushed. Lyra stripped and pulled oh her corset, gripping her wand loosely and holding the bodice as it laced itself.  
"Talk about pornstar." Pansy whistled. "Whoever your date is is one lucky guy."  
"It's Luna Lovegood."  
"Looney Lovegood?" Lyra rolled her eyes and Daphne laughed. "Guy's didn't ask you?"  
"I was a bit in shock, and Luna's a friend. She thought I needed to get out of my head since- it doesn't matter." Lyra pulled on her short dress and winked at Tracey when she gave her another shot. "I'm serious Tracey." She sipped the shot back easily, "You wouldn't be my first girlfriend."  
"That's enough." Pansy shooed a flushed Tracey away from Lyra, "She needs to be able to get to the dance. You're wearing that?" Her roommate raked a disappointed look over her body.  
"Nope, corset is for shape, dress is the basic idea." Lyra pulled her heels on and fastened them around her ankle.  
"How are you wearing your hair?"  
"No idea."  
"Makeup?"  
"Didn't think that far." Lyra kissed Pansy on the cheek and pulled a sheer scarf from her drawer, "I'll see you there. Save me a dance." Tracey gave her another shot as she passed and Pansy scolded them both. "Live a little, I'm drinking until I forget today." Lyra knocked it back and set the empty glass on Daphne's nightstand as she left the room.  
❧  
Luna was smiling at fellow Ravenclaws that were complementing her pale blue tiered dress when Lyra finally made her way up all the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. "That is a lot of fabric." Lyra chuckled and Luna smiled at Lyra's dress.  
"You went with blue as well?"  
"I can change."  
"It flatters you and we look like proper dates." She smiled, "How would you like it?" Luna raised her wand and Lyra winced, "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." She sighed. Lyra did her best to describe the dress she saw in a movie her uncles had bought for her, she always admired Anastasia's blue dress from the film. She held her sheer scarf near her back and Luna was nodding thoughtfully.  
"Beautiful." Luna smiled, "It might take a bit." Lyra nodded and waited, she felt like Cinderella as Luna tapped her dress with her wand only there weren't a ton of sparkles circling her or a grand transformation. It was more like she changed clothes as she blinked.  
"Is it okay?" Luna frowned. Lyra felt the soft material, playing with the small gems that speckled her now floor length gown. The bodice was stiff and the neckline was straight and Lyra couldn't have been happier. The strict shape of the top seemed to amplify Lyra curves and she loved the way the fabric felt on her skin. Lyra touched her waist and nodded, she smiled as she swayed her leg out of the slit that ran high on her thigh. "You said you wanted it the top tight so-"  
"Luna it really is perfect." Luna beamed and Lyra laughed. "Just like I wanted."  
"It looks extremely Muggle. But the stars are a nice touch." Luna brushed her hand on the soft fabric as Lyra played with the sheer trains and pulled up her pale blue gloves. "Your bracelet doesn't really go though."  
"I cant get it off." Lyra tugged it and Luna rose her want, "No," she sighed, "It fights back." Luna smiled and waved it over her wrist.  
"Then we'll just change the way it looks." The oval stone squared out and deepened to a sapphire, two more were added along with the clusters of diamonds and the silver shifted to gold. "It's just a glamour, it'll slowly change back."  
"It's perfect" Lyra smiled widely, "Thank you so much Luna."  
"Hair?" The quiet girl offered, "Necklace?"  
"Do your best." Luna chuckled and lifted her wand, Lyra closed her eyes and tried not to flinch.  
"Here." She flicked her wand and said some spell Lyra hadn't learned and a mirror appeared in front of her.  
"Damn." Lyra admired her reflection and leant forward to appreciate the makeup. "You should do this for a living." She touched the gold and diamond collar and admired the earrings.  
"We should be heading out." Luna tapped the carved stone wall with the tip of her wand and smiled at Lyra when she turned away form the mirror. "Can't get caught, security's been getting tighter." She pulled Lyra by her gloved hand down a long and dimly lit secret staircase, Luna opened a door into the cold and snowy night. "Adder's Fork." She breathed into the night.  
Lyra marveled as a path melted into the snow, droopy flowers pushed their way through frozen ground and lit the way across the campus, Luna giggled and pulled Lyra after her. She couldn't feel the wind or the cold as they rushed down the path and away from the Castle. The trees shook in the breeze. but Lyra was cozy in whatever enchantment surrounded them. She glanced behind her and watched the snow fall back together to disguise the tail, the flowers dimmed and they wilted, and with a final blink they sunk back into the snow. "They can't see us." Luna smiled as they passed two students who were out past curfew being busted by a young, mousey haired Witch.  
"Woah. Luna are we going-" but she had her answer. Luna pulled her into the Dark Forest and slowed to let more flowers bloom. "Isn't the forest dangerous. And off limits?"  
"If you stay on the path and you should be fine. I've been here tons of times without a protective path and nothing has happened." She slowed to a stop and smiled, "We're here." Lyra frowned at the ruin of an old outlying manor.  
"Wow." She groaned.  
"Pessimist." Luna laughed and hooked their arms together, "Mackled Malkaclaw Tail." She pulled Lyra off the path, stepping the forward past the last glowing flower and through a magical barrier that melted around them. Lyra was stunned at how beautiful it became when bathed in a warm glow. Music poured from its missing roof, there were small flames that flickered in the air that swayed lightly to the music from within. Large garlands of flowers and evergreen created a wide circle around the crumbling structure and split a lane towards an open archway.  
"Wow." Lyra gasped. As they approached, the statues that flanked the entrance splayed their wings to block them from going inside. Lyra craned her neck past them to watch people pass the large archway. Luna produced a small coin and tapped it with the tip of her wand, a delicate ringing sang through the air and with shuttering cracks the statues shifted back into their places. Lyra followed Luna, down the path lined with flowers and noticed it carried into the building and up the crumbling walls. Lyra's eyes shot around the dramatic room that was decorated beautifully with flowers, autumn leaves, and evergreen. The Ruins filled delicately with the of smell of cinnamon and citrus, there was a crispness in the air as the room was open to the night. Lyra was drawn to the large fireplace that burned low and coughed smoke into the room. Small burst came from the fire in the shape of birds, burst from the smoldering wood and fluttering around the room to fill it with delicious smells. "I love magic."  
"Come on then. Drinks and deserts, right?" Lyra smiled and let Luna pull her towards one of the long tables that lined the back of the room. The top half of the wall was missing, and students lounged on the rubble as they flirted with their dates.  
"Lyra!" Ban shouted over the music and pulled his date along with him. Dates.  
The two boys trailed behind Ban and straightened when he introduced them to her. The three of them wore the identical dress robes but donned their house colors with a cummerbund and a bow tie. "You look dashing." Lyra faked a British accent and her bother laughed, his dates weren't as amused, and Luna was gathered sweets for them to share.  
"Ladies, this is Roger Davies." The boy with a blue tie and bronze waist straightened and smiled.  
Luna let Lyra bite into a small Lemmon tart and smiled when Lyra nodded enthusiastically. "He's rather rude." Luna leant close and grabbed a desert nearest to Lyra, who tried not to laugh.  
"And this is-"  
"Cormac McLaggen." The Gryffindor introduced himself, seizing her hand and kissing her gloved knuckles. "Care to dance?"  
"I'm actually-" but he was already tugging her to the floor.  
"You look beautiful." He seized her waist and began moving. "You know how to Walts?" He sounded impressed and Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"I learned if for my debut." She laughed at his puzzled expression, "It's a No-Maj thing I suppose. My Uncles are quite influential in America so it's a common thing amongst the more well off, I suppose." He held her firmly and she leant her head back as he dipped her, he was quite skilled. "It's where young women are presented into society. Tradition." She scoffed as he jerked her upright and held her close.  
"My father is well known." His voice was smooth and smug, "And my family happens to be very influential in the Ministry." As they danced she focused on her brother, who was making Luna laugh. She hadn't noticed that there were others watching until he turned her face away from her brother, "We vacation with the Minister of Magic often, if fact-"  
"Would you excuse me?" She pulled from him as he went to spin her.  
"Of course, I-" but she wasn't listening to him and drank the first glass she found. She laughed after she drank it and frowned as she realized it was Giggle Water.  
"Aguamente." She tapped the glass and drank the water in attempts to cool herself. "I can't be here Ban." She sighed as her bother ate a questionable hors d'oeuvre. "It's too much. Everyone keeps staring."  
"Well, I have been told that you are alluring. And no one told you to go out there and dance."  
"It's a dance Ban what do you want me to do?"  
"Not hypnotize half of the school would get you off to a good start." He laughed and popped something in his mouth.  
"You're being mean Thuban." Luna was at Ban's side and Ban deflated when she scolded him. "Come on." Luna held Lyra's hand and Ban frowned and took Luna's other one.  
"I was joking, Sweet Moon. Besides, our plan is working. So seduce away." She hadn't known who she expected to see when she turned to follow Ban's nod, but it wasn't Blaise Zabini. "I'll be trying to get as drunk as possible because I can already hear what everyone thinks of your dress choice."  
"It's okay Luna." Lyra nodded and Luna frowned but let Ban move her away from Lyra. Blaise wore a black blazer with a high collar that complimented his chiseled features and high cheekbones. "Would you mind babysitting him?"  
"Have fun." Lyra chocked on her drink when Ban patted her a little harder than she hoped for, Luna tugged Ban away and Lyra groaned inwardly.  
Blaise cleared his throat and offered Lyra a chocolate covered strawberry, which she accepted happily after pulling a long glove from her arm. "Thank you." His eyes lit up as he watched her lick the juice from the lips. But Lyra didn't notice, she was too occupied with watching the smoky birds soar over their heads. They thinned as they fluttered around the room, spreading their delicious scent and then disappeared into nothing.  
"I haven't had the _pleasure_ of talking to many of your kind before." His tone suggested the opposite, and hinted of agitation, Blaise cleared his throat and took a step back when a couple reached for a glass.  
"My kind?" She licked the melted chocolate from her fingers and watched Blaise's eyes fill with concern over his word choice. "And that would be-"  
"Half-breeds." She lifted her glass as it refilled with water.  
"That so? Last I heard, I was a Muggleborn." He stepped closer and she watched him as she drank slowly. "The rest of the Slytherins' haven't stopped reminding me."  
"We did some digging."  
"We?" She questioned and pulled her glove back up her arm. Blaise ignored her.  
"Veela don't breed with Muggles."  
"Wow, talk about an icebreaker."  
"That's why you changed your hair. To suppress the Veela side of you. Creative."  
"So you can talk to me since you think I'm no longer a Mudblood?"  
"It's not everyday you meet a Veela."  
"Actually, you have met me everyday- for three months now."  
"I noticed."  
"Hm." Pansy was frowning as she neared Lyra.  
"He's not here yet?"  
"Who?" Pansy blinked at Blaise when he spoke, unsure why he was there and then looked to Lyra who was reaching around him to grab a short glass filled with something much darker than the Giggle Water.  
Pansy grinned and stood a little straighter, "Draco of course. Who else?" Lyra rolled her eyes and raised a glass in a silent toast before downing the burning drink.  
"Oh, thank god." She reached for another and Blaise watched her half horrified, half impressed and completely mesmerized as Lyra easily drank another full glass of Fire Whiskey. "Going to need something way stronger than Giggle Water to get me through the night."  
"Are you alright?" Lyra nodded and sipped another glass.  
"Oh yeah, totally." She licked her lips, "Just peachy." She smoothed her dress and adjusted her necklace, "You want to dance?" Pansy watched, speechless as Lyra pulled Blaise after her. He grinned down at her when he spun her into him, and wrapped his arm firmly around Lyra's waist. "Are these things always so stuffy?"  
"How do you mean?" Blaise was frowning and she shrugged. "So formal. Are there only slow songs?"  
"You came in a bit later than the rest of us. There were a few that were better paced, but I'm not minding the slow songs." He spun her and Lyra dizzied quicker than she would have liked. "Give it a bit, midnight is close." He held her firmly to him and helped her sway to the music.  
"So, what you were saying before." He looked down at her, "You apparently found out my mother is a Veela, and since they don't, well you know," he chuckled, "with No-Maj's you formed a conclusion that my father would have to be a Wizard."  
"Yes."  
"Interesting." She chuckled, "And how did you come to this conclusion. How did you get this information?"  
"Connections." She nodded.  
"Right, makes sense. So now that you know I come from a Wizard and a Veela you find me worthy?"  
"Half-bloods aren't too bad." He lowered his voice and leant closer to her, his hand moved lower on her waist, "But we dug around and found more than just that."  
"We." She repeated.  
Blaise ignored her and pulled her closer, speaking lowly into her ear. "And it turns out there is no Wizarding family with the last name of Piers."  
"That so? Guess I really am a Mudblood then." He hummed and pulled them back together roughly when she stepped away from him.  
"I doubt it."  
"My father was a Squib." admitted Lyra, "And so was his father, then his mother and father were also a squib. I think great-great-grandma might have been a Witch but its up for debate since she married and became a ballerina." Lyra's voice blended beautifully with the music and the more they danced the more Blaise wanted to talk to her all night. "My great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, give or take a few greats was a Witch though. And her daughter was a squib and married a squib and so it went on until my father. Who was again was a Squib."  
"But your mother-" Blaze was confused and Lyra laughed.  
"Wanted a child so she married my father. Lucky her, she ended up with two pairs." Lyra frowned, "Guess your _connections_ were partly correct." She needed a break and by the way Blaise was beginning to move rigidly she would say he did too. "I need to sit for a moment." He guided her to a table and then rushed to get her a drink.  
"What's that all about?" Pansy flopped in a chair behind her and pouted, "Since when have you two been friends."  
"We're not."  
"Then why is he suddenly your waiter?" The girls watched as he grabbed snacks and was carrying three glasses towards the table.  
"Same reason I've been getting gifts and the answers to tests." She turned to Pansy who rolled her eyes.  
A Ravenclaw boy pushed a younger Slytherin boy towards Lyra and Pansy nodded for Lyra to turn back around. "Would you like to dance?" He cleared his throat and Lyra shifted in her chair, "With me I mean." She recognized the boy who had given her the box of chocolates.  
"Well who else?" The small boy beamed, "I'm sorry but I-"  
"Where have you been Draco." Lyra's breathing hitched as a chair was pulled behind her. "I've been waiting for hours, I thought you wanted to go together. The Guardians barely let me enter."  
"I had to take care of things."  
"Sorry, I'm a bit tired right now," Lyra admitted and smiled up at Blaise as he neared, "And I have a dance partner for the time being. But if he bores me," she winked at the boy who inflated with confidence. "You'll be the first I look for."  
"You didn't tell me what you wanted." Blaise's smiled faded when he looked past her to Draco and Pansy.  
"So you got her everything?" Pansy snorted. "Now that you mention it, I am thirsty." Draco said nothing and when Lyra heard the chair slide across the floor she turned to her friend. Her gaze fell on Draco who leant back in his chair comfortably.  
Her head snapped forward and Blaise pulled a chair so he could sit in front of her, he pushed the deserts closer to Lyra. "Thank you." There were more chocolate covered strawberries and she smiled "They're my-"  
"Favorite." Blaise smiled proudly.  
"Exactly. How did you-"  
"I told you, I have connections." Draco scoffed behind them.  
"So you say." Lyra pulled her gloves off slowly and watched him watch her bite into the fruit. "Since you know so much about my family how about you tell me about yours?" Lyra looked at the drinks and frowned.  
"Water, wine, whiskey."  
Lyra laughed, "Of course. The essential W's." Blaise rested his elbows on his knees and smiled flirtatiously as he leant closer to her.  
"My parents are purebloods." Lyra nodded, "They are very influential and well known." Draco chuckled and Blaise glared past her at him.  
"That's so cool. And someone like _you_ is interested in a Mudblood like _me_."  
"Half-blood." Blaise rolled his eyes, "Drop the act. Malfoy knows."  
"And I care?" She leant forward, leaning close to Blaise and then bent down to rub her heel. "Besides, I don't think being a child of a squib counts as Half-blood. Though, none of this really mattered much until I got here, you all are very prejudicial."  
"You're a Half-blood?" Pansy smiled and leant against Blaise who shrugged her off. "You should have told me sooner, I would have been worlds nicer to you."  
"Should have been nicer regardless." Lyra groaned and Draco chuckled. Pansy shrugged, "Thought I was. We didn't even hex you." Lyra knocked back another whiskey and laughed, "We talked about it, but we changed our minds."  
"I'm going to need another." The glass refilled and she smiled.  
"You should slow down." Draco's voice gave her chills and her stomach fluttered uncomfortably. She knocked back another to spite him and then chased it with a bite of a strawberry.  
"You have been going since the dorms." Pansy sounded concerned, Lyra couldn't handle being near them anymore, she laughed dryly and drank two more.  
"Dance?" She nodded, "We should dance." Lyra held Blaise's hand and led him away from the table. The songs were faster now and reminded her of the music from American clubs. She smiled at Luna who was dancing with Ban, or more accurately, trying to keep pace with the way her brother was moving. Lyra hooked her arms around Blaise's neck and moved in time to the song. He held her waist tightly and when her body rolled against his leg he licked his lips.  
"Wow." He raised their entwined hands and she spun so her back was pressed against him. Her head was deliciously fuzzy and the music moved her effortlessly, she laughed when Pansy pulled Draco near them. Lyra cupped Blaise's cheek as he leant forward to whisper to her, she closed her eyes to listen to his deep voice and chuckled.  
"In your dreams Zabini." When she opened her eyes Draco was staring at her as Pansy lead him closer. He whispered something and Pansy pouted and went to follow him back to the table, "Dance with me." Pansy blushed as Lyra pulled her close and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"I've never-"  
"I did ask for a dance. Just have fun." Pansy smiled, Blaise groaned when Lyra stepped away from him and held Pansy's stiff waist. Lyra watched him walk stiffer than normal, and winked when he tried to adjust himself inconspicuously, he pulled at his high collar as he flushed. Lyra pulled Pansy's arms over her shoulders and helped her move her hips to the music as it changed songs.  
"You're pretty hot." Pansy giggled and Lyra's hands moved a little lower.  
"You're not so bad yourself Pansy." Lyra watched her friends face redden, "This dress is crazy." Lyra was blushing, she could feel the heat in her face and blamed it on the FireWhiskey. "Seems like your date likes it." Lyra's mouth was dry, she nodded towards the table and smiled at the boys who hung on their every move. Her head fell back a bit and her body tingled in time to the music. The FireWhiskey melted away any cares she had about people watching her dance, and she let herself forget about Draco she ground against Pansy.  
She glanced at Blaise but focused on Draco instead, his face slightly blushed and he palmed himself before adjusting the way he sat. Lyra moved her dress slightly and watched both men lick their lips at the sight of her bare skin.  
"I need a drink." Pansy laughed, "Or twenty. I want to feel whatever you're feeling. And I think FireWhiskey is they key." She left her alone and Lyra continued to sway, running her hands over her body as she moved.  
"Lyra." She frowned when her brother stood in front of her, "That's enough." She groaned and he gestured to a particular group of boys who were arguing, one was Cormac McLaggen, and he was the first to throw a punch. Lyra laughed.  
"How is that my problem?" Lyra groaned when her brother lead her by her elbow away from the swaying bodies.  
"Did you find anything out?"  
"Probably Blaise, an elitist to the bone. He thinks I'm hot though, so maybe not to the bone?" Lyra glanced at the table and rolled her eyes. Pansy was sitting in Draco's lap, leaning against him and his hand rested on her thigh. He didn't look particularly happy and shook his head as she whispered something. Lyra turned back to her brother and massaged her shoulder slowly, "Pansy too. Like I _told_ you."  
"You seem really friendly with them." he was glaring past her at boys who were moving too close to their conversation.  
"I happen to be drunk," she admitted and as if on cue Luna was at her side with a shot of chocolate liquor. "You're a bad influence on her Lala."  
"She said she didn't want to feel anything." Luna smiled and held a chocolate covered strawberry for Lyra to bite.  
"Ban I think I love her too." Luna stiffened and stared up at Ban. Lyra couldn't see their exchange, she was looking over her shoulder and raking her eyes over Blaise, who caught her checking him out and smirked smugly."Besides, Pansy is my roommate. We literally live together." Lyra knocked back two more drinks before her brother grabbed her wrist to stop her from a third. "But Blaise is cute right? No beer goggles? I can't really remember what he looked like when I was sober." Ban smacked her on her head, "Ow," the slight contact made her dizzy, "What?" She pressed where he hit her, "He might open up a little more if I were to" She giggled, "gave him a little nudge." Lyra toyed with the top of her dress.  
"Lyra!" He covered his ears and she flushed, it wasn't what she said that made him react.  
She cleared her throat, "Besides they like me more now." She accepted the glass of water from her brother with a frown. "They consider me a Half-blood. Well, us, I suppose."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Apparently there was some investigation done on our family. We're Half-bloods to them now." She grabbed another whiskey before Ban could swipe it from her and handed him the empty glass. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see if he has the tattoo. Or any tattoos." She turned to Luna and curtsied, "Thank you for the invite, I am thoroughly boozed." Luna perked up, "And I'm going to listen to the little voice inside me." She winked at Ban who looked like he was going to be sick.  
"I don't think-" but she ignored her brother and sauntered over to Blaise to whisper to him, his eyes widened and he nodded.  
"Goodnight Pansy." She winked and let Blaise lead her from the ruins. He pulled her around the building and kissed her with urgency.  
"I've never had a Veela before." She giggled while his hands trailed her figure.  
"Funny. I've had a Pure-blood." She moaned when he kissed her neck.  
"That so?" His hand was following the slit of her dress and then hitched it higher.  
"Not here." She growled as he kissed her and moved his hand away from her underwear. He held her captive in a mediocre kiss, she heard him groan lightly, and then his body slumped against her. Lyra slid him off of her with a heavy thud. "What is wrong with you?"  
"Are you stupid?" Draco and Lyra were shouting at each other.  
"Am _I_ stupid?" Lyra scoffed and nudged Blaise's body with her foot, she squatted to check his pulse and then pushed his sleeves up to check his forearms.  
"I didn't kill him." Draco groaned, "Do you really thing that I would-"  
"Honestly? I don't put anything past you anymore." She stood and brushed the forest debris from her gown.  
"What were you thinking." Draco snarled. "Blaise?" He pointed his wand at the unconscious boy.  
"What or who I do is actually none of your business anymore, Draco." She stepped over Blaise, "Now if you don't mind I think there are a few guests who would like to dance with me. Cormac seemed to like me. Maybe he could finish where Blaise left off before you _cursed_ him." He stepped close to her and she snapped her wand towards him.  
"You don't think I would hurt you, Lyra I-" "You've done it before Malfoy." She circled around him and his chin jerked at his name, "I can't do this. Leave me alone, I'm done with you." Lyra's voice cracked and she cleared her throat.  
"No." He took another step and her wand rose higher, pointing directly at his face. "You don't get to act like this. Like you have the option to toss me aside." His eyes were furious and Draco's voice was dangerously low. "You're _mine_ Lyra."  
"No." She growled, "I appreciate that you didn't kill me. But you didn't save me Malfoy, I don't owe you anything."  
She watched his jaw clench and his wand flash, Lyra crossed her arm in front of her to shield herself and then countered. He deflected her spell and it bore a hole through a tree feet away. "You crazy bitch!" Draco growled and shot spell after spell at her, Lyra was shaking as she countered and backed away from him. Her heel snapped and she fell as she tried to throw up and other protection spell. He smirked when his spell made contact and her wand flew from her, he shot another and watched her squirm against the ropes that bound her.  
Draco's eyes glinted devilishly watching her dress indent with the strain of the ropes, "I hate you!" He was muttering more spells and circled her as the ropes coiled around her and then wrapped around her neck.  
"That so, little bird?" Her brother's laughed spilled from the ruins, along with the men who were his date. Luna followed the group back to the castle, smiling widely and laughing when Ban scooped her legs up to carry her.  
"Ban!" She strained, "Luna!" Draco squatted and ran his wand up her bare thigh.  
"They can't hear you. Not even your brother with those fancy little spells you've been using." His hand moved higher, Draco pushed her dress higher, bunching it on her stomach, and rubbed her underwear. Lyra thrashed, and squirmed away from his touch. "They can't see you." He rubbed his fingers over her and she groaned as the ropes tightened. "They can't hear you." he swirled his fingers over her clit and Lyra strained against the invisible ropes. "So scream for me, Lyra." He pushed his wand onto her hip and she screamed, gurgling as her bindings wrapped tighter around her throat. "Good girl.  
"S-stop." Lyra coughed. Draco was undoing his belt and then the button of his trousers. Lyra's eyes lulled and coughed when the vanished.  
"Don't want you passing out." Draco stroked himself and Lyra rubbed her throat and dug her heels into the cold ground to push away from him. "And I do enjoy the sounds you make."  
"Malfoy. No." She squirmed, kicked her legs wildly to try and get away from him, but Draco dropped on top of her, his knee grinding into her thigh to pin her to the ground. Lyra screamed and moved to strike him only to have her arms pulled above her head by imaginary bindings. She was whimpering as he groped her, begging him to stop. She tried to reason with him, but Draco couldn't hear her, his head was pounding as hit anger spiked. He used his other knee to stroked her roughly between her legs. Lyra tried to kick him, to push him off; her legs were pulled apart. "Please. Stop I don't want this."  
His mouth was on hers and she sobbed against his kiss. Draco moaned, dipping his tongue into her mouth as she tried to roll him off. Lyra bit his lip as hard as she could and he sucked his teeth, pulling from her and touching his fingers to his split lip. "You stupid cunt." His hand was fast and firm when he hit her. Draco's ring tore her lip, his backhand made Lyra's eyes fuzzy. "Hold still." His hand was between them, petting her furiously and she screamed when he hiked the skirt of her dress fully around her waist. "I knew you wanted me. Look at what you're wearing." He fumbled with his pants and Lyra strained against her invisible bindings. "Stop fighting me." He hit her again and her head lulled to the side, face stinging and she licked the blood from her lips. Draco moved her underwear to the side and forced himself inside her.  
"No." She cried. "Stop it Malfoy. Please." The ropes vanished and she pushed his chest but Draco didn't even move, just held her waist tightly as he stroked himself with her.  
"Draco?" Pansy called into the night and Lyra screamed for her help.  
"Shall I let her see us?" Lyra screamed again and Draco laughed. "I bet she would hold you still if I asked." He moaned when Lyra tried to pull herself away only to be pulled more fully around him. "She wouldn't help you Lyra." He smirked down at her, "No one would care." He closed his eyes to savor the way she felt, "I'm the only one who would save you." Lyra was able to bring her elbow to his face when he closed his eyes. His nose cracked and he hunched to cradle it. Lyra was able to escape, scrambling away from him and kicking him in the chest to create more distance.  
"Accio wand." She felt along the ground, "Accio wand." Draco seised her by her neck and threw her backwards into the dirt.  
"See?" Draco laughed, "Some part of you _knows_ you belong to me." He held her wand mockingly, and then directed it towards her, "Your wand even answers to me."  
"Please," Lyra was crying, her nails digging into the cold earth as she clawed away from him, they were nearing the edge of the spell that covered the ruins. "Don't. Malfoy." She tried to sit up, gasping at the pain in her stomach. Draco was already over her, dripping blood from his nose and lip onto her face.  
"It's just blood. Lyra." His mouth was bloody as he grinned, "You want me." He nodded, "You know this Lyra."  
"I don't. Just go." She shook her head as he brushed her hair from her face. "I wont tell anyone. Please just stop, and I'll pretend this never happened."  
"I always hated your hair up." He was ignoring her pleas, or perhaps he couldn't hear her over his own thoughts. "You moved with him like _that_." Draco whispered, "You let him touch you. Kiss you?" His anger was returning and Lyra sobbed as he brought her wand to her face. "It's okay, I'm here Lyra." He hushed her, cupping her face and rubbing her wand roughly against her face. Draco rubbed his thumb over her split lip when his blood dripped close to her mouth. "You're mine."  
"Stop." Whimpered Lyra. Draco kissed her and Lyra gagged as his blood poured into her mouth and dripped into her nose, she was choking on it.  
"You're so lucky to have me." He was touching her softer now, caressing her face and pulling her hair from her updo. "Please, Draco." Her hand was shaking as she reached to touch him. "Just let me go." He stared down at her. Draco's face twisted in confusion, Lyra placed a chaste kiss in his bloodily lips and smiled sweetly up at him, she was terrified and crying, shaking under him as he moved to touch her again. "Let's go home." She nodded and he mirrored her, "Draw a bath." Lyra winced when he shifted is weight, her hip cracked and she smiled weakly up at him.  
"You're not mad anymore?" His finger dipped inside of her and she sobbed.  
"No." She said a little to fast and a little too loud, "Of course not, Draco. You're punishing me for being disobedient." He stroked her hair with his free hand. "I want you." Draco smirked down at her, "Just not here. Not in the dirt." He dropped her wand above her head and started to undo her hair with more urgency. She kissed him again, his blood smearing over her face and into her mouth. "Please," she panted and tried not to gag, her hand moved slowly up above her head, "You're hurting me." He ground his knee into her hip and spread her legs wider.  
"You're a bad lier." He growled and seized her wrist when her fingers brushed against the smooth wood of her wand. "And you don't get to chose your punishment, little bird." He kissed her long and deep, his fingers moving inside her and her body went limp as he touched her. She couldn't handle his hands on her, tearing away at her greedily. Lyra spit their mixed blood onto his face and Draco used his fist this time to correct her behavior. Lyra stared past his wild expressions and focused on the moonlight shuttering behind the bare trees. Lyra cried silently as he used her, bucking wilding into her, trying to rouse a sound. He hit her again and her head flopped to the side. Lyra focused on the glittering snow beyond the barrier as her hot tears pooled in the corner of her eye and trailed over the bridge of her nose. Draco was speaking, but Lyra couldn't understand anything. She willed herself further away or deeper inside herself. She hummed in her head and closed her eyes. Lyra was somewhere nicer in her mind, a place where Draco couldn't touch her, she winced as pain exploded through her abdomen. She wanted to be somewhere where Draco couldn't use her body for his own pleasure, couldn't put her under a spell and make her attempt and kill someone.  
He was done but she couldn't tell the difference; her whole body ached. His touch stayed with her as he tucked himself away and stared down at her. Draco was panicking at her side and trying to get a response from her. Draco turned her head towards him but Lyra just stared through him. Her eyes glazed over and unfocusing. He shook her, but Lyra was numb and willing the cold forest floor to swallow her whole. "Lyra?" Draco was frantically shaking her, and her eyes finally fell on him. He was panicked and still bleeding, he was speaking but Lyra couldn't hear him.  
"Leave." She whispered when feeling finally pushed its way through her, she tried to curl inside herself but she couldn't move. "Just go, you've got what you wanted."  
"You said you wanted to go home." he tried to sat her up. Lyra could finally see him for the monster he was. She spit their blended blood at his face and he didn't even blink. Her body ached as he carefully laid her back down, she closed her eyes tightly unwilling to see his face. If she looked at him any longer she wouldn't be able to hate him, his eyes were so sad as she rejected him. "Lyra I-" she refused to hear him, rolling her head away from him and ignoring his pleas. Eventually, she felt Draco leave the wards. She cried silently and found the strength to push her dress over her exposed body. Draco's footsteps crunched in the freshly falling snow, she laid there or what seemed like years, listening to everyone leave the party, and eventually, Blaise groaned into consciousness. He couldn't see her, couldn't help her. _No one could._  
❧  
She woke up on the forest floor when the cold finally crept into her. The magic had faded and left the ruins lifeless, silent and dark beside her. Lyra rolled painfully and shivered as she stood. Her body was stiff and cold when she tried to step forward. Warmth dripped down her leg and she winced trying to suppress the pain in her stomach and she followed the trail up her leg, under her skirt. Lyra's shaking hand dripped with fresh blood and the back of her dress was soaked in it. She stumbled through the cold November morning, smearing her blood on the trees she used for support as she tried to get back to the castle. Her gait was uneven and she fell to her knees and sobbed in the snow, Lyra pulled her broken heel from her and fumbled with the buckle on her other shoe before throwing them both away from her. She used the fresh snow to scrub some of the blood from her face and her legs, she winced as she stood and stared at the reddening snow.  
Her legs were stiff and she couldn't remember the password to the secret passage so she opted for the front door. Lyra pulled twig from her hair as she stumbled through the heavy doors. It was silent this early in the day, save for the quiet sweeping of Filtch in the Entrance Hall. He stared at her when she fell against the wall for balance, his expressions hard to read. The man didn't scold her or threaten a detention, just grunted and returned to sweeping.  
Lyra noticed her reflection in a window as she walked towards the dungeon and laughed at how filthy she was, and how much blood was still on her face. Draco's blood. She touched her lip and sucked her teeth when the scab split. _Our blood._  
She stood in the shower, fully clothed until her dress was too heavy and she let it fall to the floor, Lyra fumbled with her corset. Her wand was missing. Draco had taking it with him. She finally got it undone and tossed it onto the pile of blue fabrics that was being washed of her blood. Lyra scrubbed her skin raw to try and erase him. She pulled at the bracelet and when it didn't even move she fell to her knees, her lips stung at the pressure of the water. Her stomach lurched as she watched the blood circle the drain, Lyra supported her self on the wall and she tried to wash the blood that dripped from between her thighs. Her eye was swelling and when she brushed her hair from her face she cried out at the pain that shot through her jaw. Lyra held herself and let the scalding water try to cleanse her of tonight. She cried until her throat stung and her head pounded. Lyra leant against the wall until the cool tiles that soothed her bruising face matched the temperature of her skin.


	11. Chapter 10- A less Than Subtle Proposal

“What happened last night?” Pansy parted the curtains that surrounded Lyra’s bed. “Blaise came back fuming! He said that you knocked him out?” Lyra pulled her sheets higher to cover her bruising face and Pansy snatched the blanket away from her and gasped.

“Well, no wonder you knocked him out.” Pansy winced at the sight of Lyra, “I’ll kill him.”

“It wasn’t Blaise.” She curled into herself. “Can you just leave me alone.” Pansy tucked Lyra in gently and knelt at the side of her bed.

“Are you, well obviously you’re not okay, but can I do anything?” Lyra was crying again, holding her stomach to ease the pain. “I’ll bring you something for the pain and the bruises. I’ll see if I can get something from Madam Pomfrey. Maybe Snape.” Pansy blinked, unsure what to do as Lyra turned her face into her pillow to cry. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you leave last night. But I didn’t think-” She stood slowly and placed a kiss on her friend's head, then pulled the curtains back together. “You should report the attack.” Lyra heard her whispering spells to give her privacy and a place to cry without judgment, she felt comforted by the gesture.

Lyra laid there for days, every now and then the girls would try to ask her questions, and would bring her food, but she couldn’t move without wincing. The smell of food made her nauseous on several occasions but she was long past being able to throw up anything. “Sweetheart. You have to get up.” Pansy pulled the curtains back, “Come on Lyra, I’ll help you.” Her voice softened when Lyra flinched at her touch, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned and dressed.” Pansy and Tracey helped her walk to the private baths and sucked in a breath at the amount of deep bruises on her back. Lyra held her stomach and covered  _ his _ brand as they lowered her into the tub and they began to wash her hair. “It’s okay.” Pansy’s touch was gentle and kind and Lyra couldn’t keep it together.

“What happened Lyra?” Tracey was whispering, as if Lyra would shatter if she spoke in a normal volume. She sobbed as the girls washed her back tenderly, “There you go,” they rubbed the parts of her back that weren’t bruised or cut from fighting against Draco and getting thrown into rocks and branches.

“We should get Madam Pomfrey.” Tracey whispered.

“It’s up to Lyra.” She shook her head, “Maybe we could get you something more for the pain? I don’t think those potions are working.”

“I have some pain meds in my nightstand.” Lyra whispered, “Small bottle that says Naproxen.” Lyra washed her face slowly, gently brushing her bruise and wincing heavily, “It has my name on it, orange with a white lid.”

“Well go on then.” Pansy nudged Tracey who stood quickly and strode out of the room. “Who did this to you?”

“I don’t know.” She lied, “I didn’t see them.”

"We should get you dressed.” Lyra nodded, wordless and Pansy frowned. “I think you should go to your classes again. The work must be piling, I’ll help.”

##  ❧

Lyra sat, hollow, barely paying attention as the day went on. “What happened to you?” Hermione pulled her aside after Potions and stared at her bruised jaw and busted lip.

“Plans went swimmingly.” She bit at her, “Didn’t get to see any Dark Marks before I was attacked. Draco is still your best suspect.”

“Draco?” Hermione scowled, “You’re telling me that he did this to you? He was there?”

“I don’t know what happened to Hermione, I was drunk and flirting with Zabini and then I was being beaten. I was tortured and r-“ her voice cracked and she could smell him, his cologne, could feel his eyes on her. “I don’t want to remember so don’t ask me to. Don’t ask me for anything. I’m done doing you and your friends favors.” She brushed away from Hermione, “Let’s go!” Lyra snapped and pulled Ban with her, determined not to be alone.

She managed fourteen days of always being occupied and surrounded by people, a few times she even managed to not notice that Draco existed. She would almost manage to forget him completely until Pansy gushed about him, she would turn bright red and smile. Lyra felt disgusting every time.  “You have to eat Lala.” Ban pushed a plate towards his sister, it was piled with eggs, bacon and toast. Lyra glanced at Ban and caught him staring at her bruises.

“I ate a little while ago.” said Lyra as she pushed the plate from her.

“Four grapes and some crackers isn’t a meal.”

“I just- I still can’t keep anything down Ban.” She laid on her arm, “And I’m so tired.”

“Because you haven’t eaten in days.” Ban smiled lightly when she took a piece of bacon. Lyra instantly regretted it when her stomach cramped.

“You really should go see Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she could help.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been treating my cuts and bruises, you know,” she groaned at the smell of the cooked meat, “massaging them to increase blood flow. And Pansy gave me potions for the pain that really have been helping. And my medicine, been taking that.” Ban offered her a piece of unbuttered toast and she accepted and hoped he wouldn’t give her another. “Besides in two weeks we’ll be home for Christmas and those three and a half Hogwarts free weeks will be glorious.”

Ban fidgeted awkwardly, “I though Uncle William told you.” Lyra groaned, “Him and Uncle James have work to do and won’t be home for the Holidays. They put in a request for us to stay here.”

“We’re almost eighteen Ban. That’s a bit ridiculous.” Lyra rolled her eyes, “We can take care of ourselves.”

“Obviously, because you’re doing so well here.” Lyra sighed and moved her head on the table, she hissed and turned her face so the unbruised side lay on the cool wood.

"I wouldn’t get beat in my own home Thuban.”

Her brother snorted, “You might.” He frowned when she didn’t laugh, “Got it. Too soon.”

##  ❧

Lyra was so used to Ban or one of her friends tailing her that she didn’t even notice her brother leave the library. Ginny had been particularly nice and although they didn’t talk much she hovered around her whenever she could. Lyra enjoyed her sense of security and she hummed to herself as she moved slowly through the stacks, unable to remember where she had heard the song. Lyra’s hand fell into the gap where the book she needed would have been and sighed.

“Lyra.” Draco whispered, her mouth dried.  _ Would he leave if she pretended not to hear him? _ She hummed, her heart beat so fast that her chest cramped and she winced, and carried pulling books from the shelves and turned down the aisle and then down another stack to the rest of her belongings. “Lyra, please.” he walked towards her as she stared out past the window and into the blizzard that harassed the castle.

“Ms. Piers!” Cormac yelled and got a few disgruntled students groaning, “Come now you haven’t forgotten me already?” He touched her and she screamed, “Did I startle you? I didn’t mean Ms. Piers.”

“You can call me Lyra, Cormac.” She smiled and tucked her books into her bag. “What can I do for you?” Her head snapped down the aisle and watched as her blond shadow faded.

“Oh, but it is what  _ I _ could do for  _ you, _ Ms. Piers.” He held a parchment between his index and middle fingers. “How would you like to accompany me to Slughorn’s Christmas Party?”

“Just Lyra, please. And I don’t think I’m in the most appealing state to be going to any party.” Lyra turned her head to show the lightning bruises that covered her left cheek and jaw. “Not exactly presentable.”

“I think you’re healing beautifully.” He blinked and grabbed the remaining books that wouldn’t fit in her bag.

“Have you gone blind?”

“Only from your beauty.” Lyra snorted and he held the Library door for her. “Say yes Lyra. I’ve seen you since The Green and Blue and-“ Lyra’s pace slowed and Cormac stopped behind her when Lyra stopped altogether. “Well, you must have had a rough time,” he cleared his throat and lowered his voice, “considering.” She didn’t turn to him, so Cormac circled in front of her. “I mean nothing harsh, or to offend you. But it looks like you could use some fun. Something light hearted.”

“Cormac, I really- I don’t know what’s going on in your head. And I’m sorry but I’m not interested in you-“

“Perfect!” He smiled widely, “Despite you being one of  _ the _ most alluring women I have ever seen, I am not interested in you either.” His smile made her laugh. “Absolutely beautiful.” She waved him away.

“Then why did you get in a fight at The Green and Blue? Ban said-“

“Ban’s an ass. And I enjoy defending women’s honor. That Hufflepuff had it coming with all he was saying, if you only heard-“

“I’m good,” She sighed and her stomach churned, “I have so much work to do. And the last time someone told me I needed some fun I ended up with a dislocated jaw. The answers no, Cormac.” He skipped after her and blocked her on the stairs.

“Please, I know Granger would-“

“Hermione?” She laughed, “You’re doing this for Hermione?” She shook her head, “All the boys here are actually stupid. Why not ask her then?”

“She’s asked your brother already.”

“Ban?” Cormac nodded. “Hermione asked Ban?”

“I know she’ll be jealous if I were to attend the party with you. How could anyone not, especially since you’re a Veela.”

“I see that rumor traveled quickly.” She groaned.

“No, Ban told me months ago. We’re roommates, he didn’t tell you? He told me, but then asked not to tell the others. It wasn’t a surprise, made sense really.” Cormac smiled, “Don’t be mad it was just a slip up, but when I heard about it recently, well I reckon it just made sense to everyone. And it explains a lot, actually.” Cormac pulled at the collar of his uniform and his cheeks flushed. Lyra side stepped him on the stairs and continued towards her common room. “I’ll pay you.” He shouted. Lyra frowned, and turned to him., Cormac shrugged, and offered Lyra her books as he approached. “Please, I just want Hermione to-”

“Fifty Galleons.” His face fell a bit and she turned from him.

“Fine.” He shouted quickly, Lyra smiled and spun again.

“And you pay for my dress.”

“Do I get approval?”

“Do I have a budget?” Cormac groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“You’re killing me Lyra.”

“Then I’ll be off,” She turned again, “You’re the one who needs a date and frankly, I’m okay with never going to a party or dance again!”

“Wait.” Lyra stopped and laughed, “Fine. No budget for the dress and fifty Galleons,” he was grinding his teeth.

“Beautiful, are we going to Gladrags then? Saturday?” His smile widened. “You’ll need to get the proper paperwork done, since there haven’t been any trips since-” Lyra felt sick, “Since what happened to Katie.”  _ What she did to Katie. _ “We’ll need special permission.”

“It’s a date, Lyra.”

“No. It’s not.” She strode with a little more effort and waved to him as she walked away. “Ask Ban to call for Ladon, to let me know when we are allowed to go. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Cormac laughed and watched her disappear as she turned down a hall and towards the dungeons.

Lyra’s body fell limp at the sound of chirping, “Go away!” She swatted the small white bird as it fluttered around her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Leave me alone!” Her movements were swift, clutching her books to her chest and pulling her wand from her robes; a green glow lit the hall. Lyra watched the bird fall from the air. It didn’t make a sound, or transform into parchment, it simply fell with the faintest thud. Lyra laughed to herself and then dissolved to the floor in hysterical sobs.

##  ❧

Draco watched her fall to her knees in front of the tiny animal. He desperately wanted to comfort her. He held himself tightly as he squatted at the top of the stairs and studied her. Lyra’s trembling hand hovered over the small bird as she laughed herself into panic. He could see her final thread snap as she stared at the small, dead, animal. Lyra scrambled to her feet and stumbled past the bird. She tripped over herself and her palms slapped the cold stone floor. Lyra’s arms trembled, her breathing was fast and it shuddered as she tried to control it. Draco rubbed his arms and listened to the noise she made as she ran away, her quick footfalls and sobs echoed through the corridor.

He stood over the small bird for a moment, and bent to touch it. Lyra stared at him as she held the wall for support. Draco’s wide shoulders dipped, and he cradled the bird in his hand, her breathing hitched when his face lit up from the small flame. The hall was filled with the slight cracking of the parchment as it opened, “Mistletoe.” Lyra whispered and fell forward into the Common Room. She held her chest and tried to slow her breathing as she stepped forward and tumbled to her knees. Draco was behind her, he touched her back and she screamed. The students in the Common Room starred as she tuned and scrambled backwards down the steps and away from Draco. She was on her feet, clumsily, and running through the common room towards the girl’s dormitories. Draco stared after her as she hit into the archway and slipped on the stairs when she moved too quickly down the staircase.

##  ❧

Lyra barely made it to the toilets before she had to empty the meager contents of her stomach. She sobbed until Pansy came to collect her roommate. “Come on now, easy.” Pansy’s tone was cold but she spoke softly. Lyra could tell that she knew Draco was the one who hurt her. Pansy didn’t say anything, simply helped her to her feet and filled a tumbler with water so she could wash her mouth out.

Pansy helped her back to their room and applied a thick yellow paste to Lyra’s still bruised back and chin. “I just got this in. About bloody time, I put in the order when I first saw you.” Pansy wouldn’t even meet Lyra’s eyes as she helped her into bed.

“What is it?” Lyra looked at the lid of the small tin, “Bruise removal paste?”

“Yeah I got it from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes along with a few other things, and should get rid of your bruises in about an hour. Maybe less since they’re kind of faded.” Lyra winced when Pansy touched her jaw. “I’m sorry.” Lyra couldn’t look at her but gave her a weak smile. “I should have-” Pansy sighed, “Just know I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Pansy looked as if she was about to cry, “I don’t blame you.” The girl nodded and moved from the bed, placing the small tin on Lyra’s side table before she tugged the curtains shut.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She was tossing and turning all night while the memories of Draco consumed her. Lyra was shocked awake when she accidentally squished Ladon, who yowled loudly. “I’m sorry bud.” She whispered and massaged his ear, her cat leant into her touch. Lyra huffed and pulled her robe on and moved quietly from her bed, Ladon’s tags jingled as strutted after he. “A hot chocolate would be something, huh Ladon?” Lyra chuckled, “Or a stiff drink.” she sat on her legs in one of the leather chairs closest to the windows and stared out into the dark waters. She could see the layer of ice atop the lake, and wondered if it would get thick enough to skate on.

Ladon chattered and pawed the glass as something spread past the window, “Easy boy.” She scratched his back, he turned into her and sat on her lap. “You’re such a big baby.” He was purring as she stroked him from head to tail, “Such a handsome little man.” There was a delicate tinkling sound and she glanced towards the fireplace, a large smile created across her face when she focused on the steaming mug of hot chocolate. “Thank you, that’s very kind,” her voice sounded misplaced in the silent room. Lyra lifted Ladon and placed him gently on the ground before she stood to retrieve the treat left by the House Elves.

The Common Room fire popped and she jumped at the abrupt sound. Lyra let the warmth of the mug creep into her and hummed at the delicious drink sent a shiver through her. She perched on the edge of the low table to be closer to the fire and let the light cracking mixed with the soft sound of the lake against the glass relax her. The room was dim and calming, cast in a faint green glow from the thick glass orbs that hung from the ceiling. The sculpted stone was covered in deep green and silver tapestries and dark wood furniture. The area was soothing at night and the slight sound of water moving against the glass gave her goosebumps. Ladon meowed softly and nudged her knee, “I know, I wanted to go home too. Would have been nice to see Kangee and the others, right? I hope that stupid bird is behaving.”

Lyra leant forward to be closer to the low flames, it didn’t take more than a thought to make them dance. She smiled and sipped her hot chocolate as a horse stomped over the hot coals and kicked up sparks with every gallop. “Epona.” Ladon was mesmerized and flicked his tail as he watched the other animals in their family seemed to come alive in the flames.

Lyra could feel him, as his eyes traveled over her body. His cold gaze slithering over her arms and her hair that she had forgotten to put up. “Please leave.”

“You know I can’t do that Lyra.” She stared at the fire as it hissed, and tried to focus on its sounds that the mirror images of her pets created, all she could hear was his bare feet on the stone steps and then the soft sound of him walking across the rug. “You said you weren’t mad.” He was behind her, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “You told me you wan-”

“Don’t touch me.” She stood, spilling her mug and making Landon jump away.

“Lyra,” he stepped towards her and she pulled her robes tight as she backed away from him. “Lyra stop, this isn’t funny.” He glared at her and she gasped when she hit the side of the fireplace, her heart was racing and her head pounded as he reached for her.

“I’m not joking, Draco. Don’t come near me.”

“But we-“ he shook his head, “You said-“

“That I hated you.” She spat, “And I meant it.”

“Is this because we had sex in the woods?” His eyebrows knitted together into a scowl, “Because I didn’t bring home first?”

“Home.” She whispered and shook her head, Lyra’s face scrunched painfully, “Sex?” She scoffed and moved along the wall with Draco matching her very move. “That wasn’t sex Malfoy. That was-“ Lyra was sick, her head pounded and her eyes welled, “You used me, you ra-” she couldn’t say it. It would make it too real, her chest tensed and she tightened her grip on her robes.

“You were being disobedient!” Draco growled. Anger was growing in him and she could see it, she could feel it. “I punished you.”

“I told you what we had was over.” Her voice was shaking, she was shaking, “And then you-”

“I didn’t do anything Lyra.” Draco shook his head, “We-”

“You could have killed Blaise.” She gripped the table to steady herself as she moved away from him, he stopped short and Lyra kept moving, her eyes never leaving him.

“This is about Blaise?” He flexed his fingers before forming a fist, “Because I stopped him from taking what is mine?” He growled, “This is about Blaise?” Lyra winced when he shouted.

“I’m not yours Draco.”

“Of course you are,” His features softened, “We-”

“There’s no we!” Lyra pulled at her hair, “You use me. However you want.”

“Yeah but you-”

“You almost had me kill Katie.” She hissed and he pulled at his hair.

“It wasn’t meant for Katie, Lyra, it was for the Headmaster. You know this, I told you.”

“Can’t you see? That doesn’t make it better, or easier on me, that it’s actually worse?” He rushed her and gripped her shoulders tightly, Lyra screamed and he put his hand over her mouth.

“Stop this Lyra.” His eyes searched hers but only found fear, Draco lowered his hand but didn’t let go of her arms. “You know I don’t have a choice. My father-“

“There’s always a choice Malfoy.” She winced as he held her, “Let me go.” She tried to step away from him but he squeezed harder. “Just let me go.”

“You know what you mean to me Lyra.” He kissed her, slow and deep and she relaxed at his warm touch, melting into him. All fear she had disappeared under his gentle touches and his warm embrace. “You’re all I have. You’re the only on, Lyra.” He cupped her face and kissed her again and again, and she felt like putty in his hands, until Draco moved them from her face to her shoulders. He trailed his fingers down her arms and snake them around her waist. “Forgive me.” He kissed her again and she fisted the soft fabric of his top, and then his hands moved lower, he gripped her ass roughly and pulled her closer. Reality snapped into her like a rubber band, and all the fear and pain crippled her. Lyra pushed him but he wouldn’t move, keeping his mouth firmly on hers.

“Stop.” She whimpered and pushed him again, Draco stepped away from her and she wiped him from her mouth.

“Lyra, please.” She brushed her tears from her cheeks.

“You don’t get to do this. You can’t just do what you did and then-” she bent and picked up Ladon when he circled her legs. “Don’t come near me.” She screamed as he held his hand out for her, and held her cat tighter to her chest. “Just stay away from me. Please, I can’t do this.” She squared her shoulders and then took off down the stairs to the dorms. She heard him yell, and then glass shattering behind her as she rushed down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 11- A Bloody Elegant Christmas Party

Every now and then Lyra would see Draco in the halls, but he stopped coming to their shared classes and by the time Saturday rolled around she hadn’t seen him at all in three days. She sat on the grand staircase and watched some Prefects assist Hagrid in bringing trees into the castle for the Christmas decorations. The large man carried three trees easily and pairs of Prefects carried in three more. Lyra watched as garland appeared with the colors of all four houses as more Prefects waved their wands gently towards the walls. She enjoyed the castle halls as they basically decked themselves.

“So it is true!” Ban gasped as he plopped beside his sister. “You _are_ going on a date with McLaggen.”

“Only because you’re going to the Christmas Party with Hermione.” His eyebrows shot up. “And it’s not a date.”

“You’re kidding, she only asked me to make Ron mad.” He shrugged and offered her a grape which she happily accepted. “Never would have guessed.”

“Couldn’t you just-“ she wiggled her fingers and Ban laughed.

“I showed a few people how to shut me out and it has slowly been spreading. Which is great for me, because now I don’t have to know about any weird wet dreams my roommates are having.” He watched his sister eat half a sandwich slowly, “That the only thing you’ve had?”

“Yogurt too.” She was watching the prefects wave their wands and string lights over the trees.

“The only downside to the cerebral lockout is I’m lacking in the gossip department, and you _know_ I’m a sucker for secrets.” He leant forward and rested his head on Lyra’s knee. Ban smiled devilishly, drunk on the superiority he felt with his stolen knowledge. “Wanna know some secrets.”

“I’m good. I already know too many secrets for my own good.”

“But this ones is juicy.” Ban wiggled his eyebrows.

She licked the peanut butter from her fingers and wiped the crumbs off on her skirt and onto her brother. “I’ll bite.”

“Ginny and Dean-“

“I’m actually _extremely_ good. Thanks.” She frowned, not wanting to think about him, Ban laughed.

“-she’s breaking things off as we speak.”

“And how do you-”

“Dean didn’t want me to teach him.” He smiled up at his sister, “And I am tuned into them. They’re arguing right now, it's like watching a telenovela. They’re always fighting or making out.” Lyra rolled her eyes. “I think he didn’t want me to tech him because he wanted me to know about the break up and that he still really likes you.”

“I’m not that fond of him anymore.”

“Well aware.” Ban raked a hand through his hair and flashed a smile at a few underclassmen as they walked up the stairs. The girls giggled and the boys following them sneered at her brother. “And besides. If you were to do anything it would make it pretty awkward over Christmas.” Ban clicked his tongue and winked at a Ravenclaw Prefect who got flustered and dropped his wand.

"What do you mean?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” He inclined chin to stare back up at his sister, “Ron invited us. Well actually it was more his mom. Mrs. Weasley said something about his friends always having a home for Christmas. Anyways we’re going to spend the break at the Ron’s.”

“Why?” Lyra groaned.

“I thought you would be excited?” Lyra shifted and Ban leant back against the banister. “I thought you and Ginny were getting along now? Well maybe not too well, since they’re arguing over you.” Ban whistled, “Never actually heard her curse before. Damn.”

“Leave them alone.” Lyra hit her brother, “And why would I be excited? It was Ron’s and the rest of your stupid friends’ plan that got me a dislocated jaw. It still clicks.” She pressed her fingers below her ear and opened and closed her mouth.

“They’re your friends too you know.” She raised an eyebrow, “Complete truth, they’ve been beating themselves up over it for weeks now. But they just don’t know how to approach you about it. Especially since you’re always with Pansy now.”

“A shot would have been a good idea, or at least a gift basket.” Ban laughed. “Bottle of bourbon. Some money as compensation for getting the shit kicked out of me.”

“You see, I told them all that but they just laughed. Guess they thought I was joking.” Ban was drumming a song on her shoes lightly and she smiled down at him, “Oo, next time I’ll have them send you a fruit basket.” Ban softened, “Not that there will be a next time.” Lyra leant back against the stairs and stared at the twinkling Christmas lights; Pansy was arguing with another Prefect over how bows were tacky. She held her wand out in front of her and snow flew from the tip and clung to the lit up trees. “They don’t know how to handle the situation. They’ve got death down pat, but to be faced with watching you in pain. Pain that they caused-” Ban sighed, “I didn’t know how to deal with it either, and I’m sorry I didn’t do more.”

Pansy noticed Lyra watching and waved as she lifted her wand, Ban smiled wide and waved back. She hit her brother on the back of his head and waved back to Pansy, the girls laughed in unison. “It's okay, I’ve dealt with it. I’ll be okay.”

Ban cleared his throat and stared up at Lyra, “Bruises all healed up.” She nodded.

“The girls have been helping a lot. Pansy is really cool, you’d like her if you weren’t obsessed with Harry.”

“I am not!” Ban scoffed, “And I thought you said she was a fanatic? What makes you so special for her to want to be your friend?”

Lyra shrugged. “Proximity?” Ban shook his head and laughed with his sister.

“Sorry mate,” Cormac smiled, “Can I steal her away now?”

“You’re late.” Lyra groaned.

“I hope it won't cost me too much,” Ban laughed and Lyra accepted his hand, “Good afternoon.” Ban pretended to tip a hat and Cormac frowned.

“Play nice!” Ban shouted when they neared the door and Lyra turned to flip him off.

❧

“Is there anything more,” Cormac cleared his throat and fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, “fitting?”

Lyra frowned at him in the mirror as she ran her hands over the front of the dress. “You’re such a boy.” She stepped back in the dressing room and the curtains fell together on their own. Lyra changed slowly into the tenth dress the shop owner had pulled for them.

“How ‘bout red?” Lyra groaned loudly and stepped from the fitting room. “Oh, wow. That one.” Cormac was nodding in approval.

“You think? It’s not at all what you asked for. In fact this is the most fabric I’ve worn, since you helped pick out most of them.”

“Should have just let you shop for yourself. This is the one. Classy.” He nodded curtly Lyra scoffed, turning to look at herself in the mirror. “Hermione’s going to hate it.” Lyra chuckled and fixed the high collar of the dress, then pulled it lower past her knees to smooth it out.

“I wouldn’t say classy Cormac. But it is pretty. Certainly more modest then the ones you picked.” She adjusted the loose fabric that hooked around her bare shoulders and connected to the back of her dress, “You’re taking me to lunch for wasting my time.”

“Deal.” Lyra laughed as she turned back towards him, “Wow. How are you doing your hair?”

“No, drawing the line at the dress.” Carnac shrugged in defeat and tossed her a small cloth pouch, coins clinked together when she caught it. “Pleasure doing business.” He stood to go pay while she changed back into her clothes.

“This isn’t what I had in mind you know.” Cormac smiled at her. They sat in the great hall and she pushed her pasta around the bowl.

“Figured. But, I only got permission for Gladrags. Besides you can get practically anything you want here.” She shrugged and ate happily. “You seem to be feeling better.”

“I guess. Shopping got my mind off of things for a while.” He turned when he heard Ron laughing as he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked into the hall.

“That’s my cue.” He tapped her elbow before he got up and his empty seat was taken by the others.

“What Lav and I have is just something you lot wouldn't understand.” Ron smiled and slid next to Lyra. “What did that bloody git want then?”

“He just took me shopping for Slughorn’s Christmas Party next week.”

“Right then, have all of you gotten an invitation? I’m the only one not going?” Ron seemed to redden as he loaded his plate with food.

“Pretty much.” Lyra laughed and chewed slowly, Hermione took a sip of her water.

“Didn’t know you and McLaggen were a thing.” Hermione sounded annoyed and Lyra smirked. “Sorry, do you mind?” She lifted the goblet and Lyra shook her head.

“I’m fine, and we’re not. He just wants to make you jealous.” Hermione coughed and Ron scowled.

Ginny was laughing, “He’s got the right idea then.” She leant around Harry and smiled, “I’m sorry by the way. For being rude. Boys, you know?”

“Not really.” Lyra groaned and Ban flopped across from her, nudging Hermione to the side.

“Lala’s never had a boyfriend.” Her brother pretended to pout, “Poor thing, you going to finish that?” Ban touched the edge of her dish and smiled widely.

“All yours.” She slid it over. “And that’s not true,” she looked at the others, “I’ve dated, just not for long.”

“Yeah because you drive them crazy.”

“Also not true.” She hit her brother with a roll and he feigned injury.

“Whatever you say. All _I_ know is that anyone you’ve even kissed went nuts.” Lyra shrank and Hermione tossed something at his head. “I’m not wrong, even Neville was acting strange for a week after-” Lyra found herself turning to glance at the nearly empty Slytherin table.

“You kissed Neville?” Ginny stood so she could push Harry away from Lyra, he didn’t particularly look annoyed when Ginny touched his hips and forced him to exchange seats. Lyra groaned as she faced them again and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“That was why he started being hostile towards everyone?” Harry took a drink and frowned, “After we won that match?” Ban nodded “I don’t get it.”

“She’s half Veela dude.” Ban was talking with his mouth full and pointed at Harry with his fork, “Simply put, very little people can handle whatever it is that makes people attracted to her. The vast majority of people can not. They become obsessed.” Ban glared at his friends and Lyra chewed her lip. “So don’t even think about it and that’s a no to you Ron. It would not be a fun prank and I _will_ hurt you.” Ron shrunk a bit.

“I wouldn’t say obsessed.” Lyra whispered by the others we already talking over her.

“But Fleur is mixed with Veela, and all that ever happened with her is people staring.” Ron’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered the girl.

“She half?” Ban asked and Lyra ran her hands through her hair, Hermione shook her head. “Don’t count then. The closer you are to being pure the more alluring you are.”

“Can we just,” Lyra sighed again, “not?”

“Unfortunately it really does come down to blood, some Veela family’s have more,” he twirled his fork in the air and then put it in his mouth, “I don’t know, attractiveness than others? Right Lala?” She shifted, “Grandma-” he glanced at his sister and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I get carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry, I mean, it’s your family too.” She took a long drink of her water and watched Ban eat, he looked like a kicked puppy.

“Are you excited?” Ginny broke the silence with a smile, “It’ll be a little cozy with everyone but I’m sure we’ll find space.”

“It’s a little pervy how you think of your brothers, Ron.” Ban chewed slowly and Ron shrunk into himself some more.

“Cut it out Thuban, you bloody moron.” Ron swirled his thumb over the condensation on his goblet, Hermione smacked his arm.

“You know I don’t understand your Brit humor mate, maybe you should speak your mind and the others can fill me in.” Ban mocked his accent and Ron made faces at him that he ignored.

“Tosser.” Ron scoffed and Lyra laughed.

“If the rest of your family is going to bully Ban, then I’m sure I’m going to love it Ginny.” She stood slowly, “I have to check the bulletin and then Pansy asked me to help her with Charms homework. But did you want to hang later?” Ginny straightened and nodded. “See you then, you can tell me about these brothers that Ron is thinking about.” Ron was red and didn’t look up at her when she stood. “I’ll send Ladon.” Ban smiled after his sister as she left and then kicked Ron roughly.

“Seriously Weasley, I taught you how to keep your mind shut like five times now.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the sound of their argument as it filled the Great Hall and spilled into the corridor.

❧

“I’ll be right down!” Lyra shouted after her friend when she stopped to read the bulletin, Pansy nodded and collected her things before retiring to their dorm. Lyra’s quill shot from her bag and jotted down the new password on a piece of parchment and crossed out the old with one single, exaggerated, swipe. The deep purple quill tucked itself away and Lyra adjusted the strap of her bag before she left. Draco grabbed her and pulled her through the wall before she could make a sound, “I’m sorry but-” She punched him with everything she had, Draco growled and rubbed his stiff jaw. “You’re bloody ridiculous.”

“Let me out Malfoy.” She pushed him and he held his hands up, “Tell me the password. Now.” Lyra slapped him and watched her handprint redden his face.

“Are you done?” He stared at her, “Have you had your swings?” She hesitated for a moment and then balled her fist, Lyra smiled at the swift crack and shook the pain from her hand while Draco slid down the wall. “Right. Well I suppose I deserve that.” He massaged his jaw and smirked up at her.

“You deserve more than that you slimy, pathetic, piece of-“

“Enough.” He growled and cradled his chin. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh what a coincidence,” Lyra laughed, “I wanted to avoid you for the rest of my life!”

“Don’t be like that Lyra.” His eyes were pleading and he lifted his wand. Lyra’s own wand was in her hand within seconds and Draco dropped his, “I was just going to fix my jaw. My girl’s got one hell of an arm.”

“Episkey.” He winced when his jaw popped.

“Thank you.”

“Fuck you. Let me out.” He frowned up at her. “Now Draco!”

“No, we need to talk about this Lyra. Please.” He stood, slowly, and remained pressed into the wall. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me that night.”

“You’re evil.”

“I wasn’t myself Lyra. You know I would never hurt you like that. But seeing you with _him_.” He rolled his shoulders and let out a long breath as if suppressing his anger.

“All I _know_ is what you did Malfoy.” Her wand rose to point directly between his eyes, “Now let me out. I’m not asking anymore.”

“Would you just listen to me?” He yelled and Lyra jumped, “I was angry and then seeing you with Blaise sent me over the edge.” Lyra’s knuckles were turning white. “I’m apologizing.”

“No you’re trying to justify raping me.” Her mouth went dry and Draco stiffened.

“I didn’t-“ he shook his head, “That’s not what happened.”

“Yes it is. And yes you did.” Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, “You beat me and then used me, let me scream for help and mocked me.”

“I’m apologizing, Lyra. Forgive me!” Draco’s voice cracked and she noticed his eyes were beginning to water. “I can handle hatred from anyone else, everyone else.” He stepped closer and Lyra refused to lower her wand, “But I need you Lyra.”

“No.”

“Please.” Draco’s voice cracked, he moved closer and brushed his hand up her arm. He winced when she jabbed her wand under his chin, his eyes softened and he lowered his voice. “I miss you Lyra.”

“No.” She growled. Draco tucked her hair behind her ear and she pushed her wand further into his throat.

“Forgive me,” he sighed and cried soundlessly, “I need you.” Draco’s eyes searched her face as she stared up at him, “You’re the only thing that makes sense to me anymore.”

“Draco-”

“I’m afraid of what I’ll become if I don’t have you by my side.” His hand rubbed her face tenderly as he lowered his mouth onto hers. “Forgive me. Please.” He deepened the kiss and hissed when his neck started to sizzle. “I’m sorry. Lyra,” he winced as the heat from her wand intensified, but didn’t move from her. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m jealous and possessive. It doesn’t make up for what I did to you-” she stared at him, his neck reddening as her wand burned him. “Do whatever you need to.” His hands wrapped around her and kissed her deeply. “Just stay with me. Forgive me. Please.” Lyra dropped her wand and he smiled, kissing her deeper and holding her to him. She twirled her wrist and a rope wrapped around Draco’s throat. He croaked her name and she pulled him after her towards the door to his room.

“Open it.”

“Lyra Piers.” His breathing was ragged and his face was reddening when the door swung open. She waved her wand and it pulled him into the room, Draco fell to his knees and his head smashed into one of the bedposts. He turned slowly and clawed at the restraints on his neck.

“Not so fun, is it?”

“Please.” He whispered, Lyra lowered her wand and Draco coughed loudly.“Are you crazy?” Something in her clicked and before she could stop herself she used the Cruciatus Curse. Draco writhed loudly, screaming and thrashing while calling her name. Lyra unbuttoned her sweater while she watched and tossed it towards his desk.

“I think I might be.” Draco’s back ached from the floor and she squatted to run her hand over his torso as he screamed. “I think I want to break up.” She nodded with a mock look of concern. With a flick of her wand his body relaxed and she stood to watch him pant, unable to catch his breath as he cursed at her, on the cold stone floor.

“Lyra. Please.” She frowned and circled him, before kicking his head roughly to the side and pressing it into the stone floor with the toe of her heel.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you Draco.”

“You love me.” Lyra laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“You think this is love?” She ground her foot into his head before kicking away from him. “I _hate_ you.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, “Get on the bed.” He rolled over and stood on shaky legs, and slowly climbed into the bed obediently. “Take your clothes off.” He unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands and then fumbled with his belt before pulling his trousers from him.

“Lyra-”

“Shut up.” She snapped and watched him as she began to pace the length of the bed.

“Ly-”

“I said be quiet.” She yelled and shot a hex at him, he strained against the invisible coil that tightened around his neck, his dick twitched and hardened as he stared at her. “Are you enjoying this?” She laughed and Draco nodded slowly, “You disgust me.” Lyra stepped out of her underwear and hiked her skirt to straddle him. “You’re so pathetic.” Draco moved to touch her, she swished her wand and his arms and legs were bound to the posts of his bed. Lyra spit on her hand and stoked Draco’s length, she rolled her eyes at how much precum dripped from his tip. “So eager, so needy.” She sank around him and Draco’s head fell back as he groaned. “I hate you.” Lyra held his throat and rode him slowly. He strained against his binding, yearning to touch her. “Enjoy this Malfoy. Because it’s that last you’ll have of me.”

“Don’t-” Lyra hit him and he moaned.

“Fucking Death Eater trash.” She leant forward and held his forearms, squeezing his tattoo.

“Stop. It hurts.” He hissed and stared at her hand that gripped his Dark Mark, she squeezed harder. “Please, it burns. S-stop.”

“Good. I want you to hurt.” She purred in his ear and then pushed away from him, splaying her fingers over his stomach as she moved against him.

“Lyra stop, I’m going to-”

“Cum inside me?” She laughed, “You want to?” Draco nodded and moaned loudly. Lyra laughed at him, “Fucking Blood Traitor.” He groaned and bit his lip. “Accio knife.” Draco’s eyes widened and he tried to squirm away from her. Lyra stoked his face and cooed to soothe him. “If you don’t move, you wont get hurt.” She laughed, “Relax Draco, or it will hurt more than necessary.” Lyra quoted him and Draco’s breathing was frantic.

“Lyra stop.” She started at his chin, grinding against him and tracing the knife gently over his throat as he gulped. He moaned loudly and rolled his hips, “What the fuck!” He shrieked when she pressed the knife into him, slicing a thin line down the middle of his chest.

“I told you not to move.” He was panting and cursing as she continued the line, barely cutting into him. “It’s only blood, Draco.” He pulled on his ropes and she pressed the knife deeper into the middle of his torso, just above his naval. “The more you move the deeper I go.” He was moaning as she rode him and hissed when she lifted the knife and returned it below his navel, following the trail of hair down to where they met. He moved his hips, needing more and stabbed him, just above his hip. “Scream for me Draco.” He did and Lyra moved her hips quicker. “Don’t move.” Lyra’s hand moved swiftly and carved her initials into him to mimic the ones he branded into her.

“What the fuck Lyra.” Draco ground his teeth, he was furious and Lyra laughed, Draco bucked into her and Lyra fell forward. The blade pushed into his shoulder and he screamed. Lyra laughed and yanked it from him then tossed the knife away. She ran her hand up his torso, following the line and smearing his blood until she gripped his throat.

“I should kill you for what you did to me.” His eyes widened and she kissed him deeply.

“You feel so fucking good.” He rolled his hips into her and she moaned into his mouth. His bindings slacked and Draco touched her greedily. His shoulder was on fire and he was losing blood from where she stabbed him, but all he wanted was her. Draco kissed her as if he needed to to survive, he smacked her ass and followed the curves of her body until one of his hands fisted itself in her hair. “Tell me you missed me.” He moaned and thrust faster into her.

“I _despise_ you.” Draco growled and sat up, pulling her against him and flipped her onto her back. He stared down at her, his blood coating her body and pouring from his hip and shoulder. “You make me sick.” He reached behind Lyra and unclasped her bra. She helped him toss the bloody lace to the floor and he thrust wildly inside her.

“Fuck I missed you.” He kissed her, trailing his lips from her mouth to behind her ear and then to her collarbone. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up.” She groaned and pulled his hair, streaking it with red. “Fuck me.” She rolled her hips into him and his breathing hitched.

“Fuck. Wait.”

“No.” Lyra rolled her hips into him, moving quickly against him and locked her leg around his, “I’m so close.”

“Lyra, please. I’m going to-“ she gasped and arched her back as he fucked her.

“Yes.” She giggled and he collapsed into her, “Draco, you-”

“I know.” He moaned as she pulsed around him, “Easy.” He was out of breath and she rolled him off of her.

“I hate you.” She spat and stalked towards the bathroom.

“So you say.” The door slammed shut and he laid there in bliss for a while, his orgasm heightened by how light headed he was becoming from the blood loss. Draco hissed when he sat up, his blood pouring from his wound and he pressed his hand against his hip as he limped to get his wand. “Crazy bitch.” He opened his door slightly and summoned his wand from the hall before using it to heal his wounds and clean all the blood from himself and the room.

“Get out.” Lyra’s voice was venomous, but Draco ignored her and joined her in the shower.

“After all that and you won't even look at me?”

“I hate you.” He helped rinse the soap from her hair and frowned.

“You missed me. Just as much as I missed you.”

“You’re delusional.” He rubbed her shoulders as the hot water relaxed them and she bit back a moan.

“You’re in denial.” Draco sniffed quietly and ran his hand over her hair again, “I’m so sorry Lyra.” His voice cracked. “Please forgive me.” He was crumbling, Lyra turned to catch him and followed him to the ground. Draco cried as the water pulsed over them, “I have to do this Lyra. He’ll kill me.” He shook in her arms and buried his face in her shoulder. “He’ll kill my mother,” he sighed, “and my f-“ he cried harder as his breathing hitched. “I don’t have a choice.” He held her tenderly and pulled away to stare at her, “But you, I have a choice with you. I choose you Lyra.” She shook her head, and he kissed her gently.

“I can’t do this anymore Draco. You’re attacking innocent people. Katie-”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt her Lyra. I just-” she held him as he cried, “I don’t know what to do, I’ve been trying to fix it. And he told me he’d kill my mother if I failed. Lyra I can’t-”

She held him and turned the water off. “Just breath Draco. Breathe.” She brushed his wet hair from his face and frowned, “Fix what, Draco. What are you doing?” He shook his head and held her tightly until his breathing steadied.

“You’re safe now. That’s all that matters, you proved yourself. You helped me. You’re safe.”

“Draco, stop. You’re not making any sense. ” He kissed her and she pulled from him.

“I have to kill him, we can be together after I kill him. He promised. He swore he wouldn’t hurt you.” Draco was crying and holding Lyra firmly. “I have to do this,” he choked, “He’ll kill you all.”

“Draco, I can’t do this anymore. You’ve made your choice. You’re a Death Eater.” Draco was shaking.

“No, it’s okay. It’ll all be okay when I succeed. We can be together.”

She stood and wrapped a towel around her, Draco curled into himself and pressed against the shower wall. “You’re already too far gone.” He cried softly as she left and tore at his forearm.

Lyra pulled her clothes on swiftly and collected her wand, she whispered her name to the door and it opened eagerly. She stopped and sucked in a breath when she heard Draco wailing, calling for her, begging her to stay. Lyra plucked her bag from her hall and sighed when her name was the password needed to exit.

❧

“Sorry I’m late.” Lyra smiled at Ginny who was waiting for her outside of the Great Hall.

“Are you okay?” Her eyes widened at the small spot of blood that stained the bottom of her sweater.

“Oh this,” Lyra frowned at the stain and tucked her sweater into her skirt, “Pansy and I got a bit carried away with some Potions.”

“I thought you said she needed help with Charms homework.”

“I did!” Lyra chuckled and cleared her throat, “But then she helped me with a potion,” she nodded, “For potions.”

Ginny glared past her and Lyra frowned, turning to see Dean glance away from them. “I hope this isn’t awkward for you.”

“Why would it be?” Lyra adjusted her waistband and frowned.

“Because you liked Dean, and I was a rude and bitchy-”

“I didn’t know Dean enough to like him.” Lyra linked her arms with Ginny’s and walked through the castle. “Thought he was cute,” Ginny laughed, “Is he a good kisser.” She nudged Ginny with her hip and she smacked Lyra’s shoulder. “What, it's not like I could take him for a spin anymore.”

“Wow.”

“What? Friend’s ex-boyfriends are off limits. Or are things different in Europe?” Lyra pretended to turn around and Ginny jerked her along.

“You are absolutely mad.”

The girls spent the rest of the week leading up to the party together in all of their free time. Ginny informed her that her family wasn’t too well off and instructed her to expect a handmade gift. “Should I get your family something?”

“Oh no, there’s no way they would expect anything from you.”

“Would you be able to help me pick things out, though?” Ginny nodded and Lyra caught her watching Harry as he joined Ron and Hermione on a bench. Lyra rolled her eyes when Lavender hung herself around Ron and Hermione rushed towards them. “You could help me too. I’ve done the paperwork. Even added your name, just in case.” Lyra tugged Hermione to walk with them and she frowned.

“Help with what, exactly.”

“She wants to get presents from my family.”

“I’ll use the forty galleons left over from what Cormac paid me to go with him to Slughorn’s party tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione laughed, “You’re getting paid?”

“To make you jealous.” She nodded, “Exactly.” The girls laughed and caught the eye of a group of boys headed towards the library.

“You should only get something for Mum and Dad.” Ginny nodded and let the girls walk her towards the main entrance.

“What about your brother?”

“Which one?” Hermione snorted.

“You have more then one?” Ginny laughed.

“I forgot you never met any of my other brothers, I’m the youngest of seven. Six older brothers.”

“Damn.”

“Tell me about it.” Ginny laughed, “But no, my parents are fine.” The girls pulled Hermione along as she groaned, “Besides, I’m not sure which of my brothers will be home for the Holidays. Besides Ron of course.” Ginny added as they rounded the knoll into Hogsmeade.

❧

Cormac gasped audibly when Lyra joined him under the cluster of lanterns that lit their way towards Professor Slughorn’s Party. “You just get more beautiful every time I see you.” Hermione snorted while she and Ban brushed past them.

Cormac grabbed Lyra’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “You’re obnoxious.”

“You wound me, my dear.” He tucked her arm under his own and patted her hand as he led her down the corridor. “Red is a beautiful color on you.”

“It’s more of a burgundy.” Lyra mumbled and Cormac’s amusement flooded the hall as he led her to Slughorn’s office. Laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took and Lyra’s stomach was swooping in time to the beat.

Lyra noticed Draco out of the corner of her eye, his head hung as he rolled an apple in his hands, “You ready Lyra?” His head snapped up at her name and she met his sad eyes as Cormac led her to the door, he placed his hand on her lower back and gently guided her into the office. Lyra desperately needed a drink.

Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study, magic never failed to amaze her. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, it reminded her of going to the circus in New York when she was younger, only this vast tent held more wonder than the other and smelled much better. The room was crowded with Professor Slughorn’s guests and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. There was a haze of pipe smoke that hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, Lyra coughed when Cormac led her past them. A number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like short roaming tables.

“Cormac!” Slughorn bellowed and smiled broadly, he raised his arm to embrace her date as he waved them over.

“This should only take a moment, you look a little pale.” Cormac kissed her knuckles again and the jolly Wizard laughed, “Perhaps something to eat?”

“What a wonderful idea. We were just speaking of your Uncle!” Her date laughed and kissed her knuckles again with a wink. “What cheek!” Professor Slughorn embraced him and stood to pose for a photograph.

Lyra let out a deep breath and sidestepped one of the house-elves that meandered into the crowd. She stared at the array of food on one of the tables and suddenly felt overwhelmed, she coughed again when smoke wafted towards her and she fanned her face. “Do you suppose those are made of real dragons?” Luna’s dreamy voice snapped Lyra’s attention back into the room. She shook the thought of Draco’s sad eyes from her and frowned, “I’m not quite sure I’d enjoy eating them if that were the case.”

“I’m not sure Luna.”

“Pity.” She let out a disappointed huff and snagged a chocolate parfait from one of the short trays as they passed. Ban stole the small sandwich that Lyra lifted to her mouth and laughed when she hit him.

“There’s no way they’re real dragon.” He spoke with his mouth full and waved his hand dismissively before straightening his dress robes. “Just the name,” he glanced at it curiously, “most likely just the name. Like deviled eggs.” Luna nodded thoughtfully and then cocked her head towards Ban.

“What does a devilish egg taste like?” The twins laughed and Luna blinked up at them. “Wait where are you-” but Luna was gone, pulled away by Harry after Hermione. Ban nudged Lyra and nodded her towards Hermione, who was rushing away from Cormac. He looked particularly heartbroken standing alone under the mistletoe.

“She snogged me.” Ban beamed, chewed his food slowly and watched Hermione stand behind Harry in a darker corner of the room.

“Hermione?” Lyra stared after her friend as Harry attempted to hide her, “Snogged?”

“Kissed.” Ban smirked. “She only did it to annoy Ron.” He smiled as he watched Professor Trelawney talk, obviously irritated, to his three friends. “I don’t mind though, she can use me whenever she likes.”

“I’m not sure that is a healthy relationship Thuban.” he nodded knowingly and watched Hermione squeeze between two witches when Cormac spotted her.

“Not exactly wanting a relationship with _her_ in particular.” he glanced at Luna who was deep in conversation with the eccentric witch. Slughorn was at their side and Ban inflated with pride when Hermione strode towards them with purpose. He cleared his throat when Lyra followed her brother’s gaze. “Sure is fun though.” He laughed and took Hermione’s hand and spun her into him, dipping her lightly. Hermione giggled, “Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look.”

“Several times.” She covered her mouth and reddened, “Sorry I had one of those dragon-”

“Guess they’re not actually dragon.” Lyra chuckled to herself.

“-and my breath must be terrible.”

“Absolutely awful.” Ban smiled down at her and Hermione turned red as he straightened her. “Doesn’t bother me, after living with Lyra for seventeen years, nothing can faze me.” Lyra whacked her brother and Hermione laughed.

“Look there’s Ginny. About time.” Lyra groaned, “Excuse me.” She smiled at Hermione who was blushing and smoothing her wild hair. Lyra navigated the crowd towards her red headed friend, who looked lightly put off. “Where’s your date?”

Ginny shrugged, “I came alone.” She looked sad and Lyra caught her glance at Harry who laughed loudly and coughed up his drink. Lyra’s face fell and she held Ginny’s hand tightly; Filtch limped hastily into the room, dragging Draco Malfoy after him by the ear.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, who looked prouder than ever, the light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" He said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath. Draco had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity. He adjusted his dress shirt and smoothed a hand through his hair. Lyra was still holding onto Ginny who had placed a supportive hand on her back.

“You alright Ly? You’re looking a little pale?” Lyra shook her head.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all...."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known..."

Harry stared at Draco and Lyra stared at Harry, who’s annoyance was apparent. Lyra hadn’t realized how sick Draco looked, how paler he was or the dark circles until he stood awkwardly in the party, his smugness was false and she noticed his eyes darting to her every now and then. Lyra gripped Ginny’s hand harder and jumped when Cormac touched her waist. “Made a fool of himself.” He snickered but Lyra couldn’t hear him.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly and Draco’s sad eyes pulled from Lyra and stared up at his Professor.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

Lyra held her stomach, “Should I take you to the bathroom?” Ginny looked concerned.

“I’m fine, Gin. Enjoy the party.” She hunched a bit, “Must have been something I ate, excuse me. I’m sorry.” She squeezed both of their hands before tearing away from them and out of the party.

❧

Harry hadn’t noticed Lyra, and she was sure if he did he wouldn’t have pulled an Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and thrown it over himself. Lyra followed Luna’s charm and coincidentally Harry’s invisible self as his feet fell steadily. Lyra whispered a silencing charm on her heels and listened to Harry shuffle down the corridor until his steps stopped.

Lyra hovered over him and felt Harry tense under the cloak when she touched his shoulder and squatted next to him, crouched down and pressed into the door of the last classroom in the corridor.

"... cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Draco angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah... Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Lyra gulped, it wasn’t his Aunt, Lyra was the one who taught him how to close his mind so Ban wouldn’t find out about their relationship.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

Lyra felt Harry push forward, pressing harder against the keyhole. "So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Taunted Draco. Lyra could imagine the color rising to his face, the fuse of his temper burning short.

There was another pause, broken by Snape, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Lyra had almost missed what he said. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to _me_ and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?" Lyra’s head was reeling, he wouldn’t even tell her his plan and they once shared a bed.

"It's none of your business!" Lyra smirked cockily.

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!" her breath hitched and Harry shifted under his cloak.

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention! I could have had-" Lyra gripped Harry’s shoulder and she heard him take a breath.

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Draco’s voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" Draco said with a sigh. She could picture the tick working into his jaw as he clenched it. "Defense Against the Dark Arts-it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-" Lyra wanted to vomit, the snacks and desserts from the party deigned to repeat themselves.

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people! I have-" Lyra waited for her name to fall from Draco’s lips but Snape cut him off and her tense body relaxed.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Before she could blink Harry crushed her into the wall beside the door and winced when it smacked into his back. His arm above her head, covering both of them fully in his cloak, and his hand pressed firmly to her mouth. Lyra breathed heavy into his palm, but Harry didn’t even glance down at Lyra. He was watching Draco as he strode away from them, down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner, and out of sight.

He shook his head when Lyra inhaled and she held her breath. Harry remained crouched over her as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, and waited until he returned to the party. Harry didn’t move, simply lowered his hand and Lyra was shaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t-” Her eyes were wide and searching, and for the first time since they met, she couldn’t read Harry’s expression. “I’m sorry.” Lyra pushed Harry away and ran down the corridor, away from the party. Harry remained on the floor, hidden beneath the Cloak, and Lyra slid down the wall when she turned the corner and cried until she vomited.


	13. Chapter 12- The Burrow

She sat in the train car, alone, while the others went to get sweets. Lyra drew birds in the condensation on the window- ten, twenty, twenty-five.

“Lyra?” Harry’s voice startled her, she stiffened and hastily finished her twenty-sixth bird, “Pretty.”

“Yes, well, I-” she sighed, “have a thing for birds. I suppose.” She scooted closer to the window, “My Patronus is a Raven, I even have one back home. Kangee.” Harry stepped into the car and closed the door, Lyra wanted to dissolve into her seat. “Ban just went to get some snacks.”

“Lyra, I don’t want you getting the wrong idea.”

“It was nothing Harry. I don’t know what happened and I could barely hear anything.”

“But Lyra, Malfoy he-”

“I don’t know anything about Draco, Harry.” Lyra snapped, “I’m just nosey and wanted to hear him get in trouble. He made my life miserable.”

Harry sat across from her and she stared at her birds, “Lyra I’m sure he’s a Death Eater, like his father. Just like Snape.”

“Professor Snape?” Lyra shook her head, “Draco’s father was arrested,” she pulled at her hair, “ _ you _ helped put him in Azkaban.”

“I just want you to help me, if you know anything Malfoy is planning.”

Lyra stiffened, “How should I know what Draco is doing?” Something flickered in Harry’s eyes and his voice was cut off by her brother’s return.

“If she did,” Ban stepped into the car and sat beside his sister, “I’m sure she would tell you Harry. Or at least me and I’d relay the message.”

“If you know anything that could help me understand-”

“She doesn’t.” Thuban tapped his temple and Harry shook his head. “I think Ginny was looking for you, can’t be sure though it's hard to differentiate between what people say and what they think half the time.”

##  ❧

When they arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley embraced the twins warmly. “Lyra my dear, Ginny has told me so much about you!” Lyra glanced at her friend who smiled widely. “We’ve got to get some food in you, you’re looking a bit thin.”

“Mom.” Ginny groaned.

“Nonsense, I’m sure she is hungry.”

“I can eat.” Lyra shrugged and nodded at Ginny who was mouthing an apology.

“That a girl,” Mrs. Weasley smiled, “Now, Ginny, darling you show Lyra up to your room and get her settled in. Supper will be done shortly.”

“What about my brother?” Lyra turned to look at Ban who pulled Ron into a headlock and was twisting his knuckle into Ron’s temple.

“I swear it you think  _ that _ one more time I will-” Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and Ban released her son. “Sorry ma’am.”

“I’m sure Ron can find room for both him and Harry.” Ban winked at Ginny and she stiffened before tugging Lyra up the stairs. She kept going up and up and pushed a door that was opening shut as she passed.

“Leave us alone Fred!” Lyra laughed and watched as another redhead descended to the main room of the house as Ginny continued to pull her up the stairs. “Brothers.” Ginny groaned and pushed her bedroom door closed behind her.

“Tell me about it. And to imagine, I only have one.”

“Luck you, six older brothers is terrible. It’s just you and Ban?” She frowned and sat on her bed, “I don’t think I’ve ever asked.”

“Thuban didn’t tell you guys?” Ginny shook her head, “Funny, he tells everyone I’m a Veela but not about our sisters. Figures.” Lyra sat on one of the two cots in Ginny’s small room. “We had two older sisters, another set of twins.”

“Had?”

“They were killed alongside our parents, they just turned eleven and had gotten chosen by their house. Thunderbird of course.” Lyra frowned as she dug around in her bag, “We never knew them, or our parents really.” She shrugged and bit a piece of chocolate from the bar, “Iota and Alhena.” Lyra smiled to herself and pulled a photograph from her bag and offered it to Ginny. “That’s them on their fist day. And my parents.” Lyra pointed to the babies the girl’s cradled. “Me and Ban.”

“You look so much like your mom.” The girls in the photo bounced the sleeping babies gently and her parents looked away from where the picture was being taken and smiled down at their family. “Wow and Ban looks like your father, your sisters are so pretty.”

“We were basically newborns when they died, so our Uncles just kind of took us in.” She smiled, “They are my father’s older brothers.” Lyra reached inside her bag again and offered Ginny another picture. “They’re not married or anything. So I don’t have any cousins. It’s just been me and Ban really, they work a lot.” Ginny stared down at the two men who stood behind Lyra and Ban in a still photograph. “It was weird growing up in a non magical home. Funny sometimes, they would ask up to float things down from shelves, or to summon things from other rooms because they didn’t want to walk all the way there.”

“They sound sweet.”

“They are, maybe the next break they won't be traveling and you could come meet them.” She offered Ginny chocolate and she shook her head.

"Mom would kill me if I ate that before dinner.” Lyra shrugged and tucked it away after biting another piece off.

“I don’t have to dress for dinner right?” Ginny laughed.

“Oh, you’re serious? No. What you’re wearing is more than fine.” Ginny stood and frowned a bit, “Don’t you ever wear trousers?”

“Sometimes, mostly when I go riding. Or when I have to do laundry.” Lyra blinked at Ginny as she laughed at her. “Should I wear them more often?” Ginny led her from the room, still giggling.

“Do you own more than one pair?”

“Of course I do. I just prefer dresses or skirts, they’re generally easier to move in.” Ginny shook her head, unable to understand her friend as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two.”

“No problem.” Said one of Ginny’s brothers.

“Then, as Charlie isn’t coming home, and Percy-” Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat when her voice cracked, “that just leaves Harry, Thuban, and Ron in the attic, and Fleur shares with Ginny and Lyra-“

“-that‘ll make Ginny’s Christmas-“ muttered another brother.

“-everyone should be comfortable. Well, they’ll have a bed anyway.” Said Mrs. Weasley turning from the table as the girls walked in. Lyra stared at the twins who were messing their brother.

“I forgot about Fleur.” Ginny sank into an open seat and watched Ron and Harry peeled an actual mountain of sprouts.

“Who’s Fleur?”

“My brother's fiancé.” Ginny groaned, but not too loud so that Mrs. Weasley could overhear as she left the kitchen.

“Which one?” Lyra pointed to the identical twins and Ginny laughed crudely.

“Those idiots? No, Bill hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Can’t you help us with these sprouts.” Ginny ignored Ron and pointed to the twins as they spoke.

“No, I don’t think we can do that,” said one twin seriously. “It’s very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs-”

“Fred.” Lyra nodded.

“-and if you wanted people to help you, Ron.” Added the other twin.

“George.”

George threw a paper airplane at Ron, “I wouldn’t chuck knives at them. Just a little hint.”

“You threw a knife at them?” Lyra laughed and the identical twins leant back in their seats to get a proper look at her.

“Who’s this now?” George smiled.

“ _ My _ twin.” Ban announced proudly and squeezed Lyra’s shoulders as he passed behind her, the identical pair exchanged looks.

“When you said you had a twin,” Started George.

“We just assumed it was a bloke.” Fred finished pushed away from the table, his brother following.

“We’re off to the village, there’s a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous... almost like real magic...” George winked at Lyra who was caught off guard and laughed nervously.

“You’re not welcome pretty boy.” Ban laughed and scratched the back of his head after the twins smacked him. “You wanna bring your friend?” Fred’s voice was searching.

“Lyra.” Ban chuckled and helped the others peel the sprouts. “And I think she’s good mate.” Lyra laughed at his accent.

“We should go, before mom asks us to help.” Ginny was tugging Lyra to her feet.

“Gits,” said Ron darkly as the group left the house and started across the snowy yard. Ban waved to Lyra and Ginny and Ron shoved him lightly.

##  ❧

“-it’s not that I don’t like Fleur,” Ginny helped Lyra over a stone wall, “Bet you’re regretting that dress now.”

“Not really. The shoe choice though,” she groaned at her now wet suede boots. “Sad really.”

“Are you two done gabbing?” George walked backwards towards the town and called back to them.

“Not nearly.” Ginny shouted and groaned. “I think they like you.” She whispered, leaning into Lyra who couldn’t help but flush.

“They are cute.” Lyra stared at her feet and frowned as a fleshy blur darted towards the twins. “They don’t go to Hogwarts?”

“No. These bozos flew away last year when Umbridge was Headmaster.”

“What? Where was Dumbledore?”

“I keep forgetting you’re an exchange student.” Ginny recalled everything that happened last year, about how Harry taught them all how to use a Patronus Charm and how Draco tormented them while they tried to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts.

There was a loud crack and then the twins draped their arms over Lyra, “You should have been there, our pranks are legend.” Fred shoved Ginny a bit to get closer to Lyra. Ginny groaned and pushed her hands into her pockets.

“Flitwick even kept the swamp.” George said matter-of-factually. “Proud moment for us, right Freddie?”

“Maybe if you were there we wouldn’t have left.”

“Gross.” Ginny pulled a blushing Lyra away from her brothers. “We’re going to head back if you two don’t quit it.”

“So be it. Then you won’t get to sample our newest products.” Fred and George stopped and stood in the empty field.

“Boring.” Ginny tugged Lyra and she watched as they tossed a sparking ball back and forth.

“But it’s so pretty Ginny.”

“Yeah Ginny,” it changed color as they tossed it back and forth, “it’s pretty.” The twins laughed together as the sizzling accelerated. Fred tossed it high and smiled when it crackled loudly and the sparks turned into birds.

"Wow.” Lyra stared after the birds and they circled her, shining beautifully. “Ginny.” But she was gone, huffing and stomping back towards the burrow. “Do you have more?” The twins smiled widely.

“Do we have more.” Fred and George stared down at her.

##  ❧

“You’ve never been to our shop?” George gasped.

“You’ve been depriving your friend of us for months now.” The twins placed their hands on the back of Lyra’s chair and she shrugged. Lyra kicked herself and became overly interested in her plate, chewing slowly and ignoring the twins as heat crept into her face.

“We weren’t always friends,” Ginny pushed her food around her plate. “ She bewitched my boyfriend.”

“I did not.” Lyra huffed and squared her shoulders Ginny laughed.

“It’s not your fault, something similar kind of happened when Fleur went to Hogwarts.” Lyra stared down the table at the silver blonde woman who was leaning into the older Weasley brother. “Lyra’s half Veela.”

“No kidding.” The twins were on the edge of their seat and leaning closer to Lyra.

“Does that mean you’re related?”

“I’m sure, distantly at least. My mom wasn’t French though.” She shook her head, “Fleur went to Hogwarts?”

“For a year.” Ron nodded and chewed loudly, “The Triwizard Tournament. You missed a lot.”

“Well if I told you about all the things I did in Ilvermorny I’m sure you would feel a bit lost too.” Ron shrugged, obviously indifferent.

“She did cause quite a stir.” Ginny laughed. “Ron remember when you-”

“Shove off.” He groaned and Harry laughed.

“If you’re both Veela, why don’t you two look alike.” Lyra glanced at her brother who shrugged, “Don’t all Veela look the same?”

“No.” Ban laughed, “For one, Veela is a race of people, they still look different. They’re not clones, they just have a certain commonality. Like the hair, or thier eyes. How pale Lala is.” Ban shook his head, “And secondly, our father influenced how we looked. Obviously,” Ban snorted at Ron. “And we’re half Veela, Fleur’s what, a fourth? And eighth maybe?” He sat back and drank deeply, “The further you are from the pure Veela the less you look like one.” Ban smirked, “And no Ginny, I don’t know why I didn’t inherit any of the Veela traits. Besides my looks I mean.” He winked at Ginny who rolled her eyes. Harry turned pink. “I’m assuming it’s only carried through to the females, I’ve only ever seen Veela women.”

“But then how would there be any  _ true _ Veela.”

“Good question. I don’t know. Maybe they just appear you know... magically.” He shrugged.

Lyra choked when a hand was placed on either of her thighs, Ban glared at the twins and kicked their shins roughly. “Idiots.” Ginny laughed as Fred and George sucked their teeth and massaged their legs.

##  ❧

Ginny spent the next few days trying to keep her things from Fleur’s snooping hands, and Ban was helping Ron and Harry with the chores that Mrs. Weasley always seemed to ask them to do. Lyra felt useless and lonely as everyone else in the house was preoccupied, until Mrs. Weasley got tired of her hovering in the kitchen and shooed her out of the house. “The garden, dear.” Mrs. Weasley waved her towards the small fenced off area and Lyra nodded.

She paced in the snowy vegetable garden and frowned at the labels. “Just carrots darling.” Fred chuckled when she squealed. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Mum just forgot to tell you what to grab.”

“Carful of the Gnomes.” George closed the gate behind him and stood next to his brother, offering Lyra a basket. “Nasty little buggers.”

“Thanks.” Lyra frowned, “You two are always together.”

“Since birth.” Fred squatted and began pulling carrots from the bed and Lyra leant forward with the basket. “You’re not like that with your brother?”

“We used to be closer, when we were in the same House. But now he’s usually with your brother and Harry and Hermione.” She shrugged, “It’s okay, really. Things change I guess.”

“George and I still do almost everything together. Sharing a room, our business-“ his voice trailed off, “Girlfriends.” He mumbled and Lyra could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

“How many do you think your mother will need?” Lyra ignored Fred and he smirked, tossing another carrot in her basket.

“Oi, Fred!” George shouted before Fred was bitten on his ankle. “Stupefy.” George laughed and watched Lyra lift his brother’s pant leg to inspect the bite. “Warned you.”

“I’m fine really, it was only a nip.”

“Are you sure?” Fred placed his hand over hers and smiled flirtatiously, “Sorry I-” she pulled her hand away quickly and shook her head. “The carrots. Right, your mom would want these.” Lyra rushed away with the basket full of vegetables.

She watched from the window as the twins shoved each other for a bit, “Thank you Lyra, dear.” Mrs. Weasley smiled and then shooed her into the other room. Ginny and Harry sat on the sofa and Ginny blushed when her father stood to leave the room. Lyra chuckled and walked up a few landings before sitting next to a window and watching the snow fall. Ron and Thuban were fighting loudly in the attic and Bill and Fleur were holding each other outside in the snow.

“Should have known you had a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she blushed, “No. No, I don’t.” She watched Bill dip his fiancé and she reddened when they kissed and turned to stare at the two brothers. “I mean there was someone,” she shivered, “but he turned out to be-”

“A cheater?” George offered.

“A garbage quidditch player?” She laughed at Fred and glanced out the window as Bill and Fleur moved to the back of the house.

"Evil.”

“Slytherin.” The twins said together.

“What’s so wrong about Slytherins?” They gave a look that suggested she was crazy. “I’m a Slytherin.”

“We know.” Fred smiled, “Ron told us  _ all _ about you.”

“Remind me to kill him.”

“Gladly.” Said Fred and George together, she raised an eyebrow at how in sync they were with one another.

“What’s going on here?” Ban chewed the inside of his cheek and tilted his head, knowingly. “That so George? Fred?” He ground his teeth.

“Just professing our undying love to your lovely sister. Though she told us that despite being unbelievably handsome...” George clutched his heart.

“...that she loves another.” Fred finished for his brother and pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

“Do you have to bother all of my friends?” Ron pushed past his brothers.

“I thought she was Ginny’s friend.” Ron grumbled something under his breath and Ban followed behind Ron. Lyra sat with the twins for some time while they flirted shamelessly, she craned her neck to follow George’s finger and laughed when her eyes fell on the angel atop the tree. It was the gnome from the garden, painted gold with small wings stuck to its back and shoved into a tutu.

“You two are shameless.” She shook her head and straightened. George smiled up at her form where he lounged on the steps and Fred moved a step lower to be closer to her.

“Completely.” Lyra looked from George to Fred and then back again, and then followed their eyes to the mistletoe that bloomed above her head. The brothers moved quickly and kissed her cheeks before rushing down the stairs. Lyra had never felt the intense warmth that bled through her.

##  ❧

“I suppose he got this for me before our fight.” Ginny frowned at the small locket that she pulled from her stocking. “You have one too.” She nodded towards the overly stuffed stocking at the foot of her bed. Lyra poured it’s contents onto the camping cot she was using as a bed and smiled at the amount of chocolate she received as a gift. Some were accompanied by letters and others by photos of the sender. “Insane.” Ginny smiled and pulled some photo cards from her hand. “You’re kidding me.” She flashed one of Blaise and Lyra laughed.

“Must have made a good impression before he was knocked out and left in the forest because of me.”

“Wait, what?”

“When I was-“ she shook her head, “Blaise was collateral damage I guess. The guy knocked him out cold.”

“Woah.” There was a small pouch filled with gold coins and jewels. “Can I be part Veela?” Ginny snorted.

“It’s not all that it's cracked up to be.”

“Sorry I didn’t-”

“Why ‘ov courze eet eez.” Fleur had woken up from the noise, “Alzo, I ‘ave never been ‘urt because ov eet .”

“Lucky you.” Lyra spread the gifts out and lifted a small crimson satin pouch. Inside was a small but heavy circular pendant that had a small crescent moon carved into it with a single citrine gem held between the two points, the short chain was connected to the pendant by attaching to a thin pillar with a garnet. “Pretty.” She turned the pouch in her hand and then peered inside, “It doesn’t say who it’s from.” Ginny shrugged and helped Lyra put it on.

Lyra smiled at her brother when she came downstairs and tossed him a box as she passed. “Merry Christmas.”

“Here!” Ban tossed her a package that squished when she caught it. “It’s a skirt. I thought you would like it.”

“Thanks.” Lyra rolled her eyes and tucked the present under her arm, “Seen Mrs. Weasley?”

“Lunch.” Lyra nodded and hummed her way into the kitchen.

“Oh Merry Christmas Lyra. There are more gifts for you under the tree.”

“I wanted to give this to you. Thank you for having us Mrs. Weasley.” She handed the large present to her, “It’s from my brother and I. I hope you like it, Ginny helped pick it out since I haven’t well-“

"Nonsense. I’m sure it is beautiful, thank you dear.”

“Thank you again, and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, now go on and open your gifts.”

Lyra sat near her brother who pushed a pile of presents towards her, she frowned and he shrugged. “Magic.”

There were fifteen gifts all wrapped in the same paper and her hand trembled when she pulled the note from the ribbon that secured her gift.

_ Merry Christmas my sweet Songbird _

“Who’s it from?” Ginny pulled the card from her and turned it over, “No name. Woah.” Lyra unwrapped expensive dress after expensive dress. “That’s insane.”

Lyra pulled open another gift and lifted the card,  _ To replace the one I tore. _ she tucked the card under her and opened the next gift and quickly crumpled the paper back around it. “He’s insane.” Lyra laughed and set her leg on top of it to keep it closed.

“So you  _ do _ have a boyfriend.” Ginny laughed and the twins frowned when then flopped onto the sofa next to their sister.

“No. He’s a delusional moron. Who apparently has good taste in dresses.” She tucked them back in their boxes, “He knows we’re not together.”

“And yet he persists.” Ban sighed.

“You should see all the small gifts she got. It’s insane how many people thought to send you something.”

“It’s her freaky Veela aura that bewitched the minds of men.” Ban tossed small throw pillows at the Fed and George who overreacted and feigned innocence. “At least  _ try _ to keep that to yourself?”

“They’re like this with everyone.” Ginny helped Lyra bring her things upstairs and shooed her brothers away when Lyra started to change. She hung one of her shirts over the keyhole and laughed when the twins groaned on the other side of the door.

Lyra knew it was supposed to be off putting, Ginny was trying to make them seem like womanizers, but strangely Lyra didn’t mind. Knowing that they weren’t treating her differently because of something she couldn’t control was more than comforting. “I think they have a thing for you.”

“Good to know.” Lyra blushed and tugged her jeans on, “See, pants.” Ginny giggled, “Right, pants means like underwear right?” Ginny nodded and the girls laughed together, Lyra pulled on her knit sweater. Unlike Ginny’s and the others Lyra’s was missing her initial, the image of Mrs. Weasley making it and deciding that she shouldn’t walk around with a giant L on her chest made her smile. It was kind but unnecessary, Lyra would have loved it regardless.

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley’s shrill voice called up the stairs.

“Right. I’d make yourself scarce, she’s a bit stressed. And Fleur isn’t helping her nerves.” Mrs. Weasley called for her again, “Coming mom!”

##  ❧

Lyra sat on the back steps and made small flowers bloom through the snow. “Don’t let mum catch you doing underaged magic.”

“Oh, well, I’m not underage.” Lyra frowned and watched the small purple flowers twirl as they closed and disappeared beneath the snow, “I’ll be eighteen in February.”

“Aren’t you in Harry’s year?”

“We got accepted to Ilvermorny a bit later than others. Apparently, despite the fact that we used magic almost daily, they were unaware of us. We started a year late, unfortunately.” She frowned and held her head in her hand, “Perks were they gave us extra classes so we could catch up with the year we were supposed to be in. Apparently they didn’t tell Hogwarts though. Classes are so boring when you’ve already learned most of it.” Lyra groaned and tugged her ponytail that was a little too tight. “What do you two want?” Talking about Ilvermorny made her homesick, she missed her friends and wondered why they hadn’t returned any of her letters. Most of them were Muggle-born or at least Half-bloods, one or both of their parents knew about regular mail. She even sent letters to her No-Maj friends from where they summered in the Catskills. Lyra wondered if her Uncles had forgotten to mail the letters like she requested. “Sorry, I’m- it’s all just a bit too much today.”

“Want to take a walk? Clear your head?”

“I don’t know. Ginny-”

“Is helping defuse the tension between mom and Fleur. I wouldn’t mess with it.” Fred was helping Lyra to her feet and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

“Thank you.” Her heart fluttered, he was so close and when he smiled she could see his breath. Surely he was cold. Lyra on the other hand was burning as they walked, she stumbled and George caught her and kicked whatever she had caught her foot on out of the way.

“Careful now.” The twins laughed.

“Sorry.” Lyra’s chest swelled and her stomach swooped as the brothers joked and made her laugh so easily. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she caught herself thinking of Draco. She wondered what it would be like to have him joke and laugh with her, for him to flirt with her so openly. She settled on the fact that Draco had never made her feel so light, even in the tender moments where he would cast constellations into the room and brush light fingers over her skin, all she felt was shame and guilt for enjoying his company. With Fred and George, she was filled with warmth.

“Lyra?”

“I’m sorry, were you speaking to me?” Fred and George laughed and Lyra hid her smile under Fred’s scarf.

“We wanted to know if you enjoyed your gift.”

“Oh yes, all my gifts were nice. I’m not sure how I’m going to finish all that chocolate, I mean I’m positive I  _ can _ but I might go into a sugar coma.”

“That’s not what we meant.” George chuckled.

“Did you like  _ our _ gift.” She stopped short and the brothers turned to look at her.

“Come again?” Lyra was hot, she didn’t remember them giving anything to her this morning. Or even when she was opening the gifts from Draco, the twins didn’t hand her anything then.

“Of course she likes it Fred, who wouldn’t.” Said George.

“I’m sorry which one was from you? I don’t remember seeing your names on anything?” When she glanced at the brothers they were exchanging looks. “What? Did I really get one? Was it good?” Lyra laughed, when the twins shrugged. “Well, could you give me a hint?”

“To be honest, we didn’t give it to you yet.”

“Well thanks for making me feel stupid.” Lyra took a step forward, “So do I get it now? Just know I didn’t get you anything, Ginny wouldn’t help me pick anything out.”

“You can have it now, but we forgot to wrap it.” Fred smiled and hid his hands behind his back.

“You have to close your eyes.” She did and waited, shifting lightly in the snow.

“Is it small? Should I hold out my hand?” The twins chuckled, “Come on I feel silly standing here in the cold with my eyes closed.”

“Just a moment more.” George was so close and was pulling something over her shoulders. “Not yet.” He laughed when she opened her eyes.

“Fine.” Lyra waited and shifted her weight again. She chuckled and one of the brothers was fixing her scarf. She was itching to open her eyes, to see what they gave her, it felt like a cloak or a jacket. There was a long silence and then a twin pressed his lips to hers. It was just a peck but she shivered at the contact, and then he was gone and the other brother kissed her. When Lyra opened her eyes the brothers were running away from her, laughing. Lyra held her fingertips to her lips and smiled as she watched them spill into the house. She looked down and it was George’s jacket that he draped around her. She pulled her arms into the sleeves and walked slowly back to the house, letting the cold air and light snow cool her red face.

##  ❧

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur who had not received one. And Mrs. Weasley herself, who smiled brightly in a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, a golden necklace and the dress and robe that matched the others' gifts beautifully.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?" Mrs. Weasley twirled and showed off her hat, then smoothed her dress, “It fits beautifully Lyra dear. Thank you so much, you too Thuban.”

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

“And it’s the least that Ban and I could do for you. Thank you for taking us in during the Holidays.”

Lyra served herself and groaned when Fred sat beside her and George pulled a chair near her other side despite having no room for a plate. Mrs. Weasley was talking to another Wizard who she had found out earlier was Remus Lupin, and he was once professor at Hogwarts, she had missed having him as a teacher as well.

Ginny eyed her brothers and sat across from Lyra who shrugged and shook her head trying to will herself not to blush. "Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," said Ginny cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out; Lyra smirked and sat back in her chair smugly, trying not to chuckle. “Oh shut it.” Ginny picked the roll off of Lyra’s plate and bit into it stubbornly.

"'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Ron. "Gravy, Fleur?" In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned to the boat with little effort. Lyra stifled a laugh to spare Ron’s feelings and reached for another roll only to have Fred place one on her plate.

“Thank you.” Lyra shifted in her chair; Ginny cleared her throat and George passed her the butter, “Thanks.” Ban rolled his shoulders and Lyra could see the color rising in his face, his head ticked slightly as he tried to keep the twin’s thoughts out of his head.

“That’s my sister,” Ban growled but no one payed any attention to him.

"Arthur!" Gasped Mrs. Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur--it's Percy!"

"What?" Mr. Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. Sure enough, there was a man with the signature red hair of the Weasley family striding across the snowy yard with his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight, he was accompanied by an older man and Lyra frowned.

"Arthur, he's-he's with the Minister!"

“Who’s Percy?” Lyra whispered.

“Right git.” George grumbled.

“Older brother. Total wanker, you made the right choice.” The twins slumped in their chairs and Lyra craned her neck for a better look at the men. Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy. The twins were right, she had made the right choice, Percy looked squirrelly and arrogant. She glanced at the other Weasley siblings and chuckled to herself, apparently looks had skipped Percy Weasley. Ban gave a chuckle and Lyra flushed, knowing he had heard her.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms. Fred and George shifted uncomfortably and Lyra patted their knees to show her support but only got a cheeky wink from Fred in return, she hadn’t bothered to turn to George.

The atmosphere changed completely, like the air had been sucked out of the room, and the Minister requested for Harry to tour him around the house so that Percy could have time with his family. He didn’t call Harry by name, which made Lyra roll her eyes, and she noticed the others were also aware of his tactics. Everyone knew Harry Potter.

“What’s going on?”

“No idea love.” George’s breath on her neck gave her goosebumps. “I’ve lost my appetite.” He groaned and stood, followed shortly by Fred.

“Fred,” Mrs. Weasley’s eyes saddened, “George.” The twins apologized, kissing their mother on her cheek as they passed and bumped Percy roughly. Lyra stared at her plate and successfully tuned out the room when her wrist was seized by Ginny and she was pulled from the table.

Percy was storming out the door, shaking mashed parsnip from his hands and his glasses. “What happened?”

“What’s going on with you and my brothers?”

“Nothing.” Lyra laughed and Ginny shut her bedroom door behind her and folded her arms in disbelief. “Seriously, they’re just messing around to piss Ban off or something.”

“I won’t be mad, I mean what right would I have when I’m-”

“Crushing on Harry?”

“No.” Ginny sighed and tossed herself on her bed, “Yes.”

“So-”

“So?” She turned on her side and raised an eyebrow at Lyra when laid next to her on Ginny’s small bed. “You like them?” She scrunched her face, “Both of them?”

“They did say they like to share.” whispered Lyra.

“Gross!” Ginny pushed Lyra and she rolled from the bed laughing.

“I’m sure they’re just messing around but,” She smiled and shrugged, “I think they’re funny.”

“They do own a store full of tricks and gags.”

“They’re nice you know, sweet, and not at all like-” she stared at her wrist and tried to take her bracelet off again, failing with a groan.

“Fine.” Ginny groaned, “Don’t let me catch you snogging though. How would that even work with two-” Ginny gagged and covered her head with her pillow. “Please don’t tell me  _ anything, _ ” Lyra laughed.

“Wanna take a walk?”

“I’m good. Go find my brothers and keep it to yourself.”

Lyra laughed and grabbed her purse full of chocolate, “Love you Gin.”

She kissed Ginny’s head and before she could leave Ginny shot up, “Please don’t tell anyone about Harry. Dean sent an owl and we’re-”

“Really?” Ginny shrugged, “Fine.” Lyra leant against the door, “And you’re not going to tell me about all that, even if I ask right.” Ginny hurled her pillow at the door and Lyra dodged it. “Okay, I’ll drop it.” She laughed and shut the door after her.

##  ❧

Lyra wandered the perimeter of the Burrow for what felt like the hundredth time and followed a thin path up a hill to a small quidditch field. The sun seemed to dip quicker than ever and the large moon lit the night beautifully. It was cold, she crossed her arms over her chest and held the scarf she had gotten from Draco tightly, she wished it was Fred’s. It was already dark and the house was lit and lively, she watched Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sway together through the kitchen window and smiled lightly.

“Lovely isn’t it?” Said one of the twins and stood behind her smiling at his parents. “I hope to find that one day.”

“I hope you do. Seems like a dream.” Lyra turned her eyes to the sky and rubbed her necklace between her fingers, “I think I’d settle for someone who doesn’t look down on me. Where’s George?”

“I am George.”

“Sorry. It’s a bit dark.” He studied her as her eyes saddened towards the sky. She shivered again and huffed.

“You should have worn a jacket.”

“It wasn’t this cold earlier, besides at least I wore a scarf this time.” she laughed and her eyes found the constellation she was searching for and then her stomach cramped. She stared at the glittering snow and cleared her throat. “Can’t have both unfortunately.” George shrugged his long coat off and draped it over her shoulders. “Oh, no I can’t. You’ll be cold.” She held it out for him and he took it back hesitantly, “I’ll be fine. Should be heading back soon anyways, dinner right?”

George didn’t say anything but moved closer and wrapped his coat around her. “Do you like it?”

“You are pretty warm, a bit snug though.” His laughter vibrated her back and she let her head fall against his chest to look up at him. He stared above them, at the light wisps of clouds that moved slowly across the sky.

“Your necklace.”

“Oh yes, I don’t know who,” she chuckled. “You?”

“And Fred.”

“Why?”

“You’re cute. And Ginny wrote about you every day for about a month.” His lips tugged up in a grin, “We thought she was kidding about how pretty you were.” She stared ahead at the tall grass as it swayed in the breeze. “Have you thought about it?”

“Hm?”

“Fred and I never enjoyed fighting over things we could share. But if I have to, if you’d prefer one of us, then-”

“Wouldn’t be my first time with two.” Lyra cleared her throat and George laughed. “First pair of brothers.” She realized his arms weren’t in the sleeves when his hands rested on her hips lightly. “Ginny gave us her blessing. Sort of.”

“You asked my little sister,” George whispered heavily into her ear, “if you could date both of her older brothers?”

“Well, no I-” Lyra’s stomach burst with butterflies when he wrapped his arms fully around her, his warmth was intoxicating, “She asked me, kind of. Ginny was the one who proposed-” Lyra couldn’t think, she couldn’t understand how an innocent hug was affecting her so much. “Date?” George was laughing and Lyra felt like a child as he held her.

“Dinner.” Fred was panting as he joined them in the clearing. “Good news then?” She could hear the smile in his voice and stuttered when George kissed the top of her head. He stepped out of their embrace and let his jacket slide over her shoulders. Fred wrapped an arm around his brothers’ neck as they trudged through the snow and back to the house. It began snowing gently and she used the twins tracks to navigate in the dark.

Ban had saved a single seat for her on the opposite end of the table than where Fred and George sat. He babysat her for four days and if the twins were within feet of her Ban was by her side, glowering.

“What's his deal?” Ginny whispered pulling Lyra’s legs across her lap when she joined her on the sofa. “He’s hovering more than my father.”

“I think he’s been in your brothers’ heads.” The small pie Ban held crumbled and squished between his fingers when the twins entered the room. Lyra turned the page in her book and frowned, “And by the looks of it, he’s not enjoyed their commentary.” Lyra was bright red and wondering what the two of them could possibly be thinking about to make Ban so embarrassed and angry. A small part of her hoped she would find out soon.


	14. Chapter 13- The Burrow's Burrow

The twins became bolder as the Holiday neared a close, Mrs. Weasley caught them kissing Lyra’s cheek and shooed them away from her on a few occasions. That was until Mrs. Weasley was toting around the laundry and stumbled upon Fred attempting to braid Lyra’s hair. Mrs. Weasley couldn’t help but smile when her son smacked his brother’s hand away from trying to help. Lyra read silently until the two of them worked together and created something that closely rumbled a braid. Her sons beamed proudly as Lyra wore it for the whole day and refused to let Ginny fix it. Thuban also stopped hovering but winced whenever he was in the same room as the three of them. He stayed close to his friends while Harry strategically placed himself in the same room as Ginny who didn’t mind the bespectacled company.

Lyra laughed as the twins pulled her towards the door, tossed a jacket at her and draped a scarf around her neck. She groaned and fixed the coat, stumbling over a forgotten shoe only to have George hold her stable. “Be careful.” Lyra smoothed her hair and blushed at his lingering touch. They held the door for her and patted her behind as she walked through, Lyra turned and glared. She rolled her eyes when Fred and George pointed to one another, neither accepting the blame. They were both guilty.

George pulled her after him and Fred rushed past, up the hill to the quidditch pitch. “Got a surprise for you.” George was smiling furiously at Fred who held three broomsticks.

“It’s broad daylight what are you-”

“Not going far, love, don’t worry.” Fred offered her a broom and she took it hesitantly. “You do know how to fly right?”

“Of course it’s just. Well, what if your mom-”

“Mum won’t care. We’re not leaving the property. It’s just a walk that’s a little too wet to get where we’re going.”

“Are you sure you can fly?” George and Fred were already in the hair and floated around her, “We all know the American’s aren’t the best at Quidditch.” The twins teased.

“We do have Quodpot.” The twins laughed and she held the broom at her side.

“Fancy.” Fred smirked as she rose in the air, Lyra didn’t mount the broom, rather she sat across the length and held the stick with a single hand.

“How lady like.” George smirked and Lyra held her skirt against the wind. “God you’re beautiful.”

Lyra frowned, “You should have told me we were going on a broom! I wouldn’t have worn a skirt.” She tugged her scarf higher, aware of how pink her cheeks were and the fact that her nose was slightly runny from the cold. “Where to boys?”

“Try and keep up.” The twins shot off like rockets, Lyra smiled and jerked slightly as she followed after them. The icy wind tore through her hair and stung her exposed cheeks, she held her broom handle firmly and with her free hand she pulled her scarf high on her nose. The twins separated in either direction and she groaned. Lyra braked slowly and hovered for a moment over the tall grass and the marshy surrounds of their home. “Come on then!” One of the brothers shouted from above her and leant forward on his broom, pulling it up and shooting into the sky.

Lyra smirked and followed slowly, letting the broom raise horizontally as the twins circled her.

“Where are we going?” She laughed and watched them roll and flip in the sky.

“This way!”

“No this way!” The twins darted in either direction and Lyra shook her head.

“Cut it out!” She laughed and let her broom sink until she was right above the grass, kicking it lightly as she waited for them to return. “I’m not going to choose between you.” Lyra said with a pout.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Fred shouted as he soared past her followed by George. She flew after them and they swirled around her playfully until they broke away and landed in front of a large tree in the middle of an open field. She landed after them and hopped from the broom before it got too close to the ground.

“You’re adorable.” George admired the windburn that reddened her face as she pulled her scarf down.

“Tada.” Said Fred, Lyra admired the large, old, tree and wondered what it would be like in spring, perhaps it had blossoms.

“Pretty.” The twins brushed past her and tapped the trunk in two specific places simultaneously.

“We thought we would make our own  _ burrow, _ ” the twins stepped into the trunk that split open and she followed down a dark swirling staircase, bumping into one of the brothers and who laughed and held her hand in the dark. Lyra watched the tips of their wands light up and shoot small bolts into the room, candles lit one by one until the room was filled with a warm glow. “Nice right?” Lyra nodded and stepped into the room, George flopped on a sofa and shot his wand towards a fireplace that lit instantly.

“Cozy.” She smiled as she stepped away from Fred’s hand and unwrapped her scarf. “It’s like the Lost Boys.”

“Lost boys,” Fred laughed and sat in a patchwork chair, “I quite like that, ay George?” The twins nodded.

“No, it’s from a book, Peter Pan.” She ran her hand over a bookshelf and smirked at the lack of dust, “He’s a boy that never grows old. He has a bunch of boys called the Lost Boys and they live in this huge tree- Hangman’s Tree- in Neverland.” She turned and blushed as both brothers stared at her. “Perhaps I‘ll get you both a copy.”

“We’ll be leaving just after New Years.” Lyra paused, before she finished touring the circular room, and stared past George to the raised sleeping area.

“I see, and you both just thought-” George turned to follow her eyes and laughed.

“No.” He laughed and sat up slowly, tugging his shirt to make it less restricting. “I mean  _ that’s _ not our priority.” He added quickly when her eyes saddened slightly.

“We’re all for it really. But that’s not why we brought you here.” Fred held his hand out for her and she crossed the room to take it, “Something special.” He placed a small box in her hand and she frowned down at it. It was a wooden box with a clear lid and a bronze clasp, inside was a large cream colored button.

“Thank you?” Fred pulled her onto his lap and opened it slowly.

“Ready Fred?”

“Ready George.” The twins smiled and tugged her hand over it, pressing her finger to the button along with one of their own. She was jerked roughly by her navel, Lyra’s head spun and the twins held her steady.

“New product?” She frowned, “You should note that I feel nauseous.”

“First time using a port key?” George led her to a soft sofa and she frowned, looking around as her head spun.

“Port key? The button is a port key?”

“And it brings you here. Every time, without fail.” Fred’s hands were in his pockets and he rocked on his heels proudly. “Works inside Hogwarts too, only one to be able to do so.” He boasted.

“And here,” she held her stomach, “is where exactly?”

“Our flat.” Lyra blushed, “Right above our shop.”

“I don’t understand.” The twins laughed and George closed the small box and set it aside.

“Well, it’s not like we can visit you in Hogwarts.” He smiled down at her and then sat beside her, tossing his feet up on the table.

“It makes traveling a bit faster, you can just pop in whenever you want to see us.”

“Or maybe just one of us.” George smirked.

“It’ll take you back to where you were when you touched it, two way ticket.” Fred was filled with pride, “Been working on this since we opened, but the Ministry deemed it improper since they have to  _ approve _ every Portkey.”

“And did they approve this one?”

“Not a chance.” George winked. Lyra stood and shrugged her coat off, “You play?”

“Chess?” She smiled, “Of course, pretty good.” She frowned and remembered the late nights spent playing with Draco in his room. “A guy I knew taught me.”

“Tea?” George stood and brushed passed his brother who brought a Wizard Chess board to the coffee table.

“Mint if you have it.”

“Sugar?”

“Honey?” She smiled shyly and Fred crossed his legs under the short table “Black please.”

“Naturally.” He turned the board and she smiled. She beat him twice and he groaned when George sat behind her, his knees on either side of her. “Want to give it a go?”

“If she can beat you she can beat me.” She smiled and accepted the steaming cup of tea. “I’d wager my shirt on it.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Lyra laughed and took a long drink of her tea. George winked at his brother and they switched places.

“Go easy on me alright.” Said George as he sat across form her.

“Not a chance.” Lyra laughed and watched George straighten. They played for a while and she frowned when his knight took her queen.

“Check Mate.” George sat back and cocked his head smugly. “You play well. For an American.”

Lyra scoffed but couldn’t stop smiling, “You played me.”

“Again?” George reset the board and froze when he glanced up from it. “Lyra, what are you doing?”

She unbuttoned her shirt slowly and shrugged, “You bet your shirt. I lost.” She tossed it roughly at his face and he pulled it away with a smile. “Care to bet your trousers?”

“If he won't I will.” Lyra rolled her shoulders and grinned when Fred finally agreed.

The twins sat, baffled in their boxers while Lyra had only lost her top. “Pity.” She patted the pile of clothes, “Looks like I win, unless you want to be naked.”

“She’s good.” Fred scratched his head.

“Not my first rodeo with swindlers.” She watched the brothers through her lashes as they stood, she busied herself with the board and reset it slowly.

“Impolite to stare.” George sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders skillfully. “Shall we get dressed then, Wizard Chess Champion?” She laughed and moaned at his touch.

“Unless you have a better idea.” He guided her back and lifted her chin gently so she looked up at him. He leant over her and kissed her slowly, Lyra hummed at his tender touches.

“I have loads of ideas.” He cupped her face as they kissed, George nipped her bottom lip playfully and she squealed when another pair of hands touched her. She sat up and only had a moment to notice the coffee table was pulled across the room before Fred leant in for a kiss. Their legs were staggered and his hand was on her hip while George combed her hair slowly.

“Woah.” Lyra’s eyes fluttered open, and the twins laughed. George offered her his hand and led her to a bedroom. “Who’s room-”

“Yours.” Fred kissed her again, and pushed her slowly onto the bed and George climbed in after them.

“Ours, if you want it.” Her head spun as she lost track of who was touching her where. While she kissed one brother the other stroked her gently, nipping her neck and collar bone and sucked on her now exposed breast. Fred and George were so in sync it made her head fuzzy, when Fred stopped kissing her, George turned her head with the slightest touch of her chin and pulled her into a kiss even more intense. Fred kissed a trail over her chest and then down her body until he reached the top of her skirt. She squirmed slightly as he tugged it off, but still kept himself firmly between her legs.

“Shit.” Fred sucked in a breath and George broke their kiss to glance at his brother. Fred traced her brand and frowned, “Who would do such a thing?”

“I’m sorry I-” he kissed it lightly and George tucked her hair behind her ear.

“D. M.” Fred hummed as he kissed her stomach, leaving a wet trail as he moved lower and lower. “I’ll be sure to brand the bastard if I ever see him.”

She gasped when Fred moved her underwear to the side and continued his kisses. “Fred-”

George quieted her with a light kiss, “Don’t mix us up now.” She closed her eyes as the twins kissed her again, moaning when George moved from her mouth to her breast.

“Fuck.” Lyra moaned and rolled her hips into Fred as his tongue tortured her.

“Let me taste her.” She watched as Fred moved, positioning himself at her side and George pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt between her legs and Fred kissed her deeply, Lyra moaned as George’s tongue darted inside her and he sucked lightly.

“You taste amazing,” Fred growled and deepened their kiss, his hands groped her body greedily and she moaned into his mouth when his brother slid a finger inside her.

“Holy shit.” Fred sucked on her nipple while he pinched her other, George added another finger and her back arched towards them.

“Who do you want first?” She shook her head, Lyra didn’t want to choose, how could she when they both felt this good. She reached for Fred who moaned against her when she touched him through his boxers.

“Please.” She pushed his boxer lower and he helped her remove them. He groaned when Lyra led him to her mouth, with her free hand she gripped George’s hair as his fingers flexed inside her. He kissed her between her thighs and her body shivered.

He didn’t give her a break and as soon as he removed his fingers, he thrust himself slowly into her. It was agonizing how slow he moved, and he traced her body’s curve before holding her waist as he stroked slowly. Lyra moaned and Fred caressed her jaw before fisting his hand in her hair to push himself deeper. “Oh my,” she pulled from him, panting and stroking him while she leant on his leg. George began moving faster, “God.” She groaned and dragged her tongue along Fred’s length. “Fuck, Lyra.” She smiled when she pulled away from him with a pop, she swirled her tongue around his head and stroked him as she sucked.

“Right there,” Lyra panted and moaned, and Fred pushed her onto him again. She squealed and gagged as she tensed around George’s fingers, the brothers pulled from her in unison.

“Turn around.” She moved and gasped when Fred pulled her hips towards him and pulled her onto her knees. He kissed the back of her neck and then her shoulder as George moved to lay around her. “Good girl.” Fred spanked her when she arched her back and pushed against him as he lead himself inside her. His urgent pace provoked her to suck faster and George groaned when she pushed him into her throat.

“Fuck, easy Lyra, I’m going to-” George moaned loudly and Lyra gaged as he came in her mouth. She swallowed around him and his breathing hitched when she moaned with him still in her mouth, sucking and stroking as he twitched lightly.

Lyra moaned loudly and Fred thrust into her. She watched George’s eyes glint when she licked her lips, he sat up and leant forward to kiss her. Lyra panted into George’s mouth in time to Fred’s thrusts and gasped when George began rubbing her clit.

“Cum for us.” Lyra whimpered as Fred commanded her orgasm tear through her, his voice sent her tumbling over the edge. “What a good girl, Lyra.” George kissed her deeply and she whined. Fred held her shoulder as he fucked her harder. Her body shuttered under George’s fingers and the staggering pace of Fred who was moaning her name.

“Where do you want it?” He moaned and pulled from her, stroking himself quickly, Lyra turned to him and pulled Fred into her mouth and he cursed. George kissed her back, nipping at her sensitive skin on her shoulders and moving lower as she bobbed. Fred chuckled when Lyra kissed the tip after he finished, he touched her bottom lip gently then bent to kiss her. “Fucking hell.”

##  ❧

The twins watched her as she pulled her shirt from the sofa and buttoned it slowly, George stared from the sofa and Fred from the kitchen as he made lunch. “D.M?” He questioned slowly.

“Darius Mont?” Fred offered, pointing at them with the knife and then sucked his teeth, “No,” he shook his head.

“What’s Dean’s last name?” George called to Fred in the kitchen.

“Thomas.”

“Ah,” George stroked his chin thoughtfully.

“Perhaps, it's from my time in Ilvermorny?” Lyra frowned and plopped next to George who scooped her leg up across him and began rubbing her leg.

“Damion Minks!” George shouted, “No Ginny said he’s a first year.”

“Draco Malfoy?” Fred watched Lyra shiver at his name, “Couldn’t be him.”

“No.” George agreed, accepting the plate his brother offered. “Couldn’t be.” Lyra shrank as she chewed her sandwich thoughtfully, “What time should we be back, I don’t want your mom to worry.”

“You can’t be serious,” George laughed, “Draco? Draco Malfoy? You slept with Draco Malfoy?”

“Would you two stop it.” She smacked George’s hands away from her knee and crossed her legs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You expect us to believe it's a birthmark then?”

“If you like.” She could feel the tension in the air, “You act like you haven’t slept with anyone before me.”

“So you admit it then?” She frowned at Fred.

“No, but-”

“Anyone we’ve slept with, all of them combined wouldn’t be half as bad as Draco Malfoy.” George frowned as he ate.

“It would be like us shagging,” he searched for names, “That Lestrange broad,” he ticked his head, “Which would be awful since she’s like our cousin, four times removed I think, but she’s like downright evil.”

“I don’t know who that is. And I didn’t really know about Draco when I first came here.”

Fred sighed and rubbed his face, “When we joked about sharing you, it was more between us and not at all with anyone else.”

“Oh, no, I’m not-” Lyra frowned, “We’re not, at least I don’t think-”

“This got loads more complicated.”

“You’re telling me,” Lyra laughed, “He was dark and brooding and hot,” the twins snorted, “and then he-“ she frowned and starred at the floor, “He tried mixing me up in some of his,” she sighed “his mess and I couldn’t-”

“You made the right choice,” George nodded along with his brother. “Overheard Harry talking to father, and he thinks he’s taking up the reins as Death Eater of the house since daddy’s been shipped one way to Azkaban.”

“Please don’t tell Harry.”

“About us or that you fucked a Death Eater?” Fred’s words were bitter and shocking, Lyra stared at the floor.

“About Draco.” She messed with her bracelet and the twins frowned, “He gave it to me. It won’t come off.” Lyra flinched when Fred pulled his wand from the table and George patted her knee gently as he passed her to the kitchen.

“We’re not Death Eaters. No matter how mad we get at you, we wouldn’t hurt you Lyra.” Fred waved his wand and caught a small tin as it flew from the hall. He stood and offered it without looking at her, “It gets rid of scars. If you wanted to,” he cleared his throat, “you don’t have to. It’s your body.” Lyra laughed to herself and took the tin gladly. “George, could you take Lyra home? I have an errand to run for mum.”

Lyra closed the case with the button and tucked it into the pocket when they appeared in the underground Burrow, “He’s angry with me.”

“Yes.”

“And you.”

“I-” George let out a frustrated laugh and watched her grab her scarf and wrap it around her. “I wish you would have told us sooner, maybe?” He shook his head, “Well, no I don’t think that’s it. I wish you didn’t have that brand and we never found out.”

“I wasn’t really thinking about it, or him really.”

“He might actually kill him if he ever sees him again.” Lyra’s mouth dried and George groaned, “You could look a little less concerned about Malfoy. I thought you wanted this Lyra, us.”

“I do, I just don’t know what we are, really.” He held her hands and frowned.

“Lyra, I-” he shook his head, “We, both of us, really like you and want more than just sex,” she blushed and George smirked, “You being extremely talented in that area is purely a bonus.” Her whole body flushed and he laughed. “You should know by now that we wouldn’t just want a quick shag every now and then. We spent weeks trying to just get you to flirt back.”

“You were persistent to say the least. You two should learn Occlumency by the way.” Lyra stared at their hands. “I could teach you both.”

“Oh, we’re fine.”

“No seriously, Ban he’s a Le-”

“We know Lyra,” he smiled widely, “Fred and I just like messing with him.” Lyra hit his shoulder, “But now since, well...” He tapped his head with his knuckles. “Vault. Your secrets are safe with us.” George stepped forward and kissed her gently, “Would be weird if your brother could see all the faces you make when you-”

“I do not make faces!” Lyra huffed and led him from the “Burrow” and shivered in the cold air.

##  ❧

It was late New Years Eve when Fred finally returned to his family home. George and Lyra separated quickly when the door to his room opened, he shielded her with his shirtless body and was yelling for the intruder to leave.

“You’re no fun. I thought we were sharing.”

“God damn it Fred.” Lyra pulled the sheet over her when George rolled from the bed with a sigh.

“I’m going to get a snack, Mum downstairs?” He pulled a sweater over his head and pecked Lyra.

“Wait, what- where are you going?” But George was gone and Lyra frowned at Fred. “What took you so long to come back. I was getting worried.”

“Sure looks like it.” He kicked off his shoes. “You can go if you want, I mean  _ George _ is downstairs.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They way you’re covering yourself. It’s obvious.”

“Because you just barged in here and I if I’m being honest you did interrupt. I don’t really know what to do since it was George-” she shrugged, “It’s a different mood with you.”

“Mood.” Fred smirked, flicked the light off and stalked towards her. “So what kind of mood are you in Lyra.” He held her face and she kissed his palm, “What kind of mood should I be in?”

“A quick one. Before anyone suspects anything.”

“They already suspect something. Come here.” He pulled her from his brother’s bed and pushed her into the door.

“What are you doing?” Fred kissed down her neck and she moaned against his touch.

“Try to keep quiet darling.” He knelt in front of her and gasped, “Are you trying to get us in trouble with this?” he rolled her short skirt up and pulled her underwear down her legs. Fred kissed her thigh and snapped her garter straps, “Utterly indecent.” Lyra hummed when Fred lifted her leg over his shoulder and kissed between her thighs, teasing her with his subtle licks and kisses.

“Fred,” moaned Lyra, “Spell the door.”

“No.” He smiled and plunged his tongue deeper inside her. “You got all dressed up for my brother?” Fred pulled from her and she watched him suck on his fingers.

“Yes.” She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning loudly when he pushed two of his fingers into her. “You’re still mad?”

“Mad?” He stood slowly with his fingers still moving inside her, “Frustrated.” He moaned and kissed her deeply. “You let someone like  _ him _ touch you.” Fred wasn’t talking about his brother. All she could think about was Draco, how he had a similar reaction when Neville kissed her. Fred undid his belt and popped the button on his trousers with his free hand. Lyra moaned into their kiss and gasped when he led himself into her. “God, you’re wet.” Fred growled and kissed her deeply. Lyra could only think of Draco, when he took her in the Library against the bookshelves. Lyra moaned and Fred smiled against her lips and lifted her other leg, she yelped at the new angle. “Quiet.” They laughed and he held her against the door. She shook Draco from her as she stared at Fred, his lips parted and panting as he moved slowly against her. He was gorgeous and his eyes were tender as he watched her moan his name. Lyra wasn’t afraid of Fred, he made her feel safe and special, she leant forward and kissed him. Any thought of Draco vanished and she was engulfed with how Fed made her feel, how he felt inside her.

“I’ve missed you.” Lyra held Fred’s shoulders and he let her legs drop, “Oh.” He pushed her over the old dresser that creaked under her weight. “Fuck,” she moaned his name and he rubbed her shoulders as he thrust.

“I’m sure the whole house will hear if you don’t keep quiet Lyra.”

“Sorry.” She smiled and moaned again as he pushed his full length into her. “But you feel so fucking good.” Panted Lyra and Fred moaned as she pulsed around him. She bit her lip and groaned against the top of the dresser, her body shivering. “Fuck, I missed you.” She moaned his name again and he came undone, moaning loudly and then pulled from her slowly. Fred thrust inside her one last time before stepping away from her and tucking himself into his pants. Fred helped Lyra straighten herself pulling her skirt down and smoothing the fabric nicely, he smoothed her hair and smiled.

“You look so different when you wear your hair down like this.”

“I hate it really.” She blushed and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Then change it.” He backed away from her and scooped her underwear from the floor.

“Thanks I-”

“I think dinner’s done,” he stood in the doorway and winked, stuffing her underwear in his pocket. “Should I tell them I just ate?” he smirked when Lyra swelled with embarrassment, she listened to him bounce down the stairs and his mother greeted him vibrantly.

“Have you seen Lyra?”

“I haven’t yet, why?” He sounded so innocent.

“She told me earlier she wasn’t feeling well and I had George help her to Ginny’s room. Ginny dear would you get your friend for dinner?”

The girls met on the landing, “I’m sorry.”

“They’ve been less annoying and stopped teasing me about Harry, so it doesn’t bother me anymore.” Ginny laughed, “They’ve never acted like this before. Should we plan another wedding?” She was teasing and Lyra flushed at the thought of it, “I’m not sure my mother could handle more Veelas though.”

Lyra made eye contact with Fred as he sucked the tip of his finger, he raised his eyebrow tauntingly and she sat in between her brother and George.


	15. Chapter 14- The Emerald Bracelet

Late in the afternoon, a few days after the New Year, Harry, Ron, and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged a one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Mrs. Weasley was the only one there to say good-bye, as Mr. Weasley had gone to work early, Bill and Fleur left before the New Year and Fred and George left the day after. Lyra touched her lips lightly and remembered how the twins had said goodbye to her those few days ago.

Mrs. Weasley dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Though, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day and everyone did their best to tiptoe around her. Lyra checked her pocket for the button and smiled to herself. She shifted awkwardly with her bag beside Mrs. Weasley while she embraced Harry and everyone said their goodbyes.

"-I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me." She gave a watery chuckle and stood back.

"Be good, then, all of you..." Mrs. Weasley held Lyra’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry was the first to step into the emerald fire and shouted "Hogwarts!" Lyra was the last to step through and Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly in the fireplace.

“Be safe dear,” Mrs. Weasley tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled widely, “And be kind to my boys. I know they are a lot to handle.”

“Oh, I-”

“Do your best.” Mrs. Weasley nodded and shooed her towards the fireplace. “Go on dear.”

“Hogwarts!” She waved goodbye and had one last fleeting view of the home and Mrs. Weasley's tearful but smiling face before the emerald flames engulfed her; spinning very fast, Lyra caught blurred glimpses of other Wizarding rooms, but they were whipped out of sight before she could focus on any one; she was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace that was in an all too familiar room.

Draco pulled her into a crushing embrace when she stepped, confused, from the fireplace. “I missed you.” He kissed her and she stiffened, pulling away and faking a cough.

“I thought I was supposed to come into Snape’s office, I don’t understand.”

“Are you not happy to see me.”

“No,” Draco stepped back and stared at her, “Yes.” She said quickly, “No, I mean I’m just surprised. Should I go see him then?”

“You’re fine Lyra,” Draco smiled weakly and dipped to meet her eyes. “I’ve arranged this with Snape, he’s with us.”

“Us.” She whispered and Draco kissed her again.

“Thinking of you was the only thing that made the break bearable.” He moved her luggage away from the fireplace and she jumped when it relit with a warm orange flame. “Did you like the gifts?”

“They were lovely Malfoy, but I’m not sure what you remember from before the break. I don’t know why I’m here honestly.” He seemed smaller than she remembered, he lacked any color and his eyes were sunken in slightly. His angelic features were hollowing and when he turned back to her his eyes lit up.

“That’s what I’m trying to talk to you about.” He smiled widely, “I spoke to my mother.”

“Your mother?” Draco nodded and held her hands in his.

“About your blood status and she had some other followers head to America and do some more digging. Your Uncles were of no help, barely knew the name of their grandparents let alone their last names.”

“My Uncles?” Lyra shook her head and Draco followed her as she stumbled back onto his windowsill.

“You’re a Half-blood.” Draco nodded, “Unfortunately born of an extensive lineage of squibs and the fact that your mother was a Veela makes you more of a Half-Breed,” he shook his head and knelt in front of her, smiling wide, “That doesn’t matter, but we traced your bloodline. My Aunt Bellatrix-”

“Bellatrix?” Draco ignored her.

“-she helped us figure out your ancestors. You hail from an old bloodline that we thought was nearly extinct.” Lyra wasn’t listing and Draco was beaming, she could see the life flow back into him as he told her what he thought she would take as wonderful news. “Isn’t that amazing.”

“My Uncles, you said they questioned my Uncles?”

“They should be fine.” Lyra laughed and held her stomach, “Took them a while to give us answers but-”Draco was cut off as Lyra rushed to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. “I got sick the first time I used the Floo Network with my father. Although, I was five. Have you used it before Lyra?”

“First time.” Lyra wiped her mouth, sank fully to the floor and bit back sobs.

She rinsed her mouth and stared at herself in the mirror, frowning deeply. “Draco?” She called and he groaned as an answer. He was laying shirtless on his bed, reading a tattered book, “I’m feeling a bit beat, I think I’m just going to go lay down.”

“You don’t have to leave so soon,” he turned the page of his book and glanced up at her, “Classes don’t resume until tomorrow.” Draco smiled, “Come here.” She stood by the edge of the bed and he tugged her close to him, wrapping his arms around her so she could read the book if she wished. Lyra closed her eyes and flinched when he kissed her head; Draco didn’t even notice. He pulled the blankets over them when he felt her shiver. “You can sleep here whenever you like.” She nodded and swallowed her cries as she shook in his arms.

Lyra dreamt of the warm days in the Burrow, of the red headed twins and how they made her laugh. One of them kissed her and she kissed him back, smiling against them and humming as they trailed their fingers over her arms gently. “You’re so beautiful.” Lyra laughed and deepened their kiss.

“I missed you.” She sighed happily.

Lyra opened her eyes and froze when she saw Draco, he pulled her closer and kissed her again, “You slept in quite a bit. If we leave now we could still make it to the Great Hall for lunch and won't be late for potions.” His hand moved lower and traced the curve of her ass, Draco kissed her neck; sucking lightly and nipping her earlobe, “Unless-”

“I  _ am _ hungry.” She rolled away from him, “And I have to unpack.”

“I sent your bags to your room.”

“Thanks.” She rolled her shoulders and grabbed her jacket from his desk, “I’ll see you later then?” Lyra pointed at the door and Draco smirked.

“Songbird.”

“Thank you.” Lyra walked quickly down the hall, her stomach churning and head pounding. “Songbird.” She frowned and rushed through the wall and across the common room to the dormitories.

The Gryffindor table waved her over and she smiled widely. Lyra’s arm was seized and she mouthed an apology to Ginny as Pansy pulled her towards the Slytherin table. “You don’t have to be so rough.” Lyra rubbed her shoulder and frowned.

“I think spending the Holiday with  _ those _ kinds of people made you soft Piers.” She watched Draco shift in his seat and frowned.

“Whatever Pansy.” Lyra rolled her eyes, “You’re just really rough.”

“Well eat up, there’s not much time.” She smiled at the plate of fruit and forked a piece of melon, “How was your Holiday? Spending all that time coupled up in their meager home. You should have told me you had nowhere to go, I would have hosted you.”

“It was...” Lyra blushed and shifted when Draco raised a curious eyebrow at her. Lyra rubbed her necklace between her thumb and forefinger, “eventful. They Weasley’s are really nice and I-”

“Piers, is it?” A tall boy with brown hair and equally dark hair forced his way between Pansy and Lyra. Pansy groaned loudly and protested but the boy ignored her, “Lyra right?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s Lyra.” She glanced past him at Pansy who was glared at the boy’s back. “And you are?”

“Terence Higgs.” The boy looked hurt, “Did my gift find you well?” Lyra rolled her eyes and returned to her mango.

“I don’t know really. I received so many, most were forgetful.” The boy shrunk and Draco and Pansy laughed loudly.

“There were some, of course, more memorable. Right Lyra.” She blinked at Draco, sure that this was the first time he ever addressed her publicly. “Mine for example.” Pansy huffed and stood, pulling Lyra from the table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy.” She let her friend pull her from the Great Hall and missed her mango terribly. Pansy was grumbling loudly when Tracey and Millicent joined them outside of the locked Potions classroom.

“I wish I could have finished my mango.” Lyra pouted and swayed slightly.

“Mango?” Pansy scoffed, “Seriously?  _ The _ Draco Malfoy said he sent you a gift, and you can only think of your bloody mango?”

“Like it means anything.” Lyra swallowed her guild and rubbed the small box in her cloak pocket. “He’s a monster, you know what he-”Pansy was reddening and shaking her head profusely, and Tracey was trying to calm her down. “If he means so much to you then do something about it, besides bitching to me. I didn’t ask for his attention.”

“What is your problem?” Pansy scowled. “You’re so lucky.”

“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal.” Pansy glared at Millicent and Tracey rolled her eyes.

“We should go.”

“Lucky?” Lyra laughed as the other girls walked towards their classes, “You’re so fucking stupid. Honestly.”

“Lala.” Ban was smiling and she pushed away from the Slytherin girl to stand with her brother, he offered her a small letter and she smiled when she turned it over and saw the golden seal with two W’s pressed into it. “Sent to the wrong Piers.”

He watched her as she pulled the envelope open and slid a small card out. Lyra flipped it open eagerly and giggled when small bubbles in the shape of hearts popped around her, “Idiots.”

Ron peered around Ban and gagged, “What bloody saps.”

“Whatever you say WonWon.” Hermione teased and the group laughed loudly.

“What’s with all the ice.” Ban glanced past her at the Slytherin girls and then frowned, “Malfoy sent you gifts for Christmas?”

Harry stared at Lyra intensely and she stuffed the card back into the envelope and slid it into her potions book. “He tried to apologize for-” her eyes met Harry’s and he looked betrayed and disappointed, Ron looked furious and her brother and Hermione were more confused than anything. “Before he-“ she shook her head, “I don’t have to explain myself to you. It doesn’t even matter.”

Professor Slughorn greeted the students and unlocked the room, the desks were set in rows and she took a seat and frowned when all of her friends refused to sit with her, even her own brother sat beside Hermione and was leaning back in his chair to whisper to Ron and Harry. “How’d you piss them off?” Draco chuckled and sat beside her, Lyra stood to move and Slughorn turned to begin the lecture.

“Beautiful, I hope you enjoy your neighbor. ‘Cos they’ll be your partner for the remainder of the term.”

Lyra groaned and sank into her seat, “I’m not all bad.” Draco smirked and wet his lips.

Come her free period she was actively avoiding everyone she could, “Lyra.” Draco called to her, a few students gossiped quickly, and she picked up her pace towards the library. Draco jogged after her and pulled her roughly around a corner and behind a suit of armor. “What is wrong with you? I thought after what we talked about last night you’d be happy about us.”

“What are you-” she shook her head, “There’s no us Draco. i told you this before Christmas.” His eyebrows knitted together. “I’m sorry but there’s you, and there’s me but not an us, not after what you-”

“I thought we were  _ past _ this.” His anger was spiking, “We’re in this together.” Lyra closed her eyes and whined when he pushed her roughly against the wall, her head smacked the stone loudly and she was trying to catch her breath.

“And I thought I told you we were done.” Draco hit her and Lyra’s heart lurched in her chest. No matter how quickly she heaved she couldn’t fill her lungs, his hand held her one wrist tightly as she sank down the wall. Lyra could see colors and Draco dropped her arm and put his hands in his pockets, he looked both ways and then down at Lyra who was crying quietly.

“You’re so pretty when you cry. Enough now.” He kicked her shoe lightly and she was trying to calm down, her hand trembled into her pocket and before Draco could blink she was gone.

Lyra was hooked and pulled roughly, she fell forward onto her knees in the twins’ apartment. She was sobbed and screamed when someone touched her, she swatted them away from her and scrambled across the floor until she hit the wall.

“Lyra.” One of the twins was crawling after her, “Lyra, it’s Fred.” She was shaking and her eyes were squeezed shut. Fred pulled her slowly into him, holding her head against his chest as she unraveled. “You’re safe here. I’m here.” He shushed her quietly and stroked her hair. “What happened, dear, tell me what happened to you.” She shook her head quickly and held her chest as it ached. “Calm down, Lyra. It’s going to be alright.” He shifted and Lyra held his shirt tightly when he moved away from her. “Just a moment. Here.” He crossed his legs quickly and pulled her into his lap. “Just try and match my breathing. Just listen to my heart okay, calm down and breathe like me.” She closed her eyes, felt his chest rise and fall against her back as he exaggerated his breaths, her own breathing shuddered as she exhaled. “Good girl, now again.” She inhaled again, breathing his warm scent in and tried to calm down. Fred held her firmly and kissed the top of her head until she shifted away from him. “Are you sure. You can stay here as long as you want.” Lyra fell back into him and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her securely. “Can you tell me what happened? What made this happen.”

“Malfoy, he-” Fred stiffened but didn’t stop soothing her. “My head.” Lyra held him as he rubbed her arms. “He wouldn’t let me go, so I came here, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Did he hurt you?” She nodded and he pulled her closer.

“It’s not as bad as last time,” She sniffed and wiped her runny nose, “just my head.”

“What are you-” Fred kissed her head again and a door opened.

“Fred!” George beamed as he kicked open their front door, “We’ve just gotten the shipment we’ve been waiting on to make more of the- oh my god Lyra are you okay?” There was a large thud and the sound of glass breaking. George in front of her in an instant and sandwiched her between his brother. “Why is she crying? What did you do?”

“It wasn’t me you idiot!” Lyra chuckled sadly and the twins looked down at her. “Malfoy attacked her.” Lyra nodded and George groaned.

“How? Were you alone?” George sighed and pulled from her, “I’ll send an owl to Harry.”

“Harry?”

“He has a map that we gave him, and he’s going to give it to you.” George was scribbling furiously and moved quickly to unlock his owl’s cage, when he opened the window the bird took flight.

“I don’t understand.”

“We don’t understand Lyra.” Fred moved and carried her to the sofa , he cradled her against him, “Could you tell us?” Lyra sighed and moved from his lap, she raked her hands through her hair and began to undo the braid.

“You’re not going to like it.” She twins leant forwards, eager for the story and listened intently as she recounted the events of the year so far.

“So, you followed a necklace Luna gave you after realizing Dean, who you spent the night with by the way, was dating our sister. And you ended up in The Room of Requirement where Malfoy nearly beat you to death, but decided to make you his-” his voice trailed off.

“Pet?” Fred offered and George snapped his fingers and nodded.

“Make you his pet?” George finished dryly.

“You also used to take a potion that nearly killed you each time to hide that you’re a Veela?” Fed huffed.

“Yes. But I’m not done though.” The twins groaned as Lyra continued.

“He made you draw him a bath?” Fred glared at his brother.

“That’s what you are concerned about? Not the fact that he used the Cruciatus Curse, broke her bones and then made her clean her own blood?”

“Well when you put it like that-” Lyra continued and watched their faces fall when she brushed over her plans for a date with Neville and her throat dried when she told them what happened next.

“He used the Imperius Curse as well.” Whispered Fred in disbelief, “I’ll kill him. I’ve never wanted to kill someone as much as I do now.”

“Only for the first bit, he wanted me to-” her voice trailed off and she wiped her face when a tear dripped from her chin, “He did use it on me again, to make me give a girl a cursed necklace.”

“Are you insane? Why did you let it get this far?”

“I don’t know, okay?” She wiped her face again, “I’m stupid and I thought he was cute and like a little damaged. I didn’t think he would actually hurt anyone-”

“He nearly killed you the first day you met and forced you into this psychotic partnership and you didn’t  _ think _ -” he was yelling and Lyra flinched at his words.

“I don’t know Fred, I thought I could change him?” She yelled back at him, “A part of me thought what he said was true, that no one could love me. Maybe I believed him when he told me he was being generous to even look at me?” She cleared her throat and wiped her face again.

“Lyra-“

“No, it's okay.” She sniffed and wiped her nose, “In the beginning, I figured I’d rather live and hate myself then be killed. And then suddenly he wasn’t always mean, sometimes it was like he almost cared for me.” The twins shook their heads and listened to the rest of the story. They stopped interrupting but their faces fell when she told them about the time she got drunk in the Room of Requirement and she brushed over what they had done, Fred shifted uncomfortably when she told them she Obliviated Thuban.

“Ron wrote to us about Katie.” She watched George as he paced the living room, “You-” he held the bridge of his nose tightly. “She almost died Lyra.”

“You don’t think I know that? I told him no, that I wouldn’t do it, and he- well Dr- Malfoy he-”

“Malfoy used her George. It wasn’t her fault.”

“She set herself up for it, when he asked you if you would, you should have told someone, Lyra! Anyone... Dumbledore! Harry even!”

“George.” Fred scolded and Lyra sighed, wiping tears again.

“Luna convinced me to go to The Green and Blue, a dance primarily between Ravenclaws and Slytherins and I had a bit too much to drink and was flirting in front of Malfoy after I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore.” Lyra broke down when she told them vaguely of what Draco did to her. “He left me there, in the woods, in the cold and I just-“ she laughed dryly, “-I laid there.” Lyra shook her head and sat up straight, “Days later Cormac McLaggen asked me to go to a party with him and I agreed, he paid me for it, and I was sort of excited to go because I knew Malfoy wasn’t invited. Then, after I came home from shopping for the party, he cornered me in his secret hall.” Lyra cleared her throat, “He pulled me through the wall and wouldn’t let me out, and I snapped. He begged for my forgiveness and seeing him like that I just.. I was hitting him, hurting him and he looked at me like I could do no wrong.” Lyra shook her head, “Well we, you know,” she sighed and the brothers grunted, “and then I stabbed him.” Lyra laughed to herself, “Then we broke up and I went to the Christmas party and he crashed it. Harry and I followed him, heard him and Snape in the hall and that’s why Harry was so cagey at the Burrow. Because I saw him listening and he thought I knew something. I did, I do, but-” she shook her head, “then I met both of you and I didn’t expect any of this to happen. Truthfully.” She watched Fred stand and move into the kitchen to make tea. “Somehow Malfoy arranged for the Floo System to link into his fireplace and then he wouldn’t let me leave last night. And then in the hall he- he hit me and I was just so scared.” She sighed, “So I came here.”

“You stabbed him?” Fred was smiling as he filled three cups.

“You made the right call coming here.” George glared at his brother.

“George is right, Lyra, there’s no telling what could have happened if you stayed.” Fred chuckled to himself, “You really stabbed him.” He whispered in disbelief and couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I mean we were in the hall. I didn’t think he would hit me in front of everyone. He’s never even talked to me in front of people without insulting me.” She thought back to what he told her in the woods and felt sick. “Bathroom?” The twins pointed down the hall and she rushed away, opposite of their bedroom and heaved into the toilet. When she rejoined them the brothers were talking quickly, whispering frantically and Lyra sighed. “I should go right? It’s all a bit much.”

“No.” The brothers shouted together.

“Well, yes it's a lot to take in but-” sighed Fred.

“We think we can get that off of you. Fred thought of it really, bloody genius. We think he’s using it to track you somehow. Like he can tell when you’re close to him.”

“I don’t think-” Lyra sighed, “He used it more of obedience training until he realized it wouldn’t work. I think he just wants me to have something he gave me.”

“Still. It’s best if we get it off.”

“Oh of course. You think you can do it?”

“You should sit down.” Fred helped her to the sofa and pulled her against his chest and lifted her arm. “It might hurt a little.”

“It’s not like I’m not a little used to it by now.” Lyra joked but the twins didn’t laugh. They used a number of spells and they all backfired, causing the brothers to hiss when their hands burned and Lyra’s eyelids felt heavy listening to Fred’s heartbeat. The twins lifted their wands together and the room created a vacuum and her ears popped uncomfortably. She bit her lip to bite back a scream when the metal heated on her wrist, it got tighter cutting into her skin and she couldn’t hold it back any longer. Lyra’s scream startled the twins but they didn’t stop, she felt Fred tense behind her and George gripped her thigh.

“We’re almost done.” She screamed again as the bracelet spun on her wrist trying to get away from the spell they were casting. Fred held her arm firmly to stop her from jerking it away. Finally she felt it drop from her and George rushed to get a towel. “It’s off, fuck you’re bleeding so much. George!” Lyra smiled and tried to blink her tired away. “You’re okay Lyra. We got it off.” There was a small hissing coming from her lap and before her eyes closed she saw her bracelet shuddering on her leg. Fred smiled down at Lyra but she didn’t respond, he shook her lightly and she was limp in his arms.

##  ❧

“George!” His brother spilled out from the hall and stumbled into the room, Fred held Lyra’s wrist tightly.

“Can’t you fix it?”

“It was cursed! Do we have Dittany?” The brothers stared at Lyra as she laid there, “She’s alive stop freaking out! She just passed out from the pain.” George nodded and held her wrist.

“Should we go to Mom?”

“Are you insane?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing Fred!”

“She can’t Apparate like this,” Fred chewed his cheek, “And she’ll kill us for giving her that button.”

“I think she’ll be more concerned with how she got a cursed bracelet.” George stood and Fred grabbed the blood soaked towel and held it firmly to her. “I’m getting mum.” With a loud crack his brother was gone and Fred tried to stop his hand from shaking. He brushed his hair back from his face and cursed when he smeared blood on his forehead.

“You’re okay Lyra. Mum’s on her way.” As if on cue another crack shook the room and his mother strode ahead of George and sucked in a nervous breath.

“I’ve got her Fred.” His mom patted his shoulder, “You both did good. Go get cleaned up.” She touched Fred’s bloody hand and he looked up at his mother. “My boys.” He nodded to George who helped untangle Fred from Lyra slowly. “Get yourself cleaned up. I’ll fix her up,” she nodded curtly and gathered her skirt so she could kneel beside the sofa, “best I can.” His mother brought with her a small trunk that she pooped open and clinked the potion bottles together as she looked for the right one. She sucked in a breath when she removed the towel from Lyra’s wrist. “Poor girl.”

##  ❧

Lyra woke up to a gentle and cool touch on her forehead. Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her and Lyra smiled back, “How did-” she croaked and realized how dry her mouth was.

“George came for me, dear, I did the best I could considering.” Mrs. Weasley helped her sit up, “Drink this, should help with the pain,” Lyra didn’t protest, her arm was on fire. “You’ll have a nasty scar but I got the bleeding to stop.”

“Where’s-” Lyra croaked and then accepted the drink that Mrs. Weasley pressed to her lips.

“They’re down in the shop. Business is booming.” she chuckled, “Or so they say.” Molly sighed, “I don’t want to pry. But how did you get out of Hogwarts and all the way to Diagon Alley.”

“I’m in Diagon Alley?”

“Well of course, that’s where their shop is.”

“I just came to Fred.” Mrs. Weasley nodded, “What happened to the bracelet?”

“I’ve taken it back home, I’ll see to it Arthur gives it to the Ministry.” Lyra nodded, straightened further and adjusted the chain of her necklace.

“How long was I out then?”

“Just a few hours, it should be supper time at Hogwarts. Do you feel well enough to Apparate into Hogsmead.”

“I got it covered, Mrs. Weasley.” She smiled shyly, “Fred and George gave me something so I can,” she cleared her throat, “visit.”

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. “You look well enough now if you wish to go.” She stood and packed a small bag with gauze and a small jar of ointment. She took a large blue bottle off the table and tucked it away, “So the Professors don’t ask too many questions.” She nodded, “Fred asked for me to-” she choked a bit, “They care for you dearly.”

“I care for them too. I can’t even begin to express my gratitude for their help tonight. And your help as well.”

“You’re family.” Lyra smiled weakly and Mrs. Weasley pushed the small box with the large button closer to her on the table. “I’ll send you more potions for the pain when I’ve completed them.”

“Mrs. Weasley I- I’m so sorry.”

“You should head back dear, I’m sure your friends are worried.” Lyra stood and accepted the bag and took the box in her hand. ”Be safe, Lyra. I’ll tell the boys you’ve gone.”

“Thank you and,” Lyra popped the lid from the boy, “I’m so sorry this happened, I didn’t mean to. I’m sure I scared them and I- Well, I’m sorry.” She tapped the button and shuddered when she stood against the cold wall of the Castle.

She came the back way into the Great Hall and ducked quickly to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from her brother who choked at her sudden appearance. “What the fuck Lyra.” He whispered and the group's heads’ snapped towards her, “Where the hell have you been? Harry got this owl and was freaking out.”

“I’m okay now,” she smiled at Ron, “Your brothers are just over dramatic.” Lyra winced when Hermione grabbed her hand.

“You’re hurt? How did you-”

“Turns out that bracelet I was wearing for months was cursed.” She stayed hunched over the table and glanced around the Hall for a familiar platinum blond boy.

“Malfoy.” Harry ground his teeth, “I knew something was wrong-”

“I’m fine now, it’s fine. I’m just going to try and lay low.” She tensed when she caught sight of Draco and dropped her head lower; he was too preoccupied threatening Crabbe and Goyle quietly to notice her. “My cue. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grabbed a handful of fried and a treacle tart before rushing out of the side door. Lyra circled around the front of the hall and down the corridor to the dorm.

“Absinthe.” The wall didn’t budge and she cursed, the password wasn’t meant to change until next week. “Mandrake.” She smacked her hand on the wall, “Pureblood.” She groaned.

“It’s harpy.” Tracey was behind her and she jumped, spooked but her sudden appearance. “Didn’t you read the emergency bulletin? The prefects issued it. They think someone from another house snuck in here.” Tracey led her into the common room and then to their dorm.

“Seriously?”

“Probably Potter. He’s always poking around where he shouldn’t.”

“What does that even mean.” Lyra pulled the bottle from her bag and took a long gulp.

“For years now he’s been so nosey and obsessed with the idea that he’s the “chosen one” and it’s just ridiculous really.” Lyra nodded. “Draco was looking for you.”

“Okay.” There was a light flutter and Lyra frowned, looking towards the door. “I don’t exactly care.” Lyra tucked her button safely under her mattress and sighed, flopping onto it. “If he asks you about me tell him you haven’t seen me.”

Tracey was getting ready for bed and frowned. “Sure.”


	16. Chapter 15- Happy Birthday

January turned to February and Lyra finally cornered Harry and demanded the map that the twins had told her about. “I can’t give it to you Lyra, I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean, Fred and George said-“ Harry shook his head and moved to another stack in the library, watching the book float to its designated place well above their heads.

“I know what they said but I need it to keep tabs on Malfoy, he’s up to something and-”

“I need it to keep track of Draco. He’s been harassing me this entire year and if you had that map the whole time you must have known something was up.” Harry paled and gulped slightly. “I fucking knew it.”

“Well how was I supposed to approach you about it, Lyra, without you thinking I was some sort of stalker?” Lyra groaned, “And I just assumed with all the,” Harry cleared his throat and lowered his voice, “time you two spent together, alone.” Lyra pulled at her hair, “That you were already on their side., how was I supposed to know that you had a cursed bracelet? Your brother didn’t believe me when I told him I thought you were on their side.”

“My brother?”

“Of course, Ban helped me keep tabs on the Map when I was in a class and he wasn’t. He didn’t tell you?” Lyra flushed.

“No.”

“Well then.” Lyra yanked the book from his hand as he went to return it.

“You’re telling me my brother saw me and Draco-”

“No, no it's not like that, it’s just names and dots really. But you two disappeared sometimes, like you were right there, together, and then suddenly-” he pulled the book from her and returned it to the shelf, “vanished.”

“His room has enchantments.”

“Figures.” Harry’s expression turned to excitement, “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Apparently you know everything.”

“Lyra, I didn’t know that he was hurting you or I would have-”

“No. You wouldn’t, you would have just had me do what you asked with no regard for me or what I wanted to do with my life. And you would have sat there, knowing he was always there. Knowing that it was Draco who beat me after The Green and Blue and lie to my face. You knew right? You saw on your little map.” Harry’s eyes saddened and Lyra shook her head, “I can’t believe you. Or Ban.”

She spun away from him quickly and ran into Pansy near the door, who was beaming. “Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?”

“What are you talking about Pansy?” She tried to move past her but she followed her movements.

“Your birthday Lyra.” She shook her head and Pansy frowned, “It’s the thirteenth, February thirteenth. Did you forget your own birthday.”

“I guess so.” Lyra sighed, “Everything’s been so hectic lately I guess I just-”

“It’s a little short notice for tonight,” Pansy interrupted with a smile, “but tomorrow we were already throwing a Saint Valentines party and we can just have a cake bit, for you.”

“I’m fine Pan, really.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s not everyday you turn seventeen.”

“Eighteen.” Lyra corrected and Pansy scowled, “We were late bloomers, kind of, it’s a long story.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Shit. Ban- can you excuse me? I have to wish my bastard brother a Happy Birthday.” Lyra groaned and brushed past Pansy.

“Tomorrow night! Don’t be late, it's in the Common room anyways!” Lyra gave her a thumbs up as she left and followed her charm to her brother. She could see him, hear him laughing and then locked eyes with Draco, his pace quickened towards her and she ducked behind a statue. Lyra chuckled to herself and thrust her hand in the pocket of her robes, flipped the top off and touched the button lightly.

Fred and George jumped at her sudden appearance and she laughed, “Don’t you have class?”asked George.

“Free period and then lunch. Don’t you two have jobs?” The twins smiled broadly and Fred put his book on the table.

“Fair enough.”

“Turns out it’s my birthday, I’m not in the best mood. Quite mad actually.” Lyra let her cloak fall from her shoulders and loosened her tie slowly. “But, I’ve just had  _ the _ most satisfying trip here.” She popped the top button on her blouse, “Who’s first then?” Lyra chuckled when George pushed his brother back onto the couch and pulled her into a delicious kiss.

“Have your fun then.” Fred groaned, “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Lyra groaned when George moved his kisses to her neck.

“To get you a gift of course. Enjoy.” His eyes roamed her body as George and he let out an aggravated groan before he Disapparated.

“You can have him after.” George held her face between his palms and smiled, “Focus on me right now.” Lyra laughed when he lifted her, hooking her legs around his hips and walked her to the counter. “How long has it been?” He mumbled as he kissed her neck, her eyes closed and she savored his needy touches.

“Two weeks.” Lyra moaned as he untucked her shirt and his warm hand brushed over her soft skin.

“You shouldn’t make us wait that long to see you.” He tore her shirt open and she gasped as the buttons scattered, “Fuck you’re beautiful.” Lyra smiled into their kiss and helped George take his shirt off.

“You’re quite the looker yourself.” They kissed as if they needed each other to breathe. George slid his bottoms down and touched her through her panties, Lyra held the back of his neck and ran her hand down his torso.

“God, I love you.” George froze and pulled away from her slightly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean... well no I did but I- I ruined the moment haven’t I?”

“I love you too. Idiot.” She pulled him back into the kiss. Yelping when he pulled her off of the counter and stumbled into the hallway.

##  ❧

Fred followed the trail of clothes through his home and into the room that the three of them had shared a number of times now. He leant in the doorway and watched Lyra giggle and pull her hand away from his brother’s. “Oh really?” George growled and rolled them over, Lyra laughed and squirmed as he peppered kisses over her face and then winced when he brushed against her wrist. Fred shifted and watched George lift her hand to his lips, “You’re back.” Lyra turned her head and smiled at him, Fred’s heart clenched. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed and reddened more when George pecked her tenderly. He slid from the bed and winked at Lyra as he left. “Warmed her up for you.” Fred shook his head and Lyra tossed a pillow at George. “Oi!”

“Are you okay?” Lyra pulled the sheet around her and Fred gulped at the sinful way it clung to her body. “Is it weird when its not all three of us?”

“No, no.” Fred smiled, “I just like looking at you.”

“Boring.” She pulled herself from the bed and let the sheet fall from her.

Fed sucked in a breath as he drank her in, she brushed past him sliding her nude body against him, he swallowed hard. Lyra held his hand gently as she stood in the hall, “Care to join me in the shower?” he heard George whistle and Lyra laughed.

“If you don’t I just might!”

“Shut it!” Fred barked with a little more attitude than he intended and Lyra kissed his cheek.

“I’ll be waiting.” Fred tossed his jacket into the room and watched Lyra walk slowly into the bathroom. When he closed the door Lyra, who was already in the shower, humming a melody he had never heard before and Fred could see her silhouette through the thin curtain. She bent over rubbing her legs and then straightened, swirling her hands over her stomach. Fred clicked the lock of the door and Lyra moaned to her own touch, he watched her outline as her hands dipped in between her legs. Another moan filled the room and he began to undress quickly, Fred palmed his growing erection with need as she moaned again.

“How do you have this much energy?” Lyra laughed and brushed her hand over her shoulder, wiping the soap from her body.

“It’s just when I look at you both, I can’t stop myself.” Lyra turned and wrapped her arms around Fred’s neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I think I’m addicted.”

“Should we stop supplying you then?” Fred held her hips and swayed lightly, their lips almost touching with every word.

“Never.” Her lips brushed against his and she inhaled when his hands moved from her hips to her ass and jerked her closer to him.

“That can be arranged.” His kiss fanned a dying fire inside her, it made her dizzy and her heart never felt lighter. It was different than with George, less playful and more passionate, as if she would disappear right in front of him like she did to Draco. Lyra squeezed her eyes shut to try and force the thought from her. Fred moved to her neck, the opposite that George had already marked and nibbled her collarbone. “The things I want to do to you.” Fred ran his hand over her hair to wring some of the water from it, and then wiped the water from his face.

“Less talking.” He moaned when she began stroking him, “Do what you want with me.” She moaned when he finally touched her, and Fred captured the moan with a kiss. “I’m yours Fred. Completely.” He hummed into her kiss, smiling against her as she bit his lip when he slid his fingers inside her.

“You’re insatiable.” She chuckled, nodded and then moaned when he moved his fingers faster.

“I need you.” He held the back of her neck firmly and kissed her roughly.

“You like this?” He pulled her head back by her hair and she moaned, Fred smirked down at her. “You’re so wet.”

“Yes.”

“Naughty.” Fred purred and her legs felt weak. “Turn around then.” He spanked her and she jerked forward at the impact before she turned slowly, brushing her ass against him. “Tease.” He laughed and pushed her shoulders, her hands splayed over the tiled wall and she laughed when he spanked her again. The wet slap made her jump and when he pushed himself inside her she chuckled at how full he made her feel. “What a good girl.” He moved his hips and pushed her closer to the wall, her chest pressing into the tiles. She hissed at how cold they were and her nipples hardened at the shock, Fred moved her hair and tossed it over her shoulder so he could kiss her neck.

“There’s so much,” Lyra helped him move her hair and she laughed.

“Cut it then.” Fred kissed her neck and thrust inside her again in a tortuously slow way.

Lyra groaned and pushed back against him, “Harder.” He pulled her leg up and she perched her foot on the faucet and moaned as he thrust quickly into her. Fred pulled from her and turned the water off, he pulled her to face him in one fluid motion and kissed her deeply.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Lyra nodded into their kiss and sucked his lip as he pulled from her. “Let’s get you to bed then.” Fred growled and she yelped when he squatted and pulled her over his shoulder.

“Stop, I'm still wet.” Lyra laughed and squirmed in his arms and he spanked her as he stepped into the hall. The last thing she saw before Fred walked them into the room was George chuckling from the living room.

She wasn’t back in their shared space, this room was different, with books piled haphazardly with beakers and cauldrons that weren’t quite clean. There was something bubbling in one on the windowsill. Fred turned and tossed her onto the bed. He kissed down her body and then straightened, his wand shot into his hand and her eyes widened.

“Breath Lyra.” He pointed them at the window and the curtains shut to darken the room. “Just a bit of privacy.” He tossed his wand carelessly and it landed on a poof ottoman near the window. Lyra’s hair was still dripping and soaked the bed, she moved it from behind her so she could lay more comfortably. “Did you want me to use magic on you?” He kissed her stomach and she whined, “I know some pretty fun spells.” Fred kissed where her brand had fallen flat, where it had smoothed into a smudge, it looked more like a birthmark. “I won't hurt you. Ever.” He kissed between her thighs and she rolled her hips into his mouth. Fred plunged his tongue into her and Lyra arched her back off the bed. His hand was on hers, entertaining their fingers and holding her as she moved against him, and Fred licked her until her legs shook and she begged him to stop. “Do you trust me?” Fred kneeled between her legs, and stared down at her while he folded a silky black cloth until he was satisfied with its width. He wrapped his hands with it and clenched his fist and then unwrapped them, “Lyra, you can tell me to stop whenever you want. I don’t need this-” his hungry eyes were dimming and she sat up to kiss his toned stomach, she nodded.

“I trust you.” Fred cupped her cheek and dipped to kiss her, “I trust you with everything I have.” She sighed when he blindfolded her and let him push her slowly back into his soft bed. He shifted and her legs were bound loosely. Her breathing hitched and all she could think about was Draco, she was panting and Fred ran his hand slowly up her body.

“It’s me, Lyra.” He secured her wrist and then kissed down her arm, he lifted her other arm, kissing the bandage on her wrist as he pushed her hand above her head. “Easy darling, just breathe. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He kissed her and she hummed against him. Fred radiated warmth and she felt her memories of Draco melt away from her as he wrapped her hand around a binding. “Hold on to it, not too tight, don’t hurt yourself.” His breathing was heavy and needy as he caressed her body. Lyra’s frightened panting made him stop, “Are we going to need a safe word?”

“Safe word?” Lyra gasped at his delicate touches and he hummed while he kissed her neck, inhaling deeply just behind her ear.

“Do you have one in mind?” He nuzzled into her neck and pressed feather light kisses over her skin.

“Mango?” Fred’s laugh shook through her and made her heart ache.

“Mango it is.” His breath fanned her face and she licked her lips, wanting to kiss him desperately. “I’m going to put these in your ears. You won't be able to hear anything. Are you ready.” Lyra nodded slowly, “Use your words. I need verbal confirmation Lyra.”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Fred pushed soft plugs into her ears, one at a time, and left her in her thoughts.

Her heartbeat drummed loudly in the silence he left her with, “Fred?” She wasn’t even sure she spoke, assured only by the slight vibration in her throat. She smelled something sweet like the cranberry chutney her nanny made her for her seventh birthday. “Please.” Lyra whimpered, she was panting and her breathing hitched when she felt warmth at her side. It moved slowly across her chest and followed the curve of her body, it traveled down the front of her thigh and then up her inner thigh if finally stopped in front of her center. She jerked away when the warm glass pressed against her. Fred’s hands rubbed her slowly, lightly trailing over her chest and then lower where he rubbed her hips and then even lower. He touched her and her body arched into his hand. She held her restraints tightly and pulled roughly on them.

“Fuck.” Lyra moaned when something cold dripped on her, over her nipples and dripping down her sides, and then more drops over her stomach. She hissed when the cold liquid dripped onto her clit and slid between her lips. Fred brought his mouth to her stomach and used his tough to lap it from her navel. He smiled and kissed just above her hip, nipping it lightly, before moving away from her. She smelled smoke, from the candle he placed between her thighs. Lyra tensed and moaned as he poured wax over her, it dripped across her chest and ran onto her throat. Lyra squirmed and tried to close her legs, to have anything touch her there, but Fred pried her legs apart and tightened the soft restraints. Fred moved lower, just below her breast and then dripped the hot wax over her stomach, Lyra gasped when the hot wax dripped down the inside of her thigh.

Fred ran an ice cube over the wax, hardening it, and raising goosebumps over her sensitive skin. “Fred.” Lyra was panting, straining against her silky bindings. She flinched when it dripped over her mouth, her lips parted and she licked the cold water from her mouth. Fred left her for a moment and she whined until his mouth was on her, licking her lightly. He flicked his tongue over her and licked her quickly, kissing and sucking as she moaned. His warm breath sent a shiver through her core and she squirmed when he finally touched her. Fred teased her, running his fingers between her lips but never dipping them inside. He licked her and flicked the tips his fingers quickly, she could feel him smile when she tried to buck her him and push him deeper inside her. He kissed her clit and her body tingled when his warm spit dripped over her.

Fred’s hands were on either side of her and he positioned himself above her, rolling his hips into her so he rubbed himself between her lips. “Please.” She whined and tilted her hips, she could picture him laughing with a smug look as he teased her. His head pushed inside her but when she rolled her hips forward he was gone. “Please Fred. I need you.” She gasped when his hand moved from her side and he guided himself into her. She groaned, Lyra wanted more than just his tip, he rocked slowly into her and she pulled at her bindings. “Please, Fred I can’t take this anymore.”

This was agonizing and her body seemed to vibrate with anticipation. He thrust deeper inside her, barely, but it still wasn’t enough. Fred moved slowly and his forearms brushed against her sides as he lowered his body onto hers, “Please.” Her head flopped to the side and she squeezed her eyes tighter together, “Please.” He obliged and he thrust deeper. “Oh!” Lyra couldn’t hear herself, couldn’t hear Fred and she ached to know if he was enjoying himself half as much as she was. “Fuck, you’re big.” She could just tell he smirked as she moaned the complement. Her breathing was accelerating and she rolled her body against him as he fucked her, “Fuck I’m gonna,” she gasped, “Why?” Lyra whined and her body shook when he pulled himself from her.

She gasped when her body began to float, still secured to the bed she arched her back slightly and waited, only to be lowered after a few moments. Fred was underneath her and his body was a welcoming warmth. Fred stoked his length slowly between her lips and tapped her clit with his head, Lyra moaned and pressed her toes into the bed the best she could to get a better angle. Fred pulled one of the plugs from her ear and she could hear him panting and moaning as she pulled and pushed on her bindings to ride him. “Hold your ass perfectly still.” Lyra stopped moving, she held her breath as he thrust slowly into her. “Hmm,” he groaned, “What a good girl.” Lyra held the silks and moaned loudly, biting her lip to keep from screaming when Fred crossed his arm over her body and gripped her throat. He moved quickly, pounding away at her and holding her firmly into him. “Louder.” He thrust roughly into her and she screamed his name, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Lyra smiled and then gasped when his fingers circled her clit. She shuddered against him and he moaned loudly, “Yeah, just like that darling.” he sighed and moved his hand from her throat to her breast and groped her slowly. She moaned and ground into him while Fred massaged her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he moved his hand from her and held her hips to help her ride him. “Again. Come for me again Lyra.” Her breathing quickened and he thrust harder, Lyra gripped the blankets under her and fisted them tightly as she came around him. “Such a good girl.” He kissed her cheek and let her settle against him as her body shook. “I’m not done.” He returned the plug and her body began to float, straining against the silk bindings and then lowering softly onto the bed.

Fred stood above her on the bed, stroking himself as he flogged her. She squirmed as the leather tails beat her gently, hitting her breasts, her stomach, her hips. The bed shifted at her feet and Fred swung it gently in between her legs, Lyra whimpered as he hit her clit and then again and again; he was relentless. His hits became harder and Lyra moaned as Fred flogged her breasts and her face, sliding the tails over her throat and then hitting her clit to make her moan his name. Lyra moaned groaned when his last hit stung her stomach and trailed over her hip where her brand had once been.

Fred was hovering over her, lifting the blindfold and gently taking the plugs from her. She moaned into their kiss and he trailed lower kissing her skin between the crumbling wax until he licked her slowly. He winked at her and then plunged his tongue inside, Lyra’s head fell back and her body arched into his mouth. Fred’s hands were on her ankles undoing her bindings, “On your stomach.” She pulled at her arms and watched him raise his wand, the silk ties untied and forced her to flip onto her stomach. She watched them tie themselves in a bow and gasped when Fed led himself into her.

“Spit on it.” She whined, “Please.” But he was already inside her and complimented her on how wet she was for him. Lyra moaned as he fucked her wildly, whining when he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her onto her knees. “Fred.” She was breathless and he gripped her ass to lead her back to him, he pushed and pulled her and Lyra groaned when he stopped. “What are you-” He pushed her chest further into the mattress, Fred spit onto her and then circled it over her hole before pressing his thumb into her.

“Such a good girl.” He hummed and Lyra moaned loudly when he moved again, “You like this?”

“Yes.” Her mouth fell open and held her restraints. “Harder.” She heard Fred chuckled and pushed his thumb deeper, hooking into her and using his new grip to pull her back into his thrusts.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He moaned and Lyra pushed back into him, “Fuck Lyra, I’m going to-”

“Cum inside me.” She whined and moaned loudly when he thrusted into her harder than before, he pushed her lower back into the bed and she cursed at the new angle and the strain. “Fuck right there.”

“Are you sure? Lyra?” Fred growled and pounded away at her.

“Please.” Lyra panted and then bit into the bed, whining and shaking as another orgasm tore through her.

“Answer me properly darling.”

“Yes. Fuck yes. Please.” Fred moaned loudly and thrust into her slowly, and then again, groaning when he pulled his thumb from her and then stroked himself slowly as he pulled from her to make sure every drop was inside her. Fred watched her twitch and smacked her ass roughly. He let out a husky moan when he watched his cum drip from her.

“Fuck, what a waste, you’re spilling everywhere.” Fred pushed himself back inside of her and Lyra bit the sheets. “I’ll have to fill you up again until you can learn to keep it inside.” Lyra moaned and nodded as he rocked her back into him. “What a good girl,” he pulled her against him and groaned as her body quivered, “you can take the whole thing.” He stroked slowly into her as she rode out her orgasm. “Such a good girl for me.” Lyra moaned with every stroke, her eyes rolled and Fred rubbed her lower back. “You like it when I fuck my cum deeper inside you?” Lyra nodded and moaned again.

“I can’t.” Lyra panted. “Fred I can’t take anymore.”

“Of course you can’t.” Fred chuckled and pulled slowly from her. “Fuck that’s pretty.” He ran his finger up her thigh and wiped his semen off of her. “Open your mouth darling.” Lyra listened to him, Fred leant over her and kissed her cheek as she sucked his cum from his fingers. “Such a good girl. Come here.” He rolled her over slowly and laid between her thighs, he brushed her still damp hair from her face and kissed her deeply. “Are you okay? Was it too much?” Lyra was humming, her whole body was flushed and tired, she felt like she was floating. She lifted her head to kiss him again and he moaned into her mouth and his hand snaked in between them.

“I can’t.” She gasped into his mouth as he kissed her again. His fingers barely brushed her and a shiver ran through her.

“Believe me, darling, I am fully satisfied.” Lyra gave him a tired smile and held his face tenderly, Fred kissed her palm. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.” Fred helped her into the bathroom and Lyra let him shower her, helped wipe off the rest of the hardened wax from her body. He toweled her with gentle pats and kissed her slowly. “I think George made dinner.”

“Dinner?” Lyra was breathless and her legs were weak.

“Lost track of time did you?” She blushed and patted her hair with a towel.

“Just in time.” George smiled from the kitchen and frowned at Lyra’s sweater. “You could have worn mine.”

“How do you even tell the difference, it just says Weasley.”

“The number darling.” Fred kissed her cheek and sat on the sofa. “Whatever, I’ll wear a pair of your pants if you have a comfy pair.” George smacked her ass when she stood next to him and blushed when he gave her a cheeky wink.

“I prefer you without.” He let her taste what he was making and she nodded, licking her lips thoughtfully.

“Pretty good.”

“Thank you.” George purred and watched her curl up in the chair opposite Fred. She rummaged in the bag their mother gave her and pulled out extra gauze and the large blue bottle that was half empty. “Hurts?” Fred snapped his head away from the list he was writing and stared at Lyra who shook her head.

“Not really, still tender and Fred didn’t help much.” George glared at his brother and they both watched her sip from the bottle and rewrap her wrist. “I’m fine. It’s more like a phantom pain than anything serious.” George handed her a plate and she thanked him.

“It’s not much, and happens to be one of the only things I can cook. And I already had everything out when you decided to seduce us.” Lyra scrunched her face and looked down at the plate, “Bangers and mash.”

“It’s sausage.” Lyra laughed and ate a forkful of mashed potatoes, “Literally sausage and mashed potatoes.” She nodded and groaned at the taste when she bit into the sausage, “You know what I’m not even going to make fun of the name, this is delicious.” George inflated and passed a plate to his brother as he sat beside him. “Thank You.”

“Oh any time.” She ate happily and watched them as they bickered over the list Fred wrote.

##  ❧

The hours ticked by slowly and the three of them talked about the newest Weasley products, how Snape was an ass of a Professor and then circled around to the party tomorrow night. “Pansy wants to incorporate my birthday into this Saint Valentines party. It’s hard to argue with her when she gets going.”

“I bet.” Fred was frowning and he took her empty plate from her and his brother.

“I forgot to tell you. Harry wouldn’t cough up the map, says it's important to keep tabs on Draco.”

“God damn Potter. Fucking idiot.” She could see the anger in his eyes as he talked about Harry in a way she didn’t expect. She never heard anyone curse him but the students in the Slytherin dorm, Lyra chuckled. “I’m going to send him a Howler.” Lyra caught his arm as he passed, she gave him a light tug and he sank in front of her and she rubbed his shoulders slowly.

“Down boy.” He raised an eyebrow and craned his neck to look at her, “I’ll be okay. Promise, as soon as I see the cake I’ll bounce.”

“Bounce?”

“Leave,” she chuckled and kissed his cheek, “We can repeat tonight if you want.” Lyra didn’t know if it was because of what she proposed or if it was her massage that made him moan but she enjoyed it either way.

“Gifts.” George announced and reached behind the couch, he offered her a small poorly wrapped gift. Fred stood slowly and went to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and pulled a larger and just as poorly wrapped gift from the cupboard.

“I really didn’t need anything.” She shook her head and took the present form George and Fred dropped his in her lap as he passed.

“Oh shut it and open them.” Lyra rolled her eyes and opened the larger gift from Fred. Inside was either a large scarf or a small blanket, she unraveled it and a box fell into her lap.

“I didn’t know we could get her two.” George frowned, Lyra chuckled and opened the small box. She lifted the gold locket from the box and frowned when it wouldn’t open.

“There’s a trick.” He smiled and slid from the couch, kneeling in front of her, “Your wand?” She patted the chair and frowned.

“Accio.” She held the pale wood and Fred admired the delicately carved wand in her small hand.

“So, obviously one would think you can just use Alohomora, go ahead then.” Lyra frowned when the locket didn’t budge, “But this is special. You get to set a special word or spell and it will only open with that. For example,” Fred cleared his throat, leant in and whispered in her ear.

Lyra stared at him, heat rose in her face and she swallowed, “I love you.” The locket clicked open and Fred fell back with a large, satisfied smile. Lyra couldn’t help but smile at the contents of the locket, small portraits of George and Fred smiled up back at her, George winked and Fred rolled his eyes at his brother. “You’re in here too.” She leant across the coffee table and showed George his portrait.

“Slick git.” He leant back into the sofa, “That’s a damn good gift. Now I don’t want you to open mine. It’s just stupid now,” he leant forward and waved his hand for her to give him back the gift, “-give it then. I’ll get you something better.”

“You can’t take a gift back,” she held his still wrapped present tightly to her chest, “-that's the whole point of presents.”

“It’s stupid, I want a redo.”

“You’ll have all year to think of a better one.” George smiled and licked his lips, nodding in agreement.

“I suppose I do.” He flopped into the sofa and sighed, “Alright then, get it over with.” Lyra tore into the wrapping and stared down a small perfume bottle, “Just something I’ve been working on.” He slipped from the couch and squatted in front of her. George opened the bottle slowly and tapped the cold glass stopper on her wrist, she rubbed it onto her neck and smiled.

“All I can smell are the two of you,” she frowned and brought her wrist to her nose, “You got me a bottle of your cologne?” The smell shifted slightly to something sweeter and Lyra frowned. “I don’t get it, is it so I don’t miss you? I thought that’s what the button is for.” The twins were sitting smugly and she inhaled again, “What?” Fred and George were smiling widely.

“I’ve been working on this for a bit, thought of it after Fred wanted to sell those love potions. It’s a wearable version of the Amortentia potion, it’s different to everyone that smells it, just like the potion. Only it doesn’t have effects the potion has, because you’re just smelling what attracts you. You’re not actually investing the love potion.”

“And what do you smell?”

“You.” Said the twins together and Lyra flushed.

“And what do I smell like?”

“Fresh air,” Fred smiled.

“Like when you’re sitting outside, soaking up the sun and the breeze cools your skin,” George agreed.

“Chocolate,” Lyra flushed.

“Fresh and warm and delicate,” the twins were on their feet, slowly stalking towards her.

“Rain.” Fred held her face and moved closer. George was on his knees and kissed her palm, each pad of her finger and moved up her hand slowly.

“No, right before the rain when everything is still and waiting. The anticipation of rain.” His warm mouth brushed lightly over her fresh gauze and he continued up her arm.

Fred smiled down at her, “It’s intoxicating.” He kissed her gently and perched her chin on his middle and index fingers, the light touch made her crumble.

“You’re both too much.” George found his way to her neck and nibbled pink marks in between the ones she already had. “Fuck, I love you.” Fred was on the other side of her neck and bit her roughly, Lyra hissed and he laughed. The twins spread Lyra’s legs, each one massaging her soft inner thigh. “Is sex the only thing you two think about.”

“At the moment.” They spoke together and then there were two hand between her thighs, Fred ran his fingers over her, moving them up and down and adding slight pressure, teasing her with his long strokes. George circled her clit slowly and the twins kissed their way down her neck.

They worked in unison to lift the sweater from her, and she closed her eyes to savor their touches. They moved around her and she lost track of who’s hands belonged to who, she wasn’t sure which one was kissing her. He bit her lip and she smiled into the kiss, “Fred.” He smiled back and kissed her deeper, George tugged her forwards and dragged her underwear from her slowly. Fred’s hand moved for a moment to let his brother kiss his way between her thighs but then his fingers tortured her some more. “Oh.” George’s mouth was on her but Fred didn’t move, rubbing her clit slowly while George kissed her and teased her with his tongue. The twins fell out of sync and Fred groaned when their fingers tangled when they both tried to enter her. It took them only a moment before silently deciding they would each put one inside her and worked together to make her moan and squirm.

Lyra’s body was on fire and she needed to touch them, either of them- both of them. She moaned into Fred’s kiss and he smirked, breathing heavy into her mouth when her hand snaked under his waistband and stroked him. He pulled his finger from her and it was replaced with George’s mouth, he hummed as he tasted her and her body vibrated with him. She brushed her hand into his hair and moaned loudly. Fred took advantage of her open mouth and pushed his finger past her lips, stroking her tongue lightly. Lyra watched him when she closed her mouth and sucked his wet fingers, his he’d dipped back and he licked his lips. “Good girl.” She swirled her tongue around him as he added another finger and he stared at her. “Fuck I love you.” He fisted her hair roughly and she moaned, laughing lightly when he pulled his fingers from her mouth.

“I lo-” but Fred pulled her to him, he pushed her head down roughly and she gagged at his length.

“I know.” Her grip tightened in George’s hair and he hissed while he stood, forcing her to drop her hand. Lyra groaned, unable to speak as Fred guided her over him, bobbing her head and thrusting into her mouth. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” Lyra started to roll her eyes but shut them completely when he pushed himself deeper into her throat. She tried to swallow around him and he pulled from her. Fred wiped the drool from her chin and used it to stroke himself, Lyra opened her mouth to speak but she just moaned loudly when George led himself into her.

“Fuck,” his voice was shaky and Lyra looked up at him, and then to Fred who ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “How do you feel so fucking good.” George groaned and rolled his hips forwards and Lyra gasped, Fred stood taller, on his toes to reach her mouth faster as he pushed her head back towards him. Lyra spit in her hand and ran her hand along his shaft and swirled her tongue over his head. George moved faster and she matched his rhythm, stoking and bobbing her head until Fred pulled from her roughly.

“Easy.” He held her hair and bent to kiss her, “I want to cum inside you again.” She flushed and George moaned loudly, with no intention of stopping soon. Fred’s hand was on her throat and she glanced at George, watching him as he moaned and sunk fully inside her. He pulled out quickly and she groaned at the absence, he stood beside her and stroked himself with how wet he was from her.

“Open.” And she did, leaning towards I’m to lick and suck his length as he moved easily into her mouth. Fred’s mouth was between her legs, he kissed her hip, sucked on her inner thigh and he moved her closer to the edge and pushed her knees to her chest. His mouth was on her, only lower.

“Fuck.” She felt him chuckle and then he plunged a finger inside her.

“You like this?” Lyra tried to answer but George pulled her deeper around him and she gagged. “So greedy,” Fred hummed and he spit on her, “how about two then?” Lyra squirmed and moaned, her jaw was ached terribly as George thrust into her mouth and made her gag again. “You’ve done this before.” Lyra groaned in agreement and yelped when he used a third finger.

“Such a naughty girl.” George’s voice was husky and he wiped the drool from her mouth. He pulled her head away from him and then sank to the floor pulling her over him and away from Fred’s fingers. Lyra straddled him and Fred pushed her shoulders forward, George wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady and kissed her deeply.

“Wha-” She buried her face in the crook of George’s neck and bit him to stop from crying out. Fred’s mouth was on her and his hands gripped her ass tightly while he licked her and spit loudly over her hole. “Fred I-,” He smacked her ass and George’s hands held her ass open as Fred fingered her.

“Such a good girl.” He spit on her again and George kissed her lightly, from her mouth to her cheeks, she was gasping and groaning as he pushed his tip inside her. “Look at you. I bet you can take the whole thing.” He didn’t move but simply rubbed her back as she adjusted to the new feeling. She tensed and he sucked in a breath, “Just relax darling.” He huffed and pushed more of himself inside her. “You’re so fucking tight.” Lyra moaned loudly and George spit in his hand and reached between them, she could feel him rubbing himself and shifted slightly to try and help him, only to whimper when she pulled slightly away from Fred.

“Easy,” George held her chest to him and her breathing was shaky in his neck. He kissed her cheek and she moaned when he ran his tip over her, touching her clit and separating her before he tried to push into her. “You’re going to have to help, Lyra.” She moved slowly, her hand wrapping around him and she led him into her. Lyra angled her hips down and ground her teeth, growling when George raised his hips to push himself fully into her.

“Fuck, don’t-” the twins staggered the movements, Fred was first, pulling slightly from her and then sank into her again. He moved again, and before he thrust into her he spit over them and George moaned when his brother thrust into her and she jutted forward. “It’s too much, I can’t-” Lyra pressed her forehead into George’s shoulder, “Fuck you’re so big!” Lyra gasped.

“You have your safe word. Use it if you have to.” Lyra moaned, Fred chuckled as their pace steadied.. Lyra could only think of them and how good they felt inside her, how full they made her. She dug her nails into George’s arms and kissed him furiously, moaning and sighing into his mouth as they fucked her senseless.

“I’m going to-” but she was already screaming, biting George’s chest and groaning loudly as her body quaked. The twins picked up their pace and Lyra saw stars as they stretched her. Fred said something and George was moaning in her ear but she couldn’t hear them, she yelled again and rode out another orgasm.

“Such a good girl,” Fred’s hands were on her waist and was rocking her back into him, “Fuck, you got so tight,” he brushed his hair back and George was whispering to her. “Just like that darling. You’re doing so well.” She screamed against George’s chest when Fred sank fully into her, he rubbed her back and George picked up his pace. Fred pulled from her slowly, leaning forward and kissing her back as he withdrew. She felt George twitch inside her and when he pulled from her she collapsed on top of him. She laughed lightly and panted, rolling off of him but he turned on his side to watch her face as she enjoyed the euphoric aftermath.

“I love you.” She smiled weakly and let him kiss her, but she couldn’t even manage to kiss him back, her body was weak and her mind was hazy.

“That was-” Lyra licked her lips slowly and George laughed and stoked her arm. His touch shot tingles through her body and she moaned. “Enough.” She moaned again when he brushed over her breast, “I can’t-” she shook lightly. “Mango.”

“Mango?” George laughed and his hand trailed lower. Fred stood over them, tying his pajama bottoms and he pushed his brother’s hand away from where he rubbed circles over her clit. Lyra was shaking and giggling, trying to inch away but too absorbed in the shivers his touch caused.

“Wrong brother.” Fred smirked, “But it means she’s had enough.” Fred squatted and lifted her, bringing her into the bedroom. “Happy Birthday.” She moaned and lifted her head to kiss him when he laid her on the bed. “You okay?”

She nodded and kissed him again. “I love you.” He smiled and cupped her face as he kissed her. “Sleep with me?”

“Of course.” He turned and watched his brother walk past their room into his, “Did you want to put anything on?”

“Underwear would be nice.” He smiled and pulled from her, returning with a pair of his boxers and helped her pull them up.

“You’re even beautiful like this.” George pulled the sheets back and Lyra rolled into him, Fred laid behind her and kissed her shoulder.

“You’re too much. Both of you.”

She woke up on her back and groaned at how sore it was, she went to stretch but the twins were curled around her and she smiled. Lyra kissed each of their foreheads and closed her eyes again.

She pulled them closer to her, “Breakfast?” George’s husky voice groaned.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” She felt him smile and she kissed his head again. “Few more minutes of this.”

When she woke up again she was alone but could hear the twins talking in the living room. George was trying to explain his idea for a new firework and Fred was listening intently until she stumbled topless against the archway. She covered her breasts with her forearm and brushed her hair from her face with her free hand, “My clothes?” She watched Fed gulp and George shifted where he sat, pulling his pants away from his growing bulge.

“I washed them. Fixed the buttons too.” Fred stood, raking his eyes over her body and cursed when he pulled her folded clothes from the counter. “How about a quicky before you go?”

“No.” She stood on her toes to kiss him and she watched George flop back down in the chair. “I think I’ve had enough for now, you two really did a number on me last night.” The twins swelled with pride, “Kind of sore, and sort of fully satisfied at this point.” She accepted the clothes and turned, Fred popped her on the butt and she groaned.

“Sorry.” He kissed her cheek and returned to talking to his brother about the design for the firework and what they would need to produce it.

She came from the room slowly and began to gather her things, “You could stay you know. It’s the weekend, what are you going to do? Go to Hogsmead?” George snorted and Lyra smoothed the skirt of her uniform.

“I’m actually going to study with your sister,” she glanced at the clock on their wall and frowned, “I’m going to be a little late since I want to shower and change.”

“Shower here.” Fred held her hand lightly and tugged her into his lap.

“If I do that I’ll never leave.”

“I’m fine with that. Fred?” George was smiling from the sofa and Lyra shook her head.

“Sounds lovely.” He kissed her neck and she groaned, pushing him away.

“Not everyone can just be amazing Wizards and not have to graduate.” The twins rolled their eyes and Lyra stood, crossing the room to kiss George. “I love you, but I have to study and when I’m here I can’t focus on anything but the two of you.” He held her hand as she pulled from him. “And I know the two of you don’t work when I’m around.”

“We work when you’re sleeping,” Fred sat up into her kiss, “you inspire us.”

“Charming.” The twins stood and watched her take the button and her bag from the table. “I do have to go, I love you.” George and Fred smiled widely and each kissed her cheek.

“I love you.” They said together and pouted when she popped the case off the button.


	17. Chapter 16- Saint Valentine

Lyra pulled the collar of Fred’s old Quidditch sweater higher in the cold castle and made her way to the dorms for a shower. The castle was eerie with the lack of students, as they studied or enjoyed the warming weather. “Lyra!” She groaned and slowed as Harry jogged after her in the Entrance Hall. “I just saw you come back,” she rolled her eyes and his eyes darted to her neck, “Have a good birthday?”

“I don’t have time for this, I’m supposed to meet Ginny in the library and I would love to shower beforehand.” Harry’s eyes lulled and his head twitched a bit.

“Have you seen her already? You smell-” Lyra smirked and bit her lip to stop from laughing.

“Fred and George’s latest creation. Perfume that mirrors Amortentia, it smells like what you desire.” Lyra chuckled and shook her head, “Maybe  _ you _ should meet Ginny in the Library.”

“I don’t-” Harry was red.

“Or use that little map of yours to fuck off?” Lyra giggled and his face dropped.

“He’s not here, I was watching for him when you popped back in.”

“Beautiful, now if you don’t mind-”

“He’s up to something Lyra, and I know you can help-”

“You seem to have me confused with someone who wasn’t beat and humiliated by him.” Lyra turned into him and he stepped away from her, “How  _ dare _ you ask me for help,” she growled, “Draco is wrong about a lot of things but one thing I have to agree with is that you do think you’re better than everyone. Strutting around with your head high-”

“I don’t strut,” Harry was frowning and backing away from her.

“-you think just because you’re the fucking “chosen one” that people will just do what you say and that your actions don’t have consequences!” her voice was rising as fury burned through her. “Because of  _ you _ and  _ your _ stupid plans he-” she choked, “-and now that I’m happy-” Harry pressed into the castle wall and cursed, “I’m so fucking happy and you want to ruin it? You want to put me in danger again? Find a new plan Potter because I’m not okay with being used!”

“Lyra stop, low-”

“You stop Harry,” she shouted over him, “if you want to find out what Draco is doing leave me out of it! I don’t want to help you!” Lyra hissed and she pushed Harry into the wall roughly.

“Lyra!” Ban yelled, her head snapped to her brother and flushed when she realized there was a small crowd gathering. Her brother rushed to her side and lowered her wand that she didn’t even know she was holding to Harry’s chest. “What is  _ wrong _ with you.” She tore her arm and glared up at her brother.

“If you want to be his sacrificial lamb, be my guest. But leave me out of it.” Lyra pushed through the crowd and heard applause and whistles presumably from Slytherin’s. She jerked to a stop when her eyes met Draco’s. He huffed smugly, smirking when she moved towards him. His face fell when she barreled into him, shoving him so hard that he stumbled back against the wall. She stomped past him and Draco glanced back at Lyra’s brother and Potter who were speaking quickly and in a hushed way as the rest of the students dispersed. Harry noticed him first and Draco readjusted his jacket and straightened his tie pin, Ban followed Harry’s eyes and froze. Draco rose his chin slightly and winked, Ban flickered through emotions and settled quickly on fury. Draco watched Ban’s mouth move but could barely hear him, Harry held his friend’s shoulders firmly to stop him from charging. Draco turned from them, indifferent, and followed the stragglers from Slytherin back into the Common Room. He disappeared, unnoticed, through the wall and into his room.

##  ❧

“What took you so long?” Ginny shifted at the desk and moved some of her books to the side so Lyra could set up next to her. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Got up late and then nearly killed your boyfriend.”

“Dean? What for?”

“Harry.” Ginny flushed and her hair seemed to stand on end.

“He’s not-” she shook her head, “What did he do?”

“Tried to rope me into another one of his schemes when his last one nearly got me killed.” Lyra raked her hands through her still damp hair and frowned, “Ruined a perfectly good high.”

“You’re on drugs?” Ginny gasped and the way Lyra tossed her head to look at Ginny made her flush when she noticed the number of red marks on her friend’s neck. They were quiet for some time while Lyra flipped angrily through pages and began her work, Ginny leaned towards her, cupping her hand over her mouth to whisper to her. “What do you mean, a high?”

“Have you never had sex?” Laughed Lyra.

“Shut up.” Ginny hushed her and Lyra frowned, “Oh you have, it’s just bad sex?” She sat back in her chair and chuckled, “Guess I dodged a bullet.” Ginny hit Lyra repeatedly with a book until she apologized. The girl sulked, hiding her face in her arms and was trying to shrink into the desk when Lyra nudged her. “I mean my first wasn’t any good either.” Ginny peaked up at her and Lyra laid her head on the table, “Hell my third was horrible too, about average by the time I was finished with him. But it’s a learning thing I guess. Tell him what you like and he should be more than happy to oblige.” Ginny groaned.

“Can we stop talking about this. It’s so weird.”

“Is it?”

“Of course it is, you’re hooking up with my brother.”

“Brothers.” Lyra corrected, “Sometimes at the same time. Most times actually.” Ginny covered her ears and screamed into her desk, Lyra laughed and went back to her work.

“How would you like it if I had sex with Ban?”

“He screwed most of my friends back in Ilvermorny, and our neighbors, Nick was weird about it though.” Lyra shrugged. “Maybe you should, since Dean is so bad in the sack.” The girls head’s snapped towards the person who cleared their throat behind them. Lyra groaned and Ginny banged her head on the desk. Ron was flushed and Lyra wondered how long he was there for, his eyes darted from her sweater to both sides of her neck and he straightened when they made eye contact and directed his attention to the books above her.

“You lot seen Hermione?”

Lyra shook her head and Ron glanced at his sister who was trying to hide under a book. “Won Won!” Lavender kissed his cheek and threw her arms around his shoulders.

“We’ll if you girls see...” he glanced at Lavender and smiled meekly at her, “...you know just tell ‘em I was looking.” He nodded to Lyra as Lavender pulled him further into the library and her giggles could be heard from stacks over.

“I’m going to be sick.”

“Want to cut my hair?”

“What?” Lyra helped Ginny pack and watched her wince when she heard Ron sigh from somewhere in the Library. “Never mind, I don’t care. I’m in, let's do it. Let’s go.” She jerked the final book from the table, “Please.” Lyra chuckled and followed her out of the library.

“So just a trim?” Ginny was rummaging through the drawers in the Gryffindor common room and Lyra scowled at the people staring at her, it wasn’t her first time here. But word spread quickly about her fight with Harry, the Gryffindor Golden Boy- the Chosen One. Ginny held large, sharp scissors high and smiled.

“More like a chop.”

Lyra sat on a stool that Ginny had brought into the girls bathroom and tied her hair off loosely just below her shoulders and instructed Ginny to cut above it. “Are you sure.”

“Of course.” Lyra closed her eyes and Ginny cut steadily through her hair.

“Seamus said he saw you two come in here with scissors, what are you-”Hermione’s voice trailed off when she saw Ginny standing with the scissors in one hand and Lyra’s, now cut, long hair fisted in the other. “Well we should at least even it out. Who taught you how to cut a straight line?” Ginny laughed nervously and Lyra swung her legs on the stool.

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” The girls were watching Lyra comb through her hair in the mirror and Lyra shook her head and shrugged.

“Shorter than I originally planned. But I really like it.” Lyra smiled and parted her hair and then re-parted it until she was happy, “Never had bangs before. Should have done my hair like this for that Green Day concert.”

“Green Day?”

“No-Maj rock band.” Lyra smiled, “Should I do dark eyeliner like them too?”

“I think you’re giving Ginny a culture shock.” Laughed Hermione.

“Don’t you like the Weird Sisters?” Lyra turned and Ginny who was nodding, “They’re kind of like them, only better.”

“Yeah right.”

“Are you feeling okay? Because I heard what happened earlier... what are you doing?” Lyra was piling her cut hair on the floor and pointed her wand at it to set it on fire. “What the hell, Lyra?”

“Veela hair is an extremely powerful ingredient.” Lyra waved her wand and any stray hairs and the scorch marks disappeared, “Can’t have it just laying around.”

“Make sense.” Ginny shrugged.

“Are you drunk? Ban told us you have a-” Hermione cleared her throat when Lyra glared up at her, “-an affinity for drinking.”

“Ban should learn to shut his mouth and stop telling everyone my business.” She stood and scratched her neck, “And I just enjoy drinking, I’m not a drunk. And no, mom,” Hermione scrunched her nose and crossed her arms, “I didn’t drink today it’s barely even three,” Lyra sighed and leant against the sink.

“What went on with Harry and Ban? Pavarti was telling me about it, she was there,” Lyra frowned, “she said you were all hissing at each other.”

“I wouldn’t call yelling at him for being an ass, hissing. But apparently I did almost stun him, my wand was raised and everything and I didn’t even realize it.” The two girls exchanged concerned looks and Lyra ran her hand through her short hair again and fussed with her bangs. “I don’t know why  _ I’m _ getting grilled about it. Harry should just learn to take no for an answer, like if he needs help sneaking around at night or wants to blip out of Hogwarts, I got him, but he knows what happened to me and he just doesn’t care.” Lyra could feel the anger creeping into her and she choked it down, and pushed away from the sink.

“That’s not true Lyra, Harry was really beat up when you got hurt and he-”

“See that’s funny, he didn’t even say anything to me. Just ended up asking if I figured anything out. And the answer was no, because I was beaten and left bloody in the Forbidden Forest.” Lyra swallowed, “I don’t understand any of you. Why are you even defending him Hermione? He’s putting everyone else in harms way for whatever stupid plan he has or whatever stupid thing he  _ thinks _ Draco is doing. He doesn't even have proof, or he wouldn’t keep coming to me to try and get it!”

“Lyra, everything Harry does has a reason, Dumbledore’s asked him to-”

“Funny, Harry didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me that our  _ Headmaster _ is asking him to investigate other students.”

“Well no,” Hermione continued, “He asked him to get close to Professor Slughorn,” she shrunk slightly, “Harry didn’t tell you any of this?”

“No, and I’m going to make it clear to both of you like I made it clear to him.” Lyra pushed away from the sink and sighed, “I’m happy, finally happy because of Fred and George. I’m safe now, Draco can’t even come near me anymore.” She held her hands and shook her head, “And I’m not going to put myself in actual danger for whatever nonsense Harry involved in, he doesn’t even have the decency to tell me why I would even consider risking my well being.” She raised her scared wrist, “*I’m done being stupid, so either tell me everything or leave me out of it. Go put my idiot brother’s life in danger since he’s so keen on helping you lot.” She turned to Ginny and smiled apologetically. “Thanks for the haircut,” she shrugged at Hermione, “but I can’t help him, I won’t. And if you were put through the things I was, you wouldn’t either.” Lyra sighed again, “Can one of you let me out of the dorm?” Ginny stood quickly and they left Hermione alone in the bathroom that still smelled like burning hair.

“I didn’t know Lyra, I’m-”

“Oh shut it. You’re fine, I’m not mad at you. Just lover boy.” She glanced down the stairs and groaned, “Speak of the devil.” She hugged Ginny lightly, “I’m probably going to go back to your brother’s tonight, did you want me to swipe anything from the shop?” Lyra winked and Ginny laughed and shook her head. “Love you! Let me know!” Lyra brushed past Harry and Ban and smiled at Ron, “We left Hermione in the bathroom.”

“Thanks Lyra, your cut looks mint.”

“Appreciate it.”

“Lala-“ but Ban was cut off by Lyra raising her middle finger high in the air as she marched down the stairs away from them.

##  ❧

Lyra sat alone in a forgotten corridor of the castle until the lamps lit themselves with a loud whoosh that made her jump and her quill splatter. “Damn it.” She touched the tip of her wand to the parchment and watched the spilled ink disappear. Shoes squeaked on the polished floor and she ignored them until they stopped in front of where she sat on the bench. “Get lost.” The feet didn’t move and she finished her sentence with an exaggerated period and groaned, “I don’t really want to talk about it, will you just buz- Professor Snap. Lovely.” She tucked her quill away and closed the inkwell with a squeaky cork. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to catch up on my work. I was actually just doing the paper you assigned and-”

“I’m not interested in your excuses Ms. Piers. It is almost curfew and being Slytherin’s Head of House I know precisely how long it will take for you to get to your House and,” she sighed and his eyes hardened, “I assure you, you will be out past your curfew. Do I bore you Ms. Piers?”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just hard to find a quiet place to work lately. But I get it you don’t care.” Snape’s mouth snapped closed. “Sorry, Sir I-”

“You should head to the Dorms.” She stared up at him and Snape wrung his hands, “Before I reconsider not giving you detention.”

“Yes, Sir. Again, I’m sorry.” He watched her pack her belongings and didn’t step away when she stood, Lyra heard Professor Snape inhale deeply as she rushed away and began to regret wearing the perfume George had given her. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, pulled Fred’s sweater higher and inhaled deeply. All she could smell was them, and her regret faded away. The musky, woodsy smell that reminded her heavily of fall calmed her and made her insides squirm, she smiled and realized she stopped walking to breathe them in. It had been only a few hours since she had seen them but Lyra already missed them terribly. Her stomach fluttered and Lyra smiled, inhaling their delicious smell again while she continued her long walk to the dorms.

Pansy glared at her from the mirror when she climbed the few steps into their dorm, “Where have you been?” She turned and shooed the mirror behind her when it tried to move in front of her. “You cut your hair?” Pansy gasped and the other girl's head snapped towards her. “And what are you wearing?” Lyra looked down at the Gryffindor Quidditch sweater and smiled.

“Apparently, my boyfriend's old Quidditch sweater.” Her eyes met Pansy and her harsh stare, “What are  _ you _ wearing?” Pansy smiled and twirled.

“You like it?” It was almost sheer and clung tightly to her body with an extremely deep cut back, “Took inspiration from your American wardrobe.”

“I don’t think I ever wore anything like that.” Lyra laid in her bed and watched Pansy roll her eyes.

“Are you going to get ready?”

“Yeah, I just want to finish my paper. Before I lose my thought.” Pansy huffed.

“Just be sure to come up when you’re done, there’s a cake and everything.” Lyra nodded and pulled her books around her and opened the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and the one for Charms. “What are you doing?” Tracey, Daphne and Pansy were flicking through her wardrobe and Millicent was suggesting which one they should look at next. “I am capable of dressing myself you know.” Lyra pinched the bridge of her nose. “Come on guys, it’s not even that important.”

But the girls ignored her so Lyra continued to work, writing until she heard the door shut behind them. She pulled at her hair and groaned, she put her quill back in her bag and pulled out one with a deep purple feather. It hovered in the air when she let it go and she tapped it lightly on the dark metal tip to make it teeter. Lyra held her locket gently and whispered “I love you.” It popped open, Fred and George stared up at her, smiling widely and swaying slightly. “I miss you.” George winked at her and Fred blew a kiss. “Idiots.” She pulled the long chain over her head and set the locket on the bed so she could look at them while she worked.

Lyra had lied to Professor Snape, she hadn’t even thought of the paper he had assigned, but after finishing her Charms work, she figured there was no time like the present. The paper was too easy, “Discern the differences between Goblins and Pukwudgie.” Her quill scribbled furiously next to her. The textbook discussed more about Goblins than Pukwudgie but she knew more than enough from talking to Ilvermorny’s security team.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lyra jumped when music flooded the room and Pansy shouted at her. “It's been three hours!” Lyra closed her locket and frowned as Pansy strode into the room. Her quill fell and she frowned.

“There’s no way- holy shit. Sorry Pan.”

“Don’t apologize to  _ me _ .” She frowned, “Hurry up then. You’re so ungrateful. We didn’t have to do this you know.”

“Then why did you?” Lyra frowned at the dress Pansy tossed at her. “Where did you get this?”

“It was in your wardrobe.” Lyra frowned and shook her head, “I can’t wear this it was a gift from-”

“Come on! I don’t have time for this.” Pansy scoffed. “It’s five minutes and then you can come back here and be boring.”

Lyra turned in the mirror and frowned at the deep green silk slip Pansy was making her wear. It was more of lingerie than anything and Lyra pulled at the hem and raised her eyebrow skeptically. “I don’t think this is appropriate,” she glanced at Pansy and smirked, “I mean, I am wearing more fabric than you.”

“Come on then.” Lyra latched the shoes Pansy tossed at her and let her pull her from the room.

“You’re ridiculous, couldn’t you just eat the cake without me?”

“Don’t be stupid,” she pulled Lyra to a stop and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing her bangs and frowning. “Did you  _ have _ to cut your hair?”

“I like it.” Pansy groaned and scratched her head.

“That's the best I can do.”

“Wow, you’re so nice.” Lyra pushed past her into the room and heard Pansy yelling about the marks on her neck. The common room was full of all the Slytherin students as they danced, she recognized some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs for their time spent with the Slytherin students that they danced with. Pansy stumbled to the head of the room, near the exit, standing steps above the rest of the room. The music dulled and Pansy held her wand to her throat, “I know, I know,” the crowd groaned, “But the  _ Princess _ has finally graced us with her presence,” Lyra scratched the scar on her wrist and frowned up at Pansy, “Well come on.” She grabbed her wrist and Lyra hissed when Pansy squeezed too hard. “We all know what you did to Potter today was nothing more than deserving on his part, and frankly well overdue.” Lyra rolled her eyes as some students whistled and cheered, “You would have made Salazar Slytherin proud,” Pansy smiled and Lyra couldn’t help but glance over the students to the skull encased in glass on the mantle.

It was rumored to actually be Salazar Slytherin, and a shiver ran down her spine, she blinked and smiled dimly when the dorm broke out into singing Happy Birthday. Two first years were being made to bring the cake and Lyra scowled at Pansy who clapped excitedly. Lyra blew out the candles and the room clapped.

“I don’t know most of you, but thanks and please enjoy the cake on my behalf.” The volume of the music increased and everyone went back to dancing.

“Come on,” Pansy frowned and held her hand. “Stay for a little bit, have some cake, drink a little. Tracey got you some chocolate liquor.” She swayed their arms, “Please? Come on Lyra, I don’t ever say please.”

Tracey was by her side and agreed, “Never, not even to her father.” Lyra spun her locket in her hand and frowned. “Come on, one night and then you can go back to avoiding everyone for those Gryffindor losers.”

“If you couldn’t tell I’m not on the best terms with Harry and the gang at the moment.” Lyra scowled at Tracey who raised a smoking glass to her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Tracey smacked her lips loudly, “I meant the Weasley’s Blood-Traitor.”

“And that's my cue.” Pansy pulled her back and Lyra whined, “Can’t I just go back to bed and dream about my Blood-Traitors? This doesn’t even look like fun,” she looked out at the swaying bodies, “What are they on?”

“Party favors courtesy of your boyfriend.” Pansy smiled.

“Why would-”

“Because he probably thinks you’re wound too tight. Just one night, like how you danced with me at The Green and Blue.” Pansy smiled up at Lyra, and her heart sank. She wished she could tell Pansy what happened, wanted to actually have a friend that she trusted, who wouldn’t judge her. Pansy pulled her to the back of the room, near the windows she always stared out of and Lyra let Pansy dance around her. “Come on!” Pansy frowned, “Where’s the fun Lyra.”

“Under a few shots, remember.” On cue, Tracey passed Lyra an unopened bottle of chocolate liquor.

“Happy Birthday!” She peeled the gold leaf off of the top and flicked the bottom. The cap unscrewed itself, hit the window and rolled away. “Bottoms up.” Tracey thrust the bottle into her hands and raised her arms as she danced, “I’ll get you some bread. Heard you’re a lightweight.” Lyra looked at the bottle skeptically and Pansy gulped some down.

“Come on! I missed your coming of age party, the least you could do is humor me Crone!”

“I’m not that much older.” Lyra rolled her eyes and let Pansy tip the bottle in her mouth.

“That a girl. Now come on and dance already. You’re moving like my grandmother.” Lyra scoffed and grabbed the bottle, letting the delicious liquor fill her mouth and flow through her smoothly with a shiver that tingled up her spine. “Finally!” They danced together until the liquor caught up to her and Pansy went to get her a water. She turned and looked for Tracey, or Daphne or even Millicent but she didn’t recognize anyone until her eyes met Draco’s. She watched him watch her as she moved until she felt icy ropes coil around her, he was moving towards her and she couldn’t breathe. He was feet from her, inches, and she was aware she wasn’t dancing any longer- that he scared her into stillness.

“Lyra? Are you okay?” Pansy touched her shoulder and Lyra jumped. She glanced at her friend and then up into the sea of people, Draco was gone. “Maybe I made you drink too much?” Lyra winced when Pansy grabbed her wrist.

“It’s fine, I’m going to go sleep it off. Thanks for the cake,” she stretched her neck and stood on her toes, there was no sign of the blond boy. “I’ll catch you later.”

“What, why?” But Lyra was already brushing past the rest of the Slytherins and made her way into her bedroom. Lyra held Ladon tightly when she pressed the button, he yowled and pushed from her when she appeared in the twins apartment.

##  ❧

“Wow.” Fred blinked at her, fixated on her bare thighs.

“They let you walk around the castle in that?” George whistled, Lyra flushed when she noticed the others in the room.

“I’m sorry, I can come back-” she looked down at her dress and frowned, “with some pants.”

“Middle drawer on the right.” Fred nodded her towards the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just.” Ladon made her jump and she hurried into Freds room to pull on a striped sleeping set. She buttoned the shirt slowly and peaked out of the bedroom. Lyra pulled the collar high and tried to listen.

“Come on.” Fred was behind her, coming from the bathroom and pushed her into the room, “You remember Professor Lupin-”

“Remus!” he smiled, “We met briefly over Christmas, yes, I remember you. Your hair was longer.”

“And you were- less scruffy.” Lupin laughed and Lyra regretted it.

“And this is Nym-”

“Tonks,” she shot a look at the twins, “just Tonks.”

“You were mentioned at Christmas-“ Lupin cleared his throat and Tonks sat back on the sofa, smiling.

Lyra was trying her best to focus as the room swayed and tried to smooth her appearance. She squirmed away from Fred when he held her from behind and wished she was completely sober. The four talked for a while and Lyra shifted uncomfortably on Fred’s lap. He had pulled her onto him; Tonks said they were a “handsome couple” which earned an annoyed grunt from George. She tried to make sense of what they were saying about the “Order” or the war that was starting, her body prickled when Tonks mentioned Death Eaters. And when Remus recounted what Harry had told him about Draco on Christmas; Fred held Lyra tightly.

“Your mother requested that we not tell you. But seeing as that was the wrong choice for Harry, and after Sirius.” he voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat, “We believe full transparency is the best here. Even if Molly still sees you as children.” Tonks reached for Lupin and he put his hand over hers as she squeezed his arm. “We are all equals in the war, the Dark Lord’s followers  _ will _ try to kill you and won’t care about your age.” Remus sat back stiffly. “Now is not the time for secrets.” There was a long silence and the twins nodded, agreeing with their old Professor. “I think we should be off, don’t you Tonks.” He stiffened, Tonks patted his arm and stood first.

“Lovely meeting you.” She smiled at Lyra, “Come on, it’s about that time, dear.” Lupin’s breathing faded and he took a deep breath to settle himself.

“I’ll see you out.” George stood and they talked in the doorway for a bit to say their final goodbyes.

“They seem nice.” Fred hummed in agreement and held her to him when she tried to stand, he gripped her thigh tightly and was twirling ends of her hair together when George finally sat across from them.

“You look-” his voice trailed off as his eyes studied her hair.

“You don’t like it.” Lyra sighed and Fred kissed her neck lightly.

“It suits you. ‘Bout time too, you’ve been complaining about it forever.”

“I have not.” Lyra rolled her eyes and groaned when Fred reached around her to undo the buttons of the shirt she wore. “What are you-”

“I’d like to see more of that incredibly  _ small _ ,” his warm breath on her neck shot goosebumps over her skin. Her eyes locked with George’s, he bit into a peach and chewed slowly, licking the juice from his lips. His eyes darkened when Fred got tired of working the buttons and he pulled the shirt apart roughly. “-dress you decided to wear here.” His hand snaked from her stomach to between her breast and he held her throat, leaning her head to the side so he could kiss her bare shoulder.

“George.” Lyra whispered and Fred groaned as he kissed her again. He pried her legs apart and sunk his hand into the pajama bottoms. George watched her intensely, as her face flushed and her lips parted in a breathless moan. George palmed his growing erection, Lyra watched him and moaned louder. Fred sucked on her neck and she closed her eyes as he rubbed circles over her underwear. She yelped when the bottoms were torn from her, Lyra didn’t notice George had his wand- she was more preoccupied watching his other hand. Fred pulled her legs wider in the chair, perched her foot on it’s arm, he trailed his hand lightly from her ankle, up her leg and into her panties. George could see her fully and she called for him again, and Fred gripped her throat harder. She hummed against his touch and George soaked in the sight of her in such an exposed position. Fred moaned and pushed his fingers into her mouth.

“He’s not even the one touching you.” Lyra moaned against Fred's fingers as she swirled her tongue to match his movements. His voice made her stomach flutter and she needed more, needed him inside her. He sucked on her neck, and she hissed when he bit her tender skin. “I’ve barely done anything.” Fred’s middle finger was stroked lightly between her folds. He growled against her and he shifted her on his lap, “You’re so fucking wet and I’ve barely touched you darling.” Lyra hummed and groaned when he pulled out of her. His belt jingled and her head fell back onto his shoulder when Fred thrust inside her.

“Fuck Fr-” She moaned and gasped when he moved against her. He hooked his arms under her knees and she gasped as he jerked her back onto his chest. “You always this forceful with a girl?” Lyra laughed and then groaned when Fred thrust into her quickly. “Fuck, slow down. It’s too much.” Lyra’s head lulled and Fred chuckled as she panted.

George stood before her and stripped slowly, Lyra watched him stroked his length as he caressed her face. Fred let her legs drop and George pulled her from his brother’s lap. He knelt slowly and pulled her underwear from her legs, “Come here.” He pulled her to him, kissing her desperately, and she straddled him “Fuck you are wet.” Lyra shifted her weight and George moaned as he slid easily into her. She sat back and held his thighs as she rolled her hips forward. George held her hips, squeezing the silky dress and helped her move against him, “You’re so fucking hot.” He stared at where they met and then let his head fall back as she rode him. Lyra smiled and let out a laugh and then sucked her teeth when Fred pulled her hair and made her stare up at him.

“Open.” Lyra obliged and he held her head between his palms as he thrust into her mouth. The twins moaned together and Lyra chuckled lightly around Fred before he pushed into her throat and made her gag. Fred pulled from her and she panted, trying desperately to breathe as he used her spit to stroke himself. “Again.” Lyra groaned as George moved beneath her, lifting her hips so she bounced on him. She opened her mouth and Fred stroked her tongue with his thumb. Lyra whined at how deep George was inside her and Fred pushed on her tongue. He tapped his head on her tongue with a smirk, “You want me?”

“Yes, fuck!” She groaned when George spanked her, “George.” She smiled down at him in surprise, he was usually more tender, gentle and calm. Fred brought out the more  _ primal _ side in his brother and Lyra was beginning to enjoy it.

“That would be the third time.” He tipped her head towards him and lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers.

“Fuck, Lyra I’m-” George bit his lip and pulled Lyra off of him, “Just give me a- fuck.” He groaned when she jerked away from Fred and moved down his body, “Wait-“ He raked his hand through his hair when Lyra took him into her mouth. She licked up his shaft and glanced towards Fred, but he was kneeling behind her. Lyra arched her back so he could see more of her, he fisted her silky dress and pushed it higher on her back to expose her shapely ass. Fred rocked his hips into her and she pushed back against him. George moaned loudly, as she sucked him in time with Fred’s thrusts. He whispered profanities as he flexed his stomach and brushed Lyra’s short hair from her face when she pulled away and stroked him. “Lyra, stop I’m going to-” he stopped short and groaned when she pushed him into her throat. “Fuck. You’re amazing.” Lyra ignored him when he begged her to stop, he moaned loudly and twitched in her mouth. Fred pulled Lyra’s hair roughly to pull her away from his brother. She licked her lips and moaned as George panted and his eyes squeezed shut as she continued to stroke him. “Fuck I wanted to-”

“Come on.” Fred smacked her ass and stood, pulling her with him by her elbow.

“Sorry, I-” But Fred pulled her roughly and she stumbled after him, “George I’m-” She was in Fred’s room and he pushed her chest into the bed roughly.

“Enough of that.”

“I thought you liked sharing.” He forced himself inside her quickly and she gasped at how full he made her feel. He pressed her firmly into the mattress and Lyra stood on her toes to angle herself higher. He reached around her, wrapping his hand around her throat and pulling her back against his best. She smiled, “Getting a bit possessive now?”

“Incredibly.” He thrust into her and she moaned. “You going to cum for me?” Lyra hummed as he massaged her chest and she shook her head.

“No. Maybe George-”

“Lyra.” Fred warned and pulled from her, he turned her and pursed her onto her back, he led himself slowly back into her. “Stop saying his name while I’m inside of you.” His voice was husky as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked harshly. He rolled his hips and pushed himself deeper, Lyra’s eyes rolled and she winced slightly at his full length.

“Fuck, Fred!” Lyra moaned and Fred kissed her. Their breathing matched and he panted into her open mouth. Her body arched and Fred wrapped arm around her, he gripped her ass roughly.

“That a girl.” He moaned and Lyra was trying her best to hold back, “Say my name.”

“Fred.” He pushed away from her chest and held her throat at arms length. He pulled her leg up, placing her ankle on his shoulder and Lyra gasped.

“You like that?” Lyra’s eyes knitted shut and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Lyra held his wrist and squeezed, Fred held her tighter and thrust faster. “Who do you belong to?”

“You.” Lyra moaned, “Fuck, Fred I’m yours.” She fisted the sheet and moaned when he used his thumb to rub her clit. “Ge-”

He slapped her and then pushed his fingers into her mouth. “That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble. Say  _ my _ name Lyra.” He scowled and pushed roughly inside her.

“I’m sorry.” She groaned as Fred spread her legs and pushed them towards her chest. Lyra moaned his name and he kissed her roughly, “I’m so close.”

“What a good girl. Cum for me Lyra.” She panted his name and Fred came undone with her. She moaned and held him to her as his movements slowed. Fred peppered kisses over her face, Lyra smiled weakly and held him tighter as he panted.

Fred brushed her hair from her face and kissed her, slowly and deeply before pulling from her and rummaging in his dresser for pants. Lyra smiled and squeaked when he gave her a playful pat when she made her way out of the room.

She stood there for a while, staring at her reflection before she mumbled a charm on the room. Lyra screamed until her throat burned and smashed the mirror. She held her bloodied fist to her chest and sank against the tub, flashes of Draco danced behind her closed eyes and she cried until her head felt like it was going to explode. She hated him, hated herself for thinking about him. When Fred hit her all she could think about was Draco, he had said the same things to her countless times before, and what ate alive was how she missed how rough he was with her. She closed her eyes and thought of him touching her, Lyra pulled at her hair and screamed again.


	18. Chapter 17- Love Potions, Poison, And A Bad Game Of Quidditch

“You’re telling me that you already know how to Apparate?” Lyra groaned and closed her book to stare up at Pansy.

"For, I don’t know, the  _ twelfth _ time, yes that is what I’m telling you.”

“How?”

“I went to a different school, remember. Curriculum is different and I’m eighteen, I learned it last year.”

“Sign up with us anyways. You can give us pointers.” Pansy groaned, “All you do now is work and read and run off to wherever to get laid.”

“I don't-” Pansy tapped her own throat and Lyra pulled her collar higher as she slumped in her chair, “-do it that often. Besides, you guys are kind of rude if you haven’t noticed.”

“And you’re not?” Lyra rolled her eyes, “Maybe there’s a reason why no one else hangs out with you.”

“Shut up.” Lyra laughed and tossed a small pillow at Pansy.

“I’m just saying, you’re not that approachable anymore.”

“I don’t need friends.” Pansy rolled her eyes at Lyra, “Besides, I’m actually trying to learn and I think I’m going to sign up for the DADA Dueling Club.”

Pansy snorted, “Good luck, I’ve seen you in Charms and I doubt you’d be any good at Jinx’s. Wait, shouldn’t we be in the same class, I didn’t know you were taking Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“We  _ are _ in the same class. Not that you’d notice breathing down Blaise’s neck half the time.”

Pansy puffed up and scowled, “I do not.” She sank on the leather sofa and giggled, “Maybe a little.” Lyra laughed with her, “And I suppose there is a spot open in the club since Millicent dropped it.”

“Because my partner almost killed me, they made my hair fall out.” She flopped with a huff into the chair opposite Lyra, nearest to the fire.

“Sounds like fun.” Pansy smirked and Lyra straightened, “Come on, put in a word for me will you. I want this, and I mean Snape isn’t my biggest fan but-“

“Fine. I’ll go ask.” Pansy stood and straightened her uniform, “You’re lucky I like you.”

“More like cursed!” Lyra shouted after Pansy and chuckled when she flipped her off.

“You two act like sisters.” Lyra rolled her eyes, “What are you reading today?” Millicent went to grab the book and Lyra tugged it away from her.

“Battle magic, mostly. Apparently I have an experienced partner to humiliate.”

“So you’re really not going to sign up for Apparition lessons?”

“I have better things to do then hop from hoop to hoop.”

“Come on, it could be fun. If it’s the cost Pansy would pay for you. Hell I’ll chip in if it means that you'll be mocking the idiots with us.”

“I’ll think about it okay. But why should I take a class I already had and frankly don’t need.” She stood and straightened her robes. “I’m going to spend the rest of my break by the lake, care to join? It’s pretty sunny.”

“I’m good, going to head to the Hall for a bite, did you eat today.”

“I’ll grab an apple or something!” Lyra was waving as she passed through the wall, her book tucked under her arm.

“Lyra!” She turned on her heel in the Entry Hall as her brother jogged towards her.

“I’m still not talking to you Ban. Go away.” he jerked her arm and chewed her apple slowly. “What?” She hissed.

“It’s Ron.” Her face fell, and she shook her head.

“Wrong Weasley.” She pulled from him and he frowned.

“Lyra it’s been a month.”

“I don’t care.”

“He’s in the Hospital Wing.”

“What are you talking about? What happened to Ron?” She was already following Ban as he rushed them through the castle to the all too familiar place.

The Hospital Wing was quiet, curtains drawn together and the lamps were lit, casting dancing shadows through the room. Ron's was the only occupied bed, and he was surrounded by his friends. “They were waiting all day, Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at around eight.”

“So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred, Lyra picked up her pace.

“Fred and George showed up an hour ago.” Lyra glared at her brother and he shrugged.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny. Harry’s and Hermione’s heads snapped towards Ban and Lyra as they neared.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him-" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore... But never mind that now." He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

“Oh my god. He looks horrible.” The twin’s heads snapped towards Lyra when she gasped at the sight of Ron. "How exactly did it happen?” She stepped into George’s open arm and he squeezed her lightly. “Harry?"

Harry retold the story and kept his eyes steadily on Lyra. "... and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay there a week or so... keep taking Essence of Rue..." Lyra shifted and held George’s wandering hand high on her waist and glared at him.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," George’s voice was low, he flexed his fingers under her tight grip and coughed to cover his smirk.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet, and was as pale as a ghost.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago-they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..." Lyra shifted a bit, trying to give an appropriate distance between her and George, Fred was watching her and she gave him a flirty wink that Ginny also caught. She turned her head back to her injured brother with a slight blush creeping over her face, there was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Asked Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once. "Slughorn poured it out-"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" Ban suggested and Harry shrugged.

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny, Lyra swallowed hard under Harry’s intense stare- she was the only one to notice how he was looking at her.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George, his arm tightening around Lyra and she glared down at him.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" Ban scrunched his face and shook his head.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And-" He shrugged, "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have I known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself." Harry was still staring at Lyra who was bent slightly and frowning at what George was whispering to her.

“No.” She said flatly, her lips pursed and she stood rigidly after stepping away from him. Her mood soured and she stared out the window; the sky was turning grey and her wrist ached.

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them. They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The large doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him-didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office, Lyra jumped at the shrill voice and frowned.

“I’ll go.” George kissed Lyra’s hand and she scowled at him.

“Me too.” Ban followed his sister who carefully stepped around the large muddy footprints.

"Hagrid makes six," George pointed out, watching Lyra leave silently with a frown.

"O... yes..." said Madam Pomfrey, who glanced after the two students just in time to watch the doors close behind them.

Lyra slowed and stared out of the windows as they neared the Great Hall, “Weren’t you heading out when I grabbed you?” They stopped near the large doors, “It’s getting dark, pretty heavy too, why not just come to dinner?”

“When has rain ever stopped me Ban?”

He watched his sister step out into the rain as a few students rushed into the castle holding their bags or books over their heads. She wasn’t getting wet and he scoffed at how adept she had gotten with wandless magic. Lyra sat at the edge of the lake and listened to the rain as she read the book she had already read cover to cover. She groaned and closed the ornate red and gold book and held it to her chest when she laid back, her face was missed lightly but her barrier expanded and fit perfectly over her. “What are you doing?”

Draco was standing above her, his robes soaked and his hair flat and dripping. “Go away.” She closed her eyes and listened to the rain hit the lake and the rocks around her. “You’re literally the last person I want to see. Ever.”

“I understand.” Lyra laughed roughly and Draco sat beside her, his robes slapping against the wet rock. “Lyra, I can’t begin to express-” he watched her stand and groaned as he brushed his wet hair from his face. “You won't even give me a chance to explain.” He was on his feet in a flash and tried to grab her. His legs wouldn’t move and he reached for his wand but Lyra already had hers and plucked Draco’s from the wet rock when it flicked from his hand.

“Fuck you.” She spit at his feet and he scowled.

“You’re going to regret this, you fucking Half-Breed.”

“Goodnight Malfoy.” She waved his wand at him as she made her way up the hill, leaving Draco in the rain as the moon rose.  _ Someone would find him, hopefully Filch and he would get detention. _

##  ❧

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

Lyra was waiting for Ginny outside of the Great Hall and was flicking through another book on hexes and jinxes when she heard Lavender talking wildly. She glanced away from her book in time to see Harry push his glasses up his nose.

"Look, why don't you talk to Ron about all this?" Harry asked, after a particularly long interrogation from Lavender that took in everything from precisely what Ron had said about her new dress robes to whether or not Harry thought that Ron considered his relationship with Lavender to be "serious."

Lavender squeaked sadly and stopped her foot like a child as she whined. "Well, I would, but he's always asleep when I go and see him!"

"Is he?" Harry blinked back his surprise, Lyra shifted her bag on her shoulder and coughed to stifle a laugh. Ron was always awake whenever she had visited him. Lyra watched Harry’s eyes follow Ginny and he frowned when he saw her with Lyra.

“You’re extremely late.” Lyra rolled her eyes and Ginny was spewing apologies.

"Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender demanded her voice bouncing off the stone walls loudly as the mass of students dispersed to go to their first class.

“Yeah, I think so. Well, they're friends, aren't they?" said Harry uncomfortably.

"Friends, don't make me laugh," said Lavender scornfully. "She didn't talk to him for weeks after he started going out with me! But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all interesting..."

“Did I make you miss lunch, I did say we would eat together but I wasn’t paying attention and I-“ Ginny shook her head and Lyra noticed a slightly pink mark just below her ear.

"Would you call getting poisoned being interesting?" asked Harry. "Anyway-sorry, got to go-there's McLaggen coming for a talk about Quidditch," said Harry hurriedly.

“Dean finally taking your pointers?” Ginny reddened, “It’s fine, Ban gave me a waffle to eat while I waited.”

“And you ate it? With your hands?”

“I’m an American, I eat most things with my hands.” Lyra rolled her eyes and watched as Harry almost sprinted away from Lavender and the nearing McLaggen. “I gotta go. Don’t want to be late, study session later?”

She followed Harry for a bit and shook her head when he dashed sideways through a solid wall. She followed him and sprinted down the shortcut that let out directly in front of the Potions classroom. “That’s pretty handy.” She pushed past Harry when he opened the door, “Learn that from the map?” He frowned at her and she took her seat across the classroom next Pansy and the other Slytherin students. He watched Draco watch her as she pushed her short hair out of her face and opened the textbook.

##  ❧

Lyra sat perched on an arch and waved her wand slowly to replicate the way the book instructed. Harry rushed past her and she craned her neck to watch him strut with his broom over his shoulder through the corridors. The whole school was outside, either already seated in the stadium or heading down toward it, and despite the distance there was a dull roar coming from the pitch. Something made Harry’s head snap from where he was looking out the window to ahead of him. Lyra adjusted herself and groaned when she noticed Draco. He was taking long strides towards Harry and was accompanied by two girls, both trying to keep his pace. Draco stopped short at the sight of Harry, then gave a short, humorless laugh and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain-the Boy Who Scored-whatever they call you these days."

One of the girls gave a giggle and blushed when Harry turned to look at her. Draco pushed past Harry and the girls followed at a trot as they turned the corner. Harry frowned when he couldn’t see him anymore, he stood rooted on the spot and watched them disappear. He bounced on the balls of his feet and groaned a bit as he stared at the empty hall where Draco once was. Harry noticed her then and shook his head before dashing away towards the game he was extremely late to.

Lyra found herself following after Draco and frowned when she couldn’t find them at all. She dragged her feet down to the Quidditch pitch and squeezed herself between Ban and some Ravenclaw girl that groaned at the intrusion. “Didn’t think Quidditch was your thing.” He raised an eyebrow and glanced at his sister who remained seated when Gryffindor scored and the rest of the stands hopped to their feet to cheer.

“It’s not. But I’d rather not be alone in the Castle where my only company to keep is Draco.”

“Draco stayed behind?” He whispered under the roar from the stands and Lyra nodded. He sat next to her and Hermione cast them a sideways glance but remained standing and cheering. “Do you know why?” Ban asked quietly as Luna announced what was going on in the game.

“To have a threesome?” Ban curled his lip in disgust and Lyra laughed. “He had two girls trailing behind him, giggling and just following him. Ask Harry, he saw them too.” Ban’s eyes trailed towards the game and settled on Harry who was searching for the Snitch.

“Do you know who they were?”

“Didn’t recognize them, there has to be hundreds of people who attend Hogwarts. Are you telling me you know everyone?”

“Well, no but considering-”

“Who’s winning?” Ban turned his attention back to the game just in time to see McLaggen use a beaters club and launch a Bludger at Harry. Hermione screamed and Lyra shot to her feet as Harry fell from his broom and plummeted towards the ground.

##  ❧

Ban and Hermione had informed her that Harry was fine, situated in a bed next to Ron’s in the Hospital Wing. “He’s a bit ticked off that Madam Pomfrey wont let him leave yet, I think she made the right call though.” Lyra nodded as she shoved her food around her plate at dinner. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine why?” Ban glanced at Hermione and then Ginny leant into her to talk quietly.

“Are you fighting with my brothers?”

“No. Why?”

“Well they wrote us all asking if they had done anything. Since you haven’t been to see them in about a week.”

“Has it been that long? I’ve just been trying to get caught up in all my work, not everyone can be Hermione and just love to work.” Hermione smiled shyly and kicked her playfully under the table, “Besides I had to brush up on my spells since Professor Snape accepted my request to join the Dueling Club.”

“You  _ can’t _ be serious.” Lyra nodded and chewed her steak slowly.

“What’s wrong with the Dueling Club? Didn’t you tell me once that you were in it? Are you not anymore?”

“Of course not.” Hermione scoffed, “It is absolutely infested with Slytherin’s and Snape picks favorites you know.” Hermione huffed, “He docks and awards points as he sees fit and like I said, it’s mainly students from his house.”

“I’m a Slytherin, Hermione.” Lyra smiled cheekily when Hermione seemed to puff up. “And I can hold my own, right Ban?”

“Quick hands, good with non-verbals, even wand-less. Terrible at hand to hand though.” He nodded and leant forward to stab one of her potatoes. “If she wasn’t my sister I’d be afraid of her.” He said with his mouth full and Hermione scowled at him, Lyra laughed dryly.

“You should still be scared, pull a stunt like a few months ago and I might just curse you.”

“You couldn’t curse anyone.” he rolled his eyes, “Couldn’t even tell you were wearing a cursed bracelet. Will you stop scratching at it?.” Lyra sank her hands below the table, she didn’t even realize she was touching the scar.

“Does it hurt?” Ginny was concerned, Lyra thought it was sweet, she always wanted a sister.

“A bit, but your mom has been sending me some sort of potion for the pain. I think there’s going to be a storm tonight. Or tomorrow.” She glanced at the ceiling and frowned at the sky, there wasn’t a cloud. “Must be tomorrow then, it throbs when there’s going to be lighting.”

“I hate storms.” Hermione frowned. “Too much noise.”

“You’d probably catch Lyra running barefoot across the lawn if there wasn’t a curfew. Hell she did it every storm at Ilvermorny and there was a curfew.”

“Well I don’t have my partners in crime anymore do I?”

“Who?” Ginny seemed eager to know.

“Old friends.” She sighed, “And Ban when he wasn’t such a stick in the mud and wrapped up in whatever Harry’s mess is.” She sighed and glanced at the Ravenclaw table, “You think Luna would like a stroll in the rain?”

“Oh yeah.” Ban nodded.

“Probably.” Hermione added.

“Most definitely.” Ginny snorted, Lyra laughed.

“Well then I hope it storms soon, nothing like bonding in the rain.” Lyra pushed her plate across the table to Ban who accepted it with a smile. “Well goodnight then. Wish me luck in the morning.”

They waved to her as she left and when she reached the door Pansy looped her arm through hers. “Why do you even sit with those dullards?”

“You mean my brother?” Lyra snorted and Pansy hummed in agreement. “They’re nice, and don’t question my other friendships. Also, I’m dating Ginny’s brother.” Lyra held the plural, Pansy didn’t need to know that she often shared the bed with both Weasley twins.

“Are you really? I must have forgotten.” Pansy’s nose crinkled. “You could do much better.”

“And you could do better than Blaise, but here we are, apparently settling for less.”

“He’s nice to me.” Pansy smiled and pulled Lyra with her into the common room.

“And Fred is nice to me. He makes me laugh and is warm and kind and an extremely good kisser.” Pansy giggled and swiped a box of chocolates from a first year. “Come on Pan. Be nice, they’re so little.” Lyra pulled it from Pansy and handed it back to the girl who thanked her before scrambling up the stairs to her dorm. “You want me to get you some of my chocolates?”

Pansy already had her wand drawn and gripped the box as it flew through the room from their dorm. She took her usual spot on the sofa and Lyra lifted her feet so she could sit beside her and share the chocolates.

“Why do you have so much chocolate anyway? Aren’t you afraid your ass is going to get bigger?”

“Well if you’re going to be rude.” Lyra snatched the box from Pansy with a laugh.

“Hey I’m sorry, your ass is lovely.” Lyra rolled her eyes and let Pansy have the box again. “I’d kill for your figure.”

“Perhaps eat more chocolate.” She rolled her eyes and pulled parchment from the bag at her feet and used the quill that wrote by itself to write a few letters to her friends from America; she still hadn’t gotten a response to any she’s been sending.

“What are you doing?” Pansy groaned at the scribbling sound and smiled when Blaise sat across from them in one of the chairs.

“Writing letters. Obviously.”

“To who? Your parents?”

“Well, I’ll send them to my Uncles of course first, I don’t think Aquila would make the trip overseas. Perhaps Ladon could-“ her voice trailed off when she looked up from the parchment. Draco sat across from her, in the chair she usually claimed, and was watching her intently. “You can finish those Pan, I’m going to head to bed.”

“Suit yourself.” Blaise quickly took her seat as she left, her quill whizzing through the air to tuck itself into her bag. Lyra glanced back and a shiver ran down her spine at how Draco was watching her. He twirled his wand between his fingers and then tested the flexibility, he looked savage as he stared at her. Lyra kicked herself for giving his wand to Professor Snape, she could have kept it. Or thrown it into the lake, or even snapped it in front of Draco while his feet were stuck. She scowled at him which seemed to catch him off guard and he turned his attention back to his friends who were whispering to him hurriedly.

Lyra blinked into George and Fred’s apartment and frowned when they weren’t there. She left them each a note in their rooms telling them that she loved them and informed them about all the work she had let pile up. When she blinked back into the dorm Pansy and Daphne screamed and Lyra laughed.

“How are you doing that?” Demanded Pansy, Lyra shrugged and tossed back her sheets. Ladon nuzzled against her and she kissed her cat’s head. The girls watched her gulp heavily from the frosty blue potion bottle and rub her wrist with a groan, it really was going to storm.

Tracey laughed, “Maybe I should date the other Weasley if it would help me sneak around the Castle.” Lyra rolled her eyes and closed the thick drapes around her bed.


	19. Chapter 18- The Dueling Club

Lyra felt like her whole body was vibrating when Pansy shook her out of an intense dream. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get up!”

“Late?” Lyra groaned and rolled over. “It’s Sunday. Go back to bed.”

“Dueling Club is on Sundays and it’s almost ten.” Pansy shoved Lyra hard, “Come on!” She groaned and Landon stretched happily on her bed.

“Uniform?”

“Obviously, don’t want to piss off Snape, Lyra.” She couldn’t help but curse and grumble as she pulled her high socks and skirt on.

“You don’t happen to have an extra pair of trousers do you?”

“Like they’d fit you.” Lyra groaned and smoothed the dark pleated skirt over her. “Let’s go!”

Lyra took a swig from the pain relief potion, grabbed a clip for her hair and her wand from her nightstand, before she rushed after Pansy. “Will you slow down?” Lyra adjusted her shoe, hopping around the corner after her friend and groaned when Pansy didn’t let up. They were in a part of the vast castle that Lyra has only ever walked through. Pansy was infront of a portrait of two wizards dueling and bowed lowly. It swung open and Lyra followed her inside, she pulled the clip from between her lips and secured most of her hair behind her and out of the way. “Your tie.” Pansy hissed when Lyra finally joined her as the students stood along the wall.

“Partners!” Snape shouted as he entered and everyone seemed to fall into line standing opposite their assigned person.

“Excuse me?” She raised her hand shyly and stepped forward, “I’m not sure who my partner is meant to be?” Snape turned on his heel at the head of the class and sucked his teeth as he stared.

“Ms. Piers, it seems your partner has decided not to show their face today. That being said, you may watch today’s lesson and if one of your fellow students would be kind enough to let you practice then-” the portrait opened and Snap inclined his head indifferently. “Seems I have spoke too soon. Mr. Malfoy.” Snape’s voice raised and Draco’s head snapped towards him, “You have left the class and your partner waiting.” He frowned and glanced around the room, last he knew Millicent had withdrawn from the club. His eyes found Lyra’s in and instant and he couldn’t help but smile. “Detention, Mr. Malfoy and five points from Slytherin for your tardiness.” Draco groaned. “In line Mr. Malfoy.” He slunk to the end of the line and Snape snapped his fingers, “Front and center of you don’t mind.” Lyra ground her teeth as she passed behind the students and yawned when she stood across from Draco. Pansy gave her an apathetic look as she passed her, but Lyra didn’t see it because she was too occupied with Draco.

Snape paced behind the lines of students, down one row and up the other until he hovered behind Lyra. She could hear his breathing and it rattled her, Draco disarmed her and laughed. “Pay attention Ms. Piers.” Scolded Snape, it took less than a heartbeat for her wand to be back in her hand. Draco chuckled as she was unable to disarm him with every flick of her wand. His smug face was making her blood boil, Lyra thought back to her dream and all she could see was red. Draco groaned when his wand shot from his hand. These spells were useless, redundant, and something she already knew. Lyra wanted more and as if Snape could read her mind he told everyone to lower their wands.

“Care for a proper duel?” There was a murmur over the students and he called Pansy and Daphne first. They way they dueled reminded her of fencing, one step forward and then backward, waving their wands elegantly. “Behind the line!” Yelled Snape when a few students got curious. Daphne lost her composure and Pansy whirled her wand and chuckled to herself when Daphne’s hair turned pink. “Very well Ms. Parkins is our victor. Ms. Greengrass you may see me after if you do not know how to correct your hair.”

Lyra watched as each pair of students battled, she frowned when most didn’t know anything more than the silly curses and hexes, Goyle shot a fire bolt at his partner who fell to the ground rather quickly, Snape gave him the win. “Ms. Piers.” Professor Snape inclined his head, “Mr. Malfoy.” She stepped into the lane, and stared at her Professor until Draco stepped in front of him.

Lyra sighed and twirled her wand between her fingers before gripping it tightly. “Begin.” Draco watched her, she stepped forward and bowed, he smirked but when he returned her bow she threw a spell at him and he stumbled backwards. Snape caught him before he hit the ground and tossed him to his feet. “Again.” Draco stumbled forward and straightened his robes. Lyra unclasped her robe and tossed it towards Pansy, she unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up her arm slowly. Draco shot a spell at her, a bright blue light hit her defense, she didn’t even look away from her hand as it worked her sleeve up her arm. Lyra finally glanced up at him and bowed again, the class snickered until Professor Snape raised his arm to settle them. “Draco.” He barked and she watched as he readied himself.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Lyra laughed and Draco shot spell after spell at her, Lyra was too slow, the last one hit square in the chest and she flew back into the door. She gasped and coughed, desperately trying to catch her breath, “Well,” Snape said smugly, “There you have it. Mr.-” But Lyra was on her feet and marching towards Draco, he defected her spells slowly.

“Reducto!” She shouted and when he shielded himself it shot to the left and a desk that had been moved aside dissolved into ash.

“Are you insane?” Draco tried to look towards Snape, but Lyra shot another spell at him. “What is wrong with you.”

Lyra couldn’t stop, she wanted to humiliate him like he humiliated her. “i hate you.” Draco grabbed his wrist when she hit it with a spell, she turned with a satisfied huff. Draco shot a spell at her back, her hair clip shattered and shot hard plastic towards the other students. “I’ll kill you.” She shot more spells at him, Draco was getting cocky in his movements as he blocked her and countered.

“That's all you got  _ songbird. _ ” Lyra saw red.

“Enough.” Snape called, but neither of them could hear the Professor over the desk that exploded on behalf of Lyra, she whipped her wand over her head and the students watched in awe as the splinters shot towards Draco. He transfigured them easily, and the room filled with the smell of sawdust, he lowered his wand and then winced, holding his face.

Lyra’s face split into a devilish grin as she straightened. Draco had stopped his spell too quickly and and a stray piece of wood cut his face, “Fuck you Lyra.” Draco bellowed and she gasped as his barrage of spells quickened.

“Tried that.” Lyra laughed as Draco’s feet were pulled from him, his head cracked on the hard floor and he took in a long and painful breath. “Turns out you’re a bad lay.” She watched as his ear turned red as a flush covered his face, Lyra lowered her wand and touched her fingertips to her lips. “I’m sorry. Draco, I didn’t-” Lyra took a step forward and ignored the whispers from the others.

“Serpensortia!” Lyra screamed and fell away from the large black snake that shot towards her face, it coiled around her leg and sank its teeth into her and she let out another ear piercing scream.

“Vipera Evanesca!” Lyra ground her teeth and held her thigh as it pulsed fire through her veins, she didn’t need to say the curse, she simply lifted her wand. Draco screamed and everyone’s head snapped towards him as he thrashed on the floor. He bit his lip and held his side as he rolled.

“Ms. Piers!” Snape shouted but Lyra couldn’t hear anything except her heartbeat racing in her ears. She held her wand higher as she tried to keep herself upright and Draco’s scream tore through the room until it rasped into a groan. Lyra held her thigh tightly and tried to ignore the lava her blood had turned into.

“Lyra!” Pansy shouted and rushed to her side when her eyes lulled. She didn’t get to her friend in time and Lyra’s head smacked onto the hard floor. “Professor!” Snape stepped around Draco as he panted, his forehead resting against the cold floor as he winced with every breath. “I think the snake was venomous.” Pansy pushed Lyra’s eyelid back but only saw the whites of her eyes, her body shook and Pansy looked to her teacher who was exceptionally calm.

“She’ll be fine.” Snape’s voice was low as he waved his wand over Lyra’s body. “Get Madam Pomfrey!” He barked and glanced at Draco who was staggering forward and crawling towards them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” he touched Lyra’s face and Professor Snape fisted his shirt to throw him away from her. Draco pulled at his hair and shook his head, “not again.” He whispered, “I’m so sorry.” His breathing was ragged and he touched the side of Lyra’s face tenderly and her head fell into his palm.

“Compose yourself Malfoy.” Snape watched as Lyra’s breathing steadied and Draco let out a relieved sigh.

##  ❧

“What the fuck happened?” Fred’s voice was rousing her from her dream and she was more than thankful to be rid of Draco.

“I don’t know, some rouge spell in Dueling Club,” She blinked and watched as the twins loomed over her brother who was shrinking by the second. “They didn’t tell me anything more than that.”

“How are we supposed to know what to do if no one knows what happened?” George growled and Ban took a step back.

“She was bitten by a snake.” Pansy was by her side and smiled down at her when she replaced her flowers. “‘Bout time you woke up. Couldn’t have been that bad, it was just a tiny snake.” Her eyes were watering, “Garden variety.” Pansy’s voice cracked, “You’re just over dramatic.” Lyra laughed and George, Fred and Ban all fought to get closer to her.

“How long-” she tried to sit up and Pansy helped her by putting another pillow behind her.

“Just a day.”

“A day?”

“We came to check on our brother and there you were laying in the bed opposite him.” Lyra looked past Fred and was met with a blue curtain, she groaned.

“No one bothered to owl us.” Said George, he and Fred glared at Ban.

“She just told me.” He shot a look at Pansy who simply shrugged.

“Half the time you two are fighting, how am I supposed to know if Lyra wanted you here?”

“I’m her brother.” Ban’s voice was rising and Madam Pomfrey cut back the curtain quickly.

“If you do not quiet down I will have  _ all _ of you leave.” She moved behind Pansy who shoved Fed further down the bed as madam Pomfrey set to work. “Come now dear, just some of this.”

“That is disgusting.” Lyra coughed.

“It’s to counteract the venom, what did you expect?” The old woman tsked and Lyra let out a long breath.

“I’m fine.” She shook her head at the worrying looks that swallowed her.

“You’re lucky to be alive.” Madam Pomfrey scolded her. “Lucky Professor Snape slowed your heart until I got there with anti venom.” She shook her head, “How a student learned to conjure a  _ venomous _ snake, and why Professor Snape didn’t stop the duel sooner.” Lyra shifted in the bed and massaged her leg lightly. The old witch looked like she wanted to say something else, to scold her more, but she simply moved behind the curtain and attended the student next to her.

“First those boils and now a fever?” Fred and George smirked to themselves, knowing well that the student was there due to their products. A loud bell tolled and Pansy groaned.

“I’ll sneak you something from the Hall for dinner.” Pansy patted her bed and then pushed past the curtain.

“Don’t you have class?” Fred raised his eyebrow at Ban and her brother glared back at him.

“My sister could have died and you just expect me to-”

“I’m fine Ban. Really, probably be discharged before dinner anyways. Go to class.” She smiled up at him. “I’m okay, really. Just a little sore.” Lyra’s painful grunt turned into a moan when George began to rub her leg. Her brother sighed, “Go on, and tell everyone I’m okay.” He turned on his heel and grunted a goodbye. “Love you.”

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Ban called back to her through the curtain and she laughed.

“How do you always find yourself in these types of situations.” George sighed and kneaded her thigh slowly.

“I wouldn’t say  _ always. _ ” Lyra rolled her eyes, “But they are becoming more frequent and it  _ is _ annoying.”

“Annoying?” Fred scoffed. “It’s like you enjoy getting cursed or hexed or-” he trailed off and reached for her hand. “I thought seeing our brother in these beds was scary.”

“I’ve been through worse than a snake bite.” His eyes softened and saddened at her words.

“How about I go down to Hogsmeade and sneak you back some treats.”

“You can stay.” Lyra pouted and George shrugged.

“I’ll be back.” When he stood his chair moved around the bed and Fed sat in it, rubbing her knuckles gently.

“Hurry back, I’ll miss you.” George brushed her bangs from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her warm skin. “I love you.” George smiled and kissed her again.

“I love you, I’ll be back in a bit. With something good, I promise.” He patted her head and bounced out of the room. Lyra sighed and stared at Fred for a while before looking towards the flowers.

“Pansy has good taste.” Fred grunted and her eyes moved down the nightstand and she frowned at an envelope that she didn’t notice before. He had it before she could reach for it.

“Scoot.” Lyra groaned when Fred plopped into the small bed and pushed his arm under her shoulders.

“I am more than capable-” she groaned as she shifted and placed her head on his chest.

“Shush.” He broke the seal and the parchment inside rose in the air and he laughed dryly. “You’re the one in the Hospital Wing and receive two weeks of detention?” She chuckled, “Snape is such an ass.” He frowned deeply when he read the signature, “Dumbledore?”

“I might have... cursed my partner after the snake bit me.”

“They deserved it.” Fred pulled her closer, “What you hit them with? Jelly legs?” He chuckled, “Curse of the Bogies?”

“Cruciatus.” Fred stiffened.

“Lyra you can’t be serious-” He gaped at her, “You can be arrested!”

“It was Draco.” Fred stared down at her quietly and she pulled her head from his chest, trying to distance herself from him. “Draco was my sparring partner.” Whispered Lyra.

Fred cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her back to his chest, “Well, then I suppose it was warranted. And I’m surprised Snape didn’t gun for your expulsion.” Lyra sighed, “Not that I would have minded seeing more of you.”

“I’m sorry.” He kissed her head and she smiled. “I should visit more, it’s just I get so preoccupied and time gets away from me.”

“I love you, you know that right. No matter what.” He laughed to himself, “Did he cry?”

“I don’t know.” Lyra burrowed deeper into Fred and he laughed again.

“I bet that little prat cried like a baby. If his father wasn’t locked away in Azkaban I’m sure he’d come rushing in here with his long cape and shiny shoes demanding your expulsion.”

“Lucky me.”

“I wish I could have seen it.” Lyra looked up at Fred who was staring at the curtain, not focusing on anything in particular. There was a fire burning in his eyes and he took a deep breath before he looked down at her. “Though if I was there I would have used one of the other Unforgivable Curses.” Lyra tensed when a crack of lightning split the sky and lit up the room. The thunder shook the castle and in an instant it began to pour. Lyra smiled softly to herself- she knew there was going to be a storm. She resisted the urge to scratch her wrist and closed her eyes to listen to Fred’s steady breathing and his strong heartbeat. He rubbed her arm lightly and hummed, he was so warm and it soothed her aching body. He hummed the tune she would always sing when she was alone, or thinking and it always helped relax her. She dreamed of the night sky, the constellations coming to life and bounding around her joyfully, arms wrapped around her and she could finally remember where she had heard the song.


	20. Chapter 19- Amortentia Bath Water

Her head was pounding when she woke up to Madam Pomfrey fluffing her bed sheets. “Oh, I didn’t mean to disturb you, just checking on your leg dear. All healed up.” She smiled brightly. “Nothing I could do for that however,” she nodded towards Lyra’s wrist, “I have suggested sending an Owl to your family. Explaining that you should be sent to Mungo’s of course, but your brother and those Weasley twins,” she shook her head at their mention, “they advised against it.”

“I’d rather not miss more school.”

“I see.” She smoothed the blanket and frowned, “Then you should be fit to head to the Hall for lunch. The food should be much better.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you still in pain?”

“No.” Lyra lied, her wrist was throbbing and her leg ached.

“Then I don’t see why you should stay.” Lyra moved slowly from the bed, “Your gifts Ms. Pierce.”

“Thank you.” The woman hummed and began to strip the bed as soon as Lyra slid out of it. She couldn’t be bothered to put her shoes on, her high socks were gone, removed so they could have better access to her wound. Or, she mused, Fred and George knew she would be more comfortable. She twirled her locket between her fingers and brought it to her lips as she padded barefoot through the castle and into the dungeons.

“Watch where you’re going you-” Lyra stumbled back and glared at Draco when he caught her arm and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Would you stop  _ touching _ me?” She growled and pushed away from him.

“I was just on my way to-” his voice was soft and it made her stomach flutter.

“To what?” She bit, “Sick another viper on me.”

“No, I-” he raised his arm to touch her and she recoiled from his hand, “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lyra laughed and moved around him.

“Like you even care.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to-”

Lyra turned on her heel and glared at him, “Almost kill me? Again.” She took him in slowly, his pale skin had grayed slightly and there were deep circles under his eyes.  _ Had he always looked so broken? _ Lyra shook the thought from her head and scratched her wrist. His eyes followed her hand and he swallowed hard, Lyra followed his eyes and raised her hand higher. “Admiring your handiwork?”

“Why didn’t you just ask me to take it off, I would have-”

“Said no.” She nodded, “You would have said no, demanded me to clean your stupid room, beat me, and then most likely make me take a bath with you.” She shook her head and dropped her arm, “I’ll take the scar.”

“You hate me that much?” Draco looked like he was going to fall apart. His voice was low, almost inaudible and his eyes glinted with unshed tears.

“Yes.” Snarled Lyra.

Something flickered inside him, but was gone before she could decide what it was. Draco stiffened and his face hardened as he stared at her, “I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care.” She was already walking away from him, her bare feet slapping against the cold stone. “I’m fine, little man.” Ladon brushed against her as soon as she stepped through the wall and meowed until she pet him.

“Miss me?” Lyra sat on her bed and thanked the universe for Mrs. Weasley. There was a new frosted blue bottle for her and she gulped it greedily until she couldn’t feel her pain. Lyra rubbed her leg with long and slow strokes, she pulled her skirt up and frowned at the small bite mark, yet another scar because of Draco. She leant back and pulled the hem of her skirt down and frowned at the light pink blotch, no matter how much of the cream she put on it wouldn’t get lighter than this. She brushed her fingers over the scar and traced his initials over the discolored skin. “What am I doing?” She groaned and grabbed her robe and shower bag before turning to go. Her throat dried and she winced when she hit her leg against the bed post. “Fucking hell.” She ground her teeth and grabbed the frosted bottle before breezing towards the bathroom.

The girls dormitory tower had its own bathroom two floors higher than where Lyra’s room was. Everyone used the shower stalls, but there was also a private bath that most girls didn’t know about. She didn’t have the energy to drag herself all the way to the fifth floor to use the Prefects bath even though Pansy had given her the password. Lyra settled for the private bath that Pansy had also shown her. It was small- well smaller than the swimming pool that was the bath reserved for the Prefects, Quidditch team Captains, and Head Boys or Girls. Draco’s private bath dwarfed both and was much prettier to look at, Lyra shook her head and sunk into the warm waters, eager to purge Draco from her mind. She tugged her bag closer to the edge and pulled the glass stopper from the small perfume bottle, she poured a generous amount into her bath. Lyra took a long drink from the pain relief potion, drinking until her wrist stopped pulsing and her leg no longer ached.

With a relaxed sigh she sunk into the delicious waters, humming at the warmth, and running a cloth over her slowly as she inhaled the unmistakable scents that perfectly described the twins. It shifted slightly between all of their individual scents and blended them together in a heavenly swirl that Lyra watched materialize from the steam of the tub. It flickered like a flame, wavering from a pale yellow to an orange before deepening to a red then a burgundy, it lightening to a pink and then softening again to the light yellow, and it continued to change slowly in that pattern. Lyra closed her eyes again and wished the twins had a bath this large.

Fred and George had a nice tub. It was large for a clawfoot tub but not exactly spacious enough for three people- two was crowded with how large they were. There was just enough room for Lyra to sink to her chest with Fred sitting behind her. Her hand trailed over her stomach as she remembered how Fred had touched her gently the last time they had bathed together, she moved her hand lower and touched herself. Closing her eyes and thought of Fred, how he kissed her and when he slid his finger inside her. Lyra’s mouth popped open in a silent gasp and she sank against the wall of the tub. If she focused hard enough she could almost feel his laugh on her back as she relived the memory.

His wet hair pushed back and her own stuck to her face when he kissed her neck. Fred’s fingers sliding in and out of her slowly as he chuckled behind her, complimenting her on how flushed her body was. Lyra’s breathing was labored as she touched herself. Fred had brought his other hand around her, kneading her breast tenderly and sucking on her neck. Lyra bit her lip, her breath hitching as she remembered how he held her throat and whispered all the things he wanted to fo to her in her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut harder and small dots danced across her vision, Lyra inhaled deeply and moaned loudly.

The intoxicating scent shifted so something harsher, like the first breath of air on a below freezing night. She willed herself to think of Fred, to focus on him and their time in the bath but the new scent invaded all her senses. It was cold and fresh, it hinted of citrus. Lyra sighed as she rubbed circles on her clit, inhaling mandarin and mint. It shifted slightly to something more woodsy, with a subtle note of vanilla, flashes of Draco played in her head, how he looked at her, touching her gently as they laid in his bed. Lyra’s body shuddered and the aroma shifted back to that of the twins. She panted and her body hummed as she rode out her orgasm, Lyra felt weightless.

Despite being in the bath she couldn’t have felt dirtier. “Fuck.” She whined and pulled herself from the waters, Lyra didn’t understand how or why it happened and couldn’t help but feel guilty. She let herself think of  _ him _ while she- Lyra swallowed hard and wrapped herself with her robe. She collected her things and laid, hair wet, in her bed and tried to swallow the guilt that was building.

##  ❧

Pansy did not let Lyra sleep through breakfast, and tugged her roughly from the bed. She was angry and scolded her for not telling her she was discharged at lunch yesterday while she forced her to get dressed. “Do you know how stupid I felt?” Pansy pulled her to a stop when they reached the Great Hall, “Well go on, go sit with them. But I get to have you for lunch.” Lyra smiled weakly and walked towards the Gryffindor's.

Harry’s leg was bounced as he hunched over the table whispering towards Hermione who scratched a messenger owl affectionately before it flew off. "Look," he said quietly, leaning forward and putting a hand on the Daily Prophet, which Hermione had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

Lyra shifted uncomfortably and stole a piece of Ban’s toast, nodded to the other two questionably and Ban shrugged. "I've already told you, you need to persuade Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement," she jerked the Prophet out from under Harry's hand and unfolded it to look at the front page, "you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature."

“What do you want with the Room of Requirement?” Lyra frowned and Harry turned to answer but stopped when Ron spoke up.

"Anyone we know-?" Hermione scanned the headlines.

"Yes!" said Hermione, causing both Harry and Ron to gag on their breakfast. "But it's all right, he's not dead-it's Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary... and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished... oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse..."

Ban stared at his sister who groaned to herself; they finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione set off immediately for Ancient Runes when she was finished, shooting the boys a look that made Lyra tense. “Glad you’re okay Lyra.” Lyra smiled and let herself relax a bit.

“Thanks.” She had a free period today before Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she wasn’t exactly itching to see professor Snape any sooner then necessary. Lyra stared at the Slytherin table and watched Pansy blush when Blaise whispered to her. Lyra scratched her wrist and groaned as it throbbed, she pulled the frosted blue bottle from her bag and poured some into her orange juice. She drank it slowly, thankful the citrus masked the aftertaste of the potion.  _ Citrus. _ Lyra shivered and glanced around the room for any sign of Draco, her heart tugged in her chest and she wanted to scream.

“Don’t you have detention?” Asked Ban with his eyebrow raised, Lyra snapped her eyes back to her brother and shook her head.

“It’s after my classes, Dumbledore has me doing a bunch of odd jobs around the Castle at night, it’s not too bad. Filch doesn’t bother me much. Peeves on the other hand-” Lyra smiled at Ron as he left.

“Dumbledore?” Lyra didn’t realize Harry was still there.

“Yeah, he issued my detention himself.” Harry just blinked at her. “He scolded me pretty bad last night when I started my first detention.”

“Well you did use an illegal curse on Malfoy.” Lyra kicked her brother. “Ow.” Harry’s eyes widened.

“You what?”

“The Cruciatus curse.” Ban laughed and brought his legs away from Lyra’s reach. “After her almost killed her with that poisonous snake.”

“It’s  _ venomous _ ” Lyra hissed and Ban shrugged, “Idiot.”

“You did that to Malfoy?”

“Malfoy deserved it.” Said Ban quickly.

“Besides, Draco’s done it to me before and-”

“He what?” Harry’s eyes widened and Lyra bit her lip. “I didn’t know he did  _ that. _ ”

“Why do you think I was begging for that stupid map of yours.” Lyra rolled her eyes, “He’s done worse to,” She swallowed the lump in her throat and couldn’t understand why she was blushing, “and deserved every second of what I gave him. I just wish it lasted longer, I passed out from the bite.”

“You don’t mean that.” Ban’s soft voice snapped her back to reality, she snorted and Harry simply stared at her. “I’m going to go help Ron with that essay.”

“See you later.” She and Harry sat in silence for a while before he cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know.”

“No, you just didn’t listen.” She rolled her shoulders and watched as the dishes disappeared and the table was left spotless. “Simply put, you ignored me. You didn’t care about what I was going through, Harry. And that’s fine, I’m not really part of your posse.” Lyra’s tone was cold and indifferent and Harry winced when she looked at him. “But I thought that maybe, just maybe, what all those Slytherin students said about you was wrong. That Ban was right and you were an amazing person. That Pansy and the others were lying, since Slytherin’s are liars, right?” She laughed, “I wanted to believe that you weren’t selfish or self centered, and that you would help me.” She stood slowly, “And I was wrong.” Lyra was hurt and Harry could hear it in her voice, even if her features only displayed anger.


	21. Chapter 20- Advanced Potion Making

"Late again, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Harry hurried into the candlelit classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry scowled at Snape as he flung himself into the seat beside Ron. Half the class were still on their feet, and he gaped at his Professor when Lyra strode into the room after him and sat besides Pansy.

Professor Snape followed her slow movements and grunted his disapproval, "Before we start, I want your Dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page-what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, lowering his hand, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius-"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking-"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher." Lyra turned in her seat to crack her back and rolled her eyes when Harry leant closer to Ron to whisper something. "But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Harry, except Lyra who rested her head on the table and was continuously shaming herself for what she had done the night before. "Er- well- ghosts are transparent-" he said, Lyra stifled a laugh and banged her forehead on the table.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. Ghosts are transparent."

Pansy let out a high-pitched giggle, Lyra turned her head and smirked up at her. Harry took a deep breath and continued, “Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid-"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth... and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, transparent." Lyra rubbed her temples and Pansy nudged her leg in an attempt to make her sit up straight.

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a look to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"

There was a ripple of laughter, instantly silenced by the look Snape gave the class, Lyra was trying to pull herself together as Pansy patted her back. She didn’t dare move her head from where it was pressed against the table, she coughed in attempts to fight back the laughter. “Excuse me.” She coughed again, “Sorry.” and cleared her throat. Pansy elbowed her and Lyra straightened in her chair, unable to stop her giggling, and coughed again.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape, he stared at Lyra and she fanned her reddening face. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room." Lyra’s jaw flexed, maybe she should have signed up for the lessons, she could’ve offered Ron some pointers.

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse." His stare hardened towards Lyra and she didn’t flinch away from his menacing gaze. Pansy shifted uncomfortably and tugged Lyra’s robes under the table. Snape turned with a flourish of his robes and only then did Lyra begin to read.

##  ❧

It was the Headmasters’ decision to have both Lyra and Draco removed from the Dueling Club and thanks to that Lyra got to sleep in again on Sundays. She sat with Ban and tried to explain their Divination work when Hermione flopped next to them and announced, again, that it “wasn’t proper magic.” Lyra rolled her eyes and continued to explain her notes on Carromancy. Ron joined them for an early lunch and gushed about how he was becoming an expert at Apparition.

"I did it-well, kind of!" Ron told Harry enthusiastically when he caught sight of him. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoots' Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshafts, but at least I moved!"

"Good one," said Harry. "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"Oh, she was perfect, obviously," said Ron, before Hermione could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is-we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her- I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon-" Ron frowned at the twins. “Why aren’t you in the class? Not seventeen yet, like Harry?”

“Our birthday was in February, Ron, you were there. And we already know how, Ban didn’t tell you?” Ron’s eyes widened and he started to ask for tips but his voice trailed off when Hermione sat straighter.

"And what about you?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron and directing her attention to Harry. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," said Harry. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" repeated Ron and Hermione together, looking surprised.

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore."

“I didn’t know Tonks knew Dumbledore.” Lyra frowned and took a drink from her goblet.

“You know Tonks?” Harry looked as if he was slapped.

“Yeah, met her at Fred and George’s on Valentine’s Day. Remus was there too.”

“Professor Lupin?” Lyra nodded and took another drink, Harry frowned.

“Am I not supposed to know Tonks?” The four of them exchanged looks and she laughed, “I suppose I’m not meant to know about the Order then either.” Ron choked on his food and Lyra laughed harder. Harry seemed to relax a bit, and recounted his conversation with Tonks.

"If you ask me," said Ron once Harry had finished, "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

Lyra looked at her brother and nodded as he whispered to her, recounting the story Harry had told him about what happened when they broke into the Ministry of Magic. Lyra’s eyes widened and Ban nodded, answering Lyra’s unspoken question.

"It's a bit odd," said Hermione, who for some reason looked very concerned. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why is she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I had a thought," said Harry tentatively. "You don't think she can have been... you know... in love with Sirius?"

Hermione stared at him and Lyra chewed her sandwich slower. "What on earth makes you say that?"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name... and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now... I wondered whether it hadn't become... you know... him."

"It's a thought," said Hermione slowly. "But I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that's really why she was here."

"Goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" said Ron, who was now shoveling mashed potato into his mouth. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women," he said wisely to Harry, "they're easily upset."

Lyra ran her hands through her hair and scoffed.

"And yet," said Hermione, "I doubt you'd find a woman who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Ron scowled. The twins howled with laughter.

##  ❧

Lyra hadn’t been sleeping well, with visions of Draco constantly invading her subconscious, she was left lying awake at ungodly hours. She hadn’t even been able to face Fred and George since she caught herself almost calling out Draco’s name in the bath. Lyra ran her hands through her hair and drank the last of her potion and frowned. She’s never finished a bottle before Mrs. Weasley had sent her another one, her heart ached as she crawled out of bed to begin her dull day.

Ban decided to skip Potions to watch the others take their Apparition tests and she frowned when she stepped into the almost empty room. There were only three others in Potions: Harry, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorh warmly, "Not turned seventeen yet?" They others shook their heads and Lyra rolled her eyes.

“Learned it in Ilvermorny.” She groaned.

"Brilliant.” He praised and smiled widely, “Ah well,” said Slughorn cheerily, "as we're so few, we'll do something fun. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie and he rubbed his hands together to get himself ready. Draco on the other hand, did not crack a smile until his eyes met Lyra’s, a blush crept across her face and she quickly snapped her eyes back to Slughorn.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" Draco asked irritably.

"Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily.

Lyra watched Draco opened his copy of Advanced Potion-Making with a sulky expression. He leant his elbow on the table and flexed his hand, Lyra couldn’t stop staring at his pale skin and the way his veins bulged with his movements, how his large ring fit his long fingers perfectly. She watched him teeter it with his thumb, her insides tensed. Lyra hit herself and coughed when Harry snapped his head to her, she shook her head lightly and cleared her throat. He returned his attention to his own book. Lyra shrunk slightly and returned to watching Draco as he flipped through the textbook, he clearly thought this lesson was a waste of time.

She inhaled sharply when raked her eyes up his harm and settled on his face, Draco was staring back at her, his grey eyes boring into her and his mouth pulled up in a cocky smirk. Her lips parted lightly as she watched him cock his head lightly and run his tongue over his lips. Lyra felt foolish, like a child, but couldn’t stop admiring him,  _ Has he always been so pretty? _ Draco brushed his bottom lip with his thumb and chuckled when she shivered.

##  ❧

“My dear it’s as if you knew I was a tad  _ sluggish _ ” the old Professor chuckled to himself, obviously amused by his own joke, “Superb work! Well done.” Lyra’s cheeks burned and she glanced at Draco who was grinding his teeth. Draco began packing up, scowling; Slughorn had pronounced his Hiccuping Solution merely "passable." Their Professor moved on and Lyra tried to slow her heart rate as she watched his back muscles through his shirt, she cleared her throat and tried to will the color to drain from her face.

"Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn, clapping his hands together as he stared down into the contents of Harry's cauldron. "Euphoria, I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm... you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking... I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy... unless-" Harry shifted lightly and Lyra ladled the Invigoration Potion from her cauldron into three small vials and smirked to herself. "-it's just your mother's genes coming out in you!"

"Oh... yeah, maybe," said Harry.

Ernie was looking rather grumpy; determined to outshine Harry for once, he had most rashly invented his own potion, which had curdled and formed a kind of purple dumpling at the bottom of his cauldron. Lyra tucked two the potion bottles away in her bag before Slughorn had turned around and came to collect a small vial for himself. The bell rang and Lyra brushed past Harry without so much as a glance.

She hadn’t realized that Draco was in step with her, until he pulled her through a faux wall and held her waist firmly to the cold stone hall. “What are you playing at?”

“You always have the same question. And it’s the same answer each time, Draco.” His eyes softened as he looked at her, his hand pushed her untucked shirt a little higher and his thumb brushed against where his initials were once branded. Lyra raised her wand and Draco held her wrist tightly and twisted hard until she dropped it.

“There’s no need for that. All you have to do is tell me to stop.” Lyra’s breath hitched when he began to kiss her neck. Her stomach sank and her head spun,  _ Tell him to stop, _ but her body reacted for her. Pushing her hips into his, Draco groaned.  _ What am I doing? _ Lyra couldn’t think straight, she’s been dreaming about Draco for weeks now and she thought back to the bath.

“Touch me.” Lyra sighed and Draco moved his hand from her waist to between her thighs. “Wait. I can’t.” She pushed his shoulder but he didn’t move, continuing to suck on her neck. “I have Fred.” She sighed when Draco dropped her wrist and began to unbutton her blouse. “And George.” Draco groaned and kissed the valley between her breasts, right above where her locket hung. “I can’t do this to them.”

“Then don’t do anything.” Draco was on his knees before her, hiking her skirt and kissing her through her underwear. “You don’t have to do anything, just stand there.” Lyra moaned and fisted his silky blond hair as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Don’t-” but Draco was already dragging her underwear down her legs, he held her ankle and placed her foot on his shoulder. “Draco.” She hummed as he licked her and bit her knuckles to keep from moaning.

“You taste incredible.” He kissed her slowly, swirling his tongue over her and inside her. He sucked hard on her clit and if he wasn’t pressing her against the wall she surely would have fallen. “I want to fuck you so bad.” Draco growled and Lyra moaned.

“No.” She whimpered. Her eyes were watering and Lyra’s body arched away from the wall when he pushed two fingers inside her. “Draco, I can’t-”

“Say my name again.”

“Draco.” She purred and wiped the tears from her face, “Stop I’m going to-”Lyra cried out and pulled his hair roughly, but Draco didn’t stop until her legs shook. He withdrew from her slowly and stood as she sank to the cold stone floor.

“Want to taste?” Lyra was shaking her head but his fingers were already in her mouth. “You cum so easily for me, my sweet songbird.” He wiped her tears away with his thumb as she sucked his fingers. Draco’s eyes wandered her body greedily and she tried to straighten herself and button her shirt. He bent quickly and she winced, Draco kissed the top of her head roughly, “That was fun.” He stuffed her panties in his pocket and yanked her to her feet. “You’re lucky I don’t have the time or I’d fuck you right here.” Draco pulled her into him and he kissed her deeply. Lyra hiccupped and held her hand to her lips when she pulled from him. “I’ll see you in Divination. Best not be late.” Draco winked and continued down the hall away from where they entered, away from her. Lyra sank to her knees again and held her stomach as she heaved, choking down the bile that threatened to pass her lips.

She didn’t go to divination.

##  ❧

“You look horrible.” Lyra gave Pansy a sarcastic smile when she joined her for dinner. “I passed by the way. With no help from you.”

“I had no doubt about it.”

“How was potions?” Lyra huffed, “That bad? Should have ditched like your brother. Is he single?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh no. Not for me, for Daphne. Me and Blaise are more than happy.”

“Daphne likes my brother?” Lyra glanced down the table where Daphne was talking hurriedly to her younger sister, the annoyed girl was trying to swat her away.

“I mean he is,” Pansy sighed longingly, “scrumptious.” Her eyes glazed over slightly, “I saw him swimming in the Great Lake.” She bit her lip, “I don’t think he knows that he’s swimming past the Slytherin Common room, or at least he didn’t at first. He wears trunks now.” Lyra rubbed her temples.

“Gross Pan.”

“You’re banging two brothers at the same time, you have no room to judge.”

“Whatever.” Lyra shifted in her seat and her heart sank at the thought of Fred and George.

“Speaking of skinny dipping, what are you planning on doing on vacation?”

“Maybe going back to America, we have a lake house in the Catskills and I’ve been dying for a shake from Stewarts.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lyra laughed. “If I hear that’s where we’re going this summer, you’re more than welcome to join. I’ll even look the other way if you hex my No-Maj neighbors.”

“You’re too kind.” Pansy smoothed the napkin over her lap. Blaise slid next to Pansy and kissed her cheek gently, she giggled and squirmed happily. Lyra shifted uncomfortably and pulled at the collar of her shirt and loosened her tie when the perfume shifted from the warm embrace of Fred and George to something cold.

“You two made up then?” Lyra glanced at Blaise but he wasn’t even looking at her. Draco sat beside her and Lyra stiffened. “After you nearly killed each other I thought-”

“We settled our differences over lunch.” Lyra drank the water from the goblet and wished it was something drastically stronger. Draco placed his hand on her knee and she choked on her drink. “It really was delicious.” His hand moved up her thigh and toyed with the lace on her stockings.

“Is it hurting again?”

“I’m sorry?” Lyra stared at Pansy and willed herself not to move, Draco squeezed her bare thigh.

“Your wrist. You’re scratching at it again.”

“Oh, yeah I guess.” Lyra turned away from Draco and rummaged in her bag for the bottle. “Fuck.” Lyra sucked in a breath when he hooked her underwear with his fingers and flicked his finger over her.

“You sure you’re alright?” Pansy leant over the table and touched her forehead, “You’re really warm and you’re getting red.”

“Yeah, I just left my uh-” Lyra cleared her throat as Draco moved away from her, “-the potion in our room, so.” He watched him as he wiped some of the whipped topping off of a slice of pie and licked it off of his finger that he was just moving against her.

“Crabbe. Goyle.” Draco barked and stood, the boys and Lyra jumped at his harsh tone. “Where have you two been.”

“I’m sorry,” Lyra groaned and leant across the table towards Pansy, “I’m not really feeling too hot, well actually I’m feeling really warm.”

“It’s fine, catch up with you tonight?” Lyra nodded and glanced at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ban, Hermione, and Ron were starring after Professor Slughorn.

“Yeah, probably. Might you know-” her voice trailed as she rubbed her locket.

“Go get laid.” Lyra flushed stared at Pansy, “You’re acting squirrelly, seems like you need it.”

##  ❧

Lyra sighed and rested her chin on the cool metal railing in the Astronomy Tower. She went to go see Fred and George but they weren’t home, perhaps it was for the better, she wasn’t really sure how she could face them after what she let Draco do to her. Lyra’s legs dangled over the edge and she stared down towards the Courtyard, she couldn’t help but wonder how high up they really were, everything was so small on the ground. She heard a rumor that there were a group of Ravenclaws that liked to jump from the tower, either summoning their brooms mid fall or falling completely, and just before they hit the ground, they would cast a Cushioning Charm. She hummed to herself, sipping from the frosted blue bottle of pain relief potion and then chased it with Chocolate Liquor, Lyra silently debated trying it. She enjoyed rollercoasters and bungee jumping so why not this? She sipped the Chocolate Liquor again, it was left over from her birthday, and thanked Pansy for giving it back to her that night. The months had only made it sweeter.

“They really should fence that off better.” She closed her eyes and sighed.  _ Of course he found her. He was always circling her. _

“Any Wizard worth their salt would be more than fine. Danger is for the magically inept.” Lyra stared at her sheer black stockings as she sung her legs; her shoes nested safely in the bag Tracey had given her. “Would you just go away?” Lyra whined and took another drink. “I can’t deal with you right now.”

“Your precious Weasley’s ignoring you?”

“Don’t.” Lyra warned, “You don’t deserve to even think about them, let alone talk about them.”

Draco scoffed. “And they don’t deserve you. And yet-” Draco sat beside her, his legs over the edge, Lyra noticed he had taken his shoes off as well. Her heart fluttered and she couldn’t help but smile, Lyra turned away from Draco, she couldn’t handle looking at him.

“You’re rude.”

“I’m right.” Said Draco plainly. “They don’t deserve you.” They sat together in silence for a while; Lyra began drinking more heavily. “When I was laying in the Hospital Wing I heard the way Fred-”

“Don’t.” Lyra growled but Draco ignored her.

“-the way he spoke to you. He judged you for cursing me. Even after you told him it was me, I could hear it.” There was humor in his voice, “I didn’t even need to see his stupid face.” Lyra held her locket tightly and rubbed it between her fingers. She drank more and tried to enjoy the breeze. Summer was coming, she could just smell it in the wind. “I would never judge you. Especially not for that.”

Lyra scoffed and drowned her senses until she ran out of her drink. “Can’t you just get lost? Go screw one of those girls that have been following you around?”

“Gross.” Lyra flopped onto her back and slid the empty bottle away from her, she turned her head and took in the sight of Draco. He was slightly disheveled and admiring the night sky. “Besides I already told my mother about you. She had everyone we know look into your background. And she approves.” Lyra rolled her eyes.

“Good for her.” Draco’s jaw tensed and Lyra groaned inwardly when the sight of his jawline made her stomach swoop. “Tell her about someone else.” He turned towards her and she stopped stroking her collarbone and frowned. “You’re really pretty.” Draco smirked and glanced over her to the empty bottle.

“Drank the whole thing yourself?” Her body was on fire, _H_ _ ad he always been so handsome? _

“Mmhmm. How  _ are _ you so handsome?”

“My pristine pedigree.” Lyra snorted and pulled at her tie; she was way too hot.

“You shouldn’t be handsome to me anymore. You’re mean and the biggest asshole I know.” Lyra giggled, “And I vacation in New York so-” Draco chuckled. “All you do is use me and had me almost kill Katie. Did I poison Ron too?” Draco stiffened. “He was poisoned with something that Slughorn had. Apparently the Professor wanted to give it as a gift to Dumbledore.” He stared at her, as she ran her hands over her stomach, and gulped when she lifted her shirt to expose a bit of her stomach in attempts to cool herself. “That’s not a coincidence though. Right?” Draco shifted and she laughed. “I fucking  _ knew _ it. You’re a grade A sociopath.”

“And you’re drunk.” Lyra hummed in agreement. “Who gave you this anyways? I told Tracey not to give you anymore-”

“You  _ told _ her?” Lyra closed her eyes and shook her head. “Besides it was Pansy. For my birthday,” She was staring at him again, “god your eyes are so pretty.” Lyra swallowed hard, and Draco let out a shuddering breath. She was burning and she squeezed her legs together, squirming as she stared at him. Lyra unbuttoned her top slowly, “Fuck.” She was aching for him, “I need you.”

“Lyra.” Draco shook his head, “You don’t mean this.”

“I do.” Her head was fuzzy and all she could think about was him. Lyra sat up slowly and kissed him, “I’ve never wanted someone more.”

“It’s a love potion.” Lyra laughed as she straddled Draco, fumbling in her drunkenness as she undid his top. “Stop.” He held her hands and he groaned, “I want you to mean this.”

“Shut up.” She growled and Draco stopped her from untucking his shirt. “Don’t fight me. I need this-,” her head was spinning and all she wanted was him, and he was  _ so _ close. She loved him, she needed him and he was here with her.

“You weren’t supposed to have that after the party, the other potion was enough. I just wanted you to dream of me.”

“I have.” Lyra nodded and leant forwards to kiss him, he pulled away from her and groaned when she sucked on his bottom lip. “I even thought of you in the bath.” She reached between them and Draco’s breath shuddered as she stroked him through his trousers. “I touched myself to you.” She moaned, “So, the least you could do is fuck me when I ask.” Lyra undid his belt and Draco moaned.

“Tell me you want me.” He held her face between his hands and she pushed forward to kiss him. Draco growled with need, and she moved from his mouth to his neck.

“I want you. Draco.” Lyra whispered and nibbled his ear, “I want you to touch me.” He rolled them over quickly. “I want you to fuck me.” Their feet still dangled over the edge and he wanted to kiss her desperately, but simply stared down at her, pinning her beneath him. Lyra whined, and squirmed beneath Draco, trying to get him to touch her, trying to touch herself. “Please.” her face was flushed and her eyes were watering, “Please.” His forehead was pressed to hers and he was straining against his need. “Draco please, I want you.” Lyra whined when he pushed away from her and stood.

“I can’t.” He slammed his fist into the stone arch and pressed his head against the stone. “You don’t mean this.” He shook his head as he convinced himself, “This isn’t you talking.” He swallowed hard and shivered when Lyra touched his back. She ducked under his arm and stood on her toes to kiss him, he tensed when she stroked him again. He ached for her but didn’t move. “Lyra,” Draco sighed, “It’s just the love potion.”

“No.” She kissed him again and when he kissed her back she smiled, “I want you.” His resolve snapped. Draco worked quickly, pulling her panties down and hiking her skirt up and over her hips as he lifted her against the stone wall.

“Are you sure?” Lyra was panting, desperately grinding against him.

“Please.” She was crying, “Please, it hurts.” She kissed him, “I need you Draco. I need this.” Her chest ached, Draco tried to drop her legs but she hooked them around her. “I’ve never wanted someone more.” It wasn’t a lie, Lyra was desperate for him, there was no one else but him, and Draco gave in. He kissed her roughly and held her tight as he pulled himself from his pants. “Please.” She gasped when he pushed inside her.

“Fuck Lyra. You’re so fucking wet.” She moaned as he whispered in her ear. She could hear how wet she was for him, the lewd slaps of their bare skin made her head spin.

“More.” Draco pulled from her and held her ass to lift her higher as he backed away from the wall. She gasped when he propped her on the cold metal railing, he was hard against her thigh and she tried to move forward to push him back inside her. She teetered on the thin metal pole and screamed, Draco held her lower back firmly to him as he pushed slowly into her. Lyra held the pole for balance and moaned loudly when Draco jerked her forward and pushed himself fully inside her. “Fuck I missed you.” His hand moved from between them to her throat and she laughed as he squeezed.

“Hold tight songbird. Or I’ll let you fall.” Lyra hooked her one arm around Draco’s neck, she propped her foot on the lower rung of the railing, and rolled her hips into him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Lyra moaned and Draco kissed her again. “You already told your mom about me.” She mocked with a laugh, he added pressure to her neck and pushed her backwards. Her back arched and bent further over the edge. Lyra screamed when her leg slipped off the rail, Draco secured her leg around his waist and thrust faster into her. “I told you.” Lyra brushed her hair from her face and screamed again when Draco dropped his hand from her back and wrapped her other leg around him. Her arms shot out and she held the rail. Lyra was bent backwards, upside down, over the railing, “Please, Draco.” She begged and moaned louder as his thrusts made her body jerk over the railing more. She stared at the ground below her and panted. “Pull me up, please.” He let go of her left thigh and Lyra began to cry, “Draco!” She screamed and he bent over her, their stomach’s pressed together and she felt him laugh.

His arm wrapped around her back and he straightened her easily. Lyra clung to him, digging her nails into his back as she panted. Her body trembled as he held her, Draco popped her up off the railing and she gasped. “I’ve got you.” He chuckled.

“Put me down please.” He ignored her, turned from the rail and walked them inside the tower. Draco held her thighs tightly, just under her ass and jerked her against him. Her breathing was ragged and Draco moaned into her ear as he fucked her. He pulled from her abruptly and Lyra kissed him desperately, touching him and trying to guide him back into her.

“Easy. I want this to last.” Lyra giggled as he twitched on her thigh, he was close. She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth.

“Your room.” She smirked and pushed away from him, dropping to the floor gently. “Now.” Draco nodded into her kiss and groaned when she stepped away from him.

Lyra fixed her skirt and grabbed her things. With a smile she rushed from the tower, Draco following closely behind pulling his trousers up as he followed her down the swirling staircase of the Astronomy Tower. Lyra turned to look at him and giggled when he pushed her against a thick tapestry. His shirt hung open along with his trousers and his tie was loose on his bare chest. Lyra used it to pull him harder into their kiss and smiled, “You’re going to get us caught.” She groaned and swatted his hand off of her.

“Prefect.” Draco growled when Lyra pulled him after her by his tie. She turned and walked backwards, dropped his tie, and began to unbutton her shirt again. Slowly popping her blouse open one button at a time. Draco groaned hungrily and pulled her into a kiss on the stairs as they moved, she stumbled a bit as he shoved her against the railing. Her foot slipped off the step and she giggled drunkenly. Draco glared at the portraits as they commented on how indecent they were while they passed, Lyra moaned every time Draco would steal kisses and touches as they made their way down the moving staircase. “I want to fuck you, so  _ fucking _ bad.” He smacked her ass when they finally made it to the bottom. Draco pulled her against him, her hand stroking him teasingly and Draco groped her chest, pulling her bra down and dipped his head to kiss her breast. He pressed his lips around her nipple and Lyra moaned as he sucked her tender flesh.

He dropped to his knees and he plunged his tongue inside her, Lyra’s body arched away from the wall he pinned her to and Draco moaned into her. “I can’t wait until the bedroom.” He stood and fisted his hand in her hair, “You’re so fucking pretty.” He pulled her leg up and she gasped when he led himself inside of her. “So fucking wet for me.”

“Draco.” Moaned Lyra as he rocked slowly into her.

“That’s right songbird. Say my name.” He licked his lips and pressed his forehead to hers, “You’re such a fucking slut. Letting me fuck you right here. Anyone could see us, songbird.”

“I want you on the bed.” He lifted her other leg and she gripped the back of his neck as he held her against the wall. “Please.” Lyra whined as his thrusts deepened, “You’re so fucking big.” Draco sucked on her neck and she bit her lip to stop another moan, “Please. Your room.” He pulled slowly from her as they kissed.

“Whatever you want Lyra.” He stroked her face, “I’d do anything for you.”

Their heads snapped up the stairs when they heard Harry yell, “You’re joking! Why did it have to change at midnight?” His voice bounced off the walls and Lyra swallowed hard. Draco pulled her after him, quickly tearing her away from the wall before Harry decided to look down the stairs.

They picked up their pace when they heard Peeves laughing to himself somewhere in the dungeons. “Ouroboros.” Draco tugged Lyra after him and backed towards his own secret wall, “Songbird,” and passed through the wall.

“You should really change that.” She smiled as he tugged her closer, “Security purposes.” Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her again, their mouths moving harmoniously together as he walked back towards his door. “Songbird.” Lyra moaned as he touched her. She pushed him into the opening door and he stumbled towards the bed. They watched each other undress and Draco pulled himself backwards onto his bed.

“Your so fucking beautiful,” Lyra nodded, giving Draco a knowing smirk before crawling over him into he bed. He spit in his hand and stroked his length as Lyra knelt above him. She sucked red marks onto his hip, tailing slowly up until their tongue’s met, Draco helped lead Lyra onto him and she groaned at how good he felt. She rode him, rolling her hips while he helped set the pace. “Fuck,” he grunted, “I love you.” Lyra froze. Draco’s eyes widened and rubbed his face before raking his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry Lyra.”

“I love you.” Lyra sighed and Draco rolled on top of her, pressing themselves together and closing the locket that clicked open. Her head was fuzzy and Draco smiled down at her before he kissed her again.

“Say it again.” And she did, her locket clicking open and popping shut over and over again as Draco rolled his hips into her. “Lyra, I’m going to-”

“Me too. I’m so close.” She moaned and let her head fall back, her legs squeezed around Draco’s hips and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came.

##  ❧

They laid together damp from their bath, Draco wearing the bottoms and Lyra wearing the top to a set of his pajamas, and it almost felt normal. Draco was tense under her and she realized that she was laying rigidly also. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“Why?"

“The love potion.” Lyra gulped, her head had cleared while they were in the bath together.

“I forgive you.” His body relaxed and sank into the bed.

“Do you hate me?”

It took her a moment and she squirmed closer to him and he held her tightly. “Yes.” Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently.

“I understand.” He sighed loudly and Lyra watched Aquarius turn into a beautiful man and stand alongside the Gemini twins. Lyra blinked hot tears onto Draco’s bare chest and he cradled her in his arms as she held her locket in her fist.  “You hating me makes this easier.”

“Makes what easier?” She sniffed and looked up at him, Lyra frowned when she noticed his wand, “You’re not funny.” Draco held his wand steady and brought it closer to her face. “I’m serious Draco. Quit it.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice cracked, “I’m sorry Lyra, but this is the only way.” Lyra sat up and pushed away from him, holding her locket tightly and shaking her head as she fell from the bed. “You’ll understand in time.” Draco whispered a spell and Lyra couldn’t defend herself.


	22. Chapter 21- Sectumsempra

When Lyra joined her brother for lunch she still couldn’t shake the fog in her head that she woke up with. She caught herself looking towards the Slytherin table hopefully, and frowned as she pulled her bowl closer to her. “Long night?” Lyra shook her head.

“I don’t exactly remember much, I went to George and Fred’s and then a big ol’ blank.” Harry and Hermione looked extremely concerned, Ron on the other hand was chewing obnoxiously loud. “Got the biggest headache too.” She squeezed her forehead and groaned. Hermione leant forward and pressed the rounded tip of her wand to Lyra’s head and in an instant the pounding disappeared. “God I love you. Seen Ginny, I’ve been wanting to spend more time with her but she’s always with Dean or at Quidditch practice” Her words were slightly slurred and she shifted uncomfortably and tried to shake the fuzziness from her mind.

“Did you go to the Hufflepuff party? You seem a little hungover.” Ban touched Lyra’s hand and she shook her head.

“I don’t know.” She frowned, “Probably not. I don’t really know anyone from Hufflepuff.”

“Did you see her wandering around last night?” Ron nudged Harry who shook his head.

“I wouldn’t know, I was with Dumbledore, remember. After Hagrid’s I went straight there.”

“He’s back?” Ban asked so Lyra didn’t have to and Harry nodded.

“Katie Bell too, you would have seen her if you didn’t leave so early.” Harry scratched his forehead, “She was in St. Mungo’s and then stayed home for a bit. She looks good... considering.”

“She hasn’t got her memory though.” Lyra pushed her food around her bowl, “Said so herself,” continued Hermione after taking a drink, “all she remembers is going to the loo.”

“Must have been an extremely experienced Wizard. I thought you could remember what you’ve done when you’ve been Imperioused.”

“Every account I’ve read said it was like waking up from a dream.” Hermione shrugged, “Didn’t really say much more, but memory loss is common.” Lyra wished she couldn’t remember, wished Malfoy was as skilled at memory charms as he was summoning vipers.

##  ❧

The following fortnight Lyra attended every single Quidditch practice. Ginny was the first to notice her sitting in the stands and beamed at her friend. Luna usually accompanied her along with Hermione who would help her study. Lyra had fixated on Kate during the practices who happened to be a great Chaser, far better than McLaggen. “Are you even paying attention?” Hermione groaned.

“Not really. I know all of this, and I’m not even in Ancient Runes so why are we-” Hermione huffed and Lyra chuckled, “Is this about Divination again?” Her friend flushed, “It’s okay if you’re not good at everything.”

“Oh shut it! You can’t even predict anything, it’s false magic!”

“You’ve never gotten déjà vu?” Hermione groaned, “You would have learned more about that if you continued with Divination. I mean unless it’s because it was Professor Trelawney.” Lyra laughed when Hermione shut her book roughly, “You could have requested to be put in Firenze’s class. I heard his classes are amazing. Right Luna?” Luna wasn’t paying attention, she was staring at a ladybug that was crawling on her sleeve and blowing to try and get it to fly off of her. “Luna?”

“Yes?” She didn’t look towards them until the insect flew away.

“Firenze, his classes are better than Professor Trelawney’s?”

“Oh, yes.” She nodded and moved closer to Lyra, “He’s much more in tune to the stars, being a Centaur of course. Did you know you’re in the stars?” Lyra nodded, “The constellation Lyra. It’s a harp, or a lyre, hence the name.”

“I know.” Lyra smiled and turned rummaged in her bag, “Thuban is named after a star.”

“Draco.” Said Luna and Lyra snapped her head up and looked around. “Thuban is named after a star in the Draco constellation.”

“Oh, yes, that’s right..” Hermione was looking at Lyra as she flushed.

“And Ladon too, your cat.” Luna blinked, “Isn’t he named after Draco as well? In one of the myths, it’s said that the constellation Draco is meant to represent the dragon Ladon.”

“Yes... that’s right.” Lyra laughed, “Kind of regret the name now, considering.” Lyra tore her eyes from Luna and Hermione and stared at Katie who, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team, was laughing at Ginny who was imitating Ron. “I didn’t know him then.” She shifted uncomfortably under Hermione’s stare, “But I did more or less name him in respects to Ban. He was my best friend when we were little. Should have picked another star.”

“Is all of your family named after stars?” Lyra watched Katie speed past the stands and nodded.

“Well, all of my siblings were. It was my mother’s idea, she took to tradition after my godmother’s family. She loved Aunt Cassi like a sister, I think I have a photo of them together.” Lyra pulled her bag into her lap and Accioed her photo album, she smiled widely as she flipped through the pages, Lucan and Hermione inched closer.

“Is that Ban?” Lyra laughed at a photo of him at thirteen, “Why do you look the same?”

“Veela grow differently, when our magic kind of swells during puberty we kind of age over a week.” She flipped a page and pointed to a group of equally beautiful and blond women, “My Aunt’s all came to help me come to terms with my growth spurt. It helped a lot.”

“Your  _ Aunts _ ?” Questioned Hermione in disbelief, “They barely look older than you.” Lyra flipped through more pages and pointed to the one of her mother and her Aunt Cassi.

“My mother was one hundred and seven when this was taken.” She pointed to the young woman who smiled widely and wrapped her arm around an older woman, “Cassiopeia was sixty-three.” The girls gasped. “She was never that happy again.” Lyra pointed to another picture, “This is the last one I have of Aunt Cassi.” Lyra’s eyes softened as she looked at her Aunt, “I was twelve, it was right after the growth spurt and,” Lyra wanted to cry, “Aunt Cassi cried so hard when she saw me, said I looked just like my mom, and then she passed away a few weeks later. I miss her terribly.” Lyra shook her feelings away, “But yea, it was from her family.” She flicked through the book again, “Her brother Pollux was my sisters’ godfather. Here.” She pointed to a photo of him with his arms wrapped around his sisters’ shoulders. They wore the Ilvermorny robes and were showing off their wands, the man let out a silent laugh and the girls beamed up at her. “Alhena and Iota. Also got the Veela genes, obviously, and both named in honor of Uncle Pollux. He also passed away.”

“I’m so sorry.” Hermione stared down at the pages and Lyra shrugged

“Most of these photos are of people who are no longer alive. I just wish I got to meet Pollux’s kids or his grandchildren. He talked about them all the time but never brought them for any of his visits.” Lyra glanced up just in time to see Ginny score and smiled, “Wish I knew more about them.”

##  ❧

The weeks preceding the final Quidditch match of the season seemed crucial, at least that’s the idea Lyra had settled on as all Harry and Ron seem to talk about in their free time was Quidditch strategy and tactics. Apparently it was usual for members of rival Houses to attempt to intimidate the opposing team in the corridors. Lyra found herself humming along to the catchy, albeit unpleasant, chants about individual players that were frequently being sung loudly in the corridors. She had never seen the Ravenclaw students so full of themselves, although Luna assured her that many of them were always this obnoxiously boastful.

Many of the Quidditch team members sauntered around enjoying all the attention, especially when they caught other students sporting their House colors. Others, she noticed, let the pressure cripple them. She had seen a few dashing into bathrooms between classes to throw up. Interest in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game was running extremely high throughout the school, the match would decide the Championship. The excitement was even shared by Fred and George who, when not attending to Lyra’s every  _ need _ , seemed to express how proud they were of their younger siblings.

Lyra sat on their sofa in one of George’s, overly large, old Quidditch sweaters, and sipped her hot chocolate slowly. Just as she turned the page in her Alchemy textbook Fred pulled the door open slowly. He stood there for a moment, unnoticed by Lyra, until he stepped out of his shoes and Lyra looked up at him when they clunked against the wall. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Lyra flushed.

“Surely, I’ve worn them here before. They’re for reading.” Fred leaned against the kitchen counter and Lyra fidgeted with the bottom hem of the sweater. “Is it weird I’m here? I know neither of you were home, but I didn’t think you’d mind.” Fred didn’t answer and Lyra cleared her throat. “I’m overstepping, got it.” She set her mug on the table and stood, turning slightly to look for her jeans, “I’ll see you two for dinner?” She crossed the room and grabbed them from the chair, she glanced at Fred, “Or maybe not?” Lyra laughed nervously as he stared at her.

“Come here.” Fred smiled, stepping towards her and pressing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re welcome here. Always.” Lyra blushed.

“You could have just said that instead of staring at me.”

Fred held her face in his palm and stroked her cheek, “How could I not stare at the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” Fred pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled, “I like them. You look cute.”

“I’m cute?” Lyra laughed and Fred kissed her, he held her face tenderly and snaked his other arm around her back. He grabbed her ass and chuckled when he realized she was wearing a thong, Fred pulled her on her toes and Lyra giggled. “I love you.” Fred looked down as the locket clicked open and smirked.

“What are you up to today?” Lyra shrugged and played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Free period, lunch, then... Potions, Divination, Alchemy and then I have a test in Astrology well after dinner. Star mapping.” Fred nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Sound’s good.” He stooped down to whisper in her ear. “I’ll have you back by dinner.” Lyra squealed when he lifted her onto her toes as he straightened and smiled into their kiss.

“No. I have so much to do.” Fred peppered kisses over her face and then pouted, “Where’s George.”

“Working.” Lyra pecked him on his lips and his pout disappeared.

“As you should be?”

“As I should be.” Fred agreed. “I just came up here for some of our overflow ingredients.” His hands were under Lyra’s sweater and he stroked her hips with his thumb, “Instead, I found a happy distraction.” Fred pulled her into another kiss and when she pulled away from him he kissed her chin, and then her throat, she hummed as he kiss all of her that wasn’t covered by her sweater. “Come here.” Fred grunted and lifted her onto the counter, “You are abolition gorgeous.” He kissed her again and rubbed her thighs, “I am one of the luckiest men in the world.” He covered her in kisses again, “Absolutely perfect.” He kissed her gently and then he dipped lower, kissing her thigh and moving higher until he kissed her through her underwear.

“Alright. Enough.” She pushed his shoulder.

“You know,” Fred’s lips pulled up in a devilish grin, “We could use help at the counter,  _ extremely _ busy today.”

“What would I have to do?” Lyra blinked and Fred helped her down from the counter.

“Stand there really, greet the customers, check them out.” He shrugged and Lyra tugged on her jeans.

“Are you sure? I’ve never really done anything like this.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Fred was already grabbing her shoes and setting them by her feet. “Come on, you haven’t been down to the shop yet and you’ve been coming here for months.” Lyra let him pull her from their cozy apartment out the front door, she had never actually used it before.

There were many stairs with small landings that reminded her of the Burrow’s stacked staircases. She smiled when Fred tugged her through a door into the twin’s office.

“What took you damned so long? How hard is it to grab boxes from my bedroom?” George didn’t look up but groaned with growing annoyance. “We’re meant to send these out today and we need-”

“You see,” Fred interrupted, pulled Lyra in front of him and hugged her from behind, “I was in the middle of grabbing those. But then inspiration struck.”

“What are you talking about? We need to-” George was waving receipts in the air and turned angrily, his tense features softened when he saw Lyra swaying slowly with Fred. “Lyra.” George smiled widely.

“Go on then.” Fred patted Lyra’s backside as she stepped forward. “I’ll be right back with the boxes then.” George pushed his chair back and pulled Lyra into his lap.

“You seem stressed.” Lyra kissed his cheek and he continued to sort the papers on his desk. “I’m guessing that’s why Fred asked me to help at the counter? He wants me to greet the customers.”

“We’ll certainly get more male customers.” George kissed her shoulder and straightened the stack of receipts. “We’re not too busy right now.” Lyra pulled off her glasses and set them on George’s desk, “Actually we closed for lunch a few minutes ago.”

“You don’t have any employees?” Lyra looked around the room, its walls were high and lined with small drawers that opened and closed on their own as ingredients floated out of them. There were cauldrons that were brewing something and pestles that moved on their own, grinding different colored powders effortlessly.

“Verity.” He nodded, “But we let her off early today. So it’s just us.” Fred returned with a stack of boxes and smiled. “Stuck with all the paperwork.” Lyra looked at the door that was cracked open with a box, “You can go have a look, you haven’t been yet right?”

“No.” Lyra smiled, “But I can? You don’t need help?” She looked down at George who opened his arm so she could stand.

“You can have whatever you like.” George kissed her knuckles.

“Oh no, really. I’ll just look around.” The store was larger than she expected, easily four stories with all of the walls stacked to the ceiling with products. Lyra marveled at how many things Fred and George had come up with and managed to create. She wandered with no clear destination and read the description of nearly everything in the shop. She stopped in front of the section that was obviously marketed towards women, “WonderWitch.” Lyra chuckled and leant over a small enclosure to look at three small creatures.

“Pygmy Puffs. Ginny has one.”

“Arnold.” Lyra nodded, “I’ve seen him.”

“You fancy one?” George scooped one out of their enclosure and Lyra shook her head but held it tenderly.

“I think Ladon will eat him.” The twins laughed. “Are you finished with your orders?” They nodded, “That was fast.”

“It’s been a few hours Lyra.” She frowned.

“That’s not funny.” She placed the small creature back and watched it scurry towards the others and huddle into them. “I’ve only been looking for a few minutes at most.”

Fred pulled a pocket watch from his vest pocket and shook his head, “It’s nearly five.” He chuckled, “I told you I’d have you back by supper.”

“I’m going to get so much shit for ditching. I’ll come by Saturday okay?” She brushed past the twins and George seized her wrist and pulled her to him.

“Stay.” he smiled, “Just a little longer.” He glanced at his brother, “How long until five?”

“Half hour.” Lyra flushed.

“Give us ‘til then. We’ve seen so little of you lately.”

“I was here last night.” Lyra could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“And that was more than twelve hours ago.” Fred was behind her, moving her hair from her neck, his light touch gave her goosebumps.

“You could wait a day.” Lyra gasped when he kissed her just behind her ear, her body tingled deliciously and she closed her eyes. “You’re both big boys, I’m sure it’s not that difficult-” George kissed her and she moaned against him. “Fine.” Lyra groaned and George smiled down at her, “Let’s go.” Fred popped her jeans open and pushed his hand beneath her underwear.

“Here’s fine.” George nodded and leant to kiss her again. Lyra gasped when he pressed against her, “You like that?” Lyra nodded and the twins stepped away from her.

Fred flicked his wand and the blinds fell on all of the windows, “Come on then.” George pulled her after him and Lyra frowned when they led her away from the office. Fred spun her towards him and he lifted her onto the checkout counter.

“Here?” Lyra flushed, George was behind her and leant her back over the small counter as Fred pulled her jeans from her.

“Here.” Fred’s mouth was on her and she let her head fall back, just off the counter.

“Open.” Lyra moaned as Fred flicked his tongue over her clit, she obliged and George led himself into her mouth. It was strange hanging upside down, even if it was only her head that hung from the counter. Lyra moaned around George when Fred thrust into her.

“What a good girl.” Fred moaned. “Taking both of us at once.” George tapped her lips with his head and then pushed past them, Lyra hummed when Fred began rubbing circles over her clit.

“What a naughty girl.” George’s hand was under the sweater that had his name on it. He massaged her breast and pinched her nipple until she wined and rolled her body into both of them. Lyra reached for him and grabbed the top of his trousers and pulled him deeper into her throat.

“Fuck you got so tight.” Fred moaned. “Do you want to taste yourself?” Lyra moaned.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” George pulled from her and she coughed.

“Yes.” Fred pulled out of her and the twins switched places. “Fuck!” George thrust into her quickly and Fred leant down to kiss her.

“Knock three times on the counter if it’s too much.”

“Why would it be too much” Lyra gasped when George pushed her legs towards her chest. “Oh my god.” Lyra gripped the edge of the counter and let her head fall over the edge again.

“Stop talking and open your mouth.” Lyra obeyed and he led the tip into her. “Suck.” Lyra moaned and did as she was told. Fred moved slowly, pulling out fully with a pop and then pushing back into her. “How do you taste?” Lyra wanted to respond but he led himself back into her mouth and she moaned around him. George pushed her legs closed and held them to his chest as he picked up his pace.

“Fuck, she is tight.” George moaned and Lyra whined when he pulled from her and spit into her. “Such a good girl.”

“Yeah she is.” Fred pushed deeper into her throat, Lyra coughed and gagged until he pulled from her. She panted and tried to catch her breath as her head hung, “You can do better than that Darling.” She opened her mouth again Fred choked her with both of his hands. “That’s my girl.”

“Fuck.” George panted and Lyra gagged.

“You can take it.” Fred held her throat as it stretched around his dick, Lyra choked and he squeezed tighter. He pulled from her roughly as he moaned, and then let her catch her breath, “Good girl.” He tapped her lips again and wiped her spit over her mouth. “Open.” Fred moaned and thrust into her mouth again, Lyra grabbed his wrists and he laughed.

“Cum for us Lyra.” George moaned. “Fuck. I’m so close.”

“You heard him.” Fred squeezed her throat harder and Lyra closed her watering eyes. She was moaning as flashes of the Astronomy Tower came to the service. Lyra coughed when Fred pulled from her, and before she could say anything he was back in her mouth.

She saw Draco, as he hung her over the railing and fucked her wildly, Lyra cried as the memory serviced in full. His spell failed, chipping away slowly as George released into her, Lyra whined and Fred massaged her throat. “Fuck you’re so hot.” The twins thrust into her again, Lyra whimpered as George pulled from her and grabbed the counter tighter as her body trembled. “Swallow for me Darling.” Once again she obeyed and swallowed hard around Fred. He helped her straighten and rushed to her front. “Are you okay? he was cupping her face and dipping to look her in the eyes. “Did I hurt you?” He brushed the tears from her cheeks and he looked sick. “Lyra, talk to me.”

Lyra couldn’t face them. George was behind his brother, trying to get her to look at him, “Was it me?”

“No.” She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I’m fine, you didn’t-” Her lip trembled and she slid off the counter. Lyra got dressed slowly and glanced up at them, “I’m so sorry.” Fred and George kissed her head and held her tightly between them. “I’m so fucking sorry.” She was shaking in their arms, and she felt sick to her stomach.

“It’s okay.” George kissed the top of her head again, “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“Everyone has their limits Lyra. It’s fine.” Fred stooped and kissed her cheek.

“You should have tapped the counter. We would have stopped.” Lyra shook her head and let them hold her.

“I’m sorry.” They shushed her as she cried. “I love you.” Lyra was nauseous and tried to force Draco from her mind.  _ I told him I loved him.  _ Lyra's breath shuddered. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

##  ❧

Lyra stumbled forward in the East Wing on the sixth floor, she wiped her face and fixed her sweater when a group of students in front of the fireplace turned to face her. “Sorry.” She hurried away from them and pushed the button deep in her pocket. Lyra blinked when Harry appeared out of a wall and dashed towards the boys bathroom. She didn’t think anything of it until he pressed his ear against the door, Lyra wiped her face again and slowed her pace as Harry slowly pushed the door open and tucked some parchment into his back pocket.

Lyra neared slowly and froze, feet from Harry, when she heard Draco, "No one can help me," His voice shook. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me..." He was crying and Lyra felt sick all over again. Harry stepped into the bathroom and Lyra stepped closer, hugging the wall and strained to listen. She heard a gasp and then covered her mouth to suppress a scream when a lamp shattered near the door, pieces flying past her into the hall.

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed a girl, her voice echoed loudly around the tiled room and spilled into the hall. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and something exploded; Lyra couldn’t help it, she needed to know what was happening. She watched Harry flick his wand and Draco raised his in defense, the cistern broke and Lyra’s eyes snapped to a ghost of a student who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Draco, his face contorted, shouted, "Cruci-" Lyra held her breath and waited for Harry to scream but the spell missed him as slipped on the wet floor. The spell narrowly missed Lyra, hit the wall across the corridor and shattered a suit of armor.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Lyra watched in horror as blood spurted from Draco's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No-" gasped Harry and Lyra together. Lyra fell to her knees and held her mouth to stop from screaming.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Draco, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

Lyra fell into the room, closed the door and stumbled towards the two boys.

"No-I didn't-" Harry was trembling and Lyra watched him fall to his knees beside Draco, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. The ghost girl let out a deafening scream:

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

“What did you do?” Lyra pressed her hands to one of his many wounds. “WHAT DID YOU DO!” She screamed and Draco’s head lulled to the side to stare at her.

The door banged open behind them and Harry looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. He pushed Harry roughly aside and knelt over Malfoy. He touched Lyra’s shoulder, she shouted and swatted his hand away, she cupped Draco’s face tenderly with a bloody hand and pressed her other over one of his large cuts. Lyra leant forward and pressed her forehead to Draco’s as he tried to speak. Snape drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, Draco was gasping and he flopped his hand weakly towards Lyra. Her hands shook as she stared at all the blood, as it mixed with the water and dripped from their hands as she held his to her face. “You’re okay.” She nodded. “Stay with me Draco. Please.” Lyra was sobbing and Harry couldn’t do anything but stare. Snape was muttering an incantation that sounded almost like a song and the flow of blood seemed to ease. “Come on now. You’re okay.” Lyra sniffed and nodded, “Stay with me.” Snape wiped the residue from Draco's face and repeated his spell, “Stay here Draco. Stay with me.” The wounds knitted themselves together and Lyra stroked his pale face.

Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done when Lyra finally turned to face him. Harry looked sick and shocked, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. The ghost girl was still sobbing and wailing as she circled them overhead, Lyra shushed Draco and hummed softly. Snape had performed his counter-curse for the third time and when he was finished Lyra helped him lift Draco into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that... come..." Snape glanced at Lyra who supported Draco and held his waist to help him walk.

“You’ll be okay. I promise.” She whispered and ducked to look at him. “I’m here Draco, you’ll be okay.”

“Lyra.” Draco breathed, she was surprised he was even awake and she held him tighter. She held his chest as she helped step him forward.

“I’m here.” Draco’s head slacked forwards and Lyra wiped her face quickly and then cursed when she streaked blood across her face.

Snape helped them across the bathroom, he stopped at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter... You wait here for me."

Snape didn’t say a word as the three of them strode through the castle, with a wave of his wand the Hospital Wing’s doors were flung open and Lyra tripped over her own feet and cursed. “I’m so sorry. Did that hurt you?” Draco didn’t respond and Lyra whimpered. “I should have stopped him. I’m so sorry.” She couldn’t stop herself from crying and when Madam Pomfrey rushed forwards with a bewildered expression Lyra came undone. Snape and Lyra followed the Healer to the furthest bed from the door and Snape was gone before Lyra could thank him. “You stay here.” Madam Pomfrey scolded when Lyra pulled back the curtain. “I’m sure Professor Snape would have questions.” The old woman waved her wand over Draco, who had finally passed out, and Lyra sank into the chair next to his bed.

“Dittany.” Lyra whispered.

“What dear?” Madam Pomfrey was frantic as she stared down at Draco’s bare chest, Lyra wiped her face on her sleeve.

“Dittany. Snape said to use dittany and he wouldn’t have those scars.”

“Yes. Right, smart man.” She waved her wand and a bottle shot through the curtains a second later. “Why is it always you two?” Lyra watched the old woman pull the top off the potion bottle and use the dropped to apply the silver potion. Draco shot upright and screamed.

“Shh,” Lyra shot forward and leant over him. “It’s okay. She’s going to fix you.” Draco screamed again and Lyra held his face in her hands, “Draco. I’m here, look at me. I’m here, you can’t move.” Her voice cracked, “Please, let her fix you.”

“Lyra.” he groaned and she nodded.

“I’m here. Draco I’m here.” He smiled weakly and then his eyes shut. “What happened? What did you do?” Lyra was frantic and Madam Pomfrey dropped more potion over his healing gashes.

“He passed out Dear. You did well, thank you.” Lyra hovered over him, smoothing his hair and whispering to him until Snape pulled back the curtain roughly.

“Ms. Piers.” Lyra ignored him.

“I’m right here Draco. You’re okay, I promise. You’ll be okay.”

“Ms. Piers.” Snape repeated and Lyra glared at him. She had never seen her Professor flinch before, he cleared his throat and returned to his cold, expressionless self. “Follow me.”

“I’ll be back.” Lyra squeezed Draco’s hand and then followed Professor Snape to his office.

“Care to explain yourself Ms. Piers? What were you and Potter-”

“Me and Harry?” Lyra laughed, “If it was meant to be me and Harry where is he?”

“Lower your voice.” She didn't know she was yelling. “What were you and Mr. Potter planning? How did you learn that spell?” His eyes focused on her.

“I was in the East Wing and then I saw Harry rush to the bathroom. I was going to ignore him but he didn’t go in at first,” her mouth went dry and Snape narrowed his eyes. “Would you like me to open up then? Since you’re knocking on a locked door.” Snape stiffened, “You couldn’t do it to Draco, what makes you think you can do it to me?”

“How do you-”

“Harry went into the bathroom. Draco shot a spell at him and then they started fighting. That ghost girl was screaming and before I knew it Draco he-” Lyra shook her head and her lip trembled, “Harry shouted a spell. I’ve never heard it before,” Lyra scrunched her face, unable to recall what he said, “And then there was blood. Draco was bleeding and Harry he-” she wiped a tear from her cheek and huffed in frustration, “Harry tried to kill him!”

“It was an accident.”

“An accident?” Lyra laughed, “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Language, Ms. Piers or you will find yourself in detention along with Mr. Potter.”

“Detention? The fucking lunatic got detention?” Lyra pulled at her hair, “He almost  _ killed _ Draco and you-”

“I do recall  _ you _ had once tried to kill Mr. Malloy.”

“No I-” Lyra wanted to scream, her eyes burned and her head was pounded and all she wanted was to know Draco was okay. “ _ That _ was an accident.”

“As was this. Potter did not know what spell he was casting.”

“How would you know? You take the Golden Boy at his word?” Lyra sneered, “You’re ridiculous.” Lyra slammed Snape’s door behind her and sprinted through the corridors.


	23. Chapter 22- The Brewing Storm

Lyra was roused from her sleep easily, she sat up quickly and Pansy stepped away from her. “Are you okay? I just heard. Moaning Myrtle is telling everyone that Harry tried to kill Draco.” Lyra nodded and straightened in her chair. Draco was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling gently and Lyra sat back in the chair and raked her hands through her hair. “Is that-”

“Draco’s blood.” Lyra agreed and pulled her sticky sweater from her.

“The whole castle is in an uproar,” Pansy touched Lyra’s arm gently, “maybe you should get yourself cleaned up.” Lyra nodded and then stared back at Draco. “I’ll stay.” Lyra glanced at Pansy and nodded again, “Go on, I’ll send for you when he wakes up. I promise.”

“Okay. Yeah.”

“Go on. I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Repeated Lyra as she stood, Pansy took her seat and smiled sadly up at her. “I just need a shower.”

“You can sleep. I’ll stay all night.”

“No.” Her mouth dried. “Just a shower.” Lyra nodded and slipped from the curtains.

Her brother was standing in the Entry Hall and gaped at Lyra as she approached, “Are you okay, who’s-”

“It’s not mine. I’m fine Ban.” She swatted his hands away from her stomach, “It’s Draco’s.” He sucked in a breath and Lyra felt like collapsing.

“So it’s true? Harry and Draco fought in the bathroom?”

“Fought?” Lyra pulled at her sweater, “This is  _ only _ Draco’s blood Ban. You think they fought?” Her brother shifted and she laughed, “You actually think he deserved it?”

“Harry was defending himself.” Lyra shook her head.

“Unbelievable. He could have  _ died _ Thuban and you’re defending Harry?”

“Lyra do you not remember what he did to you?” She smacked Ban’s hands away when he tried to hold her shoulders.

“Of course I remember. And I  _ hate _ him!” Lyra shook her head, “I just don’t think he deserves to die in a flooded school bathroom, bleeding out on the floor with some ghost bitch screaming above him!”

“Calm down Lyra-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! If Snape didn’t come when he did, Draco would have died! Right there on the floor. He would have died I’m my arms,” her voice cracked, “and all your precious Harry did was stare at him.”

“Lyra, Malfoy doesn’t deserve your compassion. What he’s done to you, what happened to Katie. To Ron, your boyfriends’ brother Lala.”

“Don’t bring them into this!”

“Why are you crying over someone who beat you? Who tried to kill you with a fucking snake?” Ban was yelling at her and Lyra was wiping her face free of her frustrated tears.

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything,” she shook her head, “You think he deserves to die?”

“Yes!” Ban bellowed and Lyra flinched. “Wait, Lyra. I didn’t mean-” Ban shook his head and watched his sister disappear towards the dungeons.

“Get the fuck away from me.” She sneered at Harry as she approached the wall that gave access to the Slytherin’s Common Room. He stood at the top of the stairs and Lyra stopped feet away from him. “Get out of my way.” His eyes fell from her face and settled on her blood soaked sweater. “Admiring your handiwork?” Lyra scoffed, “And I thought Draco was evil.”

“Lyra let me explain. Malfoy- he was going to use the Cruci-” He took a step closer to her and Lyra pushed her hand into her pocket.

Fred’s plate shattered when he noticed Lyra. She had never seen the twins move so fast in all the time they’ve been together, rushing to her as she crumpled. George threw himself into her, holding her to him and lowered her to the ground slowly, “Where are you hurt?” He lifted her sweater and she shook her head.

“It’s not mine.” The twins let out a sigh of relief.

“Who’s is it? Why are you covered in blood?”

“Harry he-”

“Harry?” Fred was panicked and Lyra laughed.

“It’s Draco’s.” She chuckled, “Harry almost killed Draco.” Lyra stood slowly, with the help of George who looked just as confused as Fred. “I’ve got to-” she was shaking, “I’m sorry about your sweater.”

“What the fuck Lyra.” George laughed dryly, “I don’t give a damn about the sweater. What happened.”

“I can’t,” she shook her head again and pushed away from George her stomach clenched and she stared at the large stain on her sweater and her bloody jeans, even her feet were covered in it. “Fucking Harry tried to kill Draco.”

“Draco?” Fred scowled, “Was he hurting you? I don’t understand.”

“I was just  _ there _ . They were fighting, in the boys bathroom and when I looked in Harry he-” she shook her head, “He just fucking shot a spell at Draco and then there was blood everywhere.” She looked at the twins who just stared at her as she cried. “I couldn’t let him just bleed out, all alone. Harry fucking scrambled away and there was this ghost just screaming. He was shaking and bleeding, fuck-” Fred pulled her to his chest. “There was so much blood.” Lyra choked and stared at her shaking hands as they touched the large stain on her sweater, “And then Snape burst in and helped close the wounds. Draco, he- he was cut everywhere, I’ve never seen magic like that before.”

“It’s okay. Calm down.”

“I couldn’t leave him there.” She held Fred tightly as she cried, “He was bleeding so much I thought he was going to die. I couldn’t leave him all alone.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” George rubbed her back slowly, “Get you something else to wear.”

##  ❧

Lyra woke in a warm bed tucked under a thick and plush blanket, groggy and with a dry mouth, she stood slowly and walked towards the door. She pressed her ear to it, and frowned when she was met with silence. When she pulled it open she heard the faint sound of a shower and Lyra decided it was best to leave, she searched the living room and kitchen for her button and jumped when one of the twin’s cleared their throat. “Need help finding something?” Fred was in the doorway holding a towel around his hips.

“Oh. No,” Lyra cleared her throat and opened another cabinet. “Just um... just wanted some tea.”

“You haven’t’ put the kettle on.”

“Oh right. Well, you or George usually make the tea and I-”

“Lyra.”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.” Lyra was clinking around in draws looking for a spoon. “Lyra!” Fred had never yelled at her before and the sound made her whimper. She turned slowly and was met with a damp and sad looking man. “You were just going to leave?”

“No, I was... I just wanted something warm to drink.”

“Right.” His voice was cold and distant. “Would you care to tell me now,” he shifted and Lyra raked her eyes over his almost naked body, “why were you with Draco when he and Harry fought?”

“I already told you what happened. Harry he-”

“No. Why were  _ you _ there?”

“I saw Harry press his ear to the bathroom door-”

“No!” Fred sighed and pushed his damp hair out of his face, “Why were you there Lyra!”

“I knew Harry was trying to spy on Draco. I saw it before, at the Christmas party.” Lyra’s mouth was drier than before and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “Harry thinks he’s up to something, that he’s taken the Dark Mark and is a Death Eater.”

Fred straightened, “Has he?”

“He-” Lyra gulped and gave a weak chuckle, “How would I know that Fred.”

“Stop protecting him!” Lyra closed her eyes when Fred shouted at her, “You’ve been with him. You told George and I that you fucked him!” Lyra winced and bit back a whimper, “You told us you would bathe with him.” Fred was furious and Lyra understood why, “Tell me the truth Lyra!”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“He has the Dark Mark.”

“For fucks sake.” Lyra wanted to disappear, and if she had the button she would have pressed it long ago. “You’re fucking insane. You  _ knew _ and you still-” Lyra watched him shake his head, “How could you?”

“I don’t know, okay? I know he’s bad, Harry told me about his family and everything, and I-”

“Do you love him?” Lyra froze and shook her head.

“No.” She wasn’t lying. “No, it’s not like that. It’s just he-” she shivered, “He’s under my skin and I can’t shake him.”

“He almost killed you what... three times?”

“I know Fred. I was there.” Lyra rolled her eyes and regretted doing so when Fred’s eyes hardened. “He just... Draco’s afraid and I know if he just-”

“Stop. Stop this Lyra, you’re wrong.”

“You don’t know him like I do Fred, you haven’t seen him break down, or listened to his stories or-”

“It sounds like you love him.”

“No.” Lyra pushed from the counter and cupped Fred’s face. He looked as if he were about to cry, Lyra shook her head profusely. “No, I don’t love him. It’s only you. You and George. I love you.” Fred let out a shuddering breath when her locket clicked open, “I love  _ you _ .” She kissed him and wiped a tear from his cheek. “There’s no one else. Ever.”

“You have to tell Harry.” Lyra nodded. “As soon as you go back. You tell Harry everything Lyra!”

“Okay. I will.”

“I’m serious. The Dark Mark, Draco being a Death Eater. Everything!”

“I will Fred. I will, I promise.”

“Stay away from him.” Fred was holding her face and stroking her hair, Lyra placed her hands on his strong chest and agreed to every word he said. “Come home, every night.” Lyra nodded. “Don’t even go back to the Common Room.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Bring your things here. All of them.” he pulled her against his broad chest. “Stay away from him.”

“I will.” He kissed her desperately. “I will Fred.”

“I can’t handle seeing you bloody anymore. It’s going to be the death of me.”

##  ❧

The month quickly flew into June, merely a day after Draco’s near death experience the Castle was buzzing over how Harry and Ginny were an item. It didn’t surprise Lyra for a second, but it did concern her how everyone seemed to just forget Harry used Dark Magic and nearly killed a classmate. Ginny's O.W.L.s were approaching and she frequently asked Lyra to accompany her to the Library for distraction free studying. She was all for the silent company as she worked and when Ginny groaned loudly Lyra actually jumped. For three days they had worked silently with each other and Ginny didn’t even try to spark up a conversation, the sudden sound made Lyra nervous. “I barely even see him anymore.”

“Harry?” Lyra tried not to sound bitter.

“Of course.” Ginny blushed, “I’m always studying and when I’m not, Harry’s got detention.”

“Yeah at like ten.” Ginny shifted in her chair and Lyra chuckled, “Oh. Right.”

“Well it’s not like I have a little button that can just whoosh us into privacy.”

“I mean I could let you borrow it, but I can’t be sure your brothers would enjoy seeing you and Harry making out in their living room. And I can say with full certainty that they tend to not wear much clothes when they’re not working.” Lyra flushed and held her locket tightly.

“Gross.”

“Not in the slightest.” Ginny shoved her lightly and Lyra laughed. “I should be heading back soon. Fred will start to worry if I stay here too late.”

“Oh come on, it’s barely nine. You have an hour or so right?” Lyra scrunched her face, “I don’t even get to see you anymore during breaks. They take up all your time and I’m going crazy just staring at these books.” Lyra laughed and Ginny straightened with a large smile, “How about a trim? Your hair’s getting pretty long.” She looked down at her hair that had indeed grown, it was past her shoulders now.

“Want to come to your brothers and do it?”

“No way.” Ginny was collecting her books, “You  _ just _ said they could be naked. I’m good with never having to see that.”

##  ❧

“You’re late.” George scolded and Lyra sank onto the empty chair.

“Studying with Gin ran long.” She scratched her neck, “And then she wanted to cut my hair because apparently I don’t spend enough time with her anymore. Especially since the two of you put me on lockdown.” She glanced at the brothers who each raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m not complaining, well I guess I am.” She sighed, “I just miss Ginny. Hermione hasn't really talked to me since I-” she shook her head and leant forward to take off her shoes, “Well I assume Harry told the others.”

“Rightfully so.” Fred snorted.

“And you were with our sister the whole time? Until just now?”

“From when you let me leave after dinner to study with her. So like seven to-” Lyra glanced at the clock on the wall, “eleven.” She sighed. “Would have stayed longer but Ron barged into the Prefects Bath while she was giving me a cut and said something about Harry asking everyone to stand guard.” Lyra frowned. “Obviously I wasn’t invited.”

“Rightfully so.” repeated Fed.

“Would you two stop giving me the cold shoulder every time I’m late? Your mood swings are giving me whiplash.”

“I’m still cross with you.” Lyra groaned and rubbed her heel.

“And you George?”

“Same as Fred.” Lyra rolled her eyes, “We’re trying to keep you safe from Malfoy and it’s like you don’t even care.”

“No. You’re punishing me for what happened between me and Malfoy.” His last name tasted bitter in her mouth, “And when you two aren’t fucking me, you’re treating me like a child. It’s like I’m grounded.” Lyra pulled her shoes back on and stood.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Fred raked his hand through his hair.

“To sleep in the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, I’m feeling quite ill.”

“Don’t be like that.” George groaned and stood.

“Now you’re acting like a child.” Lyra laughed dryly at Fred's comment.

“I’ll see you for breakfast. Unless this  _ child _ decides otherwise.” Lyra stood just outside the entrance to the Prefect’s bath and groaned as she shoved her button into her pocket. She was nearing the stairs, heading down towards the Hospital Wing, when she heard shouting and then small explosions. There was a scream and Lyra ran towards the sound.

“STUPIFY!” Lyra yelled and a man flew back, away from Ginny who scrambled to her feet. “What’s going on? What’s happening?” Lyra helped her to her feet.

“Death Eaters.” Ginny was panting and Lyra heard others grunting and casting spells, a suit of armor toppled over and Lyra watched people in the portraits disappear, no doubt retreating away from the battle, “They’re in the Castle.”

“REDUCTO!” Ginny pushed Lyra’s shoulder down and she ducked in time for Ginny to shoot the spell over her.


	24. Chapter 23- The Lightning Struck Tower

Draco stood in the Room of Requirement staring at the Vanishing Cabinet, he opened it slowly and set a small bird inside. His hand was shaking as he closed the door and whispered, “Harmonia Nectere Passus.” There was a faint chirp that was cut short and Draco took a long breath to collect himself. He stumbled back and watched the handle turn slowly, there was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow. He tried to settle his nerves as he backed away from the cabinet, “Lyra.” Draco whispered and spared another glance at the Vanishing Cabinet as a Death Eater stepped from it, he nodded to the man and took off.

He barreled through the hall, back towards the dungeons, through the common room and into the girls dorm. When the door slammed open the girls screamed, “Lyra?” Draco held his wand and the tip shown brightly, “Lyra!” He yelled.

“She’s not here.” Pansy was on her feet, holding the post of her bed and frowning.

“Where is she?”

“She doesn’t sleep here anymore. I haven’t spoken to her in weeks.” Time was running out, Draco hopped on the balls of his feet and cursed. “What’s going on?” Draco flourished his wand and the concerned sounds from the girls died, they stared blankly at him.

“Find her! Send for me when you find Lyra.” The girls moved slowly, agreeing, and Draco rushed from the room. There was shouting coming from the floors above and he tripped over something and held his nose as he rolled away from it. “Fuck.” he scrambled to his feet, it wasn’t something but  _ someone _ , one of Dumbledore’s guards laid fast down and Draco felt sick. “Fuck.” Draco repeated and ran away from the body.

He was nearing the Astronomy Tower and as he pulled himself up the stairs, taking two at a time, he could hear the shouts and explosions growing louder behind him. He had a job to do, Draco fell into the door as he reached the top and without a second’s thought shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Draco watched in the pale green light that the Dark Mark in the sky cast, he followed Dumbledore's wand as it flew in an arc over the edge of the railing and out of sight.

The old Wizard braced himself against the metal bar and Draco stepped further into the room. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Dumbledore’s paling face, despite his draining color, the old man showed no sign of panic or distress. His Headmaster merely looked across the room at him and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Draco raised his wand higher, pointing it between Dumbledore’s eyes and glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom. "Who else is here?"

“A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Draco stared back at Dumbledore’s and then his gaze moved past the unarmed man and settled on the green mark that pierced the sky. "No," Draco tried to calm his racing heart. "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, Draco frowned at his relaxed tone, his voice came off as admiring. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," Draco panted, "right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet... forgive me... where are they now? You seem unsupported."

Draco ground his teeth, "They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long... I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly.

There was silence and Draco strained to listen to the fighting that was pulling closer and closer by the second. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering about Lyra, if she was safe, if she had gotten caught in the fight. Surely her brother was down there, Draco’s gases faltered from Dumbledore and when he glanced back at his Headmaster, the man was smiling.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

“How do you know?" It took him less than a second to retort. Draco felt heat rise to his cheeks, he had had this conversation with Lyra many times before. But as he stood before Albus Dumbledore his question made him feel like a child. "You don't know what I'm capable of," he growled and he willed his arm to stop shaking, "you don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly, Draco faltered, taking half a step back. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts... so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it..."

"It has been in it!" Draco growled with growing urgency, he thought of Lyra and growled. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight-"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below Draco heard a muffled yell. He stiffened and glanced over his shoulder, it was Lyra’s brother. "Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But you were saying... yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible... how did you do it?" Draco couldn’t answer, he barely heard Dumbledore’s when he spoke. He was waiting to hear her, her voice, her scream or someone yelling her name. "Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore and Draco snapped his eyes back towards him. "What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help... I have no wand at the moment... I cannot defend myself." There was another shout and Draco held his breath, unable to recognize the voice, he stared at Dumbledore and couldn’t move. He just wanted to find Lyra, he didn’t want to do this. "I see," said Dumbledore kindly. "You are afraid to act until they join you." "I'm not afraid!" He snarled, though he still didn’t move. Draco simply gripped his wand until his knuckles turned white and tried to focus on who what’s shouting beneath them. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe... so tell me, while we wait for your friends... How did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

Draco swallowed hard when he heard a girl scream, his face paled and he took a deep, satisfied, breath when he realized it wasn’t Lyra. He knew her screams; Draco’s stomach knotted and he glared at Dumbledore. Draco lowered his wand slightly and aimed it directly at his Headmaster’s heart. "I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah." Draco frowned and stared at the man. Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan and he closed his eyes for a moment before he fixed them back on Draco. "That was clever... there is a pair, I take it?"

"The other's in Borgin and Burkes," he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know she was safe, he needed to know Lyra wasn’t below them, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him... in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant-even Borgin didn't know. I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you... a clever plan, a very clever plan... and, as you say, right under my nose..."

"Yeah," Draco swelled slightly and there was another shout and loud crashes. He cocked his head and let out a relieved sigh, she couldn’t be there. "Yeah, it was!"

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands... poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink..."

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?" He needed to hurry, Draco scowled as Dumbledore slid a little, his legs shaking as he sank against the railing.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore. "I was sure it was you."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Draco’s voice was venomous and surprised himself with how demanding it was.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders-"

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother-" his voice cracked and he shook his head.

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but-"

"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!" Draco was sure of this, Snape had been trying to help him all year. He couldn’t be working for Dumbledore or he wouldn’t have helped him with Lyra.

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape-"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" Draco almost laughed. "He's been offering me plenty of help-wanting all the glory for himself-wanting a bit of the action- 'What are you doing? Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything-' He even sent Death Eaters to-” Draco shook his head and swelled, “But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favourite any more, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!" Draco let out the laugh he choked down before, “We’ll be safe!”

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly. "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course... and to be rewarded... but you must have had an accomplice or two, all the same... someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to—aaaah..." Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he was about to fall asleep. "... of course... Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Taunted Draco, he couldn’t help himself and was smiling with pride. He flinched when there was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. He glanced over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore.  _ She’s not there. She’s safe. _

The old man continued almost breathlessly, "So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied?” Draco laughed, Dumbledore really was stupid. The old man underestimated him, it wasn’t Madam Rosmerta, it was Lyra.  _ His _ Lyra who gave Katie the necklace. Dumbledore continued, “And the poisoned mead... well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present... yes, very neat... very neat... poor Mr. Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's... tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored."

"Enchanted coins," Draco couldn’t help himself, he was compelled to answer, and tried to steady his shaking hand. "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages-"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked Dumbledore. His voice was light and conversational, and Draco watched the old man grip the bar tighter and lean against it.

"Yeah, I got the idea from them," his lips curled into a smile. "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger, as well, I was with L-”he shook his head, “I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions..."

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore.

Draco cocked his head and laughed, "You care about me saying "Mudblood" when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore, "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted..." Draco wanted to scream, but bit his tongue and knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. "Now, about tonight," Dumbledore went on, "I am a little puzzled about how it happened... you knew that I had left the school? But of course," he answered his own question, "Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure..."

"That's right," Draco shifted his weight and let his harsh grip lesson on his wand. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back..."

"Well, I certainly did have a drink... and I came back... after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?"

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the Tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," Draco’s mouth dried. "And it worked!"

"Well... yes and no..." said Dumbledore. "But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," Draco’s voice cracked and he shook his head. "One of your people... I don't know who, it was dark... I- I stepped over the body... I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way... and I-"

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore and Draco glared at him as he tried to steady himself.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where they stood. Flashes of Lyra on the staircase made Draco’s heart flutter and then his stomach dropped as he shook the thought away,  _ She’s not here. _ He wanted to choke on that fact,  _ You’re doing this for her. So you can be together again. He _ tossed his head from side to side and a flame of determination seemed to light inside of him.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"My options!" Draco shouted. "I'm standing here with a wand-I'm about to kill you-"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

"I haven't got any options!" Draco gulped, flashes of his parents dead crossed his mind. He could feel the color draining from his face when he thought of Lyra, the Dark Lord would torture her for who she was. Draco tried to shake the thought from his mind,  _ She’ll be safe with me. The Dark Lord swore. _ "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family, everyone I love!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you." Draco winced at the sound of the Dark Lord’s name. "I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," continued Dumbledore. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other... no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived... I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," stated Draco, his wand hand trembled. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice!"

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban... when the time comes we can protect him too... come over to the right side, Draco... you are not a killer..."

Draco stared, he was lying.  _ Why would he help him? _ There he was, going to kill him, and Dumbledore was telling him he would help him. He lowered his wand a bit and then straightened again when he through of Lyra,  _ She would be in danger. They know too much about her to just leave her alone. _ "But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... you're at my mercy..."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Draco gaped at the Wizard, he went to speak but suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Draco was staring at the door. A second later he was knocked out of the way as Four Death Eaters burst into the room. Draco smirked smugly, it was his guards who triumphed below.

"Dumbledore cornered!" said one of the men with a giggle, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming the man to a tea party. "And you've brought Alecto too... charming..." The woman gave an angry little titter.

"Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed, then?" she jeered.

“Jokes? No, no, these are manners," replied Dumbledore, Draco watched him slump slightly before correcting quickly.

"Do it," said a deep voice behind Draco, a rasping bark of a voice that made Draco shiver.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," The man rasped. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am..."

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore." Draco could hear the smile in the man’s voice and it made his stomach lurch.

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual ... you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Greyback. "Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."

"I didn't," Draco stated plainly. He was not looking at Greyback; he did not want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come-"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out... delicious, delicious..." Draco heard him suck his teeth and wanted to vomit. "I could do you for afters, Dumbledore..."

"No," said another Death Eater sharply. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Draco was terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, he could feel the others watching him. Could smell the unmistakable stench of blood and dirt wafting from Greyback as he stepped closer to Draco. He lowered his wand to keep it pointing at Dumbledore’s heart as the old Wizard’s legs betrayed him and he slid down the railing.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said Amycus to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him-what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short... one day, perhaps, it will happen to you... if you are lucky..."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater, suddenly violent, Draco winced at his crude voice. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing, I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!"

Draco steadied his wand and let out a breath, his mouth opened and in an instant there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, "They've blocked the stairs-Reducto! REDUCTO!"

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily. Draco’s hand began to tremble again and he was choked by fear, regret was blooming in his stomach as he stared at the barely coherent Headmaster.

"I'll do it," snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way. He hit one of the archways and staggered, looking furious.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us-" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the railing, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and then finally settled on Draco.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly. "Severus ..." Draco’s hand faltered when he heard Dumbledore pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Draco roughly to the side. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word, even the werewolf seemed cowed. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. "Severus ... please ..."

Draco steadied himself before he hit into the shelves that held the Astronomy Instruments and watched as Snape raised his wand, and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Draco couldn’t move, frozen to the spot, he watched as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. Draco couldn’t breath as he watched the event unfold almost in slow motion. Staring in horror as his Headmaster hung in the air, almost suspended beneath the vibrant green of the Mark, and then he fell slowly backwards. Draco’s eyes burned, he couldn’t blink as he watched Dumbledore fall through the air until he was out of sight.


	25. Chapter 24- The Retreat

Lyra heard her brother yell and she printed side-by-side with Ginny through the corridor. There was a loud explosion and she watched in horror as the castle’s ceiling caved in, large stones crushed a few people in black cloaks. “STUPIFY!” Ginny whirled her wand and Lyra watched as the man attacking her brother shot across the room and smacked into one of the large stones that had just fallen. She was frozen and Ginny was shaking her, she raised her wand and one of the Wizards that charged them dropped to the ground. She couldn’t blink, flashes exploded through the corridor, people screamed and grunted as they shouted spells. She watched Professor McGonagall stagger backwards and aim another spell at her assailant.

“They’ve blocked the stairs!” Lyra snapped her head towards Ban who had yelled as he was struck and fell backwards over the rubble.

“Reducto! REDUCTO!” Lyra blinked and waved her wand again to blast another falling piece of the caste from crushing Tonks. Her and Remus were side by side, launching spell after spell at the Death Eaters who were trying to get past them.

Lyra was shaking and casting every spell she knew to halt their advances. She was hit in the back and fell face first into a pool of someone else’s blood. She wanted to scream, to move, but she was frozen. They stepped over her, and all she could do was listen as chaos broke around her. The dimly lit corridor was full of dust and Lyra tried to cough but could barely breathe without choking on the smell of the blood she laid in. "It's over, time to go!" A group of people stepped over her, one of them kicked her head to the side roughly and Lyra groaned, only no sound came from her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lyra heard Harry, and then saw a green light flash reflect on the wall she could see. She heard someone slip beside her, their leg touched her and then they stood, brushing past her and stumbling forward.

"Crucio- Crucio- you can't dance forever, pretty-" Lyra wanted to help, she strained against the spell that petrified her. She began dismantling the enchantments that kept her mind from her brothers.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Harry.

Lyra could hear everything, she strained desperately and screamed for her brother. Spells ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest windows, she wanted to close her eyes when more rubble fell around her but she was stuck and helpless, she shouted in her mind for her brother.

"Harry, where did you come from?" Ginny cried, there was no answer and Lyra screamed for her Thuban.

“Lyra!” She heard him yelling over the sound of wands hissing and people shouting spells.

“Lyra?” Ginny was breathless and someone fell behind her and touched her back gently.

“Fuck. Don’t be dead. Please.”

“Ban there’s so much blood. I don’t think-” Ban cut Ginny off with a laugh.

“She’s alive! Petrified. But alive.”

“Finite.” Said Ginny.

“Reparifors.” Ban tapped her with his wand and she watched the purple light on the wall next to her. “What happened. How are you here?” Ginny helped pull her up by her waist.

“I went back home. I got into an argument with Fred and George- STUPIFY!” Lyra got to her feet and slipped on the sticky blood. “I came back and- REDUCTO!” Lyra pulled her cardigan off and used the unsoiled back to wipe the blood from her face. “Fucking hell.” She tossed it to the ground, Ginny stared at her, Lyra spit on the black cloaked man and gripped her wand tightly.

"Take that!" shouted Professor McGonagall, the three of them shot off towards the action as it moved further from them. Lyra watched Harry run after retreating Death Eaters, his foot caught on something and he stumbled. Lyra pressed on and skidded to a stop beside Tonks and Remus, she shot a stunning spell at the man they were trying to fend off. Harry stooped to talk to someone on the ground.

"Neville, are you-?" Lyra paled and whirled her wand quicker, shot after shot alongside Tonks.

“‘M'all right," muttered Neville, who was clutching his stomach, "Harry... Snape 'n' Malfoy... ran past..." Lyra stared at them.

"I know, I'm on it!" said Harry before he sprinted away from the action.

“Focus now.” Chided Tonks and Lyra ground her teeth. Her blood was boiling, of course this was Draco. Lyra exploded the wall next to the man and he held his ear, Tonks shot a spell at him and sent him flying unconscious to the ground. “Nice work.” Lyra pushed Tonks behind her and stumbled against the wall.

Her heart was racing and a spell struck her in the shoulder, she held it tightly. “Fucking hell!” She took the wand from her dominant hand and sent a stunning spell at the Death Eater that hit her. “Shit.” She held her breath when her leg snapped. “Son of a bitch.” Tonks helped pull her behind a crumbling statue and stared at the bone of her shit that jutted from her leg at an odd angle. “No.” She pushed her brother on when he fell to his knees in front of her, “Both of you go. Go! I’m fine. Make sure no one else gets hurt!” Lyra untucked her tank top painfully and yanked the bottom until it tore. She used the scrap to tie her leg, just below her knee, she gritted her teeth and screamed as she pulled tightly. “God damn it.” She peaked around the statue and shot at a retreating Death Eater. She hit her head against the crumbling stone and with a deep breath she pulled herself to stand and hobbled after the receding noises of the battle.

##  ❧

Draco was panting, mind reeling, as Snape pushed him through the corridors, over body’s laying in their own blood. He closed his eyes and felt the ground squish against his feet, he slipped on the slick floor and Snape seized him by his jacked. His foot hit roughly against the body and his insides squirmed, Snap was yelling and pushed him roughly forward. He didn’t want this, Snape pushed his shoulders down and a spell whizzed past his head and hit the wall beside them. “Quickly.”

“Lyra!” He heard Thuban’s voice over all of the other sounds, his heart was in his throat.They were running, striding down the halls and Draco stumbled on the staircase.

“Wait I have to-”

“Shut your mouth and keep moving.” Snape pushed him again and threw his arms wide. The large doors in the Entry Hall blew open and Draco winced when he heard screaming followed by maniacal laughter. Something exploded behind him and he held his ears and kept his head down as glass shattered in the Great Hall.

Draco felt sick, there was blood everywhere, smeared across the hall and out the doors. It was across the flagstone and he held his stomach to stop from heaving. “I-I have to go back.”

“Are you insane?” Snape sneered and pulled Draco roughly when he turned back towards the castle. “If you go back for that girl, they will kill you both.” His voice was low and Draco glanced back at the large doors, he focused the large, blond, Death Eater that was following after them. “We have to go.”

Draco nodded and followed Snape at a brisk jog, “Where?”

“Beyond the gates.” Sneered Snape. “You know how to Disaparate yes? You’ve taken your test? Passed?”

“No.” Draco’s mouth was dry as he stared at Hagrid’s Hut as the Half Giant emerged from his hut. The blond Death Eater who followed them stopped and was firing spell after spell at the Hagrid, Draco watched as the colorful flashes of magic bounced away from the Game Keeper.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Harry. His spell missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head.

Snape pushed Draco forward and he stumbled in the dark, "Run, Draco!" He bellowed and turned to face Harry.

“Fuck.” Draco panted and broke into a sprint.

"Cruc-" Harry was the first to cast a spell and Draco glanced over his shoulder. Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it; Harry rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, "Incendio!" Draco skidded to a stop, his feet falling under him on the slick hill and stared as the explosion shook through the night. Dancing orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid's house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil-!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Cruc-" yelled Harry for the second time, but Snape blocked the spell again. Draco’s feet flipped again as he stood and he whined when a rock cut into his knee. He was frozen, watching as Snape and Harry dueled.

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" He heard Snape sneer over the sound of the crackling hut. He deflected the curse once more. "Now come!" Snape shouted at the huge Death Eater behind Harry and Draco found his footing. "It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up-"

The brother and sister Death Eaters trailed behind the larger one as they strode towards Draco. He was shaking and stumbled backwards as they approached.

"Kill me then," panted Harry. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward-" he howled into the night and Draco winced.

"DON'T-" screamed Snape, "-CALL ME COWARD!" He slashed at the air. Draco watched, turning his head back towards the scene when the large man pushed him towards the gate. A Hippogriff flew at Snape, who staggered backward as the razor-sharp claws slashed at him. The creature screeched and Snape sprinted towards Draco who shrugged the large man’s hand off of his shoulder. Snapped pulled his arm and Draco stumbled backwards.

The Death Eaters Disapparated and Draco stared up at the Castle, “Sir Lyra, she’s still in there. I couldn’t find her, but I- I heard her name. She’s in there sir.” His voice cracked, “I heard her brother scream for her, you don’t think-” Snape pulled him roughly after him.

“Quickly.” Shouted Snape as they neared the school boundaries. “Send a Patronus.”

“I can’t, I don’t-” He stepped forward, towards the Castle, “Lyra-”

“We don’t have time, Draco.” Snape looked back at and watched Harry struggle to his feet. “Now!” Screamed Snape. “Do it now!” It took him a few tries, but when he summoned one he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. Snape seized his arm and spun, Draco was jerked with him and his stomach dropped, the last thing he saw was a small silvery-blue ball shoot towards the castle.

##  ❧

Lyra managed, albeit with excruciating pain, to reach the Entry Hall. She hobbled forwards and panted against one of the large doors that were open. “Are they gone? Ginny was at her side and Lyra shrugged and stared at the Dark Mark that hovered above the Astronomy Tower. Her leg was throbbing and people were pouring past her into the courtyard. Lyra saw Hagrid and another, who she assumed was Harry, walking towards the castle as the crowd grew around a dark pile on the ground. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Lyra choked and sank against the door. She was getting light headed, she twisted the fabric tighter on her leg and began to cry. Ginny was gone in a flash when noticed Harry and a sob tore through Lyra. She knew what had happened. “No.” Lyra whimpered and held her chest. The crowd murmured and Lyra shut her eyes tightly as she twisted the fabric again to try and slow the bleeding.

The night was suddenly as bright as day and Lyra opened her eyes to watch the large body of students and faculty raise their wants. Bright white light shone from their tips and Lyra glanced at the sky, the mark shone like a second moon and then was simply pulled apart like a wispy cloud. Lyra held her chest, choking on her cries and trying not to pass out from the pain soaring through her body. She shut her eyes again and groaned when she tried to stand. The light shone brighter again and Lyra opened her eyes to watch, only to find a small silver-blue orb floating in front of her. She frowned and raised her hand gently, trembling. The orb flashed and then shifted gently into a small pale bird.

Lyra couldn’t breath, no matter how fast she inhaled she couldn’t catch her breath, she could hear students and teachers crying and even her own panicked breaths as she stared at the small bird. “I’m sorry.” She shook her head and stepped forward to hold the bird, “I love you.”

Ban was at her side as she threw up, holding her from falling into it. “I love you.” The bird repeated and then the light dimmed.

“Lyra.” Ban held her, “Lyra come on.” His hand was on her leg but she couldn’t feel it. She smiled lightly and let out a chuckle.

“I’m okay, help the others.” Her eyelids were heavy and she watched the small bird disappear.

“Help!” Ban screamed and Lyra lifted a trembling hand to her brother's face.

“I’m okay.” She nodded slowly and offered him a weak smile. People rushed around her, circling her and her brother who was still screaming. “Shh.” Lyra smiled again, “It’s okay.” She was so light headed, and cold. So cold. “I love you.” Her locket clicked open, Lyra held it in her hand and let herself fall asleep. 

She was so tired.


	26. Chapter 25- After The Battle, Before The War

Lyra found the darkness soothing, she couldn’t feel her pain any more; wherever she was. Somewhere out in the darkness Lyra could hear a song she never heard before. A haunting tune that gave her a great feeling of grief  _ What is there to grieve. You’re already dead. _ Lyra laughed at herself and continued to listen to the lamented melody, it was beautiful.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," Lyra heard Professor McGonagall speak. Whatever trance the music gave her was broken and Lyra groaned. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he-when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some-"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Lyra heard Harry say flatly and her eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the dim light that flooded the Hospital Wing. Lyra glanced at the bed next to her and saw Bill, Fred and Georges’s older brother, his face marred by large claw marks and his neck bandaged tightly. Her eyes studied everyone at the foot of their beds, Lyra watched Professor McGonagall stare at Harry for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered... but he trusted... always... Snape... I can't believe it..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Remus, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't..."

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean... with Snape's history... of course people were bound to wonder... but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine... wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

They all stared at him. "And Dumbledore believed that?" said Remus incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James..."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..."

All of them seemed to be lost in horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened. "This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Remus firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing... Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us... and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered..."

"I do," said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement." Lyra closed her eyes, if only she told them sooner.  _ Everything could have been avoided. _

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it... but Malfoy got past us." Lyra tried to fall back asleep, to slip back onto the soothing darkness with the sad song ringing through the black nothingness that soothed her.

"He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?" She should have died. Lyra’s chest clenched and she became well aware of the pain that pushed through her, reminding her that she was, in fact, alive.

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black-"

"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."  _ George, _ Lyra’s heart ached,  _ Fred, _ she had promised Fred she wouldn’t get hurt again. That he wouldn’t see her bloody and broken anymore.

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs-"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

Lyra was falling back into the serene silence of sleep. She was exhausted and her body ached as the song continued and Lyra wished she could bottle the sound. She relaxed and through she was asleep for hours at least but she was pulled back into their conversation. Lyra shifted uncomfortably, but everyone was intently listening to the replay of events.

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Remus. "We all ran forward-those of us who were still standing anyway-and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust-obviously, none of us attacked them-"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters-and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again-I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what-"

“He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

They all fell silent. Lyra realized the song wasn’t coming from her dark dream. The lament echoed over the dark grounds outside. As the music reverberated upon the air Lyra struggled to sit up. “Holy shit.” Ban breathed “Sorry.” He was at Lyra’s side in an instant, “You scared the shit out of me you know.” Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, “Sorry Ma’am.”

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified. "Molly-Arthur-" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry-"

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!" Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Remus. Ban squeezed her hand and she tried to sit up again.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Remus. "It is an odd case, possibly unique... we don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens..." Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Lyra shook her head.

“I don’t-” a pair of footsteps echoed into the hall, they were sprinting into the room and Lyra groaned when the twins basically dove into her bed and wrapped their arms over her.

"And Dumbledore..." said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true... is he really...?"

“Get off.” Ban pulled Fred and George away from his sister. They glared at him, and looked as if they wanted to tear into him.

“Your brother.” Lyra nodded to Bill who was still unconscious. “I don’t matter. Go to your brother.” Lyra stared at Ginny as she shuffled closer to Harry, her slightly narrowed eyes were fixed upon Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks... it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-bo... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well-only that-"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps-given how-how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything. George squeezed Lyra’s hand and Fred was staring, terrified, at his older brother.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara-goblin-made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times," said Remus, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Remus steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them. Fred and George were staring at Lyra and she shifted painfully under their intense gaze.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Remus, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in. The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

"I've... I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin’ down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses... Slughorn can represent Slytherin... that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

After Professor McGonagall left Madam Pomfrey had ordered all non injured students to go back to their Common Rooms to wait for their Head’s of House. Despite her order, Ban did not leave Lyra’s side, and continued to glare at Fred and George as they told him to follow the instructions of the old Witch.

Mrs. Weasley had only then noticed Fred and George’s presence and gasped loudly when she saw Lyra in the bed. “Thuban Piers, you listen to Madam Pomfrey.” She scolded and rounded the bed to stand beside Lyra who chuckled. “Now off you go. Your sister is in good hands.” She smiled widely at her sons and Lyra flushed. “I’m sure Ron and Hermonie are looking for you by now.” Mrs. Weasley shooed ban away and she could hear him groan all the way out of the Hospital Wing.

“Slowly Darling.” Fred helped her sit straighter and George tucked another pillow behind her.

“I’m fine.” She whined and batted their hands away from her. “Seriously, it was just a broken leg.” She looked up at them and frowned, “How did you two get here?” She felt around in her pocket and frowned.

“Your brother actually did the right thing this time.”

“Got you here, grabbed the button and blipped into our flat.”

“Imagine our surprise when he just screamed you were bleeding everywhere and blipped out without taking us with him.” Fred groaned and ignored the looks his parents were giving him and his brother.

“We came the long way.”

“Apparating into Hogsmead and sending a Patronus to Tonks so she could let us past the barriers.”

Fred and George had stayed with her, to the detriment of Madam Pomfrey, for the two days that she made Lyra stay in bed and take a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ban visited them twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. Lyra was finally allowed to leave when the group strode into the hall. Bill’s scars were as bad as ever, but aside from his maimed features, he seemed just the same as he was at Christmas. Fred and George agreed, telling her they could find no difference, except for now he had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"... so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this." Lyra couldn’t help but agree.


	27. Chapter 26- The White Tomb

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed, some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days- the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Ban relayed what he had overheard Seamus tell Harry and Ron, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Fred and George demanded Ban to return the button, who ignored their extended hands and offered it directly to Lyra. “Are you leaving? What about the funeral.”

“I’ll be back in the morning. All of my clothes are at home.” Lyra glanced up at the Twins who swelled proudly. “And I’d like to sleep in a less crowded bed for one night.”

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forest. Lyra wished she could have seen it, she was still condemned to the small bed in the Hospital Wing when the Giantess arrived. Fred and George had begun acting more anxiously after they discovered that a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, were being accommodated within the castle; their button wasn’t exactly  _ legal. _

Lyra woke up early the following morning, despite Fred and George’s adamant reservations of leaving her alone, the twins had slept in their own beds. “Yes?” Lyra’s voice was barely audible, as was the knocking she was responding to.

“Are you set then?”

“Well, almost.” Lyra was trying to button her dress and groaned when she couldn’t reach them. “I just need my wand and I’ll-”

“I’ve got you.” Fred’s fingers were feather light as he worked his way up her back, buttoning her in.

“I’m not sure whose idea it was to have buttons on the back of a dress. But I’m not quite sure I like them.”

“I would say,” Fred placed a kiss on her back and then secured the last three buttons, “that I’m a fan.”

“Is this appropriate?” She turned and chuckled at the sight of Fred with George behind him, leaning in the doorway. “I haven’t been to a funeral since I was a baby. I didn’t even go to my Aunt’s or Uncle’s.” She shifted in her heels and giggled again. “I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat. “You two-” Lyra couldn’t help but admire them, Fred and George’s usually wild hair had been combed back and jelled in place, they wore all black. Their trousers, shirt, vest and tie all blending monochromatically together. Lyra giggled again, the brothers wore matching black dragonskin jackets and she couldn’t help but think they looked extremely Muggle. “I don’t really have any nice robes,” Lyra glanced down at her dress again. It hit her shin, gracing across the slightly discolored scar from where her bone had torn through her skin. “What?” She asked when she realized they were staring, “Is it not okay?”

“I know I’m meant to be sad, but when I look at you-” Fred smiled softly.

“We were waiting until the end of the month, but-” George laughed a bit. “We didn’t expect to be wearing these to a funeral. And it’s fine if you don’t want it.” He placed a wrapped dress box on the bed and Lyra frowned.

“I picked the wrong dress right?” Lyra pulled the top off the box and gasped, “No.” She shook her head, “I mean it’s lovely but I can’t accept this. I know what dragonskin costs.” Lyra pulled the silky looking, leather garment from the box and her mouth hung open. “You’re insane. I can’t accept this.”

“Please.” George held her hand as Fred draped it over her shoulders. George fastened it over her neck and smiled, Lyra touched the dragonscale trim and frowned. “You look beautiful.”

“I can’t possibly keep this.” She shook her head as the twins grinned down at her. “What?”

“This is the first time we’ve matched with someone, besides each other.” Lyra flushed and George smiled down at her.

“Well, obviously you planned it.” Lyra brushed the front of his jacket and fastened the top button of his jacket.

“We should get going.” George tipped her chin towards him and kissed her gently. “You look amazing.”

“You should be with your family.” Lyra stepped away from them when they appeared near the stairs by the Great Hall. “I should find Ban, I promised.”

Fred pulled her into a kiss and the way he held her desperately made her want to cry. “You’re our family Lyra.”

“I love you.” She smiled weakly and he let her dorm their hands, “Both of you. But I really should go to Ban. Harry and Ginny too, Hermione and Ron-”

“We get it.” Groaned Fred.

“And you should be with Bill, and your parents.” She nodded.

“I’ll be right by your side after.” She smiled and squeezed both of their hands. “I promise.” They each kissed her again and Lyra tried desperately to hide her smile as she stepped into the Great Hall to sit beside her brother. Everyone was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the throne like chair in the middle of the staff table empty, Hagrid's chair was deserted too, but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by a man Lyra recognized from his intrusion on Christmas; Rufus Scrimgeour the Minister of Magic. Lyra also recognized Percy, and gave him a glare that seemed to catch him off guard. Ron gave no sign that he was aware of his older brother, apart from stabbing pieces of his kipper, it made Lyra pity the smoked fish.

Lyra saw Harry staring past her and glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together and Pansy sat crying onto Blaise’s shoulder. The hulking boys seemed lost and out of place, moreover they looked oddly lonely without Malfoy sitting between them, bossing them around. Her chest ached and Lyra swallowed her grief. Harry had told the story at least twenty times; he was petrified under his father’s invisibility cloak and saw it all happen. How he watched Malfoy lower his wand and heard the fear in his voice in the Tower. Harry had told her repeatedly that he did not believe that Malfoy would have killed Dumbledore. Lyra wasn’t sure how Harry had arrived at the revelation, but she disagreed completely. He was capable of murder, Lyra had seen it in him on nervous occasions, and that fact made it easier to squash any residual feelings she may have harbored towards Draco Malfoy.

"It is nearly time," said Professor McGonagall as she rose to her feet and the mournful hum that drifted through the Hall died away at once. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence, Ban pulled her into a bone crushing hug, “It’s fine. I’ll see you after.”

“I didn’t know.” His eyes were watering and she tried to open her mind to him.

“It’s fine. Don’t lose the others.” Lyra rushed towards the Slytherin column. At its head was Professor Slughorn, wearing magnificent long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. When they filed into the Entrance Hall Lyra noticed the school’s Librarian first. Madam Pince stood like a statue beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie.

They walked towards the lake, slowly marching on, and Lyra turned her face to the sky when Pansy linked her arm through hers. “Are you okay?” Lyra nodded and dropped her arm, pushing forward and staring ahead at the hundreds of chairs that had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the center of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. Lyra followed Professor Slughorn as he ushered them towards the seats that had already been decided for them. She filed in after students that she couldn’t even recognize and adjusted her cloak so she could sit comfortably, her Potions Professor held her shoulder tightly and the rest of her House filed in the empty rows behind her. The entire Slytherin House was sat the furthest away from their Headmaster, she nodded slowly to herself understanding the subtle gesture. She glanced up at Professor Slughorn whose face was red and eyes were watering. He patted his time-worn hand gently and he tapped his fingers against her cloak before he left his students to follow the rest of the staff to the front row.

Lyra glazed her eyes over the mass of people and could barely place any of them, she notice Tonk’s, although her hair was no longer a mouse brown but a vibrant pink she had never seen her with, beside her was Remus Lupin and when she leant forward she could see them holding hands. The Giantess sat a row behind them, reserving two-and-a-half chairs for her own use. Lyra glanced at the Hogwarts ghosts, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

She watched as Ban shifted in his seat beside Hermione, who was holding onto Ron’s shoulder to cry. He was searching for her, she assured him she was fine and smiled to herself when he relaxed and held Hermione’s hand as she cried onto Ron. Lyra’s eyes scanned the crowd of unfamiliar people and finally found the only two who mattered. Her eyes began to water as she stared at the sides of their heads. Across the isle and sitting towards the front, she finally found Fred and George, who sat silently beside Fleur who helped Bill sit upright. Lyra’s heart pulled in her chest as she watched Mrs. Weasley be consoled by her husband. Her eyes shot to George when rubbed Fred’s quaking shoulders. Lyra closed her eyes and let the sun warm her, she didn’t know Dumbledore well but on every encounter she had with him he was unnaturally kind to her. Even when she had cursed Draco, Lyra squeezed her eyes harder shut and let out a shaky breath. The Headmaster always handled her delicately.

Lyra could hear music, strange and otherworldly and she smiled lightly as it soaked into her like the sun. She recognized the sound almost immediately, she assumed the other Slytherin students also recognized the sound of merpeople singing. This song was different than any she had ever had the pleasure of hearing, it was filled, clearly, with loss and despair; Lyra wondered if they were also mourning the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs and at the sound of his gentle sniffs, Lyra opened her eyes and stared at what he carried. Wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Lyra assumed to be Dumbledore's body. Lyra stared at George as his head shook slowly and he leant into his brother. She wanted nothing more than to hold them, to stroke their hair and console them. A sharp pain rose in Lyra’s throat when the singing subsided, a small tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood in front of Dumbledore's body.

Lyra couldn’t hear anything, but watched silently as he spoke, there was a soft splashing noise and Lyra craned her neck to look past the other rows of guests and saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen too. Lyra had unintentionally focused on Harry, who turned away from Ginny and stared out across the lake. She lent forward slightly and followed his gaze, the centaurs had come to pay their respects. They didn’t move into the open and Lyra could barely make them out as they stood, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards with their bows hanging at their sides.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Lyra shifted in her chair as the heat from the sun found its way to her, she waited for another person to stand, for them to speak almost inaudibly in front of the large crowd, but nobody moved. Then several people screamed. Lyra held her chest and watched bright, white flames erupt around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes. Her eyes were wide and her discomfort forgotten as the fire’s blazed around her Headmaster. Just as sudden as it started, the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. Lyra glanced back at the bank where the Centaurs once stood, bows at their sides, and watched them as they turned and returned into the forest. She glanced back at her brother who shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his temples; a common occurrence when surrounded by so many open minds. He looked sick, and Lyra was struck with wave after wave of guilt.

Ban was the third person to move, he sprinted away and Lyra was on her feet to follow him as he put more distance between himself and the noisy crowd. He held his hands over his ears and fell into the grass near the edge of the forest. “Ban.” His body shook as she approached; hunched into himself and sobbing loudly. She knelt next to him and realized quickly that he was laughing uncontrollably. “Focus on me Ban.” She was humming in her head and he turned to look at her, his face red and eyes puffy. “Breathe. Block them out and focus on me.” He let out a shuddering breath and Lyra turned to sit facing the lake. “What a lovely day for a funeral.” She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool shade of the tree line. Ban laughed and wrapped his arms around himself. She watched Fred and George stand and look around, presumably for her, and she felt sick.

“You can go to them. I’ll be okay.”

“Of course you’ll be okay. You’re you.” Lyra stared out across the glittering lake and watched Harry talk with the Minister of Magic. “Just a moment more.” She sighed and laid back in the grass, it really was the most beautiful summer's day. “Hey Ban?” Her brother hummed and rubbed his temples, “Did Uncle-”

“No.” He answered her unsaid question and her mouth dried. “They never replied to any of my letters either.”

“Should we go home?” Ban stared down at her from where he hunched over, “Do you think it would be safe?”

“No.” He shook his head. “We can figure out where to go at the Weasley’s.”

“What?”

“Bill and Fleur’s wedding.” Lyra chucked to herself.

“I honestly forgot about that.” She closed her eyes and let herself think of Fred and George, Ban groaned loudly. “Sorry.”

“I think I’ll be fine now,” he sighed and stood slowly, “it was just so hard holding it in when everyone was so sad.” His breathing was still ragged and his eyes were red and watery as he stood. Ban sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before pressing the toes of his shoes against hers. He leant forward and she grabbed his offered hands so he could pull her from the ground. “Thank you.” Lyra smiled and patted his shoulder as she started towards the Castle to follow the procession of people filing into the Entrance Hall.

“You took longer when you were little.” Lyra smiled when she saw Fred and George, “It was harder to get you settled.” She glanced back at Ban who was grinning at his sister.

“What?”

“You’re still open. I can feel how you feel, Lyra.” He shrugged, “I’m simply happy.” Lyra flushed and tried to close her mind as a wave of guilt hit her for being happy at a funeral. But when she looked at Fred and George all she could feel was complete bliss. She loved them with everything she had.

“Are you combing your hair for the wedding as well?” Fred and George refused simultaneously and Lyra pouted. Her heart lifted at the thought of them dressed in something other than black, she glanced up at them and pretended not to notice their puffy eyes. Lyra found herself looking forward to the wedding.


End file.
